


La chute du corbeau

by DarkAmberSky



Series: Le Corbeau d'Azarath [3]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 94,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAmberSky/pseuds/DarkAmberSky
Summary: Alors qu’il constate que Rachel sombre vers les méandres de son côté obscur, Dick doit tout faire pour la maintenir dans le monde réel. Cette nouvelle épreuve, met une fois de plus en péril leur relation.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson/Rachel Roth
Series: Le Corbeau d'Azarath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944373
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. La noirceur vient dans le premier sang

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : mention de la violence physique.  
> Fait suite à « Désillusion » et « L’éveil du Corbeau » dans la série Le Corbeau d’Azarath   
> Nous entrons dans une partie de l’histoire qui aborde la facette sombre de Rachel.

Le tintement des verres, les rires des invités et leur voix railleuses couvrent l'orchestre aux cinq violons. Les Rolex brillent, l'or recouvre les manchettes des hommes portant des smokings taillés sur mesure. Ils s'emmêlent dans des conversations sans fin où ils refont le monde.

Les diamants étincellent, les colliers de platines rehaussent la beauté enlaidis des femmes et des épouses. Elles invectivent leur venin empêtrer dans une jalousie sans fin. L'hypocrisie coulent à flot sur ce Yacht de 180 mètres qui vogue sur le lac du Michigan. Dick traverse la foule, ignorés de tous. Ses yeux se portent sur l'immense banderole de la fondation Martha Wayne, où il est inscrit _: "Orphelin de Gotham - Don annuel 2005"_. Son costume parfaitement ajusté lui sert pourtant au col. Sa cravate est comme une corde qui l'étouffe. Il a besoin d'air, besoin de fuir cette société qui sous les belles donations ne cherchent qu'à se faire remarquer. Il lorgne un regard vers Bruce. Une femme blonde est à son bras et avant la fin de la soirée, sera dans son lit. Dick fuit la salle de réception pour se réfugier sur le pont. Il se sent seul et si triste. Sa colère lui comprime la poitrine. Il veut rentrer au Manoir, loin de cette fumisterie. Nonobstant, Gotham est très loin. Il regarde l'océan, un film noir se dépose sur l'eau, la pleine lune se reflétant à sa surface. C'est une belle nuit pour un mois d'octobre, douce et calme. Dick le sait, dans quelques jours ce sera Halloween et les psychopathes de Gotham prendront du service. Il a hâte en ce 26 octobre d'être sous le masque et décharger sa rage sur les criminels. Ses yeux piquent, il veut hurler, pleurer par cette soirée qui lui rappelle la mort de ses parents. Tous les ans depuis quatre ans, il est exposé sous cette banderole comme était le petit orphelin que le grand Bruce Wayne a adopté. Il est au bord de la rupture, il sait qu'il va perdre son combat contre les sanglots. Il court se cacher derrière un des canots de sauvetage, la bâche offrant un abri. Il s'y glisse et mord son poing pour étouffer les sons. Sa peine le dévore par petits morceaux, comme si des centaines d'insectes mordaient sa peau. Dick se sent seul, abandonné et en arrière de ses pensées, la jalousie flotte comme une ombre. Il déteste cette femme blonde. Ses petits gémissements sont couverts par un claquement sec et des bruits de pas. Sa première pensée est Bruce le cherchant. Comme toujours ! 

Cependant, Dick remarque un problème. Il y a trop de pas, trop de bruit, trop de mouvement autour du canot. Dick soulève discrètement la bâche. Il y a des dizaines d'hommes grenouilles qui viennent de se hisser sur le pont. Il se mord la lèvre lorsqu'il reconnaît parmi eux : "Mr Freeze".

Dick est gelé avant même que Freeze utilise ses armes sur lui. Ils sont trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse les gérer lui-même. Et la peur le paralyse. Il veut crier à Batman qu'un ennemi est à bord du Yacht. Il réfléchit, calcul ses moyens de sortit pour contacter Bruce. Avant qu'il puisse trouver une solution, la bâche est arrachée, le révélant à tous. Dick essaye de fuir, de se défendre. Un coup lui est porté à la tête. C'est douloureux, il perd presque conscience, titubant sur ses pieds. Le choc est si fort et brutal qu'il le ressens dans tout son corps. Le sang coule sur sa peau, dégoulinant le long de son visage. Il le goutte, pourrait presque le savourer s'il n'était pas traîné comme un sac par deux des hommes de main.

\- Regardez qui ont à là ! Le bambin de Wayne. Tu vas m'être très utile.

La voix de Freeze est tout aussi effroyable que sa personne. Dick est engourdi, il capte des sons, des cris, des lumières aveuglantes qui lui brûlent les yeux. Il entend son nom hurlé à travers le dédale de sa semi-conscience. Il est bousculé, porté, balancé. Il y a une énorme explosion qui ébranle le navire. Il essaye de se défendre sans savoir qui il frappe. Il trébuche, s'empierge et tombe. C'est froid ! Cruellement froid et liquide, ça l'étouffe. De l'eau s'infiltre dans ses poumons. Une fois de plus, il entend son nom et des mains qui l'agrippent. Il n'a plus la force de se battre, ni de bouger. Il est si fatigué. Il veut juste dormir, alors l'ombre vient le chercher.

Il fait chaud, c'est doux et tranquille. Dick se sent bien, confortable. Il entend un ronronnement et une conversation qui se détache en fond. Il reconnaît la voix. Bruce !

Elle est si proche, comme si elle provenant de sa propre oreille. Il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est flou et aveuglant. Il ressent des bras qui le tiennent, qui le bercent. Une main caresse ses cheveux, doucement et tendrement.

\- Allez Dickie, faut te réveiller maintenant.

Dick ouvre les yeux.

Il regard à droite puis à gauche, jusque quelques secondes pour se localiser dans l'espace. Il prend un long souffle. Il est dans sa chambre, celle de la Tour à San Francisco.

Il fait encore nuit, son réveil indique 5 : 56, soit quatre minutes avant que la sonnerie ne se déclenche.

_Quel rêve bizarre, pense-t-il en s'étirant._

C'est la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve qui n'en était pas un. Une mauvaise expérience de son passé qui avait abouti par une belle bosse à son crâne, pour ne pas dire la commotion cérébrale du siècle. C'était étrange que son cerveau lui rappelle cet événement. Il n'allait pas se plaindre cependant. Depuis l'incident de l'impasse, il faisait des cauchemars. Des horribles séquences qui le réveillaient en sursauts et en sueurs. Il criait le nom de Rachel comme une complainte, impuissant face à ces images monstrueuses. Son esprit tordu, ne cessait pas de lui montrer ce qu'elle aurait subi s'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Il poussa un long soupir, presque soulagé d'avoir enfin fait un autre rêve. Un rêve, où il lui manquait des éléments. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé sur le bateau après l'explosion. Rien ne lui revenait.

Dick passe par la case nécessité d'hygiène avant de s'habiller et d'aller en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Le programme du jour était déjà planifié et ses élèves qui dormaient encore allaient avoir une séance d'entraînement intensive.

En ce 28 décembre 2018, Jason, Gar et Rachel avaient consommé l'équivalent de douze plaquettes de chocolat. Dick voulait évacuer tout ce mauvais sucre. Ils étaient exaltés et épuisant au quotidien.

Gar s'était transformé plusieurs fois en tigre pour courir à toutes pattes à travers les étages de la Tour. Il avait ravagé à lui seul une partie du petit salon.

Jason était tout simplement intenable, cumulant des blagues et des farces de mauvais goûts. Quant à Rachel, elle était facilement irritable. Un mot plus haut que l'autre et elle explosait de colère. Jason avaient subi maintes fois ses foudres. Depuis le réveillon, elle semblait lunatique et exécrable. Elle recherchait le contact physique comme une âme en peine. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau la concernant. Toutefois, cela avait pris des proportions inquiétantes.

Dick se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de Rachel. Il était temps de la réveiller. Il adorait cette étape de la journée. Elle n'était pas une enfant du matin. Il lui fallait toujours du temps pour émerger de son sommeil. Il frappa deux petits coups sur le bois de la porte avant d'entrer. La faible lueur bleu provenant des néons éclairaient ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse se diriger vers le lit sans encombre. Il sourit en voyant Rachel recroquevillée comme un chat sous la couette. Son petit visage immaculé et sans maquillage avait des allures de douce petite fille. Un rare moment où il pouvait la contempler telle qu'elle était.

\- Rachel, c'est l'heure de se réveiller ma puce.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'enfant ne bougea pas. Il déposa une caresse sur sa joue du revers de sa main. Elle frisa le nez.

_Tellement choux, j'ai envie de la croquer quand elle fait ça._

\- Rachel, c'est l'heure. Allez debout ! reprit Dick en secouant son petit cadre.

Elle grogna maugréant quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se retourner.

\- Oh non, non, non Mademoiselle. Pas de ça, on sort du lit maintenant.

\- Je veux encore dormir, bougonna-t-elle.

Dick se redressa, repoussa la couette et la tira par les chevilles pour la sortir du confort de son nid douillet.

Au geste rapide, Rachel poussa un cri de surprise, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Dick... !

\- Oh mais regardez qui est enfin réveillée ? Bonjour ma petite dormeuse, taquina Dick ornant un grand sourire enjoué.

Assise sur son lit, Rachel tira de nouveau la couette sur elle. Elle n'était absolument pas ravi par son ton amusé.

\- On ne réveille pas les gens comme ça ! Ça met de mauvaise humeur.

\- Oh je t'aurais mis de mauvaise humeur ? N'est-ce pas ton caractère habituel ?

Elle le foudroya d'un regard noir.

\- Bah très drôle.

Dick fronça les sourcils, dans un faux air de profonde réflexion.

\- Si cette méthode est trop brusque, je pourrais prendre l'option 2 la prochaine fois.

\- C'est quoi l'option 2 ? se renfrogna-t-elle en roulant des yeux

\- L'attaque.

\- L'attaque ? sursauta Rachel.

\- Oui, l’attaque…, confirma Dick en faisant un bond sur elle. Il la renversa sur le matelas sans préambule.

\- L'attaque des chatouilles.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, il se mit en quête de lui chatouiller les plantes des pieds, le ventre et les aisselles. Rachel se tortillait dans tous les sens, les abdominaux comprimés par ses éclats de rires incessants. Dick riait de joie. Il aimait tellement la voir ainsi. Il avait souvent l'impression qu'on lui avait volé des années avec elle. À chaque fois qu'il regardait ses rares photos d'enfances, il ressentait un manque. 

\- Arrête Stop..., supplia-t-elle, Dick... j'en peux plus...

\- Mieux ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant le supplice des chatouilles.

Elle hocha la tête, les rires encore présent. La mauvaise humeur était partit. Dick prit un moment pour la regarder. Elle était adorable les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, les joues rougies par les rires et son allure de petite fille mutin. Dick pourrait l’admirer pendant des heures, en particulier lorsque leurs regards s'accrochent de cette manière. À la fois si doux et si intense.

\- Ok, le petit déjeuner sera bientôt prêt, ne tarde pas à te préparer.

\- Et le programme du jour ? demanda Rachel alors que Dick s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre.

Il se retourna avec une grimace taquine.

\- Comme d'habitude pour toi et Gar, vous suivez vos cours avec Monsieur Mason. À 15 heures, au gymnase pour trois heures d'entraînements. Ensuite... quartier libre.

Rachel eut un large sourire, les bras levés en l'air dans un signe de victoire.

\- Ne t'emballes pas, demain je vous concocte une longue séance de renforcement musculaire.

\- Je sens la mauvaise humeur revenir.

Dick gloussa avant de quitter Rachel. Il pouvait l'entendre grommeler derrière la porte, se plaignant qu'il était un bourreau de travail.

Il sourit en allant vers la cuisine. Néanmoins, ce petit manque se creusait chaque jour davantage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à Rachel de cette manière. Qu'il n'avait pas assisté à ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas... et Seigneur lui donne la force, sa naissance. Tellement de choses qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit d'avoir. Des choses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais récupérer. Ce passé ne lui appartenait pas. C'était celui de Melissa. Elle grandissait trop vite et conséquence logique, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui rapidement. Pire, un jour, elle serait dans les soins d'un autre homme.

***

Rachel grandissait effectivement par une maturité nécessaire afin d'assumer ses pouvoirs. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ainsi, depuis toujours. Elle dormait profondément, les songes perturbés par des voix et des ombres qui dansaient dans sa tête. Rien de distinct, rien de censé. Juste un brouillard qui était devenu permanent depuis quelques jours. Tout comme la douleur à son abdomen. Elle se roula en boule, pour amoindrir cette gêne. La chaleur de son lit était comme un refuge. Elle entendit dans le fond de son sommeil, plusieurs coups frappés, loin, très loin dans son conscient. Elle percevait le bruit des pas s'approchant d'elle. La sensation d'un poids se posant à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître ce parfum, cette démarche, cette habitude ; Dick.

\- Rachel, c'est l'heure de se réveiller ma puce.

Bien sûr, il la réveillait à l'aube. Elle sent une douce caresse sur sa joue, c'est agréable. Elle en voudrait plus, sauf qu'il y a cette voix dans sa tête qui révulse le geste. Dick lui parle avec tellement de chaleur dans le son de sa voix. Elle se détourne. Elle veut juste dormir, peu importe ce que veut Dick. Elle se sentait si fatiguée ces derniers temps, si abattue.

Le froid ! Cette sensation étrange d'être arrachée de son petit confort. C'est brutal et lui envoie des piques dans le bas ventre, alors que ses chevilles sont prises dans un étau.

Rachel ouvre grand les yeux. Dick est là, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles visiblement fier de son initiative. Elle sent bouillir la colère. Ça coule dans ses veines comme du poison.

\- On ne réveille pas les gens comme ça ! Ça mets de mauvaise humeur, s'agaça Rachel.

Dick garde son sourire, amusé par son irritabilité. Il aime la taquiner, cependant, elle n'est pas dans les meilleurs conditions pour s'en amuser à son tour. Il y a quelques choses qui la dérange dans son corps. Une certaine forme de mal-être, des douleurs et des courbatures.

Dick se tient le menton, comme le penseur de Rodin. Elle voit clair en lui, il est en train de jouer.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver quand il fait ça !_

Et en effet, ses yeux pétillent de malices.

\- L'attaque.

Rachel écarquille les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ses mots, il plonge sur elle pour lui saisir un de ses pieds et lui chatouiller.

C'est nouveau. Inattendu. Et Rachel adore cette sensation de devoir se débattre contre une invasion de chatouilles. Elle rit tellement que ses côtes lui font mal. Plus elle se débat, plus Dick semble en prendre plaisir. C'est enfantin, elle devrait s'offusquer de cela. Elle ne peut s'y résoudre quand lui suppliant d'arrêter.

Elle est dans la joie et dans la douleur. Elle se tient le bas ventre, cherchant à calmer ses crampes. Dick lui a totalement amplifié cette sensation.

Elle lui demande le programme du jour sachant pertinemment qu'il sera comme tous les autres. C'est devenu un rituel. À l’exception, qu’elle va avoir une soirée tranquille. Une maigre victoire en sachant que le week-end qui les attend sera complété par des entraînements qui la laisseront courbaturées.

Dick quitte sa chambre. Elle sait qu'il l'entend pester.

Elle se lève, se courbant en deux ses bras entourant sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre, ragea-t-elle en se hissant vers la salle de bain.

Depuis Noël, elle se sent mal dans sa peau. Tout l'énerve et elle n'a plus de patience. Rien que l'idée de voir Jason à la table du petit déjeuner la rends furieuse.

Elle prend son temps pour se préparer bien que Dick lui ai expressément demandé de ne pas traîner. Il ne lui tiendra pas rigueur. Jamais il ne le fait. Du moins, pas depuis l'incident avec Torres.

Elle va d'un pas lent rejoindre les autres bien qu'elle aimerait être seule. À mi-chemin, elle sent à nouveau ses crampes la saisir. Instinctivement, ses deux mains se ferment sur son bas ventre.

Elle sait ce que cela signifie. Elle a l'âge. C'est normal pour une jeune fille de passer ce cap. Pourtant, elle ne veut pas. Elle n'est pas prête. Elle a même cette sensation de peur qui l'oppresse.

Hier soir, elle regardait ce qui lui restait en argent. À peine cinquante cents. Elle avait besoin d'article d'hygiène spécifique et elle avait retourné la Tour sans rien trouver. Elle avait fouillé l'ancienne chambre de Donna et de Dawn. Les placards et les tiroirs n'en disposaient pas.

Elle entends les voix de Gar et de Jason qui discutent à propos d'une nouvelle console de jeux. Des conversations de garçons qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Elle se sentait vraiment seule même si Gar essayait d'apporter une certaine distraction.

En la voyant, les deux garçons la saluèrent avec un grand sourire.

_Décidément, tout le monde est super content en ce moment, s'énerva-t-elle._

Pour ne pas changer, Jason la taquine. Il lui donne des coups de pieds sous la table pour la faire volontairement enrager.

\- Jason arrête ça, cracha-t-elle à deux doigts de lui arracher les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Dick était souvent obligé de jouer les médiateurs ces derniers temps.

\- Jason me donne des coups de pieds.

\- Jason !

La voix rude de Dick était un indicateur pour toute personne censée de ne pas poursuivre dans leurs âneries. Qui a dit que Jason était censé ?

Le jeune homme attendit que Dick ait le dos tourné pour projeter à l'aide de son pouce et son index, un céréale dans le visage de Rachel. Le petit cercle bleu Froot Loops vint se coller sur sa joue avant de retomber dans son bol.

Rachel sentit une rage l'envahir et la dominer.

 _"Fais lui mal !"_ lui susurra cette voix dans sa tête.

Elle bondit sur Jason pour le saisir par les cheveux et frapper sa tête contre la table. Ce fut si rapide que Gar n'eut compris ce qu'il se passait que lorsque son assiette fut éjectée sur ses cuisses. Le choc fut si brutal, que la table avait rebondi sur ses quatre pieds.

Dick a immédiatement accouru.

\- Rachel !

\- Il m'a lancé ses céréales au visage, cria-t-elle pour se disculper de son acte.

\- Espèce de malade, faut te faire soigner.

Jason se tenait la partie de son visage qui avait reçu le choc, sa mâchoire contusionnée. Dick ferma les yeux, les mains sur les hanches. Il faisait toujours ce geste pour compter en silence afin de récupérer un semblant de calme.

\- Gar, Rachel allez dans vos chambres, vos heures d'études vont commencer. Jason tu montes avec moi à la baie médicale. Et on va avoir une conversation.

Les deux quittèrent le penthouse laissant le désordre qui régnait sur la table du petit déjeuner. Dans l'ascenseur, Dick croisa le regard de Rachel avant que les portes ne se referment. Rachel expira un long souffle, Dick était très désappointé. Elle était sûr d'avoir elle aussi cette conversation avant la fin de la journée. Elle l'avait compris, Dick n'hésiterait pas à la punir s'il le devait. Gar posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Un vague petit sourire de soutien avant de la laisser se morfondre. Rachel regagna sa chambre d'un pas lent, attendant l'heure de son premier cour. Elle était devant son ordinateur, la connexion en attente. Sur le coin à gauche de l'écran, Gar attendait également, sa tête baissée sur son téléphone.

\- À quoi tu joues ? lui demanda-t-elle à travers le micro de son casque.

\- Candy Crush.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendit les sons distinctifs de la bande sonore du jeu. Gar ne se laissait jamais distraire malgré les apparences. Il canalisait toujours les crises en se plongeant dans une activité.

_J'aimerais avoir cette capacité, songea-t-elle, ça m'éviterais de penser à quel point Dick va me passer un savon._

Oui, elle en était certaine. Ce regard que Dick lui avait donné avant de quitter le Penthouse avec Jason, signifiait une réprimande. Elle allait devoir fournir une explication pour son attitude violente. Difficile de trouver une excuse.

 _"Frappes-le"_ tonna cette voix désincarnée.

Rachel se crispa, se tournant instinctivement vers son miroir. Elle regarda son reflet avec intensité, les yeux écarquillés dans la peur. Rien. Elle ne voyait qu'elle et pas son autre. Puis, une crampe monstrueuse la saisit dans le bas ventre. La douleur était si vive qu'elle avait la sensation qu'une barre de fer venait de la frapper. Les crampes se rapprochaient et devenaient plus intense. Le temps allait lui manquer.

\- Hey Gar, est-ce que par hasard il te resterait un ou deux dollars ?

Gar releva la tête fouillant immédiatement dans ses poches. Elle le vit se lever ouvrir un de ses tiroirs et afficher une mine désolée.

\- Il me reste quatre cents, informa-t-il en montrant ses petites pièces à l'écran, t'en avais besoin pour quoi ?

\- Un truc que je dois acheter.

Gar haussa les épaules.

\- Demande à Dick, il ne va pas te le refuser.

\- Ah non, je ne peux pas c'est... une surprise, bafouilla Rachel.

L’idée même de discuter de cela avec Dick était au-delà de ses options. Elle était très mal à l’aise de se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle n’y avait pas pensé tant que les première douleurs n’étaient pas apparu. Elle avait tellement honte. C’était quelque chose de complètement naturel. Néanmoins, tout ceci aurait été plus facile si une autre femme vivait dans la Tour.

Comment pouvait-elle le mentionner à Dick ?

\- Oh ok, demandes à Jason.

\- Alors que je viens de lui éclater la tête ? ironisa Rachel qui était à réfléchir aux possibilités restantes.

\- Ouais, il faut dire que tu l'as bien amoché.

Elle détecta une certaine forme de reproche dans le voix de Gar. La sensation d’être la coupable. La camaraderie masculine était écœurante parfois au sein du groupe. Elle se sentait souvent mise à l’écart. La colère grondait une fois plus dans son tempérament, prêt à imploser.

\- Il n'arrête pas de m’emmerder, il l'a mérité.

\- Trouve autre chose comme excuse quand Dick viendra pour avoir ta version, suggéra Gar.

Rachel sentit un frisson lui parcourir du haut de la nuque jusqu’en bas du dos. Elle n’aimait pas décevoir Dick. Elle voulait qu’il la regarde toujours avec cette fierté qu‘il lui témoignait durant les séances d‘entraînements. Ce même regard qu’il donnait très souvent à Gar. Elle n’était pas jalouse... pas vraiment.

\- Ouais, je sais.

L’appel d’entrée se fit entendre à travers leur casque. Sur l’écran, Monsieur Mason les salua. L’homme dans la soixantaine, avait une ressemblance avec Ernest Hemingway. Sa barbe grisâtre parfaitement structurée cadrait son visage rectangulaire. Sous ses lunettes aux montures dorées, ses yeux noirs profonds étaient déjà concentré sur sa tâche.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer par de l’arithmétique pour toi Gar. Rachel, nous allons étudier une petite page d’histoire, la colonisation britannique.

Ils travaillèrent avec autant de sérieux qu’il était possible pour des adolescents. Rachel perdait de sa concentration par les crampes qui perturbaient son attention. Elles étaient de plus en plus forte. L’angoisse montait progressivement.

\- Monsieur Mason, veuillez m’excuser je dois aller aux toilettes.

\- Aucun soucis Rachel, je vais en profiter pour voir les corrections avec Gar.

Elle lui fit un sourire en réponse avant de rapidement quitter sa chambre, son téléphone portable à la main.

Elle verrouilla la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, s’assurant d’être tranquille. Elle chercha le numéro de Kory dans ses contacts.

\- Allez décroches s’il te plaît, pria Rachel.

Il fallait qu’elle parle avec une femme. Quelqu’un qui puisse être en mesure de lui apporter rapidement de l’aide et des conseils pour faire cesser ces douleurs. Sérieusement, plus les crampes se rapprochaient, plus elles l’obligeaient à se plier en deux. Son corps était devenu si chaud que la fièvre semblait perler sur son front. Elle se sentait mal. Elle était prise d’une peur bleu de devoir affronter ce changement seule.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocal de...

Rachel raccrocha sans laisser de message. La panique montant d’un cran. Elle passa au contact suivant. Donna répondrait forcément dès qu’elle verrait son nom s’afficher sur son écran. Deux sonneries avant que la connexion s’ouvre.

\- Donna, je suis tellement contente que tu...

\- Hum désolé, mais Donna est en mission avec Anders, coupa une voix masculine.

Rachel se figea.

\- C’est qui ?

\- Roy Harper, un amis de Donna. J’ai son téléphone avec moi.

Elle soupira, le sentiment d’impuissance face à cette situation.

\- Oh, d’accord.

\- Tu es la petite Rachel, s’enquit Harper avec entrain, Donna m’a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu veux que je lui laisse un message ?

Une nouvelle crampe fit son apparition, comme cherchant à la torturer davantage.

\- Non, je voulais juste discuter entre fille.

\- Désolé bichette, elle n’est pas disponible avant au moins demain soir.

Elle l’avait bien compris. Et peut-être qu’elle ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu’au lendemain. Appelez cela l’instinct, Rachel savait que c’était une poignée d’heure avant que son monde bascule.

\- D’accord, merci. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir gamine, salua gaiement Harper.

Rachel sentit une vague de désespoir l’envahir.

 _« T’es toute seule »_ fanfaronna cette voix en laissant un rire s’infiltrer.

Elle regarda dans le miroir sur sa droite. Ce fut une fraction de seconde fugace, mais elle était certaine d’avoir reconnu son autre. Juste derrière elle. Elle s’est retournée si vite... rien !

Elle poursuivit le journal de ses contacts, activant l’appel vers Dawn.

\- Je t’en supplie Dawn, réponds.

À chaque sonnerie qui retentissait, le peu d’espoir s’évanouissait.

\- Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Mlle Granger, elle est absente pour...

Rachel coupa l’appel, les épaules tombantes face à ce sentiment de solitude implacable. Elle chassa d’un revers de mains, les larmes qui essayaient de se faufiler contre sa volonté.

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de retourner à sa chambre. Il ne restait qu’une petite heure de cours. Elle contacterait à nouveau Dawn une fois ses devoirs finis.

Malheureusement, cette dernière heure sembla s’éterniser. Monsieur Mason prit son temps d’expliquer la correction du théorème de Pythagore.

Gar avait terminé depuis vingt minutes, sa chaise apparaissant vacante dans une chambre vide. Nul doute qu’il était en cuisine, savourant un plat que Dick avait préparé en avance pour eux.

Par chance, les douleurs avaient cessé, la laissant tranquille pour étudier. Ce fut avec un soulagement énorme lorsque Monsieur Mason prit congé après l’avoir félicité pour son travail.

Dès que son écran fut éteint, elle réitéra son appel.

\- Allez Dawn, ne me lâche pas !

\- Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Mlle Granger...

Rachel raccrocha de nouveau, la colère se mêlant à la peur. Elle poussa un cri de détresse, le verre d’eau sur son bureau se brisant.

 _« Regardes-toi, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »_ riota son autre.

Son estomac se nouait, la nausée montante comme un tsunami. Un rapide coup d’œil à l’horloge et elle constata qu’elle avait un peu plus d’une heure avant les entraînements au gymnase. Elle se saisit de son manteau et se faufila à travers le penthouse. Gar n’était plus à la cuisine, néanmoins elle pouvait entendre des voix provenir du « Garfield Land » et le son distinctif du flipper. Jason et Dick étaient avec lui. Elle prit les escaliers sans faire de bruit, sachant très bien qu’elle n’était pas autorisée à quitter la Tour seule. Après les événements de l’impasse, Dick n’avait pas réussi à la laisser sortir sans lui. Ils avaient des règles établis, celle-ci était dans les cinq premières à ne pas déroger.

Rachel n’en avait pas pour longtemps. Un bus passait toute les cinq minutes en bas de la Tour. Son trajet passait devant le Target. C’était l’affaire de trente minutes tout au plus.

Elle courra dans les escaliers, s’arrêtant quelques instant lorsqu’une crampe sournoise faisait son apparition. Une fois à l’extérieur, elle repéra le Bus. Elle courra une fois de plus pour le prendre. Elle laissa quarante cents pour avoir un ticket. Elle allait devoir trouver rapidement une solution pour rentrer.

\- Je pourrais utiliser peut-être mes pouvoirs comme avec le barman, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle garda précieusement le ticket dans sa poche, le conducteur ne ferait peut-être pas attention. Elle marcha d’un pas vif vers le Target. À cette heure de la journée, les boutiques étaient presque désertes. Elle longea les gondoles à la recherche du bon rayon. Lorsqu’elle trouva ce qu’elle cherchait, elle posa ses mains sur le petit paquet. Elle le saisit et fit un pas, son regard balayant la zone. Elle était seule avec un cœur qui battait si vite que l’adrénaline montait en flèche. Elle le reposa. Elle était incapable de faire ce qu’elle avait voulu dès le début, faute d’une autre solution.

_« T’es qu’une lâche »_

Rachel se détourna du rayon, ignorant son autre.

_« Coures vite à la maison, pleurer dans les bras de papa Dick. T’es bonne à rien »_

Elle s’arrêta, sa poitrine comprimée par le stress et la colère.

 _« Regarde-toi, t’es pathétique. C’est ce qu’il voit quand il te regarde ! »_ ria son autre.

Le son était tellement fort dans sa tête, qu’elle en tremblait. Rachel fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux croisant le regards suspicieux des clients qui passaient à ses côtés. Les mots faisaient mal.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai, Dick ne me voit pas comme ça, s’insurgea-t-elle.

Elle fit deux pas avant qu’une crampe violente la saisisse.

_« T’attends quoi ? Allez courage, tu prends et tu sors. C’est facile »_

Rachel fit demi-tour. Elle marcha d’un pas rapide, saisissant un paquet au hasard avant de le glisser sous son manteau. Elle contourna les gondoles pour se diriger vers les sorties sans achats. Ses yeux étaient baissés, évitant de regarder les clients potentiels qui auraient vu son geste. Elle était si près de la sortie, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court. Et elle les vit, les deux agents de sécurité qui lui bloquaient le passage. Rachel s’arrêta net, son cœur suivant le mouvement. Un des agents lui fit signe d’avancer avec deux doigts.

 _« Tues-les ! »_ éructa son autre.

Rachel tremblait de tout son corps, secouant la tête dans le refus de faire ce que son autre maléfique lui commandait. Elle pensait qu’elle en était débarrassée depuis Trigon. Seulement, il était toujours là, tapis dans l’ombre. Attendant le bon moment pour réapparaître.

_« Tues-les, on en as le pouvoir »_

Les deux agents de sécurité s’avancèrent vers elle. Elle secoua la tête dans le refus d’obéir à sa partie maléfique.

\- Non, je ne veux pas, cria-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

L’agent de sécurité qui lui avait fait signe, la jaugea. L’homme était à peine plus vieux que Dick. Il était grand, taillé en V, la peau ébène et arborait un léger sourire. Rien n’était méchant ou menaçant chez lui. Il regardait Rachel avec sagesse et douceur.

\- Je suis désolé mais il ne fallait pas voler. Allez mon enfant, suis-nous.

Rachel hocha la tête dans la défaite.

Les deux agents de sécurité la firent entrée dans une pièce dépourvu de fenêtre.

\- Vides toute tes poches et assis toi s’il te plaît, lui intima l’homme qui lui parlait depuis le début.

Elle fit ce qu’on lui demandait, déposant sur la table le peu d’effets personnels qu’elle avait sur elle. Son téléphone, un bâton de crème pour les lèvres, quelques cents, son ticket de bus et le paquet qu’elle avait dérobé. Rachel regarda la petite plaque sur la chemise de l’agent de sécurité ; F. Boyd.

L’autre, plus âgé atteint d’une calvitie et d’une obésité abdominal avait des allures à Jeff Lebowski, sa plaque mentionnait L. Arnold. Ce dernier avait l’air d’avoir laissé sa sympathie dans son dernier Donut. Il la regardait comme si elle était Abou Bakr al-Baghdadi en personne. Elle avait presque envie de lui dire qu’elle n’était pas une terroriste tellement il semblait menaçant.

Un autre homme fit son apparition, pénétrant dans la pièce avec un costume trois pièces impeccable. Il avait l’air exaspéré et lorgna à peine à regard vers Rachel.

\- Bon, vous me gérer ça les gars. La police ne devrait pas tarder.

Rachel ravala sa salive, ses mains moites et tremblantes.

\- Oui monsieur le Directeur, répondit humblement Arnold.

Le type était à deux doigts de se mettre à genoux pour lui baiser les pieds. À son inverse, Boyd restait droit et fier.

\- Monsieur, c’est une enfant ! Et vu ce qu’elle a dérobé, la police c’est peut-être un peu trop.

Rachel l’aimait bien cet homme. Il était compatissant.

\- Je ne vous paye pas pour réfléchir mais pour agir. Attendez que la police arrive et foutez-moi ça au trou.

Sur cette animosité évidente, le directeur du Target quitta promptement la pièce en claquant la porte. Rachel sursauta, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage qu’elle ne prenait même plus la peine de ressuyer. La peur la rongeait tranquillement, prenant son temps pour lui faire endurer le supplice. Arnold faisait les cents pas sur son côté faisant tourner sa matraque. Il avait l’air d’attendre qu’elle fasse un mouvement pour se déchaîner sur elle.

 _« Tues-le, t’en meurs d’envie »_ railla son autre.

Rachel ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus l’entendre de peur de commettre l’irréparable. De plus, le temps s’écoulait. Elle devrait-être déjà de retour à la Tour.

\- Tu peux me dire comment tu t’appelles ma chérie ? questionna Boyd.

Rachel releva la tête pour le regarder. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait répondre à ses questions. Une partie d’elle voulait les repousser, courir et fuir. Elle envisageait vraiment ce cas de figure. Ce qui l’arrêtait était les caméras de surveillance qui avaient enregistré son vol à l’étalage. Ils avaient à disposition sa description.

_« Fais tout exploser et ça sera réglé »_

Rachel trembla d’angoisse, la panique prête à se déployer pour la laisser haletante sur le carrelage de cette pièce.

\- Rachel, Rachel Roth, réussit-elle à prononcer d’une voix fébrile.

Boyd lui fit un sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Enchanté Rachel, ne fais pas attention à mon collègue, il se prend pour un cow-boy.

\- Je t’emmerde Boyd !

Il eut la bonté de la faire sourire. Ce qui en vue des circonstances était un exploit.

\- Tu as quel âge Rachel ?

\- 13 ans.

Elle entendit Arnold poussa un long soupir, exaspéré. Il claqua sa matraque contre le mur.

\- D’accord, tu peux me donner le numéro de téléphone de tes parents, je vais les appeler pour qu’ils viennent te chercher.

Rachel baissa la tête, un sentiment nauséabond grimpa comme une liane sur un arbre.

\- Ma mère a été tué il y a deux mois et je n’ai pas vraiment de père.

\- Je suis désolé de l’apprendre, se désola sincèrement Boyd.

\- Oh c’est bon, t’es pas obligé de lui faire la conversation. Des sales gamines comme ça on en a dix par jours.

Rachel sursauta de nouveau, son timbre de voix était aussi tranchant qu’une scie à métaux. Cet homme était abjecte, méchant et brutal.

\- Lance, s’il te plaît. Tu vois bien qu’elle ne vit pas dans la rue. Pas avec un téléphone à 400 dollars et des vêtements de marques.

\- Elle les a peut-être volé aussi.

Boyd eut une expression découragée à la bêtise de son collègue.

\- Et ton père ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pensa pas à Trigon à la mention du paternel. Ses pensées allèrent immédiatement vers Dick. Il allait se demander pourquoi elle n’arrivait pas au gymnase. Il allait s’inquiéter une fois qu’il l’aurait chercher partout dans la Tour. Elle savait qu’il irait à la salle technique pour regarder les enregistrements. Il la verrait sortir en douce. Dick ne réfléchirait pas à deux fois avant de tracer son téléphone pour la localiser. Il ferait des appels constant jusqu’à ce qu’elle réponde. Rachel regarda son Iphone à 400 dollars avec l’envie énorme de le briser. 

Boyd remarqua ses yeux rivés sur le téléphone. Il s’en saisit avant de commencer à parcourir les derniers appels. Rachel le regarda faire avec une montée de sueur vertigineuse. Il fouillait littéralement dans ses répertoires et son album photo. Elle le vit jouer avec ses doigts sur l’écran avant d’avoir un sourire de victoire. Il lui montra un cliché d’elle et de Dick. La photo était comme une fiche d’état civil. Cette photo datait de la veille, Dick avait reçu une copie de la tutelle provisoire. Gar les avait pris tous les deux en train de tenir fièrement le papier. Le cliché était tellement pris de près, que les mentions étaient inscrites lisiblement. Y compris le numéro de téléphone de Dick.

\- S’il vous plaît, ne l’appelez pas, supplia Rachel.

La peur de devoir affronter Dick était comme l’épée de Damoclès qui venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, cependant c’est ce qui allait se passer. Ses pensées la fustigèrent dans un flash-back. Elle se revoyait marchant dans la rue, main dans la main, Dick lui expliquant la base pour devenir un Titans : « Dans une équipe, il n'y a pas de place pour les secrets ni pour les mensonges. La confiance envers les autres doivent-être irréprochable ».

Cette phrase n’était pas dite uniquement pour l’équipe, elle mentionnait également leur lien comme tuteur et pupille. En à peine une heure, elle avait menti par omission, gardé un secret et brisé sa confiance en quittant la Tour. Elle était terrorisée qu’il soit furieux pour ses actes. Il la sermonnerait au mieux, peut-être avec une punition qui la laisserait enfermer pendant des semaines dans sa chambre. Ou la congédierait, brisant la tutelle. C’était plus fort qu’elle, son imagination travaillant contre son bon sens. Elle tritura entre ses doigts sa plume d’argent. S’accrochant à ce qu’elle représentait. Son poing était fermé sur sa poitrine, recherchant la chaleur qui devrait en émaner. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, les crampes dans son bas ventre avaient repris de plus belles.

\- Si ce n’est pas moi, avertit Boyd, ce sont les policiers qui vont t’emmener au poste qui le feront. Tu as moins de 16 ans et tu as de tout évidence un tuteur. S’il arrive avant eux, tu pourras repartir sans passer par la case « poste de police ». Dans le cas contraire, la police se chargera de contacter un agent de services sociaux et...

Elle se redressa avec la sensation d’être percutée par un char d’assaut.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle. Appelez-le.

Et Rachel éclata en sanglot.

***

Dick était en pleine préparation des armes dans le dojo. La pratique des kendo était longue et difficile. En particulier pour des adolescents bourrés d’énergies. Il était nécessaire qu’ils passent par cet enseignement avant d’entreprendre la dure technique du kenjutsu. Il établissait les étapes comme Bruce l’avait fait avec lui. Il espérait être aussi doué que son père adoptif sur ce point. L’enseignement n’est jamais simple, en particulier lorsqu’il s’agit d’apprendre les techniques pour rester en vie. Il regarda son calendrier accroché au mur, la date du 26 janvier 2019 entourée en rouge. Ils devaient les préparer au technique de survies en pleine nature. Il était persuadé que Gar allait exceller dans la méthode. Jason serait faire des merveilles, lui qui avait appris à survivre dans la rue. Toutefois, il craignait pour Rachel.

À vrai dire, il ressentait une sorte de démangeaison dans la poitrine. Il n’avait pas vu l’enfant depuis le matin. Avec un passage en cuisine, il avait remarqué qu’elle n’avait pas pris son repas. Il savait que Rachel avait besoin d’être seule lorsque devait gérer ses émotions. De ce fait, il n’était pas allé la voir attendant qu’elle vienne d’elle-même à lui. Il avait sermonné Jason pour son comportement envers elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les raisons. Pas sans la permission de Rachel. Après ce qu’elle avait vécu, ses sauts d’humeur, son irritabilité et son instabilité émotionnelle était tout à fait normal. Avec Jason qui ne cessait pas de la taquiner, elle entrait facilement dans une colère noire.

\- Pourtant ma puce tu l’as vraiment bien amoché, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il regarda sa montre, ils n’allaient plus tarder. Il finissait les derniers ajustements lorsque son téléphone retentit. Le numéro d’appel lui était inconnu.

\- Allo ?

\- Monsieur Richard Wayne-Grayson ?

\- Oui, c’est bien moi, confirma Dick toujours surpris d’entendre son nom prononcé en entier.

\- Bonjour, je suis monsieur Fuad Boyd, agent de sécurité au Target 225 rue Bush. J’ai dans nos bureaux, votre pupille Rachel Roth.

Dick posa les Shinai* sur le présentoir. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Elle a été arrêtée pour vol à l’étalage il y a moins de quinze minutes.

Dick sentit un frisson le traverser de la tête au pied. Un mauvais pressentiment était en train de jaillir comme une éruption volcanique. Il parcourra le dédalle de couloirs pour aller vers la chambre de Rachel.

\- Vous devez faire erreur, insista Dick peinant à croire ce qu’il entendait.

\- Je regrette Monsieur Wayne-Grayson, mais je vous assure que c’est bien votre pupille qui est avec nous. Elle n’était pas très coopérante, alors j’ai fouillé dans son téléphone portable. J’ai obtenu votre numéro en trouvant une photo de Rachel et vous tenant un papier de tutelle provisoire.

L’agent de sécurité Boyd n’avait pas fini d’exposer les faits que Dick avait ouvert la porte promptement. Sans étonnement, la pièce était vide.

\- J’arrive ! Dick raccrocha sans attendre.

Il récupéra sa veste, ses clés de voiture et son insigne de police. Il était persuadé qu’il pourrait en avoir la nécessité. Un sentiment étrange remuait à l’intérieur de son abdomen. Il était inquiet d’un tel comportement. Il passa devant le penthouse croisant les deux jeunes hommes qui s’apprêtaient à aller au dojo.

\- Gar, Jason commencez à vous entraîner sans moi. J’ai... une course rapide à faire, leur annonça-t-il en évitant soigneusement d’évoquer quoique ce soit.

Jason et Gar se regardèrent interloqués. Les portes de l’ascenseur se refermant déjà sur Dick.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ? bredouilla difficilement Jason dut à sa mâchoire enflée.

Gar courra vers la chambre de Rachel, Jason sur ses talons. Constatant la pièce vide, il alla vers le dojo. Il appela Rachel plusieurs fois sans qu’il y ait de réponse.

Il se tourna vers Jason.

\- Bon, à tous les coups, Rachel s’est une fois de plus mise dans les ennuis.

Jason fronça les sourcils.

\- C’est moi où elle a un karma de merde ?!

Gar haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

Dans la voiture Dick en aurait dit autant. Ses dents étaient si serrés qu’ils auraient pu en faire sauter l’émail. Elle lui avait désobéi une fois encore. Elle était sortie de la Tour dans la plus grande discrétion. L’agent de sécurité Boyd avait mentionné un vol à l’étalage. Cela n’avait aucun sens.

Cherchait-elle à attirer l’attention ? Qu’est-ce qui l’avait poussé à faire ça ?

Dick n’avait pas de réponse. Sa seule préoccupation était que Rachel était enfermée seule avec des inconnus. Cette situation pouvait faire remonter des souvenirs pénibles ou provoquer une attaque de panique. Et il était dans cette voiture qui semblait ne pas avancer. Malgré la circulation, il écrasa la pédale de vitesse.

_Elle doit-être terrifiée, pensa-t-il._

Une fois devant le Target, il prit la première place libre qu’il put trouver. Il courra vers l’entrée, montrant son insigne à un vigil.

\- On m’a prévenu qu’une fille avait été arrêté pour vol à l’étalage.

\- À l’étage Monsieur, sur votre droite la porte bleue, indiqua-t-il en montrant les escaliers privées.

Dick le remercia et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Il remarqua la fameuse porte bleue au fond du couloir. C’était sombre, le sol avait une couleur sale dans une teinte de gravier et le peu de lumière qu’il y avait, provenait des blocs de secours. Il fit quelques pas, avant d’être projeté dans l’impasse. Dick ferma les yeux, ravalant une nausée montante.

_Ce n’est pas le moment bordel, pesta-t-il en silence._

Il marcha rapidement vers cette porte prenant sur lui d’éviter de visualiser tous les cauchemars qu’ils enduraient ces derniers jours.

Dick frappa plusieurs coups, calmant ses nerfs avant qu’on lui intime d’entrer. La porte s’ouvrit avec un mouvement fluide. Un homme se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Néanmoins, Dick ne vit que la petite silhouette recroquevillée sur son siège, la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

\- Monsieur Wayne-Grayson ? demanda l’homme.

Dick acquiesça les mots lui manquant alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas Rachel.

\- Je suis l’agent de sécurité qui vous a contacté. Voici mon collègue, Arnold. Entrez je vous en prie.

Dick fit quelques pas, jaugeant les deux hommes comme étant de ennemis potentiels.

\- Vous pouvez m’expliquer, demanda tout bas Dick à Boyd.

Arnold s’avança. De toute évidence, il adoptait une allure intimidante. Dick le garda à l’œil. Il connaissait ce type d’énergumène. Ils aimaient montrer leur domination sur les plus faible. Ironie, au combat ou dans les situations critiques, ils ne valaient rien. Si jamais, il avait fait peur à Rachel, Dick n’était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme très longtemps.

Boyd était différent. Il était humble et réfléchit.

\- Rachel a été prise par nos caméras en train de dérober un article.

\- Quel article ? voulut-il s’informer.

\- Celui que vous pouvez voir sur la table.

Boyd lui fit un geste de la main.

\- Oh merde, expira Dick dans un souffle.

Il avait fait une multitude de suppositions sur le chemin, toutefois celle-ci n’en faisait pas parti. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Rachel qui semblait vouloir disparaître. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, penchée en avant. Et d’un seul coup, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettait en place. Son irritabilité, ses réactions violentes, sa fatigue et sa demande affective plus accrus. Tout ceci était lié à ses changements hormonaux. Il n’avait pas su reconnaître les signes. Dans son excuse, ils avaient vécu une succession d’événements tragiques qui ne lui avait pas laissé l’opportunité de voir autre chose qu’un profond traumatisme.

Pourtant, tout ceci n’était rien à la tristesse qu’il ressentait en la voyait ainsi. Il pouvait imaginer son mal-être et sa honte. Elle n’avait pas coopéré lui avait signalé Boyd. Si l’homme n’avait pas cherché, Rachel n’aurait rien dit.

_Tu ne m’aurais pas appelé à l’aide, songea Dick désemparé._

Il était sur le point d’aller la rejoindre quand la porte s’ouvrit manquant de lui frapper le dos. Trois agents de police firent leur entrées, les mains sur leur holster.

Sur sa vision périphérique, il remarqua Rachel sursauter. Néanmoins, ce fut son cri qui fut le plus perturbant. Dick se plaça devant les trois hommes leur bloquant le passage. Il sortit son insigne.

\- Détective Dick Grayson, je suis de la maison. Je m’occupe de la gosse, vous pouvez aller prendre une pause.

Les trois policiers regardèrent l’insigne notant que l’homme était un de leur supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Ok, ça nous va, accepta le plus grand des trois, on vous laisse vous occupez de la paperasserie. Les gars, on repart.

Dick remarqua l’air complètement hagard d’Arnold regardant une fois de plus l’insigne comme cherchant à vérifier si c’était un faux. Boyd cachait son sourire dans sa main, laissant passer les trois policiers avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Dick se tourna vers Rachel. Elle était comme figée alors qu’il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler. Il fit un pas vers elle et nota immédiatement le soubresaut de son petit cadre.

_C’est de moi dont elle a peur ! s’en étonna-t-il._

Il marcha lentement vers elle avec le souvenir d’une expérience similaire. Une bagarre avait mal tourné dans son école. Avec ses compétences en tant que Robin, ses camarades n’avaient eu aucune chance. Deux d’entre eux avaient été blessés. Les secours les avaient transportés à l’hôpital. Il attendait dans le bureau du proviseur l’arrivé de Bruce. La sanction était tombé, une semaine de renvois. Sans compter les problèmes qu’il avait engendré d’un point de vue juridique. Il pouvait se rappeler avec un goût amer la sensation de peur rampante d’affronter Bruce. Elle était montée en crescendo avec son arrivé. Il avait attendu qu’il finisse son entretien avec le proviseur. L’angoisse de la réaction de Bruce l’avait tétanisé. Elle devait endurer les mêmes tourments. Il pouvait la comprendre.

\- Rachel ! l’interpella-t-il.

Elle détourna la tête.

Il porta une main à son visage, saisissant délicatement sa joue en coupe pour l’obliger à le regarder. Sur sa paume, il sentit l’humidité.

\- Rachel...,

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rougies par les larmes qu’elle avait trop longuement versés.

Il posa un genoux à terre pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tout va bien Rachel. Je ne suis pas fâché.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Il ferma automatiquement l’étreinte tenant sa tête dans une main, caressant son dos de l’autre. Il embrassa sa tempe avant de se redresser, s’assurant qu’elle reste en sécurité contre lui. Il la berçait, attendant que les petits sanglots cessent.

\- Tout va bien Rachel, tu n’as plus à avoir peur. Tout va bien, répéta constamment Dick.

Il voulait la rassurer. Être certain que sa peur la quitte, tout comme Bruce l’avait fait avec lui.

Les deux agents de sécurité étaient complètement ignorés. Excédé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui, Arnold quitta la pièce maugréant qu’il avait mieux à faire.

\- Monsieur Wayne-Grayson, désolé de vous interrompre mais je dois vous faire signer des papiers.

Dick tourna la tête vers lui, acquiesçant.

Il s’occupa de l’administratif gardant un œil vigilent vers Rachel. Elle était d’une pâleur maladive, ses joues striés par les larmes et le mascara.

Il détestait voir ce faciès. Elle n’était que tristesse et chagrin.

\- Merci de m’avoir appelé agent Boyd, remercia sincèrement Dick avec une poignée de main chaleureuse.

\- Je suis heureux d’avoir pu aider.

Dick et Rachel quittèrent le Target.

Dans la voiture, elle était très silencieuse, évitant de rencontrer le regard de Dick. Néanmoins, la conversation était obligatoire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire.

\- Rachel, je suis convaincu que tu sais que voler c’est mal, commença Dick, alors j’aimerais comprendre ce qui t’es passé par la tête. Expliques moi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses doigts tricotant une maille de son pull.

\- Je n’avais plus d’argent pour... pour ce dont j’avais besoin. Et je ne savais pas comment t’en parler. C’était bizarre de dire ça à un homme. J’ai essayé de joindre Donna, Kory et Dawn mais aucune n’étaient disponibles. Je n’ai vu que cette solution-là.

\- Tu n’as qu’à demander Rachel, peu importe ce dont tu as besoin, je suis là. D’accord ? s’inquiéta Dick.

Rachel hocha la tête. Elle avait l’air si épuisée.

\- C’est la première fois que tu commences ton cycle ?

Dick ferma un instant les yeux, réalisant la portée de sa question. Voilà une nouvelle étape qu’il allait devoir franchir. Il était un peu mal à l’aise face à cette situation. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait cherché une solution à son problème sans lui mentionner. C’était un sujet délicat.

\- Elles ne se sont pas encore déclenchées, indiqua Rachel. Pour l’instant, j’ai que des douleurs.

\- Des douleurs ? répéta Dick.

Il était déjà prêt à modifier son trajet vers la Tour pour l’hôpital.

\- J’ai des crampes, c’est comme si on m’enfonçais un couteau dans le bas ventre, expliqua Rachel. Elles deviennent de plus en plus fortes chaque jours.

\- Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

\- Le soir du réveillon de Noël. On regardait le feu d’artifice et j’ai senti cette douleur.

_Soit quatre jours, énuméra-t-il, ça ne va plus tarder._

Dick n’était absolument pas un expert. Loin de là. Néanmoins, il se doutait que ses premières règles étaient imminentes. Elle avait le teint blafard et des cernes sous les yeux. Dick se serait frappé pour ne pas avoir remarqué sa fragilité. Son corps amorçait les étapes de sa transformation. Bientôt, les traits de petite fille allait s’évanouir.

_Le temps m’est volé si rapidement, se lamenta-t-il, demain, Rachel sera une femme._

C’était une douleur en plein cœur pour Dick, qui voyait l’enfant qui avait réclamé son aide grandir trop vite.

\- Ok, on va rentrer et tu vas aller te reposer, l’avertit-il avec douceur.

\- Il me faut... tu sais...

La situation était dérangeante pour les deux. Dick se sentait dépassé et nullement préparé pour cette étape. Il culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir aider Rachel à ne ressentir aucune gêne pour aborder ce sujet. Elle aurait dû venir vers lui sans se poser de question. Ils devraient pouvoir en parler librement sans aucun tabou et pourtant, ils étaient là, des mots simple incapable d’être dit.

Elle avait préféré lui désobéir en quittant la Tour et voler dans un magasin plutôt que de venir le voir. C’était grave, marquant son inaptitude à gérer certain aspect de la vie d’une jeune fille. Dans le livre que Jason lui avait offert pour Noël, cette partie n’était pas mentionnée.

\- J’irai t’en chercher tout à l’heure. Pour l’instant, je veux juste te ramener à la maison pour que tu prennes quelques heures de repos.

Rachel semblait hagard ou troublée, Dick ne pouvait pas dire. Il essayait de rester concentré sur le trafic tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il y avait beaucoup d’élément ici qui avait besoin d’être abordé.

\- Je me sens si stupide, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j’ai peur, je ne me sens pas prête pour ça.

_Et putain de merde, moi non plus ! pesta-t-il en silence._

\- Ma puce, je crains que tu n’aies pas le choix.

Lorsqu’une larme glissa sur sa joue, Dick déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Il gara rapidement la voiture sur le bas-côté. Le moteur tournait toujours lorsqu’il prit Rachel dans ses bras.

\- Dick, je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je sais mon cœur.

***

Ils étaient dans l’ascenseur lorsque Dick découvrit toute l’étendue des tourments que Rachel endurait. Elle fut prise d’une crampe soudaine et particulièrement douloureuse la forçant à se courber en deux. La voir dans cet état de souffrance mis à mal Dick qui ne savait pas comment la soulager. Il l’aida à regagner le confort de sa chambre. Avec des gestes doux, il lui retira son manteau et ses bottines. Lorsqu’elle fut allongée, il repoussa une couverture sur elle en la bordant. Il resta un moment à lui caresser les cheveux pour l’apaiser.

\- Reposes-toi un peu et je reviendrais te voir tout à l’heure.

Dick quitta la chambre en feintant l’assurance. Il voulait avoir l’impression de montrer qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait. Calme et détendu par la situation. Cependant, une fois la porte fermée, il courra presque vers le penthouse pour contacter Dawn.

Deux sonneries avant qu’elle décroche.

\- Dawn, s’écria Dick, faut absolument que tu m’aides, Rachel elle...

\- Whao whao whao, du calme Dick c’est Hank. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec Rachel ?

Dick souffla exaspéré. Il commença à comprendre la détresse qui avait submergé Rachel. Elle avait voulu joindre une amie pour avoir plus de facilité à discuter d’un sujet délicat. Toutefois, personne n’avait semblé répondre. C’était effectivement stressant.

\- Dawn est là ? Faut que je lui parle.

\- Non, elle a une migraine depuis hier soir. Tu veux quoi ? tonna Hank.

Dick commença à faire les cents pas. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- C’est compliqué d’en parler.

\- Bien vas-y craches ! argua Hank en actionnant le haut-parleur.

L’homme était en cuisine, préparant tous ses ingrédients pour une futur omelette. Dick dut repousser le téléphone de son oreille lorsqu’un bruit sourd claqua sur une surface. Le tintement des casseroles et des ustensiles de cuisine perturbant un court moment le fil de ses pensées.

\- Rachel, elle a des douleurs et je ne sais pas comment l’aider, ni quoi faire ? expliqua Dick, la nervosité touchant à son comble.

\- Un médecin, ça serait pas mal tu ne crois pas.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant sur les brins en sachant qu’il ne pouvait pas faire cette démarche.

\- Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec un médecin. Torres doit surveiller tous mes faits et gestes avec tous ces putains de contrôle une fois par mois...

\- De quoi tu parles Dick ? coupa Hank.

\- Rachel a ses règles et je ne sais pas quoi faire. T’aurais des conseils...

Long silence. Hank était bloqué avec sa bouteille de lait dans une main et un fouet de l’autre.

\- Hank ?

\- Bien tu pourrais... lui faire boire du lait, balbutia Hank. Ça devrais aider, c‘est toujours bon le lait. Et la marche... Ouais, la marche c’est bon aussi.

Dick resta perplexe, un vide faisant écho dans sa tête.

\- De quoi vous parlez vous deux ? intervint Dawn.

Son repos forcé avait été perturbé par le vacarme qu’Hank faisait en cuisine. Elle était venue prendre un verre d’eau lorsqu’elle avait reconnu la voix de Dick. Les propos tenus lui avait semblé suffisamment assez étrange pour qu’elle intervienne dans la conversation.

\- Il est en panique, s’écria Hank.

\- Dick qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C’est Rachel, s’il te plaît aide-moi.

Dawn fronça les sourcils, elle n’avait jamais connu Dick aussi angoissé. Il y avait quelque chose dans le son de sa voix qui était inquiétant. 

\- Expliques-moi ?

\- Elle a son cycle, enfin pas vraiment, expliqua Dick mal à l’aise. Il ne s’est pas encore déclenché mais elle a des douleurs et je ne sais pas comment l’aider ou la soulager. Hank me dit qu’il faut que je la fasse marcher en buvant du lait.

\- Quoi ? Non sérieusement les gars, soupira Dawn totalement effarée par leur bêtise. Ok, Dick écoutes-moi, déjà faut que tu te calmes, Rachel va ressentir ton stress. Elle n’a pas besoin de ça.

\- Elle a peur Dawn, soupira Dick.

Cette partie que Rachel avait mentionné, était celle qu’il voulait résoudre en priorité. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre les raisons derrières cette peur. Néanmoins, c’était ce qui l’avait poussé à voler et le tenir écarté.

\- C’est normal, c’est effrayant tous ses changements, expliqua Dawn. Son corps est pleine transformation. Et contrairement à vous, nous nous subissons tous les maux de la menstruation. C’est pour ça qu’elle a essayé de m’appeler tout à l’heure. Rachel voulait avoir quelqu’un pour lui donner des conseils autre que de boire du lait en marchant.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas très doué... dans ça, avoua Dick.

Dawn roula des yeux.

\- Pour commencer, fais-lui comprendre qu’elle peut parler de tout avec toi, y compris des problèmes d'intimités féminines.

Dick acquiesça, c’était effectivement une chose qu’il voulait aborder. Le fait que Rachel se fasse du mal et endures des souffrances depuis des jours sans lui en parler, le révulsait.

\- Pour la soulager, fais-lui une tasse de thé à la bergamote, ça va la détendre. Ensuite, prépares-lui une bouillotte bien chaude pour la mettre sur son ventre. La chaleur va décongestionner ses ovaires. Elle a besoin de repos et de calme.

\- Qu’est-ce que je lui prends comme tu sais... vos trucs.

Dawn resta ébahie. Ce n’était vraiment pas un sujet avec lequel les hommes étaient à l’aise. Ils étaient désolant de naïveté.

\- Des serviettes hygiéniques Dick, le mot est facile. Il va vraiment falloir que tu te renseignes sur le sujet si tu veux aider au mieux Rachel. Si elle voit que tu hésites, où ressens ton malaise vis-à-vis de quelque chose d’aussi normal que des règles menstruelles, elle va se fermer à toi.

Dick soupira. C’était ce qu’il voulait absolument éviter.

\- Vas en pharmacie, prends-lui des serviettes pour ados. La marque Lil-Lets Teen est très bien. Et prends un rendez-vous avec un gynécologue, afin de t’assurer que les douleurs de Rachel ne soient pas causés par un petit soucis.

\- Ok, merci Dawn.

\- Oh Dick, interpella Dawn, Rachel va être un petit peu irritable sur les prochains jours, ça sera normal. Prenez votre mal en patience les garçons.

Dick gloussa avant de raccrocher.

Dawn se tourna vers Hank, qui faisait sauter son omelette dans la poêle

\- Boire du lait en marchant ? C’était ça ton conseil.

\- Bien quoi ?

Dawn roula des yeux, secouant la tête dans l’incrédulité.

***

Dick était passé voir Jason et Gar alors que les deux garçons étaient en pleine session. Il les avait averti qu’il ne serait pas disponible pour les entraîner. Gar s’était immédiatement inquiété pour Rachel.

\- Elle va bien, juste de la fatigue. Jason peut te donner le cour à ma place, il connaît les mouvements.

Le jeune homme s’était redressé, les épaules droites et fier.

Ce fut suffisant pour Dick. Avec cette petite louange, il savait que les deux garçons allaient se tenir tranquille pendant plusieurs heures.

Dick était allé dans une pharmacie sous les conseils de Dawn. Il avait effectivement trouvé la marque qu’elle lui avait intimé de prendre pour Rachel. Il s’était senti rougir devant la pharmacienne alors qu’il lui posait des questions sur la puberté d’une jeune fille.

\- Père célibataire je présume, avait-elle souri en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Dick avait acquiescé.

_C’est si évident, avait-il songé._

La pharmacienne l’avait conduit dans les rayons, lui montrant les produits d’hygiènes qu’une jeune fille pourrait avoir besoin durant les quelques jours de règles. Dick l’avait attentivement écouté. Au fur et à mesure, le côté tabou de la situation s’effaçait. Il prenait confiance en lui pour aborder le sujet.

Moins d’une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il était de retour à la Tour, se préparant mentalement à avoir une conversation avec Rachel.

Il frappa à sa porte, un plateau à la main et une bouillante sous le bras. Il attendit d’avoir un signe pour pouvoir entrer. Il entendit sa voix comme un murmure étouffé. Pas étonnant, il la trouva emmitouflée sous la couette, les joues marbrés.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ?

\- Non, maintenant j’ai un marteau piqueur dans la tête.

Il s’avança en déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet. Rachel remarqua immédiatement qu’il était recouvert d’un tas de choses différentes ; une tasse fumante d’un liquide qui sentait agréablement bon, un petit flacon d’ibuprofène, d’un verre d’eau, quelques gâteaux, d’un thermomètre et d’un sachet en papier kraft.

Dick se saisit du thermomètre en s’asseyant sur le bord du matelas. Il enfonça l’embout dans l’oreille de Rachel, attendant d’en lire la température.

\- Tu as un peu de fièvre mais c’est normal.

Il lui tendit un comprimé d’ibuprofène et le verre d’eau. Sans montrer de résistance, Rachel le prit. Elle était attentive au moindre fait et geste de Dick. Comme si elle l’analysait.

_J’ai l’impression qu’elle essaye de voir si je suis à la hauteur, pensa-t-il en sentant son regard lourd sur lui._

Il se saisit de la bouillante, repoussant la couette pour l’installer sur son ventre.

\- La chaleur va te soulager, expliqua-t-il, mais va falloir t’armer de patience. Elles se sont déclenchées ?

Rachel secoua la tête.

Dick prit le sac de papier kraft pour en sortir son contenu. Rachel écarquilla les yeux. Dick tenait dans ses mains plusieurs petits paquets. Ils étaient soigneusement présenté dans un emballage coloré avec des petits cœurs et orné d’un nœud rose.

\- Celui en bleu foncé, c’est pour la nuit, informa-t-il en montrant l’étiquette, le bleu clair pour la journée. En cours de ton cycle, le fluide va devenir plus abondant, donc tu as le rose qui sont prévues à cet effet.

Rachel avait la bouche ouverte dans l’expectative. Elle se sentait rougir à vue d’œil. Néanmoins, le calme et l’assurance de Dick était un véritable soulagement qui apaisait son angoisse. C’était une surprise de constater que Dick gérait très bien cette situation. 

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d’une démo pour savoir les mettre ?

\- Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller là, je pense, s’étrangla Rachel totalement ébahie. De toute façon, ça n’a pas l’air très compliqué.

Dick lui sourit en lui tendant la boisson chaude.

\- C’est une tisane de bergamote, ça va te faire du bien.

Rachel en but quelques gorgées. Le goût était étonnant, fruité tout en étant légèrement sucré et acre. Elle regarda Dick qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il était si serein et semblait savoir exactement comment agir. La constatation faisait mal.

\- J’aurai du te dire ce qui m’arrivais.

\- Oui, ça aurait été mieux, en convint-il. Rachel, je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile d’aborder certain sujet avec moi. Surtout, ceux qui concerne ton intimité. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que tu peux tout me dire. D’accord ?

Rachel hocha la tête, une moue adorable se dessinant sur ses traits fatigués.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Pas d’entraînement pour toi aujourd’hui, préconisa Dick en se relevant.

Elle leva un pouce en l’air, appréciant de pouvoir rester tranquille après les émotions chaotiques de sa journée. Elle avait fait de belles bêtises qui aurait pu devenir rapidement catastrophiques. Sans la bonne grâce de ce Monsieur Boyd, elle aurait été emmenée par la police. Son nom aurait été rapporté et les services sociaux l’aurait retrouvé dans leur base de données. Bianca Torres serait venue au commissariat et les problèmes seraient tombés comme une avalanche. Tout ceci, pour que Dick ne soit pas averti de son acte. Ce qui était stupide, il l’aurait retrouvé de toute façon. Elle voulait tellement s’excuser, lui demander réellement pardon pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait. Alors pourquoi elle n’y parvenait pas ?

Elle observa Dick se pencher vers elle, ses mots lui brûlant les lèvres d’être prononcé.

\- Jason va encore dire que je fais du favoritisme, lui murmura-t-il en embrassant son front.

Rachel éclata de rire malgré les crampes qui l’obligèrent à se pencher en avant. Dick en aima le son bien que sa posture n’était pas encourageante.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et quitta sa chambre pour qu’elle puisse se reposer.

_Je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillé, se félicita-t-il._

Il marchait dans le couloir passant près du « Garfield Land » lorsque sa vision périphérique capta une silhouette. Un courant d’air glacé le traversa dans les mêmes temps. Il fit un pas en arrière pour voir ce qui ne devait pas être là. Rien. Personne.

Dick se figea sous l’étrange sensation qui courait sous sa peau. La silhouette qu’il était sûr d’avoir vu, avait une forte ressemblance avec Rachel. Il fixait le vide avec des mains tremblantes. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

***

Rachel se réveilla endolorie, son sommeil perturbé par des images incompréhensibles. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle avait comme des aiguilles dans la nuque, une douleur lancinante dans le bas ventre et son estomac brûlait. Ses yeux furent attirés par les chiffres clignotant de son réveil matin, 11 : 11.

_Il y a eut une coupure de courant cette nuit ? se demanda-t-elle encore dans le brouillard._

En se redressant dans son lit, Rachel sentit une sensation étrange. Interpellée, elle repoussa sa couette. Son cri mourut dans sa gorge à la vue du sang recouvrant ses draps. En un bond, elle sortit de son lit, apeurée et horrifiée. C’était littéralement une marre, plus qu’un corps humain pouvait posséder. Haletante, elle vit son pantalon de pyjama dans un état similaire. Il y en avait partout sur elle, sur ses pieds, ses mains sûrement son visage. Ses yeux balayaient sa chambre avec angoisse alors qu’un liquide pourpre s’écoulait le long des fenêtre et des murs.

\- Je suis en train rêver, s’affola Rachel.

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à sortir de ses songes. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, c’était toujours là, continuant à ruisseler le long des surfaces. Son cœur battait si vite. Elle avait si peur ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer, qu’elle voulut hurler à l’aide. Aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Au lieu cela, le sang convergeait vers le mur principal, formant quatre longs bâtons. Rachel était terrifiée.

\- Dick... Dick..., murmura-t-elle alors qu’elle voulait juste crier son nom.

Elle se recula d’un petit pas, bousculant sa lampe de chevet et son réveil. Les deux objets tombèrent à terre, produisant un bruit sec qui la fit sursauter. Elle remarqua que son réveil matin continuait à clignoter l’heure de 11 : 11. Ce qui était impossible. Il aurait dû passer à douze ou treize minutes. Elle regarda à nouveau le mur, réalisant que ce n’était pas quatre bâtons qui étaient dessinés, mais les chiffres 11 11.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- C’est quoi ce délire ?

Elle longea le mur par petit pas, le regard effrayé et qui ne quittait pas le nombre inscrit en lettre écarlate. Une vive douleur empoigna son ventre. Par réflexe, elle l’encercla de ses bras. Et elle le sentit, cette chaleur s’écoulant d’elle, glissant le long de ses jambes.

L’air autour d’elle devint glacial, son souffle produisant un voile de condensation. Elle sentit une présence sur sa gauche.

Elle tourna la tête. Son autre était là, comme si elle regardait à nouveau dans un miroir. Sauf qu’il n’y avait pas de miroir. Tout était presque pareil, le pyjama blanc, les cheveux, la gemme sur le front... mais les yeux ? Ils étaient noirs comme elle les avait toujours vu lorsque ce côté se montrait dans les surfaces réfléchissantes.

\- C’est maintenant que tout change salope !

Son autre maléfique la gifla. Jamais cela ne c’était produit auparavant. Elle pouvait sentir les picotements sur sa joue droite. Quant à son voix, c’était la sienne. Il n’y avait pas ce son qui semblait se dédoubler ou démoniaque. Ce n’était plus son autre côté, c’était son double !

Son double qui se mettait à rire.

Terrorisée, Rachel hurla.

Dick profitait d’une douche chaude, se débarrassant de la sueur offerte après une heure de tapis de course. Ses muscles étaient encore noués des événements de la veille. Rachel s’était reposée toute l’après-midi, ne les rejoignant que pour le dîner. Elle s’était montrée exécrable et amer. Elle avait à peine touché son repas. Gar avait tenté de lui rendre le sourire. Il n’eut qu’un regard vide comme réaction. Jason s’était même excusé pensant que son état morose était de sa faute. La réaction ne fut pas meilleure.

Dick s’était impatienté de son comportement.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes un peu irrité en ce moment, je le fais vraiment. Mais fait attention à ton comportement, lui avait-il dit.

Elle avait baissé la tête, acceptant la petite réprimande. Finalement, pour détendre une atmosphère particulièrement pesante, Dick avait proposé qu’ils regardent tous ensemble un film. Ce ne fut pas une mauvaise idée. Jason, Gar et Rachel avaient éclaté de rire devant les mésaventures rocambolesques de Will Ferrell dans Daddy’s Home. Ils n’avaient pas cessé d’admirer Mark Wahlberg, le mettant mal à l’aise. Les garçons pour son attitude de Bad Boy et sa moto, Rachel pour son allure, son charisme et ses muscles. Un sentiment fort de détresse et de jalousie avait creusé dans son abdomen. Mieux valait qu’il ne croise jamais Wahlberg. Ou tout autre homme qui s’approcherait Rachel.

\- Je vais peut-être m’acheter ce t-shirt qui dit « Oui, j’ai une fille magnifique, j’ai aussi un flingue, une pelle et un alibi » s’exclama-il en finissant son rasage.

Il riait tout seul de son humour décalé lorsqu’il sentit une sensation froide pulser dans sa poitrine. Dick avait déjà fait cette expérience. Elle était encore très fraîche dans sa mémoire pour savoir que c’était un état d’alerte. Ignorant sa semi-nudité, il sortit de la salle de bain. Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre.

Un hurlement brisa le silence.

\- Rachel !

Dick courra les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la chambre de l’enfant et pénétra dans la pièce sans préambule. Elle se tenait debout, devant son lit les yeux grands ouvert dans l’horreur. Dick s’avança rapidement vers elle la prenant par les avant-bras pour lui témoigner sa présence.

\- Rachel ?

Elle tremblait, de la sueur perlait à son font. Sa bouche était comme prise de spasmes cherchant à parler sans pouvoir en être capable.

Dick la détailla du regard pour comprendre sa crise d’angoisse. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés, sa respiration courte et rapide. Son pyjama collait à sa peau, le blanc du tissu plus sombre sur les aisselles et la poitrine présence d’une forte transpiration. Quelque chose attira son attention sur le pantalon.

\- Rachel, ce n’est rien. C’est normal, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, refusant les paroles de confort.

\- Non ça ne va pas.

Attristé de la voir ainsi, Dick la serra dans ses bras.

\- Rachel, je sais que tout ça c’est impressionnant, mais tu n’as pas à avoir peur d’accord. Je suis là.

Elle s’écarta de l’étreinte.

\- Faudrait que tu... j’ai besoin que tu sortes ça continue à...

Dick comprit et hocha la tête.

\- Je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi, ok ?

\- D’accord !

À contrecœur, Dick sortit pour gagner sa propre chambre une pression écrasante dans la poitrine.

\- Elle vient de me repousser.

Une fois que Dick fut parti, Rachel regarda à nouveau les murs, son lit, les fenêtres, ses mains... tout avait disparu. Tout ce sang n’était plus là, comme son double. Encore tremblante, elle prit ses vêtements et une des serviettes du petit paquet bleu clair. L’action sonnait le glas de son enfance.

Le pantalon de son pyjama était fichu, la tâche rouge s’était imbibé jusque dans les pans. Sans regret, sans hésitation, elle le jeta dans la poubelle.

Sous l’eau brûlante, elle savonna sa peau avec une telle rage que la petite douleur apaisa son cœur. Elle souffrait physiquement des affres de la puberté. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas comparable à la douleur émotionnelle qu’elle engendrait. Elle perdait quelque chose qu’elle avait longtemps refusé d’être aux yeux des autres. Elle se sentait chuter, tomber à terre sans pouvoir se relever.

Rachel glissa le long du mur, laissant le sol l’accueillir. Les larmes et les sanglots se répandirent dans les gouttes d’eau frappant sa peau. Son regard observait avec chagrin l’eau se teindre de pourpre. Elle le regarda s’écouler lentement vers le siphon. Il serpenta autour du bouchon pour rejoindre un autre flux provenant à son opposé. Rachel suivit le mouvement, avant de remarquer son double adossé tout comme elle contre le mur. La pointe de ses orteils touchant les siens.

Les pleures de Rachel s’accentuèrent, alors que son double souriait.

\- Ne pleures pas, bientôt tout sera fini... pour toi !

L’éclat de rire était si fort, que Rachel du se couvrir les oreilles. À moins qu’elle ne voulait pas l’entendre. Elle sentit son double se rapprocher d’elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- La noirceur vient dans le premier sang.

Rachel regarda avec effroi son double se recouvrir d’un film noir du même aspect que sa nuée. Son double lui sourit avant d’exploser dans un nuage vaporeux et visqueux. Rachel hurla quand elle le sentit pénétrer en elle. La force qui la frappa était si implacable que son cri éventra les murs de la salle de bain, explosant les miroirs et les vasques laissant l’eau jaillir comme des geysers. Les allogènes s’intensifièrent avant d’imploser répandant des étincelles comme une pluie d’étoiles filantes.

Le choc était si violent qu’il alerta Dick.

Il accourra vers la salle de bain, terrifié par le hurlement qui en provenant. Dick n’était pas préparé au spectacle qui l’attendait. C’était comme si une bombe avait explosé. Il traversa les décombres pour rejoindre Rachel. Elle était recroquevillée en position fœtal sur le sol, les sanglots étouffés par des hauts de cœur. Dick la souleva dans ses bras, repoussa les débris qui étaient tombés sur elle.

\- Putain mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? s’écria Jason en se hissant derrière lui.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Jason attrapa une serviette qui avait échappé à la profusion d’eau, pour recouvrir la nudité de Rachel. Dick l’ajusta pour l’enrouler autour de son corps tremblant. Elle avait refermé ses bras autour de son cou, continuant de pleurer à chaude larmes. Dick se releva, sortant rapidement de la zone sinistrée.

Il vit Gar venir vers eux.

\- J’ai coupé l’arrivée d’eau, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Aucune idée mec, souffla Jason complètement déboussolé.

Dick transporta Rachel dans sa chambre demandant expressément aux deux jeunes hommes d’attendre à l’extérieur. Gar referma la porte derrière lui, abattu de voir son amis dans un tel état de détresse. Avec un regard entendu, Jason et lui allèrent dans le penthouse.

Dick installa Rachel sur son lit, la recouvrant d’une couverture. Elle continuait de trembler, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

\- Rachel, regarde-moi ! Rachel...,

Elle leva son visage vers lui et ce qu’il vit le glaça. Il n’avait jamais vu un tel regard de détresse et de résignation. Toute son expression avait l’air de témoigner d’années de guerres. Elle portait le visage des personnes survivantes qui avaient vécues sous les bombes et le feu ennemi.

\- Oh ma puce mais qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ?

\- Dick... serres-moi dans tes bras.

Il l’a prise dans une étreinte si serré qu’il aurait pu lui en briser les côtes. Tout ceci allait bien plus loin qu’un changement hormonal. Il y avait autre chose.

\- Parle-moi Rachel, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

Elle secoua la tête, les pleures l’empêchant de parler librement. Dick se détacha de l’étreinte suffisamment pour obliger Rachel à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Mon cœur, s’il te plait, par pitié parle-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas, réussit-elle à articuler, c’est en moi.

Dick était dans l’incompréhension, dévasté de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à Rachel. Il devait attendre qu’elle se calme. Il accepta ce fait et la garda contre lui, berçant son corps contre le sien.

Dick ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté avec Rachel dans ses bras, peut-être deux minutes avant que le silence règne dans la pièce. Ce qui se produisit le laissa sans voix.

Elle s’écarta de son étreinte, le poussa vaguement avec dédain.

\- Tu peux sortir s’il te plait, le temps que je m’habilles.

Son regard était froid et fier. Toute sa posture traduisait une assurance sans faille. Dick acquiesça et sortit rapidement. Il était abasourdi, une sensation d’engourdissement s’imprégnant dans son métabolisme. Il marcha troublé vers la zone commune. À peine il avait foulé le penthouse que Jason et Gar le pressèrent de question.

\- Je l’ignore, était tout ce qu’il pouvait dire.

Rachel vint les rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard. Elle portait une tenue outrageusement moulante, ses cheveux lissés et son maquillage plus rehaussé que d’habitude.

Dick n’aima pas ce qu’il voyait.

\- Rachel ça va ? demanda Gar.

\- C’est une question idiote, bien sûr que ça va.

Son ton surpris tout le monde. Elle même était interloquée par sa réponse. Elle n’avait pas voulu se montrer aussi dur. Cependant, Gar pouvait-être irritant parfois. Le regard que Dick lui lançait la mettait très mal à l’aise.

\- Ah ouais ? Ta vue la gueule de la salle de bain, s’enquit Jason.

\- C’est bon, il y a les assurances, on peut foutre ça sur le dos du séisme.

Rachel prit une tasse pour se servir du café. Elle le prit noir, sans sucre.

\- Rachel t’es sur que tu vas bien ?

\- Oh putain tes lourds Gar, j’ai l’air d’aller mal, rabroua Rachel.

Dick ne la reconnaissait pas. Son attitude était offensante.

\- Rachel, il y a moins d’une heure tu pleurais dans mes bras.

Elle roula des yeux, la colère montante. Rachel en avait assez qu’il la materne. Depuis ce matin, elle était devenue officiellement une jeune fille. Elle ignorait pourquoi tout l’agaçait à ce point. Chaque personne dans la pièce lui donnait un fort sentiment d’aversion.

\- Instabilité hormonale, ça ne te parle pas avec toute les filles que tu t’es envoyé.

\- Rachel ! s’indigna Dick choqué par sa vulgarité.

Gar et Jason étaient tout aussi effarés par cette remarque. Trois pairs de yeux la regardaient avec désappointement. Rachel se renfrogna.

\- C’est bon, ça va, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat ok, j’ai enfin mes règles.

\- Eh bien, si t’exploses tout à chaque fois que t’as tes machins, t’es priée de rester loin de moi, siffla Jason.

Le silence entourait la table du petit déjeuner. Rachel pouvait sentir le regard lourd de chacun d’entre eux sur elle. En particulier Dick. Elle avait trop à gérer depuis son réveil. Son double était là, à déambuler quelque part dans la Tour et elle était terrifiée de la voir apparaître. Elle avait tellement honte également de sa réaction puéril concernant ses règles menstruelles. Tout ceci parce qu’elle avait peur de décevoir Dick. Alors que finalement, l’homme n’était pas aussi exceptionnel qu’il le laissait paraître.

\- Hum félicitation pour...

\- Si tu finis cette phrase Gar je te castre.

Le jeune homme fut blessé par sa réaction à son égard. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Dick était resté très calme jusqu’à maintenant. Toutefois, il ne pouvait plus contenir l’inquiétude et la colère face à son attitude.

\- Bon ça suffit, je veux que tu m’expliques ce qui t’arrives Rachel ? Et maintenant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j’ai toujours été franche, se défendit-elle.

Son cœur battait si vite qu’elle était sur le point de vomir son café sur ses genoux. Elle ne voulait absolument pas parler de ce qui lui était arrivée. Mentionner son double était au-delà de ses forces. Rachel voulait gérer cela toute seule. Depuis son enfance, aussi loin qu’elle s’en rappelait, elle l’avait toujours contenu. Elle continuerait à le faire, pourvu que les autres ne s’en aperçoivent pas.

\- Pas sur ce ton et pas avec ce type de vocabulaire, renchérit Dick, le ton montant dans les graves.

\- On change avec le temps.

Même à ses oreilles, Rachel n’y croyait pas. Sa voix avait quelque peu craqué sur la fin. Constater que Dick s’énervait, était un dur rappel de leur dispute. Lorsqu’il était en colère après elle, Rachel détestait cela. Elle sentait les larmes revenir comme une marée montante. Elle en avait assez d’être si faible. Elle était prête à capituler, demander de l’aide à Dick et tout lui avouer.

\- Changer avec le temps ? Non Rachel, Dawn m’a dit que tu serais irritable, pas méchante ni brutale volontairement.

Les mots firent mal. Cela signifiait qu’une chose, Dick faisait semblant de savoir ce qu’il faisait. Lui aussi avait menti. Toute ses initiatives venaient de la femme qu’elle avait essayé de désespérément joindre. Rachel ne comprit pas la rage qui l’envahissait, elle voulait juste qu’elle éclate.

\- Dawn ? Ma situation te désespérait tellement que tu as accouru vers ton ex pour qu’elle te renseigne.

Dick sentit crépiter la confrontation ultime arriver. Rachel s’était levée de son siège, le toisant d’un regard noir. Dick pouvait presque en voir les flammes. Elle était si proche de lui, que son souffle chaud était perceptible. Il regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient restés figés d’angoisses. Mieux valait qu’ils n’assistent pas à cela.

\- Jason, Gar allez-vous entraîner.

\- Oui les gars, obéissez comme des toutous à votre maître, pesta Rachel.

La rage coulait dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas endiguer la profusion de cette colère. Elle voulait provoquer Dick et le pousser à bout.

\- Stop Rachel tu dépasses les limites, l’avertit Dick.

\- Tes limites ne sont pas les miennes, vociféra-t-elle presque nez à nez avec lui.

Jason et Gar se tenaient contre la baie vitrée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Dick était tellement en train de plonger vers une colère sans précédent qu’il ne faisait plus attention à eux. Le comportement de Rachel était devenu inacceptable. Quoiqu’il y est derrière cette provocation, Rachel devait-être arrêtée. Il était déjà passé par cette phase avec Bruce. La seule façon d’y mettre un terme n’était pas la plus facile.

\- Fais attention Rachel, tu pourrais ne pas apprécier ma façon de te remettre dans le droit chemin.

La mise en garde était tombée. Rachel en comprit tous les mots et ce qu’elle signifiait. Au lieu de capituler, quelque chose au fin fond de son esprit lui dictait de faire mal, de blesser et de combattre.

\- Oh l’héritier Wayne est fâché, il veut me donner la fessée ? Avoues que t’en meurs d’envie, que ça te démanges.

\- Oh Rachel mais qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ? pleura Gar.

Dick tourna son attention vers le jeune homme, horrifié de voir un si gentil garçon souffrir par le comportement puant de son enfant.

Son enfant ! Les propos qu’elle venait de lui tenir étaient abjectes. Elle ne lui laissait plus le choix.

Il la saisit par le bras sans ménagement pour l’emmener vers sa chambre.

\- Puisque tu insistes.

Rachel sentit une force obscure l’envahir, l’engouffrant dans une réaction disproportionnée à ce qui allait lui arriver. Dick allait vraiment la corriger. Cette peur qu’elle avait mis dans un coin de ses doutes les plus reculé était en train de prendre réalité. Elle l’avait craint la première fois où elle lui avait désobéi. Elle savait que c’était passé à un cheveu lorsqu’elle était rentrée à la Tour complètement saoul. Cette peur l’avait dominé en voyant les agents de sécurité qui l’avaient attrapés... elle y était.

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne, sa nuée s’enroulant autour de son poing fermé avant qu’il ne s’écrase sur le visage de Dick.

Ce fut si rapide, qu’elle ne réalisa la portée de son acte quand voyant Dick projeté au sol, le sang s’écoulant de son nez.

Dans le moment, Dick avait saisi son collier. Poussé par la force de son poing, il l’avait arraché. La plume d’argent régnait inerte à ses côtés.

Leurs regards se croisèrent incrédule à ce qui venait de se passer. Dans sa poitrine, Rachel sentit le déchirement s’éparpiller comme de la poussière. La chaîne s’était brisée !

Horrifiée par son geste qui mettait un terme à tout, à terme à eux deux, Rachel prit la fuite.


	2. L'obscurité ne connaît pas de limite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le doppelgänger de Rachel gangrène son esprit. Elle s’attaque sournoisement aux membres de l’équipe, plus particulièrement à Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Automutilation

Rachel courrait à en perdre haleine, la peur était devenue une folie écrasante où sa réalité était altérée. Elle était tombée dans un cauchemar abrutissant. Le son dans ses oreilles étaient obstrués par un sifflement strident. Les marches des escaliers de secours semblaient se mouvoir sous ses pas, comme cherchant à ralentir sa fuite. Rachel hurlait d'une agonie silencieuse. Elle avait frappé Dick !

Tout était fini, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Elle était prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions qui l'ensevelissait. Rachel était si accaparée par son tourment qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte claquer, ni son nom hurlé. Les pas qui résonnaient derrière elle étaient comme le tambour qui bat la charge, son bourreau l'attendant dans un chant funeste. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'impatiente et surgisse juste derrière elle pour la ceinturer. Il la serrait fort contre lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre et finir d'achever son cœur. Rachel hurla de désespoir, le Mal en elle cherchant à faire son chemin en rampant le long de sa œsophage. 

Dick gouttait son propre sang, abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Son corps avait l'impression d'avoir percuté un mur de brique. Cependant, rien de ces maux n'avaient d'importance alors que ses yeux se portaient sur l'enfant. Rachel avait une expression d'horreur figé sur son visage, ses yeux grands ouverts sur son acte étaient imprégnés de terreurs. Avant qu'il ait la chance de comprendre et réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait, Rachel s'enfuyait.

_Non, pas cette fois !_

Dick se releva dans un geste fluide courant à sa suite. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir que Gar et Jason lui avaient emboîté le pas. Il claqua la porte des escaliers de secours, sautant les marches avec agilité.

\- Rachel, cria-t-il avec l'espoir qu'elle s'arrête.

Elle ne le fit pas, trop bouleversée pour faire attention à quoique ce soit dans son environnement. Elle dévalait les escaliers comme animée par une volonté sans faille. L'adrénaline l'aidait à propulser ses jambes l'une après l'autre avec détermination.

Toutefois, elle n'était pas seule à posséder ces mêmes atouts, Dick avait décuplé ses forces avec la peur effroyable qu'elle lui échappe. Tout comme elle l'avait fait ce désastreux 14 décembre, marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Rachel n'était qu'à quelques marches de lui, dans le pan adjacent. Sans hésiter, il sauta par-dessus la rampe pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds juste derrière elle. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de Rachel avec force. Le soulagement de la tenir contre lui était bien réel. Il la maintenant sans qu'elle puisse s'échapper malgré ses coups dans le vide pour s'en extirper. Elle se débattait tellement qu'il en perdit l'équilibre, glissant sur les deux dernières marches pour atterrir durement sur le palier. Il prit les choc sur lui, évitant que Rachel soit blessée.

Dick était accablé de l'entendre hurler dans ses sanglots. Elle griffait ses mains et ses bras, poussant sur ses pieds pour se libérer.

\- Je t'ai perdu, cria-t-elle dans ses larmes, je l'ai brisé... je t'ai perdu

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas perdu ! Rachel, je suis là. Je suis là ! ne cessa de répéta Dick au bord du point de rupture lui aussi.

Jason et Gar les rejoignirent, choqués par la scène auquel ils assistaient.

Soudain, Rachel se figea dans les bras de Dick. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite, alors qu'elle semblait suffoquer. Dick la redressa instantanément dans ses bras.

\- Rachel... respire ma puce, respire.

Son visage se pâmait, alors qu'elle était comme prise de spasmes, sa bouche éjectant de la salive. Jason et Gar se précipitèrent pour lui venir en aide.

\- Je crois qu'elle va dégobiller, fit remarquer Jason en repoussant Gar du chemin.

Et en effet, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour cracher et vomir non pas de la bile, mais une flaque visqueuse noire. Jason et Gar s'écartèrent d'un bond en arrière, effarés de voir Rachel déverser par profusion ce liquide qui ressemblait à du pétrole ou du goudron.

Dick serra Rachel plus fermement contre lui, écœuré et révulsé par ce qu'il était obligé de regarder. Rachel toussota, avalant tant bien que mal des grandes bouffées d'air, cherchant à remplir ses poumons d'oxygènes. Ses yeux étaient fixées sur la flaque noire qui se mouvait.

Elle prit lentement forme pour révéler une silhouette humanoïde.

\- Tu crois que c'est un T1000 ? bredouilla Gar

\- Version Ténèbres, surenchérit Jason.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient abasourdis et dubitatifs, la peur rongeant leur os comme un chien affamé. Dick n'avait pas ce luxe, repoussant Rachel de cette chose en la tirant en arrière. Il était si pétrifié, qu'il ne pouvait que ramper sur le sol. Il s'aida de son bras gauche, en poussant sur ses jambes pour s'en éloigner. Son bras droit tenant fermement Rachel contre lui en protection.

En un balayage rapide, la silhouette révéla son apparence à tous. Une autre Rachel se tenait devant eux, à l'identique jusqu'aux moindres détails.

Son sourire amusé jaugea les trois hommes avec dédain et froideur. Dick sentit la glace couler dans ses veines. Il se redressa sur un genoux pour mettre "sa" Rachel à l'abri derrière lui. Celle qui se dressait devant eux, était mauvaise. Il l'avait déjà vu, plusieurs fois.

Elle tourna son regard vers Rachel, riant de voir Dick se dresser entre elles comme un bouclier.

\- Que le spectacle commence !

Son corps se désintégra dans une nuée noire avant de s'infiltrer dans une bouche d'aération. Ils étaient tous engourdis, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient tous vu. Ce fut les pleures de Rachel qui les ramenèrent à l'instant présent.

Dick se tourna vers elle prenant son visage en coupe. Sa bouche, son menton et ses dents étaient recouvertes de cette substance noire dégoulinante. Dick utilisa sa manche de sweat pour ressuyer le plus gros.

\- Attends ma puce, je vais te porter, portant le geste à la parole, il la souleva dans ses bras.

Il remonta rapidement vers le Penthouse, s'assurant que Jason et Gar le suivent. Cette chose qui avait l'apparence de Rachel pouvait attaquer à tout moment, Dick en était persuadé. Il préférait garder tout le monde dans son périmètre de surveillance.

Dick déposa prudemment Rachel sur un des siège de la cuisine. Elle peinait à respirer, ses sanglots comprimant sa poitrine. Sa détresse était communicative, Jason marchait en boucle en se tirant les cheveux.

\- Mais putain c'était quoi ça ? hurla-t-il les mains tremblantes.

À l'inverse Gar tournait au vert, ses dents se dévoilant pointues et prêtes à mordre.

\- Ok tout le monde se calme, exhorta Dick.

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent. Le silence était brisé par les hoquets que Rachel émettaient. Ses joues étaient un barbouillis de mascara, de blush et de larmes. Sa salive était mélangée à cette substance noire qu'elle continuait de cracher comme si elle en avait trop ingéré.

Dick la jaugeait, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Rachel semblait peiner à respirer alors que les sanglots avaient cessé. Ses yeux s'ouvraient large alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas déglutir. Dick pencha sa tête en arrière pour regarder au fond de sa gorge. Quelque chose l'obstruait.

Il glissa ses doigts dans sa cavité buccale et toucha une surface dur et rugueuse. Il l'agrippa et tira. Dick grimaça d'horreur en sortant une matière noire qui ressemblait à un boyau. Bien que la texture était solide, cela semblait visqueux et projetait des gouttelettes noires à chaque centimètre qu'il dégageait. Rachel serra ses mains sur le t-shirt de Dick. Elle subissait une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer qu'avec son regard.

\- Courage Rachel, on y est presque.

Dick venait d'extraire une quinzaine de centimètre de cette ignominie et il semblait y en avoir encore.

\- Je vais m'évanouir, glapit Jason.

Gar avait saisi son bras, rejoignant son sentiment.

Rachel se pâmait, l'insuffisance respiratoire étant proche. Dick pouvait sentir ses doigts se desserrer de sa poitrine. Il tira tout le reste dans un mouvement sec, se débarrassant de cette chose en la jetant loin d'eux.

\- Rachel respire, lui intima-t-il.

Elle avala de grande bouffée d'air. Cette fois l'oxygène alimentait ses poumons. Dick sourit en constatant qu'elle pouvait respirer librement, ses yeux se fixant sur lui avec reconnaissance. Il repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, son regard ne quittant pas le sien.

Gar se rua vers un placard pour prendre une serviette et l'humidifier sous le robinet d'eau de la cuisine. Ses mouvements furent arrêter en chemin.

\- Dick... Dick... le truc, il... il...

Jason, Rachel et lui se tournèrent vers Gar pour comprendre ce qui le faisait paniquer. Suivant ses yeux exorbités, ils virent la chose provenant de la gorge de Rachel se mouvoir sur le sol tel un serpent.

Dick se redressa dans un geste vif. Il marcha rapidement vers ce qui semblait-être vivant et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure. À l'impact, la substance implosa dans un amas de cendre, disparaissant dans l'air. Il n'y avait plus rien. Comme si cette chose n'avait jamais réellement existé. Dick resta un moment dans l'expectative avant de sentir la colère monter et jaillir dans un déferlement coup de poing. La porte d'un des placard de la cuisine se fendit sous les chocs répétés.

\- Dick..., murmura Rachel, la voix cassée.

Il se tourna vers elle.

Rachel tendait une main fébrile vers lui, tremblante et implorante. Il se rua vers elle, se laissant tomber les genoux à terre pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Jason et Gar attendirent, incapable de prendre une décision. L'un et l'autre étaient choqués par la dernière demi-heure qui venait de s'écouler.

***

Rachel s'était endormie dans ses bras, épuisée par ce qui pourrait s'appeler une possession. Du moins, c'était le terme que Jason avait employé pour expliquer ce qui lui était arrivée. Dick l'avait porté dans le petit salon, l'allongeant sur l'un des canapés. Gar avait arrangé un coussin sous sa tête pour qu'elle ait plus de confort dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme était une épave ambulante, les traits marqués dans une tristesse profonde. Jason avait couru vers la pièce la plus proche pour prendre une couverture. Il n'avait pas cessé de regarder partout autour de lui, craignant que le double de Rachel n'apparaisse.

Dick nettoyait doucement les traces de maquillages et la matière visqueuse noire sur son visage. Il était assis sur le sol, un bras l'encerclant par la taille. Ses poings lui faisaient sentir qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid, provoquant une inquiétude supplémentaire à l'enfant choquée. Son front était plissé, rehaussant la gemme rouge de quelques millimètres. Dick connaissait son visage par cœur. Il l'avait tellement détaillé qu'il pourrait en faire son portrait les yeux fermés. Il passait son index sur la pierre, là où son âme était accessible pour être touchée.

_Quelque chose n'allait pas, je le savais. Je l'ai senti..., prononça télépathiquement Dick vers elle._

Il déposa la serviette sur la table basse. Le tissu blanc était marqué par des tâches noires, comme un damier distordus.

\- Dick, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Rachel fait ça ? s'interrogea Gar.

\- Ce n'était pas elle, trancha Dick. Tout ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Rachel était sous l'emprise de cette chose.

Dick ne la quittait pas des yeux, rejouant les événements depuis son réveil. Jamais Rachel n'aurait adopté un tel comportement sans y être inconsciemment poussée. Il avait la phrase "c'est en moi" qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait essayé de lui dire. Il ne l'avait pas comprise. Comme à leur toute première rencontre.

_C'est en moi ! C'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle m'ait dîtes, réfléchit silencieusement Dick, je me demande si ça a un rapport ?_

Il soupira exaspéré. Il était émotionnellement fatigué de devoir toujours combattre des éléments extérieurs. Qu'ils soient surnaturels ou non. Il avait l'impression qu'après ses douze ans, il n'avait plus jamais cessé d'enchaîner ce type de situation. C'était pourtant la toute première fois où il souhaitait que tout s'arrête. Pas pour lui. Jamais pour lui. Il le voulait pour Rachel. Il gravirait tous les obstacles qui se dresserait sur sa route pour elle. Néanmoins, il commençait à regretter sa période où il se morfondait tout seul dans son appartement de Détroit. Aimer quelqu'un à ce point était si destructeur. À chaque fois que Rachel souffrait, une partit de lui semblait se mettre en cage pour être molesté.

\- Elle a dit "Que le spectacle commence", qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire ? s'inquiéta Jason.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que cette chose nous observe depuis un moment.

Jason et Gar le regardèrent. Ils s'étaient rendu compte du laconisme que Dick arborait depuis une dizaine de minutes. L'homme avait l'air abattu tout en étant à deux doigts d'exploser sa rage.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'enquit Gar.

\- Je l'ai vu, hier au milieu de l'après-midi. Et le jour du réveillon Rachel et moi faisions des courses, j'ai cru à une projection astrale au début...

\- Projection astrale ? Elle sait faire ça ? s'exclama Jason.

Dick haussa les épaules pour évincer l'engourdissement. La découverte de ce nouveau pouvoir s'était faite dans les pires conditions qu'un être humain pourrait envisager.

\- Oui enfin je crois. C'est une longue histoire.

\- Et si ce n'est pas Rachel, c'est qui ? demanda Gar, de plus en plus horripilé.

Dick passa une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant. À ce stade, il avait plus de questions que de réponses. Cependant, une théorie commençait à germer dans son esprit. Tant qu'il n'avait pas plus d'information, il ne l'évoquerait pas.

\- Je l'ignore. Peut-être que Rachel le sait.

Les trois figures masculines restèrent groupés autour d'elle. Leurs yeux scrutaient les bouches d'aérations visibles des canapés, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Gar était celui qui avait le plus besoin de bouger. Il était irrité et impatient. Plusieurs fois, il s'était rendu rapidement en cuisine pour ramener des collations incapable de rester inactif.

Jason avait tenté de le calmer en l'invitant à se détendre en regardant la télévision. Il avait tenu une dizaine de minute avant de se relever du confort des coussins pour faire les cents pas.

\- On devrait traquer cette chose.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, contredit Jason.

Gar se tendit comme un arc, visiblement offensé par le refus de Jason de passer à l'action. Depuis qu'il connaissait le nouveau Robin, il n'avait vu qu'un jeune homme toujours prêt à en découdre.

\- T'es toujours le premier à dire qu'on devrait s'entraîner sur des missions réelles plutôt que sur des simulations et là tu te dégonfles !?

\- Je ne me dégonfle pas, se défendit Jason. C'est juste qu'on ne sait rien sur cette vacherie et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mon double qui me fourre un truc gluant dans la bouche, ok ?

Dick haussa les sourcils dans l'expectative. La surprise était de taille. En connaissant le tempérament explosif de son frère adoptif, il n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir bondir pour passer à l'action.

_Pour une fois que c'est lui qui a la sagesse d'esprit de ne pas foncer tête baisser..., songea Dick._

\- Jason à raison Gar ! Tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, nous n'agirons pas.

\- Alors on va attendre qu'elle fasse son show ? s'emporta Gar le ton montant.

Dick se hissa devant lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. Il comprenait son besoin de passer à l'attaque et de traquer cette chose qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Rachel. Il avait le même sentiment qui l'animait. Cette chose, peu importe ce que c'était avait joué avec Rachel. Elle aurait pu l'étouffer, éclater ses organes de l'intérieur, l'utiliser comme une marionnette... Dick avait mis sa rage sous scellé avant de passer par la vengeance. Cette chose allait payer pour avoir fait endurer cette douleur à son enfant.

\- On va attendre que Rachel se réveille. Ensuite, nous élaborerons une stratégie pour... nous en débarrasser. Gar j'ai besoin que tu comprennes qu'agir maintenant serait de l'inconscience.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, acceptant difficilement d'être dans l'attente. Jason l'empoigna par les épaules dans un geste amical.

\- Aller mec, essayons de penser à autre chose !

Et il lui tendit la manette de la PS4. Gar s'en saisit et accepta l'offre.

Dick soupira soulagé de ne pas à avoir à insister. Il n'avait pas assez de calme en réserve pour ne pas s'énerver auprès de Gar. Le tumulte de ses propres émotions étaient exacerbés par les derniers faits qui s'étaient produit.

Il aurait été virulent si Gar avait persisté.

Dick retourna auprès de Rachel, prenant place à ses côtés. Il était certain que cette chose les observait actuellement, attendant le meilleur moment pour agir.

La question était de savoir quand ?

Dick observait les moindres coins et recoins accessibles à sa vision, sa main tenant machinalement celle de Rachel dans la sienne. Jason et Gar jouaient tranquillement à un jeu, le son au plus bas pour rester attentif.

Son œil fut attiré par un mouvement provenant du balcon. Comme apparaissait dans une micro-tornade de nuage noir, le double de Rachel apparut. Elle marchait tranquillement en longeant la promenade du penthouse. Ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Dick. Elle avait un sourire froid et affichait une expression machiavélique. Elle lui envoya un baiser avant que son regard soit obscurcis par un masque noir. Elle disparut la seconde suivante comme elle était apparus.

\- Dick ?

Il se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Rachel, sa Rachel se réveillait.

\- Hey ma puce, comment te sens-tu ?

En remarquant l'agitation derrière eux, Gar et Jason cessèrent leur jeu. Ils se rapprochèrent soulagés de la voir enfin émerger.

Dick l'aida à se redresser. Sa motricité semblait être difficile et manquait de coordination. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

\- J'ai mal à la gorge, railla-t-elle la voix crue et rauque.

\- Je vais lui chercher de l'eau, s'enquit Jason en courant vers le réfrigérateur.

Dick l'attira contre lui, encerclant son bras autour de ses épaules par nécessité. Il allait garder cette vision d'horreur pour le restant de ces jours. Il pourra la mettre sur sa liste d'événements traumatisants en deuxième position juste derrière son agression. Si ces futurs cauchemars mélangeaient les deux, ils allaient souvent se réveiller dans un état déplorable.

Jason revint avec de l'eau et quelques barres vitaminés. Préoccupé par son état, tous trois se mirent à la tâche d'apporter leur soutien à Rachel.

\- Je suis désolé, gémit-elle, ce que j'ai fait Dick, je...

\- Non Rachel, ça n'était pas toi !

\- Mais j'étais complètement consciente de ce que je faisais. J'avais cette envie de te faire du mal, de te frapper et c'est ce qui s'est passé...

\- Ça ne change rien. C'était en toi, tout comme Trigon l'a fait avec nous. J'ai fait du mal aussi tu te souviens.

\- Moi je m'en souviens ! renchérit Gar en levant le doigt.

Dick blanchit, le sentiment de culpabilité toujours présent d'avoir agressé le jeune homme. Gar avait voulu apporter une forme d'humour pour alléger la tension, ce qui ne fut pas une grande réussite. Toutefois, elle permit à Dick de comprendre le sentiment qui animait Rachel.

\- Rachel, écoutes, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je le fais vraiment. Et je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas fâché après toi. Tu ne m'as pas perdu Rachel. Ça n'arriveras jamais. Quoique tu fasses, je serais toujours avec toi, d'accord ?

Rachel se laissa tomber dans ses bras, les larmes versées lava sa culpabilité. Dick referma l'étreinte, la berçant contre lui pour lui apporter le confort dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Elle venait de vivre l'enfer. Malgré cela, c'était son comportement qu'elle fustigeait. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se pardonner de l'avoir frapper. Dick ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, néanmoins les représailles contre son double allaient tomber comme une pluie d'automne.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que s'est ? Est-ce Trigon ? demanda finalement Dick.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Trigon, assura Rachel en s'écartant de l'étreinte. J'ai cru pendant un moment, que c'était parti avec lui. J'ai vraiment pensé que j'en étais enfin débarrassée. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé que c'était lui qui depuis toujours m'assaillais. Mais c'est autre chose.

Jason, Gar et Dick rayèrent l'éventualité d'un retour de Trigon. C'était presque un soulagement. Aucun des trois n'avaient envie de revivre l'expérience de leur plongée vers les abîmes de leur propre enfer.

\- Tu dis que c'était parti, quand est-ce revenu ? s'interrogea Gar.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je l'ai toujours vu dans les miroirs ou les surfaces réfléchissantes. Mais j'ai eu des voix dans ma tête, depuis Noël. J'ai commencé à la revoir. C'était rapide, comme une sensation ou une hallucination. Et ce matin, je l’ai vu. Mon côté maléfique se tenait devant moi. Elle m'a giflé. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un contact physique.

Dick prit une grande inspiration qui resta bloqué en chemin. La colère envahissait ses veines comme un torrent de lave en fusion.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut-être ? poursuivit Jason.

Rachel secoua la tête, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues. Dick la reprit dans une étreinte féroce, ses iris brillaient d'une rage incontrôlée.

\- Elle m'a dit des choses, se souvint Rachel.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Jason.

\- Elle m'a dit que ça serait bientôt fini pour moi.

Dick prit un coup violent en pleine poitrine. Sa première pensée était tout naturellement négative à l'écoute de ses propos. Cependant, son instinct allait vers une autre hypothèse comme étant une épreuve que lui réservait son entraînement guerrier. À savoir si son double faisait partie de la machination ou non n'était pas dans ses cordes. Dick avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Une fois encore, les paroles de Kory l'assaillirent comme étant une finalité mortelle : "C'est impossible que Rachel y arrives !"

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'insurgea-t-il avec espoir qu'elle contredise ses pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle parle par énigme : "la noirceur vient dans les premiers sangs". Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire, mais elle me pousse à mal agir. C'est mon double, la part sombre qu'il y a en moi.

Gar sourit en lui prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien de mal chez toi.

Rachel lui sourit en retour. Ses yeux lui témoignait toutes les excuses possibles pour son comportement à son égard plus tôt. Ils avaient beau dire que ça n'était pas elle, Rachel sentait que cette part lui appartenant.

\- Hey, je dis ça, je ne dis rien mais, elle est apparu physiquement en même temps que tes règles menstruelles, exposa Jason après réflexion.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une sacrée coïncidence. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Dick ?

L'homme regarda Gar avec intensité. Bruce lui avait toujours enseigné que les coïncidences n'existaient pas. Avec sa question, Dick replongeait dans une enquête particulièrement difficile que Batman et Robin avaient mené. Le Joker et Harley Quinn avaient donné un tout nouveau sens au terme "torture". Lorsque les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblés, Dick avait compris que son mentor et père avait raison.

\- Quelque chose est lié avec la puberté naissante de Rachel. Le pourquoi du comment m'échappe. Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments pour comprendre.

\- Qui le pourrait ? s'enquit Rachel désarmée.

Dick prit son visage en coupe pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il avait besoin de toute son attention.

\- Rachel, nous allons trouver. Ensemble. D'accord ? Je vais contacter Bruce pour savoir s'il peut trouver des informations.

Elle hocha la tête bien que ses traits laissaient entrevoir le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait.

\- En attendant, personne ne s'aventure seul dans la Tour. Toujours par deux et jamais éloigné des autres. Elle se déplace librement donc on ne prend aucun risque.

\- Et si nous partions de la Tour ? proposa Gar

\- Elle est liée à moi, peu importe où nous irons, elle y sera aussi.

Jason s'ébouriffa les cheveux dans un signe d'agacement.

\- T'en es sur ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr !

Sur cette affirmation, Jason et Gar se regardèrent impuissant.

\- Allons en cuisine, incita Dick, Rachel a besoin de manger quelque chose. Je crois aussi que les litres de café vont être nécessaire.

La journée allait être longue pour tous les quatre.

***

La journée redoutée, s'était passée sans apparition du double de Rachel. Ils étaient restés tous les quatre ensembles sans jamais être séparé ne serait-ce qu'une minute les uns des autres. Les fenêtres du Penthouse étaient recouvertes de papiers où différents schémas et descriptions y étaient inscrits. Des cordelettes rouges avaient été tirés sur plusieurs éléments établissant un lien. Toute la vie de Rachel semblait s'être apposée sur les surfaces du salon. Dick était resté pendant des heures au téléphone avec Bruce lui expliquant les événements récents. L'homme avait été sur le point de se rendre à San Francisco pour apporter son aide. Dick avait refusé, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de lui pour rester éloigner de la Tour. Néanmoins, il lui avait fourni l'adresse d'un box de stockage appartenant à Kory. La femme avait tellement fait de recherche qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à en tirer. Il aurait été plus facile de joindre directement la jeune femme. Si celle-ci avait daigné répondre à son téléphone. Bruce était déjà dans son jet privée pour se rendre près du couvent de St Paul avant que Dick n'ait fini de lui donner les coordonnées GPS exact.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bruce le contactait pour lui donner le peu de choses qu'il avait découvert. Rien n'était pertinent pour les aider à affronter le double de Rachel. Aucuns documents ou cassettes enregistrées par Kory donnaient des informations pouvant être utiles.

Rapidement, Bruce l'avait mis en relation avec un amis, spécialiste des phénomènes paranormaux. Le Professeur Adrian Patrut, enseignant en théologie à l'Université d'Oradea en Roumanie, était spécialiste en sciences occultes et hantises. Il avait essayé d'apporter les théories plausibles.

En début soirée, Dick avait l'impression de n'avoir absolument pas progressé. Ils étaient tous éreintés et émotionnellement fragilisés. Bruce avait fait promettre à Dick que si la situation empirait de le contacter. La boule de chaleur qui avait émané au fond de son abdomen avait apporté un peu de réconfort à l'aîné des Titans.

Ils avaient établis un campement dans la salle technique. Ce n'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière. Le lieu était sécurisé avec un accès au caméra illimité. Dick avait préconisé une surveillance par quart afin que chacun puisse avoir un peu de repos. Rachel était écartée d'office pour des raisons évidentes. Dick ne voulait prendre aucun risque et désirait garder un œil constant sur elle. Son double pourrait profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour l'attaquer.

Tout comme la nuit du séisme, ils avaient récupéré leur futon gardant leur place respective.

Gar prenait le premier quart, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Derrière lui, Jason se tournait et se retournait dans ses couvertures, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Dick et Rachel, partageant le même futon étaient perdu dans leurs pensées. Le sommeil était difficile à venir.

\- Dick je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement de ce matin, s'excusa platement Rachel. Je sais que tu dis que ça n'était pas moi, mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir mon geste de la tête. Je suis persuadée d'avoir cassé quelque chose, là à l'intérieur de moi, je ne sens plus... la lumière.

\- Tu n'as rien cassé Rachel. Et tu n'as rien fait de mal, pas quand cette chose avait une emprise sur toi.

\- Mais je t'ai frappé et...

Dick remarqua que les larmes étaient sur le point de faire leur apparition. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se moleste davantage pour une action qui ne venait pas d'elle. Il pouvait facilement faire la différence entre être poussé par quelque chose et initié réellement l'acte. Il avait du vécu sur le sujet.

\- Chut, crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens. Ne fuis plus de moi Rachel. Fuir n'apportes que plus de douleur.

Rachel hocha la tête en acceptation, s'engouffrant dans son bras gauche. Malgré la masse musculaire, le contact était plus agréable que son oreiller. Dick sourit alors qu'elle faisait sa place. Parfois, Rachel agissait comme un chat.

Il ouvrit un livre qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque. Il savait que le sommeil serait difficile à atteindre tant que le problème ne serait pas réglé. Son esprit avait besoin d'évasion pour relâcher la pression. Il savait ce dont il avait besoin pour y parvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? questionna Rachel en constatant qu'il se détendait.

\- La Montagne Magique de Thomas Mann. C'est mon œuvre préféré. On m'en faisait la lecture quand j'étais plus jeune.

Rachel se redressa intéressé par l'information.

\- Ta maman ?

Dick eut un large sourire.

\- Bruce. Quand j'étais blessé ou malade... il me le lisait. Ça m'apaisait.

Jason haussa un sourcil, se tordant dans ses couvertures pour jeter un regard vers le fameux ouvrage. Rachel remarqua son attitude. Elle pouvait dire avec certitude que "La Montagne Magique" finirait dans les mains de Jason.

\- "Le crépuscule tombait rapidement. Une légère rougeur qui, un instant, avait animé le ciel couvert d'une manière égale, avait déjà pâli et sur la nature régnait cet état de transition décoloré, inanimé et triste qui précède immédiatement la tombée définitive de la nuit".

Rachel, Gar et Jason écoutèrent Dick faire la lecture. Son ton était suave et calme. La sérénité qu'apportait chaque mot était amplifié par une intonation parfaite de son orateur. Rachel était totalement bercée par la voix de Dick, emportée progressivement vers les songes.

Dick poursuivit les aventures de Hans Castorp bien après que Jason et Rachel se soient endormis. Lorsque le silence envahi la salle technique, Gar se tourna vers Dick.

L'homme s'était enfin assoupi, le livre reposant sur sa poitrine. Rachel était recroquevillée sur son côté gauche, l'air paisible. Gar manqua complètement les mouvements oculaires de ses yeux. Rachel semblait être plongée dans des rêves chaotiques.

Rien n'était distinct, tout était sens dessus dessous dans son esprit. Elle vagabondait entre les mondes, cherchant un point de repère. Tout semblait flotter dans un brouillard épais, des gens passaient à ses côtés totalement indifférent de sa présence. Il y avait également des animaux qui marchaient ou volait dans un même pas semblant l'escorter. Elle reconnut un cerf, un loup et un bouc. Les volatiles étaient tous des corbeaux, leur plumage revêtant des reflets différentes. Elle marcha sans but, avant de se retrouver face à un mur en miroir. Elle pouvait voir son reflet. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient n'en possédaient pas. Son image projeté était dépourvu de la gemme sur son front, ses yeux bleus remplacer par des cavités noires dégoulinantes sur un teint grisâtre.

Rachel se figea, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Son double traversa le miroir, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles se regardèrent longuement, l'une terrifiée, l'autre amusée.

\- Ils ne pourront pas te protéger, lui affirma son double, je te l'ai déjà dit Rachel. Personne ne le peux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Prendre ta place.

Rachel fronça les sourcils avant que son double jette ses deux mains autour de son cou et commence à l'étrangler.

Son double était si forte qu'elle pouvait la soulever du sol. Rachel se débattit, essayant de la griffer et de la repousser en la frappant de ses pieds. Sa défense semblait vaine alors que son double riait aux éclats de ses tentatives désespérées.

\- Vas-y, essayes de l'appeler à l'aide.

L'air ne passait plus. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers Dick lui hurlant qu'elle était en train de mourir. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites lorsque le cerf chargea sur son double, l'obligeant à relâcher sa poigne. Portant les mains à son cou, elle se réveilla en criant.

\- Rachel, tout va bien, c'est juste un cauchemar, la rassura Dick en la prenant dans ses bras, juste un cauchemar.

Elle releva un visage terrifiée vers lui, le corps tremblant et en sueur. Sa respiration était haletante et difficile. Sa trachée semblait blessée à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à ravaler sa salive. Elle regarda toute autour d'elle. Jason et Gar se tenaient de part et d’autre de Dick. Ils ne portaient pas les mêmes vêtements de la veille et leur cheveux étaient encore humide.

\- Hum, Dick regarde son cou, l'avertit Gar les yeux exorbités.

Dick releva son visage, pour constater avec effroi que Rachel portait des marques de strangulations. Il était certain en vue de l'angle que Rachel n'avait pas pu se les faire elle-même. Il passa ses doigts sur les traces qui se marquaient dans un violet profond.

\- Elle a essayé de m'étrangler, gémit Rachel.

\- Comment ? bredouilla Dick.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment son double avait pu l'atteindre alors qu'il y avait toujours une personne avec elle dans la salle technique.

\- Je n’en sais rien. Elle était dans mon rêve. Je crois qu'elle peut me faire du mal n'importe où.

Dick ferma les yeux, dévasté et désarmé de ne pas pouvoir la protéger. Cette chose était puissante et disposait apparemment de pouvoirs qui dépassaient l'entendement.

\- Allons te mettre de la glace.

Dick aida Rachel à se rendre à la cuisine, suivit de Jason et Gar. Aucun n'avaient les mots pour rassurer Rachel. Elle était de toute évidence bouleversée. Son regard balayait le moindre recoin des pièces comme s'attendant à voir son double surgir.

Arrivant dans le penthouse, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Tout le travail qu'ils avaient fait la veille avait été vandalisé. Des mots à la consonance vulgaire étaient inscrits en rouge, dégoulinant le long des fenêtres. Peut-être de la peinture ou du sang. Toutes, en destination de Rachel.

Elle se détourna de ce spectacle macabre, enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine de Dick. Il ferma ses bras autour d'elle dans un mouvement de protection farouche. Son expression faciale respirait la rage. Cette chose harcelait Rachel.

Dans un moment de colère pur, Gar se rua sur les panneaux, arrachant les rares indices qu'ils avaient trouvés. L'odeur était significative pour lui, suffisamment pour se rappeler de l'avoir eu en bouche.

\- C'est du sang ! leur rapporta-t-il. Du sang humain.

Jason s'arma d'un sac poubelle et vint aider Gar à tout retirer. Les pleures de Rachel étaient trop lourd à écouter.

Quand à Dick, il était prêt à imploser. Jason vit ses mains trembler alors qu'il se saisissait d'une poche de glace dans le congélateur. La constatation de voir son frère adoptif prêt à se rompre en deux était comme prendre un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Si Dick s'effondrait, rien ne tiendrait plus.

Dick transporta Rachel dans le petit salon, déposant délicatement le sac de glace sur les marques à son cou.

Le silence était assourdissant, provoquant un malaise supplémentaire. Gar et Jason avaient préparé un rapide petit déjeuner, soit des céréales et du café. Rachel toucha à peine à ses Trix, chaque cuillères étant comme un oursin à avaler.

Jason actionna la télévision, cherchant à casser le son des cuillères frappant la porcelaine des bols. Ils étaient tous troublés dans l'incapacité de trouver une solution. Pourtant, leurs méninges tournaient en continu. Sans savoir à quoi ils avaient réellement affaire, les possibilités étaient restreintes pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Dick savait que Bruce et la Ligue de Justiciers étaient également à enquêter. Il espérait qu'ils aient plus de chance qu'eux.

\- Rachel, est-ce tu aurais la moindre idée de ce qu'elle te veut ? demanda Dick.

\- Oui, elle veut prendre ma place.

Jason et Gar se regardèrent, interloqués.

\- Comment elle veut faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas ?

Soudain, Breaking News fit un flash d'informations, alertant les quatre d'entre eux. L'écran affichait la photo d'une enfant brune aux yeux bleus.

\- "Le corps de Rachel Bates, 13 ans, a été retrouvé aux premières heures du matin au parc Huntington, mutilée. Les parents sous le choc sont actuellement entendu par les forces de police de San Francisco".

Les yeux de Rachel se portèrent sur les deux gros sacs poubelles qui trônaient au milieu du penthouse.

\- Elle a utilisé son sang..., elle l'a tuée... elle l'a tuée... parce qu'on a le même prénom... elle l'a tuée...

Rachel était hystérique, tombant à genoux incapable de pouvoir gérer ce qui était en train de se dérouler. La crise de panique était fulgurante.

\- Rachel calme-toi, Rachel..., tenta vainement Dick en la prenant dans ses bras.

Jason et Gar s'étaient positionnés à leur hauteur, cherchant à apporter leur aide alors qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

\- C'est fou comment elle s'effondre si facilement !

Dick, Jason et Gar sursautèrent à la Rachel maléfique qui était apparu entre eux sans qu'aucun ne se rendent compte de sa présence inopinée.

La Rachel maléfique se redressa le sourire aux lèvres. Jason passa en mode attaque, enchaînant plusieurs mouvement qui se soldèrent tous par un échec cuisant.

Le double de Rachel regarda Jason, amusé par ses tentatives désespérés. Dans un mouvement gracieux, elle tourna sur ses pieds enroulant une nuée noire autour d'elle et frappa Jason en pleine poitrine. Le jeune homme atterrit dans l'insert de la cheminée.

\- Jason ! hurla Dick en s'attaquant à son tour au double.

Gar resta auprès de Rachel, s'assurant d'être le dernier rempart si l'autre cherchait à lui faire du mal. Avec un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, il remarqua que Jason s'était relevé. Immédiatement, il vint en soutien à Dick. Malgré la force et les techniques de combat extrêmes des deux Robin, ils ne parvinrent pas à toucher le doppelgänger de Rachel. Chaque coups portés étaient amortis par sa nuée noire qui la recouvrait comme un bouclier protecteur.

\- Vous me fatiguez maintenant ! cracha-t-elle.

Des grandes nuées noires s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras avant de s'étirer vers eux. Le choc fut si brutal, qu'ils furent projetés contre la bibliothèque.

Dick et Jason frappèrent l'armature des étagères. Les deux tombèrent inertes au sol. Gar resta choqué un instant, voyaient les deux frères inconscients. Il bondit si rapidement sur le double de Rachel, qu'elle fut surprise par l'agilité du tigre. Ce fut son tour d'être violemment projeté à travers la baie vitrée. Son corps rebondit contre le murée du balcon.

Elle se redressa, toisant d'un regard noir Gar, toujours sous la forme du tigre.

\- La prochaine fois je ne me laisserais pas surprendre, mon minou. Et juste pour que tu saches, tu l'as laissé sans surveillance.

Elle disparut dans un éclat de cendre. Gar tourna sa masse de poils vers Rachel. Elle était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Sa transformation ne prit qu'un dixième de seconde avant que ses jambes ne les portent vers Rachel. Sur sa droite, il sentit le mouvement de Jason et Dick qui reprenaient lentement connaissance.

Lorsque Dick la vit être soulevée dans les bras de Gar, les membres lâches et la tête inclinée en arrière sans réaction, il paniqua.

\- Rachel...

Il bondit en avant, prenant Rachel des bras de Gar. Il l'allongea sur les canapés, prenant rapidement sa tension. Elle était pâle, cependant sa respiration était régulière et son pouls battait calmement. Sa perte de connaissance avait été une bénédiction. Son corps forçant à l'inconscience pour la préserver.

Une fois s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas en danger, il se tourna vers Gar.

Le jeune homme était enroulé dans un plaid, cachant sa nudité. Avec une rapide analyse et les vêtements déchirés qui étaient semés sur le parquet, Dick était rapidement venu à la conclusion que Gar s'était transformé. Le verre brisé était également un autre indicateur pour signaler un combat qui s'était fini par un vainqueur. Il ne restait plus qu'une question sans réponse.

\- Où est la jumelle de Rachel ?

\- Elle a disparu après que je l'ai envoyé prendre l'air sur le balcon.

\- Bien fait pour sa gueule, tonna Jason en se massant la tête, j'espère qu'elle a morflé.

Dick adhéra entièrement à cette pensée.

***

Rachel reprenait lentement connaissance. Sa tête était comme prise dans un étau alors qu'elle entendait Gar expliquer comment il avait chassé son double. Ses yeux se portèrent sur les trois silhouettes qui se découpaient comme des ombres sous les rayons du soleil de midi.

Elle se redressa avant de pousser un cri mêlé de surprise et de douleur.

\- Rachel, appela Dick en accourant vers elle.

\- C'est mon dos, ça me brûle.

Dick releva son pull.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue. S'il pâlit légèrement, Gar et Jason étaient passé au teint cadavérique. Dick survola d'une main les trois grandes entailles qui balafraient la peau de son dos. Elles étaient profondes et écarlates. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, comme si elles avaient été cautérisées instantanément.

\- Gar, tu peux aller me chercher la trousse de secours ? Jason accompagnes-le.

Rachel se tordit le cou espérant voir ce qui avait besoin d'être soigné. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait visuellement pas accès à cette partie de son anatomie.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant Jason et Gar quitter le salon.

\- Ce n'est rien Rachel, juste une coupure.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es rudement blanc pour une simple coupure.

Dick détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas la bouleverser davantage. Seulement, Rachel n'était pas une enfant qui aimait être mise sur la touche. Quant aux mensonges, même dans l'esprit de préserver, elle les détestait. Dick se saisit de son téléphone et prit un cliché de la blessure.

À contrecœur, il lui montra. Rachel regarda avec un halètement écœuré son dos l'acéré. Les entailles allaient du haut de son épaule gauche vers sa hanche droite.

\- C'est elle qui m'a fait ça !

Dick saisit sa visage en coupe dans sa main gauche. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe, gardant le baiser s'étendre. Rachel ferma les yeux, fondant dans la sensation apaisante. Le pouce de Dick caressait sa joue avec tendresse et... peine. Elle pouvait empathiquement lire toutes ses émotions. Dick se sentait impuissant, accablé, désarmé. Néanmoins, c'était le sentiment de colère qui le dominait. Il transpirait littéralement la fureur. Elle suintait à travers tous ses pores, présage de futurs représailles. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il déploierait son courroux sur son double. 

Jason et Gar revinrent un instant plus tard. Les bras chargés de bandages et d'antiseptiques.

Rachel serra les dents lors des soins. Les plaies étaient douloureuses, bien que Dick y apportait toute la délicatesse qui fusse possible.

\- Pourquoi elle ne s'en prend pas à nous ? s'en étonna Gar.

Jason le frappa au bras, mécontent.

\- T'étais où quand elle nous a fait valdinguer à travers la pièce ? Et ça alors, elle a bien dû me casser une ou deux côtes.

Il lui montra les contusions sur son abdomen pour faire valoir son point. Dick jaugea les blessures, sentant que ses propres hématomes ne devaient pas être mieux.

\- Elle s'en prend à vous à travers moi, susurra Rachel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Rachel ? interrogea Dick en finissant de poser le dernier bandage.

Rachel prit un moment pour réfléchir, formulant une réponse concise.

\- Dès qu'elle me blesse, elle vous affaiblit. C'est ce qu'elle fait avec moi depuis le début. Elle me manipule, me fait voir des choses qui n'existent pas. Elle sait comment me torturer. Elle connaît toute mes faiblesses. Elle savait qu'en tuant cette fille qui me ressemble et qui porte le même nom, elle me ferait du mal.

Les neurones de Dick se mirent à briller d'intelligences. Il venait d'avoir un éclair de lucidité.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas réelle Rachel, intervint Dick.

Jason, Gar et elle le regardèrent interloqués. Il se leva d'un bond pas vers les sacs poubelles trônant toujours au milieu du penthouse. Il les ouvrit pour en sortir les planches et documents. Ils étaient tous intacts, aucunes traces de sang, ni de mots vulgaires inscrits.

\- Mais comment... ?

Gar était abasourdi.

Dick courra vers la salle technique et lança une recherche. Aucune Rachel Bates âgés de 13 ans avait été retrouvé morte au parc Huntington.

\- Elle joue avec nous !

Sur l'écran, les recherches effectuées ne donnèrent rien.

_"Il est tellement malin"_

Rachel se raidit. Elle chercha tout autour d'elle, s'attendant à une nouvelle attaque. Elle regarda Jason, Dick et Gar qui étaient totalement inconscient à la voix de son double.

_"Du calme, ton connard de gros chat m'a blessé. Il me faut un peu de temps pour me ressourcer. Ils sont tranquilles pour le moment. Mais toi, tu es toute à moi"._

Rachel ferma les yeux terrassée en entendant son rire lui glacer les sangs. Elle jaugea Dick, s'assurant qu'il n'aperçoives pas son trouble. Il était heureusement trop accaparé par ses recherches pour le remarquer.

_"Regardes-toi, tu trembles à l'idée de lui dire que je suis juste là, à l'intérieur de ton espace vital. Tu as tellement peur qu'il te juge"_

Rachel recula lentement, s'éloignant de Dick qui tapait des données sur la console. Jason et Gar étaient retourné chercher les documents laissés dans le penthouse pour les scotchés contre les murs. Les recherches allaient reprendre là où ils les avaient laissés la veille. Dick n'allait pas abandonner. Il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherche. Et ce qu'il cherchait était enfouis au fond d'elle pour se revitaliser d'une blessure que Gar lui avait infligé. Rachel déglutit à la sensation nauséabonde de servir d'hôte. Son autre avait dû profiter de son état d'inconscience pour s'insinuer en elle. D'où les trois effroyables entailles qui brûlaient son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son double.

Aucune réponse.

Dick ressentit un courant d'air froid pulser dans sa poitrine. Il se détourna des écrans pour voir Rachel qui tirait sur les manches de son pull nerveusement.

\- Rachel, viens-là mon cœur, lui intima-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

Elle la saisit, se laissant glisser dans son étreinte.

\- Je sais que tu as peur, que tu es effrayée, mais on va trouver comment éradiquer cette chose.

_"Je ne suis pas une chose. Je suis Lehcar"_

Rachel sursauta dans les bras de Dick en entendant son double cracher sa rage. 

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il à sa réaction.

\- Oui, c'est juste... de la fatigue. Elle m'épuise.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Elle aspirait sa force vitale pour se régénérer. Rachel croisa le regard de Dick qui l'obligea avec une main tenace de garder le contact visuel. Ses iris marrons étaient perçantes comme cherchant à voir l'autre à travers ses yeux bleus.

\- Rachel, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Elle hocha la tête, ornant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Dick poussa un long soupir, résigné. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait un élément. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était pour le préserver ou si c'était son autre qui la manipulait.

Il retourna à ses recherches en gardant un œil sur elle.

La journée s'était déroulée sans encombre. Le double de Rachel n'était pas réapparu depuis sa confrontation avec eux. Dick était sorti en milieu d'après-midi pour récupérer des livres à la bibliothèque de San Francisco. La salle technique était recouverte de notes et de planches perdu entre les écrans. Chacun y avait mis du sien pour élaborer des théories et trouver des similitudes avec les différentes religions du Monde. À la fin de la journée, ils avaient conclu que la théologie était bercée par les sciences occultes, l'un et l'autre indubitablement lié.

Jason et Gar étaient plus à l'aise pour circuler dans la Tour sans les apparitions intempestifs du doppelgänger.

Rachel n'avait pas cette opportunité. Dick ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Elle s'était absentée plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi pour ses petits soins intimes et il l'avait attendu patiemment derrière la porte de la salle de bain. De plus, celle près de sa chambre était totalement inutilisable. Aussi, elle devait s'accommoder de celle proche des quartiers de Jason. Une véritable horreur sans nom. Jason était tout simplement un sagouin. Cependant, ce n'était pas d'une grande importance.

Son double était constamment à lui faire des remarques, portant des accusations et des jugements. Sa voix couvrait celle des autres, lui provoquant des maux de têtes.

Elle la harcelait chaque seconde, comme des refrains acerbes et acrimonieux.

_"Comment peuvent-ils même te tolérer dans la même pièce ? Tu es si stupide et inutile"_

Pour la millième fois de la journée, Rachel devait avaler les mots comme des chardons ardents. Elle voulait que son double sorte de sa tête et a fortiori de son corps.

Elle se sentait totalement vidée d'énergies. Elle peinait à soulever sa fourchette alors que son appétit était vorace. Son autre prenait de trop et récupérait en force. Conséquence logique, elle la poussait à faire des choses qui la révulsait.

Rachel était suffisamment assez pugnace pour ne pas obéir à ses directives. Cependant, si Jason et Gar se laissaient berner par sa fausse bonne humeur, il n'en était pas de même pour Dick.

_"Il sait que tu lui caches des choses. Il est en colère contre toi. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que tu ne sois jamais entrée dans sa vie"_

\- Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Les épaules de Gar tombèrent à l'éclat soudain de Rachel.

\- Je pensais que tu étais d'accord avec ça tout à l'heure ?

Rachel n'avait pas écouté la conversation, trop prise par son double qui ne cessait pas de jouer avec elle. Elle se ravisa comprenant son erreur.

\- Oh oui, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu as dit, c'est juste que toute cette histoire c'est n'importe quoi.

Gar acquiesça avant de sourire. La fausse correction était passé. Jason n'avait même pas relevé son ton brusque, trop occupé à dévorer son sandwich.

Toutefois, Dick la scrutait avec une telle intensité qu'elle sentit le malaise l'envahir. Elle se leva pour se réfugier vers les sanitaires les plus proches.

\- Rachel où vas-tu ? demanda Dick en se levant de son siège.

\- Toilette.

Il lui emboîta le pas. Rachel lui sourit, gênée.

Dans la salle de bain, elle tourna en rond comme un lion en cage. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, son double continuant de lui parler sans cesse.

Dans le reflet du miroir, celle qui avait hurlé qu'elle s'appelait "Lehcar" se moquait d'elle.

_"Tu ne veux vraiment pas me croire, mais je te dis la vérité"_

\- C'est faux.

_"Rachel, je sais tout et tu peux tout savoir. Il suffit que tu ailles toi-même vérifier mes dires. Tu sais comment faire"_

\- Dick m'a prise sous sa tutelle, il m'aime. Aimer, est une notion que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Rachel se hissa devant le miroir pour toiser Lehcar.

_"L'amour est pour les faibles. Et c'est pour ça que Dick voudrait récupérer sa vie d'avant. Tu le rends faible Rachel et il déteste ça. Cette impuissance, c'est toi qui lui provoque"_

\- Tout ce qui sors de toi est mauvais.

_"Tout comme toi, sinon pourquoi tu t'infligerais ça ?"_

Rachel regarda dans sa direction et vit avec angoisse les deux petits coupures qu'elle venait de se faire sur l'avant-bras.

Elle les ressuya rapidement avec une serviette comme si l'action pouvait les faire disparaître. Lehcar gloussa.

Trois coups résonnèrent sur la porte.

\- Rachel, ça va ? Ça fait un moment que tu es là-dedans.

\- Oh oui, oui, j'arrive.

Rachel déroula ses manches pour couvrir ses petites coupures fraîches ainsi que les anciennes. Elle sortit rapidement pour rejoindre Dick dans le couloir.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle d'un léger sourire, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer aux serviettes hygiéniques.

Pour la grâce, Dick eut la vertu de rougir un peu.

_"Félicitation, ton premier mensonge envers lui"_

Rachel avait envie de hurler.

La nuit était tombée déposant un linceul sans lune. Le scintillement des étoiles étaient obstruées par un plafond nuageux dense. Rachel regardait à travers la vitre du penthouse, incapable de pouvoir rejoindre Morfée. Lehcar perpétrait sans relâche ses insultes. Tout était dit pour blesser et modifier son opinion concernant ses proches. Lehcar salissait sa vertu avec des horreurs vulgaires, lui intimant dans prendre acte. Comme si c'était contractuel.

Elle était émotionnellement éreintée et affaiblit, touchant du bout des doigts à la dépression. Les autres, dormaient dans leur futon, proche de la cheminée. Elle les enviait.

_« Tu es si ennuyeuse. Arrête de te lamenter et fais comme moi »_

Rachel ferma les yeux, pour ne plus voir son reflet lui renvoyer l’image de Lehcar. Les larmes glissaient sur ses joues prête à abandonner le combat.

\- Faire quoi ? chuchota-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Elle se crispa en entendant son rire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

_« Jouer ! »_

Rachel se détourna de la vitre, marchant sans destination à travers les couloirs. Elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Et demain, à la veille du Nouvel An, peut-être qu’elle tomberait enfin.

Dick dormait à poing fermé. Il n’avait pas connaissance que Rachel venait de baisser les bras et attendre que son double l’évince. Il était ailleurs, dans un souvenir de son passé qui se mélangeait aux rêves. Un doux rêve, où l’air de In the Shadows de The Rasmus*, le replongeait en début d’année 2005. C’était durant sa première année de lycée. Un fête annuel était organisé par l’Université de Gotham pour célébrer l’ouverture des jeux de hoquets sur glace. Le logo de l’équipe national, les Blues Hornets était arboré partout sur le campus. Elle était prévu tous les ans en fin du mois de Janvier. Dick avait été invité par un de ses amis. Personne ne lui avait demandé son âge. Ignorant ses 16 ans, ils lui avaient offert sans hésitation de l’alcool. Dick le revivait dans ses songes, ce moment particulier :

// Il fait chaud. Il a abandonné son sweat quelque part perdu parmi les autres vêtements jonchant les tables et fauteuils. Il ne s’en inquiète pas, car il est en bonne compagnie. Elle est jolie. Il n’arrive pas à voir totalement son visage. Toutefois, elle a des yeux bleu azur magnifique et des cheveux bouclés blonds foncés qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle a l’apparence d’une femme plus âgée. Elle l’entraîne vers l’étage pour plus d’intimité alors qu’ils viennent de partager un baiser. La chambre est calme. Il ne sait pas à qui elle appartient. Il ne s’en soucie pas alors qu’elle l’attire avec elle sur le lit. Il n’est pas expert. Il se remet d’ailleurs tout juste d’un cœur brisé par la petite amie qu’il crut qu’elle l’aimait. Une triste histoire pour la perte de sa virginité. Il ne voulait plus y penser. C’était pour cela qu’il était ici, dans cette chambre. Il voulait oublier Liu. L’alcool qui coulait dans ses veines brûlait sa peau, enivrant chaque touché. Le contact exacerbé de leur corps mêlé l’un à l’autre était précurseur de leurs halètements. Le plaisir intense se déversait dans une litanie de gémissements. Il lui fait l’amour avec tout ce qu’il peut offrir. C’est puissant, tellement fort qu’il ne cesse de l’embrasser. Il a l’impression qu’il tombe éperdument fou amoureux. Il ne l’a jamais vu. Il ne connaît même pas son prénom, ne voit pas vraiment son visage et pourtant tout son être vibre pour elle. Son orgasme le frappe si fort que son souffle lui est coupé. Il voit blanc derrière ses yeux alors que les répliques sont délicieuses. Il l’imprègne de toutes ses cellules, chaque atomes cherchant à se faufiler vers elle. Il se penche et l’embrasse. Tendrement avec la douceur d’un amant. Il veut la voir et plonger dans ses yeux pour lui témoigner tout son amour.

Il se redresse pour la regarder... et soudain c’est le choc ! Rachel est sous lui.

\- Tu le désirais depuis si longtemps. //

Dick se réveille en sursaut, le cri d’agonie mourant dans sa gorge. Son cœur bat trop vite, il le sait cette abomination va jaillir. Il se lève et courre. Il écrase la porte des sanitaires, se lançant tomber à genoux. Ses hauts de cœur soulèvent son estomac encore et encore. La sensation est atroce et écrasante. Ça le brise et lui fait tellement mal qu’il sent qu’il va sombrer vers les ténèbres. Elle l’y attire. Dick le sait, il la comprit. Elle veut le faire revenir vers sa partie sombre et noire. Elle veut le Dick contrôlé par l’essence de Trigon. Elle veut ce qu’il devait-être.

\- Sale garce, cri-t-il, comment t’as pu me faire ça ?!

Elle est venu dans ses songes, perturbant ses souvenirs. Elle avait fait la pire des intrusions, provoquant maintenant une image qui était marquée à l’encre indélébile.

Il engouffra son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes et étouffer ses sanglots. Elle avait volé l’innocence qu’il voyait dans les yeux Rachel.

Il fouilla dans sa poche de jogging pour se saisir d’un objet qu’il savait était là. Il regarda la chaîne qu’il avait offerte à Rachel. Le pendentif en forme de plume brillait sous les lumières tamisées. Une de ses larmes tomba sur elle, s’irisant comme une perle d’eau. Il l’avait fait réparer, l’après-midi même pendant qu’il cherchait des livres à la bibliothèque. Le travail du bijoutier était excellent. Il passa la chaîne autour de son cou et embrassa le pendentif, le serrant fort dans son poigne. Il ravala ses sanglots, bien décidé à en découdre avec le doppelgänger de Rachel.

Dick marche d’un pas ferme et dur vers le penthouse. La vision et les sensations ne le quittent pas. Lorsqu’il se rapproche du petit coin salon, il remarque immédiatement que le futon de Rachel est inoccupé. Jason et Gar sont paisiblement endormis. Tout comme lui, ils ne peuvent pas savoir où est Rachel. Son réveille fut trop brutal pour qu’il prenne un coup d’œil vers elle. Maintenant, il était dans un état d’alerte qui frôlait la panique. Il courra à travers les couloirs, fouillant chaque pièce les unes après les autres en chuchotant son nom.

Il ouvrit sa propre porte de chambre, la balayant du regard. Il était sur le point de la refermer lorsqu’il sentit un courant d’air frais glisser le long de son corps. Il fit demi-tour, observant que la fenêtre donnant sur son balcon était ouverte.

Il déglutit. Il avait vérifié tous les accès avant de gagner le confort de son futon. À la pensée, sa poitrine émit une pulsation de chaleur.

En quelques pas, il gagna la porte fenêtre. Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons. Lentement, il alla sur le balcon bien que son rythme cardiaque avait complètement cessé. Rachel se tenait debout sur le parapet, prête à faire une chute de 31 étages.

Ses yeux semblaient fixer la Pyramide Transamerica, hypnotisée par le clignotement des phares anticollision aérien. Doucement, il se hissa sans un bruit derrière elle. Il frappa sous ses genoux pour la faire basculer en arrière, récupérant sa chute en poussant son autre main sur son abdomen. La prise fut effectuée en une fraction de seconde. Il la tenait dans ses bras, se laissant tomber au sol. Dick l’analysa pour localiser une éventuelle blessure. Il ne constata aucun dommage visible. Néanmoins, il fut saisit par son regard qui était fixe et sans expression.

\- Rachel, s’inquiéta-t-il, Rachel reviens-moi.

Elle restait impassible, ses iris bleus plongées vers le néant.

\- Rachel, tu m’entends Rachel ?

Elle ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration était constante et sereine, pourtant son regard semblait sans vie. Si ses paupières étaient fermées, il pourrait penser qu’elle dormait.

\- Rachel, supplia Dick, s’il te plaît réagis.

Toujours aucune réaction, telle une personne prisonnière d’un coma. La perte gravita dans sa poitrine comme un tourbillon pourvu d’épines. À chaque mouvement, elles le transperçaient. La terreur éclata en lui comme une déferlante.

\- Rachel, Rachel..., hurla Dick en la secouant.

Il répétait son nom sans cesse, sa voix se brisant alors que ses pleurent étaient portés par le vent.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Dick se figea, l’espoir s’imprégnant.

\- Rachel ?

\- Dick, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on est dehors ?

Il la berça contre lui, engouffrant son visage dans ses cheveux pour cacher ses larmes et sa peur. Pendant un moment, il avait vraiment cru qu’il l’avait perdu.

\- Tu t’étais endormi. Mais tu vas bien.

Rachel passa ses bras autour de lui, l’incompréhension se noyant dans ses émotions.

***

Rachel regardait son jus d’orange, encore troublée par les explications de Dick. La veille, elle n’avait pas eu souvenirs de se rendre à sa chambre, encore moins d’aller sur son balcon. L’éventualité d’une crise de somnambulisme fut rapidement écartée. Sans le spectre constant de son double, ils auraient pu l’envisager. Ce n’était plus un jeu. Rachel sentait que Lehcar attendait le meilleur moment pour la détruire de l’intérieur. Elle avait envahi son espace de vie avec une telle facilité que se battre était décourageant. Lehcar était puissante, dépourvu de sensibilité et d’humanité. Elle voulait prendre sa place et elle allait parvenir à ses fins.

Si la théorie de Jason et Dick était correct, alors son arrivé dans leur dimension était liée à ses premières règles. Gar avait poussé la théorie encore plus loin en supposant que c’était associé à sa fécondité. Les paroles du prête lui étaient revenues en tête : « Au plus profond de toi tu sais que tu es féconde et damnée. Tu passes pour un agneau, alors que tu es la matrice par laquelle il pénétrera dans notre monde et causera sa destruction ».

Peut-être que ce prête ne parlait pas de Trigon mais bel et bien de son double. Depuis le début, Lehcar lui ordonnait de la laisser entrer. Elle attendant son heure.

Toutefois, les raisons de son laconisme matinal n'était pas dû à sa performance d'équilibriste. C'était bien pire. Elle regarda une fois de plus, la tasse de café que Dick avait laissé sur la table. Moins d'une heure auparavant, il était à ses côtés, parlant à un rythme soutenu. Il lui avait dit tant de choses que son esprit n'avait pas réussi à tout assimiler. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu, si elle n'avait pas fait l'expérience de lire en lui. Lehcar l'avait incité à utiliser son pouvoir, la poussant à commettre une invasion de l'espace personnel de Dick. Elle lui avait saisi sa main et les images avaient déboulés dans sa tête en même temps que les mots. Lehcar avait dit la vérité. Dick aurait préféré ne jamais faire sa rencontre !

_"C'est un menteur. Il ment à tout le monde pour se disculper" lui avait-elle dit._

Rachel avait été si choquée, qu'elle était restée sans réaction. Seule les larmes avaient témoigné de sa confiance brisée. Et Dick les avait prises comme étant le stress des événements de la nuit dernière.

Rachel ne savait pas si Lehcar n'avait pas elle-même provoqué ces images, l'obligeant à entendre des pensées de Dick falsifiées. Elle pouvait être capable de tout.

Néanmoins, l'incertitude avait joué contre elle.

Dick était à la salle technique, travaillant avec Gar sur une possible piste. Il était également au téléphone avec Bruce depuis qu'il l'avait laissé dans la cuisine.

Il avait quitté sa surveillance constante, seulement pour la laisser sous celle de Jason. Le jeune homme ne cessait pas de faire des aller-retour entre le petit salon et la salle technique. Lui et Gar, se passant la garde en alternée.

_"Ils ne te font pas confiance. Ils ont peur de toi. Regardes comment le chien galeux et l'abruti de service s'échangent leur place pour rester le moins longtemps possible avec toi. Quand à ton cher Dick, tu viendrais à disparaître qu'il sabrerait le champagne"_

Rachel frappa sa tête plusieurs fois, fatiguée d'entendre sans cesse Lehcar. Après plus de douze heures à l'écouter, elle ne savait plus ce qui était vrai de ce qui était faux. Ou ce qui était réelle et ce qui ne l'était pas. Elle releva la manche gauche de son pull, révélant les nombreuses petites marques qui recouvraient son avant-bras. Certaines plus profondes que d'autres, saignaient encore.

Machinalement, sans y réfléchir, elle se saisit du couteau de cuisine. Elle regarda la lame apparaître de son étui, brillante et réfléchissante comme un miroir, lui projetant l'image de Lehcar.

Elle n'avait plus la force de vouloir ignorer le faciès machiavélique de son double. Elle plongea la lame dans son bras, coupant la chair jusqu'à ce que la douleur couvre enfin sa voix. Le sang jaillit comme une rivière sur sa peau, se répandant en goutte à goutte sur le sol. La plaie était profonde et dangereuse.

\- Putain mais qu'est que tu fous ? Rachel merde, cria Jason en accourant.

Le jeune homme prit la serviette pendu sur la barre du four pour emballer son bras. Il repoussant violemment le couteau dans sa main, une fois qu'il faisait pression sur la plaie

Rachel entendit le cliquetis distinctif de la lame rebondir plusieurs fois sur le sol.

\- Rachel, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Je voulais qu'elle se taise, je ne voulais plus l'entendre, glapit-elle

Jason était perplexe.

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Lehcar.

Rachel venait enfin de prononcer son nom. L'entendre, résonnait dans sa tête comme un glas qui sonnait la fin des temps.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Mon double. Gar l’a blessé et elle est dans ma tête. Elle est en moi, avoua Rachel.

Jason recula un instant, l'information était rude à encaisser. Elle le savait depuis un moment, gardant pour elle cette information primordiale. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction à sa petite pointe de colère. Rachel avait besoin d'aide. Les règlements de comptes se feraient plus tard.

\- D'accord assis-toi ! Restes calme, ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer.

Rachel secoua la tête, cherchant à se défaire de l'emprise de Jason sur ses épaules. Elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir bien qu'elle titubait. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait ou devait faire. La réalisation de devenir folle était accablante. Les larmes coulèrent à la sensation écrasante de n'être plus maître de son propre esprit et peut-être de son propre corps.

Elle vit le regard de Jason changer dans un profond désarroi. Elle venait peut-être d'émettre ses craintes à hautes voix. Les sanglots s'échappèrent. Jason l'encercla dans ses bras.

\- Hey, ne pleures pas. Je suis peut-être un gros connard la plupart du temps, mais je ne laisserais pas cette saloperie, peu importe son nom, continuer à te faire du mal. Ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, s'accrochant à l'espoir que Jason émettait. Les vertiges l'obligèrent à accepter l'offre d'une chaise.

\- Il faut que j'appelles Dick, l'avertit-il en courant vers le couloir principal.

Jason resta au plus près de Rachel alors qu'il hurlait le nom de Dick. Sa voix résonna à travers le dédalle des couloirs. Dick apparut au fond du gymnase, son téléphone toujours à la main.

\- Ramènes ton cul, Rachel est blessée !

L'expression de Dick passa de la perplexité à l'alerte. Il courra si vite qu'il aurait pu se dépasser. Il vit Rachel, assise avec le teint livide.

Dick se figea un bref instant en voyant la serviette imbibée de sang. Il souleva le pansement de fortune pour voir une entaille profonde qui saignait abondamment. Il enroula la serviette à nouveau sur la plaie.

Sans attendre, il la porta dans ses bras et marcha rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? railla-t-il la colère évidente dans son ton.

\- Je l'ai surprise en train de s'ouvrir le bras avec un couteau de cuisine, expliqua Jason en essayant de garder le rythme des enjambées de Dick. Elle m'a dit que l'autre était dans sa tête depuis que Gar l'avait blessé. Et apparemment son double porte un nom, Lica... Lira... Lee quelque chose.

Dick passa la porte de l'infirmerie, révulsé aux explications de Jason.

_Ça explique certaine chose, songea-t-il en asseyant Rachel sur le lit._

\- Jason, rejoins Gar à la salle technique. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il reste seul avec ce que tu viens de m'annoncer.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant Rachel avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Dick récupérait un kit de suture dans les tiroirs sans quitter Rachel des yeux. Elle avait repoussé la serviette ensanglantée et semblait jouer avec son sang coulant.

La vue était ignoble et effrayante.

\- Rachel ne fait pas ça, lui intima-t-il en repoussant doucement sa main, on va soigner cette plaie, Ok ?

Dick était bouleversé par l'état physique et psychologique de Rachel. Ses beaux cheveux toujours soyeux et brillants, étaient ternes et plats. Elle avait des cernes violacées et creusées. Sa sclérotique était parcourue de petites vaisseaux rouges, donnant un aspect maladif à ses iris bleus. Son teint d'albâtre n'était plus qu'une peau tirée et blafarde. Quant à ses lèvres, elles étaient gercées et craquelées.

Dick fit rouler une chaise et un plateau chirurgical pour se placer devant Rachel. Il déposa son bras délicatement sur la plaque pour nettoyer la plaie.

Il grimaça en constatant sa profondeur. Lorsque piqua le premier point, Rachel poussa un gémissement plaintif. Dick prit sur lui pour ne pas se laisser troubler par sa propre douleur. Ses mains tremblaient à la fois d'inquiétude et de colère. Rachel détenait des informations qu'elle avait gardé sous silence. Que ce soit volontaire ou non, il allait devoir la faire parler.

\- Tu as dit certaine chose à Jason, tu veux bien m'en parler ?

Dick poursuivait les soins, appliquant les sutures avec précautions. Rachel gardait le silence, détournant la tête pour observer un point au hasard.

Il attendit patiemment, lorgnant un regard vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Gar et Jason se tenaient côtes à côtes, mains dans les poches pour l'un, bras fermés sur la poitrine pour l'autre. Leur expression trahissait leur inquiétude.

\- Rachel, reprit Dick un peu plus durement, nous voulons tous t'aider. Mais si tu ne nous parles pas...

\- Après que Gar l'ai blessé, elle a profité de mon inconscience pour s'introduire à l'intérieur de moi. Elle se régénère en puisant dans ma force et dans mon énergie. Elle me parle constamment, me fait voir des choses, m'oblige à les entendre...

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur son visage, sa voix si fragile qu'elle n'était qu'un murmure. Dick ferma les yeux accablés de comprendre son état morbide et déprimé. Son autre était en train de la vider complètement. Comme Trigon l'avait fait, elle lui arrachait son âme pour prendre sa place. D'où la multitude d'attaques émotionnelles. Le double de Rachel brisait son esprit pour la pousser à sa chute et la mettre à terre.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu la laisses t'atteindre. Rachel, elle te manipule et te ment...

\- Comme toi ! accusa-t-elle en le foudroyant d'un regard noir.

Dick se demandait si c'était son autre qui prenait le pouvoir sur Rachel. À ce stade, les incertitudes avaient pris le pouvoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi. Tu voudrais ne jamais m'avoir rencontré.

Les mots furent prononcés avec virulence. L'accusation était blessante. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, comment pouvait-elle croire à cela ?

\- Rachel c'est faux

\- Je l'ai vu, je l'ai entendu dans tes pensées profondes, asséna-t-elle.

Dick sentit l'amertume l'accabler. Il reprit de nettoyer la plaie, utilisant du sérum physiologique pour laver le sang qui recouvrait son avant-bras.

\- Lehcar l'avait vu avant moi.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ! cracha-t-il serrant la bande dans sa main pour contenir son flot de rage.

Il fulminait d'une furie prête à exploser. Son ennemi portait le visage de la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans l'Univers. Un double, un sosie ou un doppelgänger... peu importe sa définition, il n'arrivait pas à passer à l'attaque sans penser que c'était la personne qu'il aimait. Qu'elle se présente avec un nom, lui donnait une identité différente.

Il allait abattre cette Lehcar sans aucun remords. Il allait la combattre et la détruire pour tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait endurer.

Toute sa détermination passa à travers Rachel qui perçut sa force.

\- Rachel, elle nous manipule. Elle la fait avec moi. Mais il ne faut pas la laisser s'immiscer dans nos pensées, dans nos souvenirs et la laisser les utiliser contre nous. Elle veut que je sois ce que Trigon m'avait forcé à devenir. Elle veut récupérer ce Dick sombre. Si tu abandonnes, elle va gagner. Et c'est peut-être Jason, Gar et moi qui sombreront ensuite.

Rachel le fixa avec détresse. Néanmoins, il remarqua la petite étincelle qui cherchait à amorcer l'envie de se battre et repousser son double.

Dick s'apprêtait à lui bander l'avant-bras lorsqu'il remarqua d'autres blessures. Des petites entailles, peu profonde, la peau légèrement boursouflée sur les plus longues.

Il poussa un soupir en réalisant ce qu'elles étaient. Par instinct, il saisit le bras droit de Rachel et releva la manche de son pull. Les petites lacérations étaient plus fraîches et plus nombreuses. Rachel repoussa sa main avant de remettre en place sa manche.

\- Quand je le faisais, je ne l'entendais plus, avoua-t-elle honteuse.

Dick banda son bras lésé, recouvrant d'une bande de gaz les sutures.

\- Est-ce que tu l'entends en ce moment ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle hocha la tête, les premiers sanglots apparaissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit Rachel ?

\- Que t'es un menteur, que tu ne m'aimes pas parce que je suis pathétique. Que tu me juges faible pour me scarifier, que je ne mérites pas d'être ici.

Dick ravala la colère. Il fallait qu'il l'exhorte comprenant que le double de Rachel s'en nourrissait. Il cernait de plus en plus la personnalité de son double. Elle était la totale opposée de Rachel. Il savait comment l'atteindre.

Bruce lui avait donné les clés longtemps auparavant pour contrer les attaques de ce type de personne. Il en avait lui-même fait les frais. Il sourit en sachant qu'elle attitude à adopter.

\- Oh, je vois ! En fait, elle est jalouse.

Rachel le regarda dubitative.

\- Oui, elle convoite ce que tu as, précisa Dick les yeux pétillants de malices.

\- Elle dit que ce n'est pas vrai.

Dick gloussa. La colère qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Rachel dans le déni était révélateur. Inutile de faire des recherches en sciences occultes alors qu'il fallait dès le départ se tourner vers la psychologie.

\- Mais si, tu le sais Lehcar. C'est pour ça que tu pousses Rachel à se blesser et que tu transformes nos souvenirs à ta propre convenance.

Rachel se leva d'un bond, repoussant Dick et le plateau chirurgical.

\- Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça.

\- Bonjour Lehcar, pourrais-tu relâcher Rachel maintenant.

Jason et Gar étaient figés, les bras ballants. Ni l'un ni l'autre comprenaient ce qui se déroulait. Rachel esquiva Dick et courra en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Dick, Jason et Gar la suivirent jusqu'au salon. Rachel semblait tourner en rond, frappant sa tête comme si elle se battait avec elle-même tout en entamant un dialogue.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Jason les yeux écarquillés.

À ses côtés, Gar observait cette étrange auto-conversation, son esprit commençant à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête et le corps de Rachel.

\- Quand Gar a blessé Lehcar, elle a rejoint le plan astrale où Rachel pouvait se réfugier. Elle a pompé son énergie jusqu'à manipuler Rachel. En le faisant, elles étaient intimement liées. L'une et l'autre ne faisant plus qu'un mais sur des plans astrales différents. Lehcar pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec Rachel, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Comme lorsqu'elle m'a frappé. Rachel vient de comprendre et je pense qu'elles sont en train de se battre.

Gar adhéra aux explications de Dick. Tout était logique.

\- Ok, juste pour que tout le monde sache, Rachel à l'air d'avoir besoin d'être enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

En effet, la scène était à peine croyable. Rachel se frappait, tombant à terre et roulant, vociférant des propos acerbes et des injures.

Rachel se releva, les mains serrées en poings le longs de son corps, le buste en avant. Dans ses yeux, brillaient une rage écarlate, sa gemme sur son front s'illuminant.

\- Je veux que tu dégages de moi, hurla-t-elle.

Le corps de Rachel sembla se dédoubler par un spectre fantomatique qui avait son apparence. Il était projeté à presque trois mètres d'elle, criant de douleur.

Dick écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il avait déjà assisté à cela. C'était son double qui avait tué ce faux prête dans cette immeuble désaffecté de Détroit. Elle l'avait vidé et liquéfié ses organes de l'intérieur.

Rachel était à bout de souffle lorsque Lehcar fut expulsée de son plan astrale. Elle avait instantanément pris une forme physique et matériel.

Jason, Gar et Dick regardaient estomaqués, les deux jumelles se tenir face à face. C'était comme regarder sur la tranche d'un miroir.

\- C'est une symétrie axiale, réalisa Gar.

Jason et Dick le regardèrent décontenancé.

\- Lehcar, si vous le retournez, ça fait Rachel. Comme un miroir. L'une est bonne, l'autre mauvaise. Quelque chose a dû casser le miroir.

Le double de Rachel se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Imbécile, t'es même encore loin de savoir exactement de quoi il en retourne.

\- Expliques-nous pour voir, éructa Dick d'un pas menaçant.

Elle se mit à rire hystériquement.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que vous pouvez me battre. Je gagnerais, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Faudra passer par moi avant, cracha Rachel.

Lehcar la dévisagea, à peine intimidée.

\- Tu m'en as fait baver depuis que je suis enfant, mais là tu as été trop loin.

\- T'es qu'une idiote, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Alors je vais te tuer.

Lehcar ouvrit les bras large, une nuée noire opaque envahissant l'espace autour d'elle. Rachel, Dick, Jason et Gar étaient en position de défense. Tous étaient invectivés d'une envie de vengeance implacable. Leur lutte allait faire des dégâts considérables.

Lehcar s'apprêtait à attaquer, lorsqu'un vortex s'ouvrit en plein cœur du salon. C'était un grand trou noir, enroulé dans une vive couronne de bleu. Elle tournoyait à une vitesse folle et prenait en ampleur. Rachel et Lehcar qui étaient à proximité étaient prises dans son tourbillon. L'une et l'autre, cherchant à s'extirper de son aspiration.

Jason et Gar, proche du couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur se reculèrent. Toute la pièce était balayée dans une tempête. Dick pouvait sentir le souffle et l'énergie du vortex crépiter. Il ressentit le même malaise qu'il avait eu dans la maison du Dr Caulder.

La force du vortex se décupla en une fraction de seconde. Lehcar fut aspirée à l'intérieur, son cri retentissant de rage avant de s'éteindre soudainement.

Rachel tenta d'agripper l'îlot de la cuisine lorsque ses yeux se portèrent malgré elle sur l'horloge. Les aiguilles indiquaient onze heures onze.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle.

Elle croisa le regard de Dick. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avec désespoir et résignation. Ses lèvres formèrent le mot "je t'aime".

Dick sentit son corps se transformer en glace à leur dernier échange. Rachel lui faisait ses adieux.

Avec horreur, il ne put empêcher le vortex de l'avaler dans son cœur noir.

\- Rachel, hurla Dick dans ses larmes.

Sans une once d'hésitation, il courra et sauta à sa suite. La seconde suivante, le vortex se referma sur son passage.

Jason et Gar regardèrent abasourdis le vide au milieu du penthouse. Le bruit tonitruant qui avait percé leur tympan n'était plus qu'un vague sifflement provoqué par les acouphènes. Quelques feuilles virevoltaient encore dans les airs, les livres de la bibliothèque étaient parsemés à travers le couloir, les chaises et la table étaient renversées...

C'était tout ce qui restait de la preuve que tout ceci venait réellement de se produire.

Rachel et Dick avaient disparu !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le livre de Thomas Mann "La Montagne Magique" est le livre que Dick lit tout au long de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2 lorsqu'il est en prison.   
> Le passage du vortex m'a été inspiré par The Lost Girl. Le moment où Dyson et Bo regardent impuissant Kensi s'avancer vers le Cinvat (le portail de Hel). Le désespoir de Bo et de Dyson à la résignation de Kensi de se sacrifier m'avait bouleversé. J'imagines que Dick pourrait prendre la place de Bo et de Dyson ici. Sauf qu'il s'agit de Dick Grayson, bien sûr qu'il va sauter dans le danger.  
> * In the Shadows de The Rasmus est sorti en 2003.


	3. La dimension de la perdition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick découvre une dimension où règne en permanence le danger. Il part à la recherche de Rachel aidé dans son périple par d’inattendus alliés. Rachel, ignorant que Dick a plongé dans le vortex reste sur ses gardes, car le danger ultime porte son visage.

Il marchait à travers la foule, les bras des invités le heurtant dans les coudes et parfois à la tête. Les rires étaient trop fort, les effluves d'alcool le rendaient malade. Il tira sur son col de chemise, voulant désespérément arracher sa cravate. Ses yeux assassinèrent la banderole "Orphelin de Gotham - Don annuel 2005". Il sortit à la hâte du salon, croisant d'un regard meurtri celui de son père adoptif. La douleur comprimait sa poitrine, ses sanglots résonnant sous la bâche du canot sauvetage.

L'attaque de Mr Freeze fait des victimes. À commencer par lui. Il sert de monnaie d'échange. Bruce essaye de faire diversion. Il y a des combats où il se sent chanceler entre les coups. La commotion le fait vomir sur les chaussures d'un homme de main. Cette brève interruption écœurante lui donne l'avantage. Il voit Bruce se battre contre Freeze. Les invités courent dans tous les sens, cherchant à rejoindre les canots de sauvetages. Les rares policiers sur le navire de luxe, arrivent à contenir les attaques des hommes de mains. Sentant son échec, Freeze amorce l'explosion d'une bombe qu'il avait soigneusement placé sous la coque du bateau. Il s'enfuit emportant avec lui le bijoux convoité qu'une des épouses portait. Le bateau tangue et commence à couler. La panique monte d'un cran supplémentaire. Il est bousculé et poussé. Il tombe à terre, chaque pied l'écrasant sans ménagement. Deux personnes le relèvent et le traînent. Il voit la rambarde et l'eau noire qui se dessine sous sa vision flou. Les deux hommes le jettent à l'eau, sautant à sa suite. Le froid le paralyse. Il bouge les pieds et les bras, en vain. L'eau s'engouffre dans ses poumons alors qu’ils l'engloutissent. Son nom est crié. Il ne reconnaît pas la voix qui est déformée. Il sent qu'on lui attrape le bras. Il est tiré contre quelque chose de dur et... le noir. Plus rien.

Les clapotis de l'eau sont ce qui lui font reprendre conscience. Quelqu'un le tient contre lui et sa chaleur se diffuse avec l'odeur d'un parfum cher. Il connaît ce parfum par cœur. Il en met aussi pour les grandes occasions. C'est celui de Bruce. C'est sa voix qu'il entend. Il peut sentir sa main caresser ses cheveux dans un geste tendre et réconfortant. Il perçoit le son des pales d’un hélicoptère, son phare aveuglant lui explose la rétine même à travers ses paupières fermés. Quelqu'un crie que les gardes côtes sont en chemin. La douce caresse se dépose sur sa joue. La voix de Bruce est réconfortante, elle lui chuchote des mots. Des mots qui lui sont imperceptibles. Il sombre à nouveau vers l'inconscience.

Seul le bip constant d'une machine le pousse à sortir de son confort. Sa tête lui fait horriblement mal. Son corps est porté dans un doux cocon, chaud et douillet. Il sent l'odeur caractéristique de l'antiseptique des hôpitaux.

Quelqu'un lui tient la main et un poids est porté contre son côté droit. Une personne est assise sur son lit, le bordant dans les couvertures pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

\- Allez Dickie, faut te réveiller maintenant.

Dick reprends conscience et voit Bruce le regarder avec soulagement.

\- Allez mon grand, tu dois te réveiller. C'est dangereux ici !

Dick écarquillent les yeux, il se sent lourd et mal. Sa bouche est rempli de liquide qui obstrue sa déglutition, il se redresse et crache. Il a presque l'impression de vomir en voyant les petites flaques être noires. Ce n'était pas de l'eau. Ses mains, ses vêtements et sa peau sont recouvertes de cette pellicule noirâtre.

Il se lève, regardant autour de lui.

Il est dans une pièce, totalement dépourvu de fenêtre. La luminosité provient de globes qui ressemblent à des lampes. Le plafond est très haut, parcouru par des grandes poutres de métal rouillées. Les murs sont défraîchis, sales et sépulcral. Il y a des caisses et des objets que Dick ne peut pas expressément identifier. Tout est vétuste et inutilisable. Il localise une entrée, la porte est arraché de ses gonds et repose sur le sol. Elle débouche sur un couloir sombre où une odeur d'eau croupie règne. Dick tente de se débarrasser de ce liquide étrange qui a la texture de l'eau. Elle colle et s'imprègne. Il en a dans les narines et plus il essaye de s'en défaire, plus elle se répand.

_C'est quoi cette merde ?! peste-t-il_

Dick n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois lorsque Rachel fut aspirée dans le vortex, il avait sauté la tête la première dans l'inconnu. Il était juste derrière elle, pourtant, elle n'était pas près de lui.

Il regarda encore la zone, s'assurant qu'elle ne soit pas camouflée derrière une des grosses caisses.

\- Rachel, appela-t-il.

Le son fit écho à travers les murs. Il attendit, tendant l'oreille. Rien. Pas un bruit.

\- Rachel, cria-t-il une seconde fois.

Toujours rien.

Il passa la porte, marchant dans le couloir qui semblait sans fin. Les murs et le sol ornaient des traces douteuses. La couleur de la peinture avait l'air d'avoir pris l'âge du temps. Les surfaces étaient bosselées par endroits, comme si le maçon avait volontairement voulu apporter un design rocambolesque. Des grandes brèches balafraient le plâtre. Elles étaient profondes et avaient grandement endommagées la structure. Il y avait également des empreintes distinctifs, tels que des griffures. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir malgré la pénombre. Il suivit du bout des doigts ces longues entailles dans la peinture, elles étaient mélangés dans une substance poisseuse qui avait pourri. Quelque chose était comme collé à l'intérieur. Dick regarda de plus près perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'identifie : un ongle !

Il recula d'un bond en arrière. La réalisation dans son ensemble prirent Dick dans une frayeur abyssale. La couleur pourpre sale qui recouvraient les murs n'étaient pas de la peinture, mais du sang.

Ses jambes se mirent à fonctionner avant que son esprit puisse assimiler tout ce qu'il observait enfin. Les formes étranges qui ornaient le couloir étaient très loin d'être de la décoration. C'étaient des membres humains qui étaient soudés à même le béton.

Il courra à la recherche d'une sortie, les yeux horrifiés par la moitié d'un visage encastré dans le mur. L'œil bougea et les lèvres remuèrent. Ça semblait encore vivant.

\- Rachel, hurla Dick.

La terreur l'envahit en pensant à l'enfant qui était seule et sans défense dans cette enfer. Il n'y avait aucune porte aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir. Il se contenta de suivre le couloir, ses pas résonnant sur un sol poisseux et gluant.

Il déboucha sur une intersection. Deux embouchures qui se dirigeaient dans des directions différentes. L'une d'entre elles étaient plongées dans un noir opaque. L'autre, disposait d'une luminosité acceptable.

\- Rachel, cria-t-il de nouveau.

Cette fois, il perçut un bruit. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait entendre. Quelque chose de lourd et de métallique avait l'air d'être traîné sur le sol.

Le son provenait de derrière lui. Dick se retourna dans un mouvement vif sachant que le couloir qu'il venait de traverser et la pièce d'où il venait était totalement déserte. Hormis pour les morceaux d'individus qui étaient encastrés dans les murs.

Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir la forme grande et imposante d'une personne.

\- Hey, appela Dick.

La silhouette se figea avant de reprendre sa marche, lourde et massive. Lorsque Dick eut l'occasion de voir l'homme, il comprit très rapidement qu'il n'en était pas un. Peu importe ce qu'était cette chose, elle n'était pas là pour lui faire la conversation. Comment aurait-elle pu, sa bouche était obstruée par un collier en métal qui recouvrait son nez dans la forme d'une croix. Ses yeux étaient crevés par de grandes tiges qui ressemblaient à des tisons. Pourtant, il se dirigeait très bien sans la vue. Sa peau était bleu/violacé, parcouru par du barbelé qui craquait sa chair. Il portait un grand tablier beige où la saleté et le sang se mêlaient. Les muscles de ses bras ornaient des piques en métal, sortant de sa chair. Un liquide jaune légèrement verdâtre suppurait des plaies. Néanmoins, ce qui fit trembler Dick, fut l'arme que l'homme tenait dans une main. Elle traînait sur le sol derrière lui. Longue et visiblement lourde, elle avait l'apparence d'une hache. Les impacts dans les murs eurent une explication. C'était cette arme qui les avait causé.

Dick fit quelques pas en arrière, calculant ses options. S'il prenait le couloir plongé dans le noir il pourrait s'y cacher. Toutefois, il perdrait l'atout de sa visibilité. Et de toute évidence, cet homme n'en avait pas besoin pour se diriger. L'autre couloir était ce qui lui semblait la meilleure solution. Néanmoins, aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient voir, il n'apercevait pas de portes où une autre coursive. Dick choisit l'option deux et courra à vive allure.

Surprise !

Cet homme à la hache courrait également très vite. Dick échappa à l'arme en l'esquivant à la dernière seconde. La lame frappa le mur, provoquant un énième trou. Dick reprit sa fuite en hurlant le nom de Rachel. Son attaquant continua de le chasser, envoyant sa hache avec une telle facilité que cela en était déconcertant. Dick sautait, glissait et feintait cherchant à se faufiler à travers ses attaques multiples. Il ne put éviter le coup de pied, l'envoyant rouler à cinq mètres. Le souffle coupé, Dick peina à se remettre debout. Il ne fit pas trois pas avant que quelque chose le saisisse à la jambe.

C'était un bras ! Un bras greffé au sol qui le retenait. Dick tira de toute ses forces pour s'en dégager. Il dut rouler en boule pour éviter la hache. Son dos frappa le mur dans l'action. Un court instant, il pensa être passer à quelque centimètre d'être coupé en deux. Ce fut le moment, où il vit un deuxième homme presque identique à l'autre qui forçait sur lui une faux. Dick voulut se dégager rapidement. Cependant, il ne put faire aucun mouvement. Cette fois, des bras et des mains le tinrent en place contre le mur. Les doigts agrippant son visage, se décharnaient de leur chair alors que Dick tentait de s'en défaire. Il pouvait sentir leur os sur ses lèvres, leurs membranes putrides s'infiltrant dans sa bouche. Sa vue était occulté par ses mains qui cherchait à le faire rejoindre l'intérieur du béton. Comme si ces choses lui offraient une nouvelle demeure funeste. Dick poussa de toute ses forces son buste de leur poigne. Il évita de justesse la faux en écartant les jambes. La pointe à un cheveux de sa région pelvienne. Dick croisa le regard de son nouvel assaillant. Il crut voir un sourire se dessiner sous son bâillon de fer. Agacé d'être malmené Dick passa à l'offensive. Il utilisa le mur pour se propulser en avant et plonger ses pieds directement dans le cou du porteur de la faux. Il glissa et frappa derrière les genoux de l'autre pour le dessaisir de son arme. Dick tenta vainement de soulever la hache. Elle était trop lourde. Cette brève action lui apporta de la malchance. Celui à la faux, utilisa le manche de son arme pour lui porter un coup dans l'abdomen. Le choc fut si brutal qu'il recula jusqu'au mur, tombant sur ses genoux. L'air ne s'infiltrait plus dans ses poumons et son ventre brûlait d'une douleur lancinante qui paralysait ses mouvements.

Il vit la hache se rapprocher mortellement. Sa dernière pensée allait vers Rachel, sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir la sauver. Soudain, un vacarme tonitruant résonna à travers les couloirs. Cela ressemblait à une corne de brume doublé d'un cri de chèvre. La lame de la hache touchait presque la peau de sa gorge alors que les deux hommes titanesques s'étaient figés. La seconde suivante, ces deux créatures coururent vers le couloirs plongés dans le noir.

Dick était abasourdi et perplexe. Cette alarme les avait fait fuir. Il se redressa difficilement, ses jambes tremblantes alors qu'il avait vu la mort en face. Ironie, l'un des deux avaient une faux.

Dick fit quelques pas, criant le nom de Rachel. L'espoir qu'il ressentit fut malgré tout de courte durée. Il entendit derrière lui, un bruit étrange. Ce n'était pas un objet qu'on traîne cette fois, c'était plus diffus, comme quelque chose qui craque et tombe. Dick se retourna pour voir le couloir se mouvoir. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la totalité de la zone se tordre comme un torchon.

Dick se met à courir, s'éloignant de ce phénomène qui referme son environnement sur lui. Il débouche enfin sur une pièce gigantesque qui ressemble à une machinerie. Il longe les machines, sautant et grimpant dans une direction inconnue. Ses yeux balaient les lieux, à la recherche possible d'une chevelure bleu. Il crie son nom cherchant à se faire entendre à travers tout ce vacarme. Au détour d'un couloir, Dick percute quelqu'un. C'est un homme, du moins, il est à caractéristique humanoïde. Bien que la couleur de sa peau et son visage qui a des allures de loutre de mer sont en contradiction avec ce fait. Ils se regardent avant de reprendre leur fuite. Ils courent côte à côte pendant un bref instant, avant que le sol ne s'effondre sous eux. Dick, saisit par réflexe un câble qui s'arrachait d'une poutre. Il regarde impuissant cette humanoïde disparaître dans la torsion de deux blocs de béton. Il se balance plusieurs fois pour sauter sur une poutre avant de s’y laisser glisser. Il saute atterrissant sur ses pieds pour courir vers un couloir qui semble stable. Dick ne sait même plus où il va. Des bras et des jambes bougent des murs. Des visages hurlent dans une agonie sans fin. Il a l'air d'un fou, en criant constamment le nom de Rachel dans cette univers de chaos. Dick se fige lorsqu'il tombe sur un homme, le corps imbriqué dans le mur jusqu'aux hanches.

\- Aidez-moi, dit l'homme en tendant les bras vers Dick.

Ravalant l'horreur de la scène, il cherche à venir en aide à l'homme. Autour, tout s'effondre dans des craquements sinistres. Il agrippe l'homme sous les bras, tirant de toute ses forces pour le déloger du mur.

Toute ses tentatives ne servent qu'à faire crier l'homme de douleur. Il est soudainement arraché de ses essaies par deux personnes qui le tirent en arrière.

\- Faut pas rester là mon garçon. Pour lui, c'est trop tard.

Avec un dernier regard, Dick est entraîné par les deux nouveaux venus. Il entend les hurlements de l'homme dans le mur de ne pas l'abandonner. Dick est prêt à faire demi-tour, quand il voit l'homme être écrasé par la vrille tournante de la structure. Les deux hommes, le tirent et le poussent pour qu'il s'active de courir. Il finit par les suivre, une petite pointe de réconfort à l'idée qu'il n'est pas seul dans cet enfer. Un des deux hommes ouvrent une porte et Dick est assailli par une lumière vive qui l'aveugle.

La lumière du jour !

Quand ses yeux peuvent enfin s'acclimater de la luminosité, il reste ébahi. À perte de vue, il voit une ville. Cela pourrait ressemblait à New York dans un futur lointain. Ils courent à travers les rues, cherchant à fuir ce monde qui s'effondre et se tord sur lui-même. Au-dessus de sa tête, il y a une autre ville. Les deux roulent pour s'enchevêtrer. Dick ne comprends rien de ce qui ce passe. Il ne sait pas où il est. Son esprit n'arrive pas à assimiler les informations que ses yeux voient. Rien n'est techniquement humain ou de la Terre. Y compris les deux hommes qui l'ont sorti des bas-fonds cauchemardesques. Il n'a même plus la volonté de crier le nom de Rachel tellement il est choqué.

Il a perdu la force de courir, ses jambes ne veulent plus répondre. Il s'effondre. Les deux hommes s'arrêtent pour lui venir une fois de plus en aide. À cet instant, il y a un détonation qui stop le processus d'écrasement et d'enroulement. Une lumière verdâtre se répand dans les mêmes temps comme une vague d'énergie.

\- La torsion prend fin, dit l'homme ornant une peau orange.

Les deux semblent soulagés.

Dick regarde effaré, la ville reprendre sa forme originelle. Le monde qui était au-dessus de sa tête glisse en vrillant sur le côté. Tout retourne à sa place.

Les deux hommes aident Dick à se relever. Chacun prenant quelques minutes pour reprendre leur respiration.

Dick les regarde longuement, analysant ce qu'il peut comprendre. L'homme à la peau orange clair, semble avoir la cinquantaine. Il a des cheveux rouges bouclés et des yeux vert brillant. Il est grand et robuste. L'autre est plus petit, se tient légèrement courbé avec des oreilles pointus. Il ressemble à un elfe.

Dans son désarroi, le seul être qu'il ait croisé et qui avait l'apparence d'un humain de la Terre, était l'homme qui lui avait demandé son aide. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver, le prit en plein cœur.

\- Comment te nommes-tu mon garçon ? demanda l'homme à la peau orange.

\- Dick, Dick Grayson.

\- Tu viens de la Terre ?

Dick acquiesce, soulagé que son monde soit connu d'un... extraterrestre ?!

Quel terme donner dans un monde comme celui-ci ou le choc des espèces était une évidence ?

\- Et bien, amis de la Terre, je suis Myand'r et voici Do de MëT.

Dick regarda avec perplexité Do de MëT rouler par terre avant de faire des petits bonds et prononcer des mots sans aucun sens.

\- Ne fais pas attention, lorsque ça fait longtemps que tu es ici, tu perds la raison.

\- C'est quoi ici ? interrogea Dick.

\- Ici mon amis, tu es dans la Dimension de la Perdition.

Dick fronça les sourcils. Le terme était effectivement bien approprié. Il n'avait cependant pas l'envie de faire une excursion touristique du lieu. Sa préoccupation première était de retrouver rapidement Rachel et la sortir de cette endroit.

_Elle doit-être terrifiée, songea Dick._

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Rachel marchant seule dans ce dédale d'horreur avec des créatures prêtent à éviscérer.

\- Un vortex s'est ouvert et a aspiré une enfant dont j'ai la garde. J'ai sauté à sa suite, mais elle n'était pas près de moi lorsque j'ai repris connaissance. Je cherche un moyen pour la retrouver. Est-ce que vous connaissez un endroit où elle aurait pu se réfugier ?

\- Les enfants survivent que très peu de temps dans cette dimension.

\- Elle a des pouvoirs, elle peut se défendre.

Myand'r sembla triste, compatissant. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Dick.

\- Mon amis... je suis désolé.

Dick sentit son corps chuter alors que l'angoisse glissait sournoisement dans ses membres.

***

Rachel émergeait doucement avec une sensation visqueuse sur son visage, glissant dans sa bouche et s'engouffrant dans sa gorge. Le goût amer l'obligea à rouler sur le côté et cracher la matière nauséeuse. Elle toussa plusieurs fois pour s'en débarrasser entièrement. Elle se mit à grelotter alors que le froid l'agressait.

\- Ça y est, la princesse a fini ?

Rachel se redressa promptement pour foudroyer son double du regard. Lehcar était assise tranquillement contre un mur, nullement impressionnée par l'endroit où elles avaient atterri.

Rachel observa la pièce. La ressemblance avec un entrepôt de stockage était à envisager. Elle n'était pas réellement sûr, en vue de l'étrangeté de certaines machines. L'apparence putride et dégoûtante des surfaces étaient dérangeantes. Tout semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. La tôle qui constituait la structure des murs au plafond était rouillée et s'effritait. Quant à l'odeur, elle avait l'impression de refaire cette expérience que son professeur de chimie leur avait fait faire. Ça sentait l'œuf pourri.

\- Où on est ? demanda Rachel.

Lehcar haussa les épaules avant de marcher vers la porte prête à tomber en poussière. Elle la poussa sans ménagement d'un coup de pied. Comme prévu, les gonds lâchèrent. La porte tomba dans un soulèvement de poussière et un impact tonitruant. Même en voyant le mouvement, Rachel sursauta. Elle rejoint rapidement Lehcar qui sans hésitation était sortie.

La vision qui les attendirent les surprirent l'une et l'autre. Il y avait des champs à perte de vue, au milieu une ferme qui avait dû connaître des jours plus heureux. Rachel et Lehcar se regardèrent, incertaines. D'un commun accord, elles se dirigèrent vers la ferme. Plus elles se rapprochaient, plus Rachel constatait que personne ne devait vivre dans un tel taudis. Les murs étaient fissurés, les volets des fenêtres étaient soient arrachés ou ne tenaient plus que par un seul de leurs gonds. Les carreaux étaient tous cassés et la toiture fortement abîmée. Lehcar pénétra dans la maison en poussant la porte. Elle ne rencontra aucune résistance. L'intérieur n'était pas mieux. Le mobilier était recouvert de moisissures. Il y avait encore des couverts sur la table et quelque chose était même dans les assiettes. Tout était dans le même état que ce qui devait-être une grange et non un entrepôt de stockage. Rachel nota que tout l'électroménager sortait d'un autre temps ; soit elle était avancée, soit elle datait du 17e siècle.

Rachel avança vers une pièce adjacente, quelque chose faisait du bruit. Elle poussa la porte, pour découvrir un lit et une commode. Elle l'avait à peine passée, qu'elle sentit quelque chose toucher ses cheveux. Elle pensa à une toile d'araignée en relevant les yeux et sûrement pas à la vielle femme qui était accroché par les genoux au plafond. Rachel hurla. Un cri effroyable qui allait créer une irritation certaine de ses amygdales. La vielle dame avait les yeux crevés, ses mains décharnées laissaient apparaître l'os de ses phalanges. Sa peau était fripée et quelques trous étaient creusés dans sa chair. Cette femme était morte, pourtant elle continuait de bouger et de faire des bruits gutturaux malsains.

Rachel s'empressa de quitter la maison, ses jambes tremblantes. Lehcar à son inverse, quitta les lieux tranquillement.

\- Arrête de chialer, j'ai trouvé le vieux imbriqué dans les escaliers et je n’ai pas beuglé comme toi.

Rachel secoua la tête dans l'effarement. Son double ornait un sourire satisfait, presque amusé d'être dans ce lieu immonde. Son sourire ne dura qu'un instant lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se dressait derrière Rachel. Cette dernière se retourna sentant un mouvement l'effleurer.

Une créature de deux mètres se dressait de toute sa taille et de ses muscles pour abattre un énorme marteau sur elle. Rachel l'évita de justesse en trébuchant en arrière. Elle se releva pour fuir cette chose qui n'avait qu'un œil. Son visage était recouvert de bandages ensanglantés et sa bouche coupé par des barbelés. Sa peau bleu/violacé était perclus de grosses plaies suintantes. Sur son tablier, il y avait des traces de mains.

\- Courre, lui cria Lehcar.

Rachel se releva et la suivit. Elles fuyaient à toutes jambes à travers les champs. La plupart de la végétation était pourrie, ralentissant leur progression. Leurs pieds glissaient sur de vielles citrouilles creuses, la terre était meule et gluante. Rapidement, la créature les rattrapait pour jouer de son marteau. Plusieurs fois, elles faillirent être écrasée par l'instrument remarquablement bien manipulé. Une sonnerie infernal retentit à travers la végétation. Rachel dut se boucher les oreilles. Elle et Lehcar virent la créature sauter dans un rectangle noir. Cela ressemblait à une porte qui s'ouvrait sur un autre monde. Dès qu'il disparut, le sol se mit à bouger, roulant sur lui-même.

\- Faut qu'on se barre de là ! cria Lehcar.

Une fois de plus, Rachel suivit son double, évitant les obstacles qui se dressait devant elle. Un pan entier d'un champ se souleva, les surplombant. Rachel vit Lehcar se retourner et lever ses mains vers cette parcelle de terre qui allait les engloutir. L'ombre qui se dessinait sur elles devenait mortellement dangereuse. Rachel comprit les actions de Lehcar. Elle cherchait à utiliser la nuée noire pour le repousser. Et pour la première fois, Rachel vit Lehcar avoir peur. Elle regarda ses mains avant de croiser son regard. La seconde suivante, elle sprintait vers la parcelle de terre qui était encore fixe. Rachel lui emboîta le pas, courant à en perdre haleine avant d'être enterrée vivante. Elles l'échappèrent de peu. Néanmoins, le choc de la retomber était si brutal que le sol rebondit provoquant une vague. Surprise par la déflagration, elles tombèrent violemment. Lehcar se releva sans difficulté, néanmoins Rachel dut déplorer une douleur importante au bras. Avec un rapide examen, elle constata qu'il n'y pas de fracture. Ce sont les points de sutures qui avaient visiblement cassés. Rachel vu le bandage se marquer d'un point rouge. Elle n'avait pas le temps de regarder davantage les dégâts, elle devait reprendre sa course. Autour d'elles, tout se tordait comme si une force céleste avait saisi les deux extrémités de la plaque tectonique pour l'essorer. Il y eut une détonation qui se fit entendre au loin, comme un coup de canon. Rachel et Lehcar se figèrent alors qu'elles virent se dessiner à l'horizon un phénomène spectrale vert qui se dirigeaient vers elles. C'était tellement rapide, que Rachel savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'en échapper. Le temps qu'elle le pense, cette volute était sur elle et la traversait. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier avant de réaliser que cette déferlante verte n'avait causé aucun dommage. Sous ses yeux ébahis, elle vit les terres reprendre leur place initial. Les arbres se reformèrent et leurs feuillages s'embellirent dans cette couleur maladive. Les barrières qui longeaient le bosquet se redressèrent. Au loin, elle pouvait voir également la ferme se reconstruire, planche après planche, tuile après tuile.

Rachel était tellement sous le choc qu'elle mit un moment avant de remarquer que Lehcar avait repris son chemin. Elle la rattrapa lentement, ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus. Elles marchèrent en silence, sans destination particulière. Rachel sentait pourtant un poids énorme dans la poitrine. Ses pensées allaient vers le dernier regard qu'elle avait partagé avec Dick. Il avait compris ! Elle l'avait entendu crier un "Non" d'agonie par télépathie. La douleur de la perte avait été sans retour.

Était-ce vraiment sans retour ?

\- Il faut que je trouves un moyen de retourner à San Francisco, peu importe où nous sommes dans le monde.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que t'es cruches, clama Lehcar.

Rachel la regarda interloquée, tentant d'ignorer les mots tranchants de son double.

\- Ça ressemble à la Terre pour toi ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment.

Lehcar roula des yeux.

\- Nous sommes dans la dimension de la perdition.

Rachel s'arrêta. Elle toisa son double d'un regard noir, prête à lui affliger toute sa colère.

\- Tu sais où nous sommes ?!

\- Je l'ai compris quand j'ai vu l'autre taré avec son marteau. Ici, c'est le trou à rat réservé au déchet de l'univers. Il faut y être envoyé par bannissement par LE grand conseil galactique. C'est à l'image de la zone fantôme des kryptoniens. Et comme cette dernière, nous sommes dépourvu de nos pouvoirs.

Rachel eut l'impression d'avoir un train de retard par rapport à Lehcar. D'où tenait-elle ces informations ?

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses car Trigon les a implanté en moi. C'est toi la vulgaire copie, enfin plutôt la partie qui devait se fondre comme un humain.

À la mention de Trigon, Rachel sentit des nœuds se former dans son estomac. Rien n'avait de sens, elle se sentait complètement à l'opposé d'un érudit.

\- Je ne comprends pas, on est jumelle ?

Lehcar fit un geste pour signaler que cette idée la faisait vomir. L'animosité était afficher comme un masque sur son visage.

\- Je suis toi et tu es moi. On est intrinsèquement liée. Ton bâtard de chien avait raison. Trigon m'a créé pour que je sois insufflée dans ton corps humain. Cette action t’a rendu semi-démon, semi-humaine. Tu tires tes pouvoirs de ce côté. Quand tu as ramené Trigon sur Terre, il m'a activé. J'ignores comment tu as réussi à revenir alors que ton cœur avait été détruit. Quand tu as renvoyé Trigon, je me suis retrouvée en attente. Comme enfermée dans une bouteille. J'ai dû attendre que tu décuples tes performances pour revenir à la surface.

Rachel mit un moment à assimiler toutes les informations que Lehcar lui fournissait. Elle réfléchissait sur ce que tout cela signifiait depuis le début. Elle était la partie qui devait se fondre dans la société et apprendre des êtres humains pour devenir une arme efficace. Une fois mêlée à son autre partie démoniaque, elle devenait inarrêtable. Quelque chose s'était produit et avait enrayé le processus. Mais qu'elle était ces performances qui devaient-être acquises pour que son autre puisse revenir dans son monde ?

\- Que je décuple mes performances ?

\- Ce qui aurait dû être à moi. L'éveil de mes pouvoirs. Ainsi que l'étape de la genèse. Je devais attendre d'avoir mes premiers sangs pour devenir féconde et engendrer mes soldats. J'aurai régné aux côtés de mon père. Car oui, Trigon est mon vrai père, ce n'est pas le tiens. Toi, ta partie humaine est tellement dégoûtante. Je veux ce qui m'étais destiné et toi tu dois dégager. Sauf qu'on est dans ce foutu monde avec des Gardiens à nos trousses.

Rachel se sentait défaillir. Les explications de son double étaient effrayantes. Et Dick avait raison, elle était jalouse d'elle. Son esprit aurait voulu analyser tous les propos y compris celui qui mentionnait que Trigon n'était pas véritablement son géniteur. Cependant, que Lehcar se couardise était surprenant.

\- Les Gardiens ?

\- Le machin qui nous a attaqué, est un Gardien. Il est chargé de faire le ménage. Ici, tu meurs et tu ne meurs pas. Une fois que tu es écrasée dans la torsion, c'est terminé. Tu finis comme les deux vieux pour faire partit du décor éternellement. Quand ce sont les gardiens qui t'attrapent, tu sers de chair à pâté.

Rachel pâlit.

\- De chair à pâté ?

\- Faut bien qu'ils se nourrissent.

Elle faillit tourner de l'œil. L'idée d'être dévorée par ces créatures ne l'enchantait guère. À vrai dire, la peur l'envahissait dans chaque fibre de son être. Elle voulait juste rentré "à la maison" et retrouver Dick.

\- Alors il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit au plus vite, Dick doit...

\- Tu ne comprends pas, il n'y a qu'une seule entrée et aucune sortie ! Alors bon courage pour trouver ton chemin de retour vers ton cher Dick.

Rachel s'écroula en larmes. Pleurant tout ce qu'elle avait par le désespoir qui s'installait comme une âme en peine. Elle ferma les bras autour d'elle, cherchant à retrouver un peu de confort. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers la seule personne qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'avoir à ses côtés. Si Dick était là, avec elle dans cette enfer, elle n'aurait pas peur. Elle pourrait même y vivre, parce que Dick était la maison.

\- Mais arrête de chialer, à croire que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire de bien, railla Lehcar avec agacement. C'est à se demander comment un gars comme Grayson, que Trigon avait choisi pour être mon premier soldat, daigne même t'apprécier alors que tu es si... pitoyable.

\- La ferme ! hurla Rachel.

Elle était à bout de nerf, ses mains tremblantes de chagrin et de colère. La douleur d'avoir perdu ce qui la maintenait humainement en vie, était accablante. Elle sentait une obscurité l'envahir alors que Lehcar n'était pourtant plus en elle. C'était puissant et implacable. C'était une énergie qui crépitait au bout de ses doigts incapable de pouvoir s'exprimer. Cette dimension, tenait en échec l'expression de ses capacités occultes, emprisonnant son ombrakinésie. Et la présence de Lehcar qui ne cessait de la harceler et de la mépriser, la faisait bouillir d'une rage mortel.

\- La ferme, ouin, je suis toute fragile...

Rachel se rua sur Lehcar, la renversant à terre et la martelant de coups. Elle voulait lui faire mal, lui faire payer toutes ces années où elle avait souffert de sa présence. Sa vengeance était tout ce qui lui restait. Lehcar rendit les coups, en défense et en attaque. Toutes les prises étaient parés. Chaque mouvement se répétait comme un miroir.

Leur combat est inutile. L'une et l'autre utilisant les mêmes attaques que Dick avait enseigné à Rachel. Et a fortiori, à Lehcar. À force égale, aucune victoire.

\- Arrêtes, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien ! Je te propose une trêve, suggéra Lehcar.

Rachel qui reprenait son souffle jaugea son double pour savoir si elle ne lui préparait pas un piège. Elle n'avait absolument aucune confiance envers cette partie d'elle qui n'avait aucun honneur.

\- Écoutes, reprit Lehcar remarquant ses doutes, si on veut survivre ici, il faut qu'on se soutienne. On peut s'en sortir. Il y a de la nourriture, dispersé ici et là. Cette dimension est comme une architecture qui reprend les bases des civilisations inter-dimensionnelles.

Rachel avait l'impression d'être à l'écoute d'un professeur en physique quantique.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Qu'il y a forcément des villes, qui ressemblent à celles qui constituent la Terre. Eau, électricité... faut juste faire attention sur qui on tombe.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ici, il y a les pires criminels des univers galactiques. Sans nos pouvoirs, nous sommes juste des gamines sans force physique... tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos jusqu'au bras avait des allures de chair de poule. Elle avait occulté volontairement cette expérience pour se protéger. Rachel savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas revivre un tel traumatisme.

\- C'est bon, j'en ai une petite idée. Il n'y a pas longtemps, trois hommes ont essayé...

\- Ont essayé quoi ? questionna Lehcar.

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, pendant un moment, je me suis retrouvée dans une phase d'attente.

L'information était accueillie à bras ouvert. Rachel eut envie de sourire. Elle avait longtemps pensé que son voyage vers la dimension astrale était imputé par la volonté de son double. Tous les pouvoirs qu'elle avait utilisé, était les siens et non ceux de Lehcar. Elle avait tort, Trigon ne les avait pas insufflé par son imprégnation démoniaque.

\- Ok, j'accepte cette trêve, à la seule condition que nous cherchions un moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- S'il y en a un, alors crois-moi je ferais tout pour y accéder.

Rachel n'en doutait pas une seconde. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir rester sur ses gardes tout au long de ce futur périple.

\- Essayons de trouver une ville.

Lehcar acquiesça, lui ouvrant le passage.

***

Dick était assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide alors qu'il digérait encore les explications de Myand'r. L'homme d'une profonde gentillesse, l'avait invité à se rendre dans leur repère sécurisé. C'était un petit appartement, au dernier étage d'un immeuble. Une petite communauté de personne de différentes espèces vivaient là, se protégeant les uns les autres. Ils s'étaient fabriqués des armes, transformant leur bâtiment en une forteresse imprenable. Ils étaient sept hommes pour deux femmes. Dick avait noté l'absences d'enfants. Et pour cause, Myand'r lui avait révélé qu'ils étaient enlevés par des criminels extrêmement dangereux. Qu'ils étaient une valeur marchande hors de prix dû à leur rareté. L'arrivé d'un enfant dans cette dimension était toujours une erreur. Souvent, l'ouverture du vortex se faisant trop près d'une cellule familiale. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Seul les Sages avaient le pouvoir d'actionner le vortex. Ils pouvaient l'ouvrir à n'importe quel endroit des univers et des dimensions. Ils étaient les Anciens, ceux qui décident. Membres d'une force céleste galactique au nombre de six, ils jugeaient et bannissaient les pires tueurs des galaxies. Dick avait pensé que Rachel et Lehcar avaient attiré l'attention de ces Ancêtres pour être avalées dans ce monde infernal. Il s'était tenu silencieux, bien qu'il avait eu envie d'hurler son indignation envers ces six célestes pour lui avoir enlevé son enfant. C'était Trigon qui méritait de finir dans cette dimension et non Rachel.

Alors pourquoi Trigon s'en était sorti ?

Myand'r lui avait tellement conté les horreurs qui se perpétrait dans ce monde, que la terreur l'avait assommé. Rachel était seule, sans défense entourée d'une multitude de dangers. Pour ne pas lui rendre les choses plus facile, Myand'r lui avait montré comment cette dimension s'étendait à l'infini. Il avait donc peu d'espoir de retrouver Rachel.

Do de MëT, lui avait donné l'accès à sa douche privé et une des femmes à l'apparence d'un félin, lui avait remis des vêtements propres. Dick se préparait depuis une vingtaine de minutes pour partir à la recherche de Rachel. Un sac à dos lui avait été remis pour qu'il puisse prendre des vivres et un nécessaire de premiers secours. Pourtant, ses jambes peinaient à se lever de ce fauteuil. Pas par manque de motivations, ni par peur. Non, ce qui l'arrêtait était la douleur. Il avait plusieurs côtes de fracturés et des hématomes ankylosaient ses membres. Cependant, ce n'était rien aux images qui envahissaient son esprit. Son dernier échange avec Rachel, était obscurci par les affres que Lehcar avait volontairement provoqué. Celles-ci s'entremêlaient avec son imagination morbide.

_Et si elle a rencontré un de ces Gardiens ? pensa-t-il aux bords des larmes. Comment elle aurait pu survivre à de telles attaques ?_

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

Dick leva les yeux larmoyants vers Do de MëT.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une enfant dont tu as la garde, n'est-ce pas ?

Dick eut un léger sourire triste.

\- Myand'r et moi, nous allons t'accompagner.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux, je ne peux pas vous demander de vous mettre en danger...

\- Nous le ferons, insista Do de MëT. Nous aussi, nous avons perdu notre famille. J'avais un fils et une femme. Mais j'ai mal agi, il y a si longtemps. L'espace-temps ici est très différent. Il n'y a pas de commencement, ni de fin. Peut-être qu'au moment où je te l'évoque, mon fils est décédé et a eu une descendance depuis plusieurs siècle. Où, je suis actuellement encore un enfant dans l'autre espace-temps...

Dick était troublé par cette information. Que cela signifiait-il exactement ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Pas de commencement, pas de fin.

Dick réalisa ses propos. La dimension de la perdition était sans passage du temps. C'était à la fois, le passé, le présent et le futur mêlé sur un même plan astrale. Il pourrait passer une éternité à rechercher Rachel, il ne changerait pas. Ne vieillirait pas. Toutefois, il deviendrait fou et oublierait jusqu'à son nom.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que les six célestes te bannissent ici ?

Do de MëT fut pris d'une étrange hystérie. Il secouait la tête en riant et poussant des petits cris roques en tournant en rond.

_Putain, je ne veux pas finir comme ça, se soucia Dick._

Il était anxieux par le fait que peut-être à un moment donné, il ne se souviendrait plus de Rachel. Il serra la plume d'argent dans sa main, comme un ancrage.

\- J'ai empoisonné une civilisation entière sur Prictar. Je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur, avoua Do de MëT, contrairement à Beclowysk ou Myand'r. Eux, ils ont fini ici car ils ont été trahis.

\- Trahis ? s'interloqua Dick.

\- Je ne sais pas pour Beclowysk, elle n'a jamais voulu parler sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais Myand'r a été trahi par sa propre fille, Komand'r. Elle l'a envoyé en utilisant un pouvoir ancestrale de son monde. Elle est encore plus sournoise et plus dangereuse que tout ce qui existe ici. Nous t'aiderons à retrouver ton enfant.

Dick embrassa la plume d'argent, la reconnaissance dans ses yeux.

\- Merci.

Myand'r fit irruption dans la pièce. Il se déplaçait avec prestance. Cet homme avait un tel charisme que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il attirait l'attention des gens par sa grandeur. Dick eut un pincement au cœur en le constatant. Bruce n'était pas différent de Myand'r. Peut-être qu'il ne reverrait jamais son père adoptif. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de faire pénitence auprès de lui. Ni lui dire, tout ce que son cœur avait besoin de révéler.

\- Nous devrions partir maintenant. À la nuit tombée, les gardiens chassent avant que l'aube ne se lève et produise la distorsion, avertit Myand'r.

\- La distorsion, c'est quand il y a cette alarme et que tout... se retourne.

Do de MëT, ricana en faisant une roulade sur le sol.

\- Oui, ça dure quelques minutes, mais c'est fatal. Il n'y jamais un point de départ précis, évoqua Myand'r

\- Comment les Gardiens s'en échappent ?

\- Nous l'ignorons !

Do de MëT récupéra son propre paquetage avant de faire ses adieux à l'humanoïde féline. Myand'r ouvra la marche, s'assurant que le couloir soit sécurisé.

\- Un dernière chose, dit-il en se tournant vers Dick, ne cries pas ! Ne parles pas à voix haute ! Et évites de faire trop de bruit. Les Gardiens utilisent les sons pour s'orienter.

Dick hocha la tête en acceptation. Les choses qui s'étaient produites depuis son arrivé avaient un sens. S’il pouvait y avoir un "sens" à quoique ce soit dans cette dimension.

Ils marchèrent pour ce qui lui parut des heures. Ils croisèrent des survivants comme eux. La plupart semblaient tout aussi dérangés que Do de MëT.

Dick fut surpris durant leur excursion, de trouver de l'eau potable ainsi que des vivres. Un espoir naquit en son sein en pensant que Rachel pourrait au moins s'alimenter et se réhydrater.

\- Comment est-ce possible qu'il y est de la nourriture à disposition ?

Myand'r s'amusa de cette question par un rictus élégant.

\- J'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre moi-même. Plus tard, j'ai constaté que certains lieux étaient régulièrement réapprovisionnés. Ce sont les Célestes qui vérifient que nous soyons correctement nourris afin de garantir notre survie. Crois-le ou non mon garçon, ils savent que des erreurs sont commises. Malheureusement, une fois bannie en ces lieux, mêmes eux ne peuvent changer la situation. C'est le seul endroits où ils n'ont aucun accès. Ils ne savant pas ce qui s'y passent. Ils s'assurent seulement, que chaque espèce ait à disposition la nourriture qui lui est propre. Tu es de la Terre, de ce fait, tu n'auras aucune difficulté à trouver des marchandises. Faut-il encore que tu es le courage d'aller à leur recherche. Ce que je ne doute pas. Tu as un cœur vaillant.

Dick rougit à la louange.

\- Les pillards, les pillards..., indiqua Do de MëT en se cachant.

Myand'r et Dick se mirent également à couvert derrière une grande bâtisse. Plusieurs "personnes" de différentes origines, récoltaient des objets dans une espèce de magasin. Dick n'avait aucune assurance que cette établissement soit une boutique. Néanmoins, cela y ressemblait beaucoup. Ces humanoïdes déposaient des sacs et des caisses sur une sorte de plateau en lévitation.

\- Qui sont les pillards ?

\- Les pillards sont des voleurs. Ils raflent tout ce qu'ils trouvent pour faire du troque. Y compris des êtres vivants pour en faire des esclaves et les jeter aux MacköY's, chuchota Myand'r sans quitter des yeux les humanoïdes.

Dick eut l'impression qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Myand'r venait de lui jeter un nouveau nom qui n'était guère plaisant. Quel autre danger se cachait dans ces lieux ?

\- C'est quoi les MacköY's ?

\- Pas quoi ? Qui ! corrigea Myand'r.

Les pillards quittèrent la rue en tirant sur leur chariot à l'aide de cordes. La haute technologie était humiliée par une manœuvre archaïque.

Quand tu ne sais pas l'utiliser, tu improvises. C'est pillards l'avaient assimilé sans prendre une minute à la réflexion. À moins que le chariot produisait trop de bruit.

\- Les MacköY's sont les plus anciens criminels de l'histoire de l'Univers qui se sont établis à la bordure Est. C'est la zone de la dimension qui est pour ce qu'on a pu en découvrir, la plus luxueuse. Ils possèdent des véhicules et le seul bâtiment de tout la dimension de la perdition qui n'est pas touché par la distorsion.

Dick sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Un mauvais pressentiment grouillait dans son ventre.

\- Où se situe cette zone Est ?

\- Près des grands pleines, où des champs infertiles s'étendent à perte de vue.

Dick avait la sensation qu'il devait aller vers cette localisation.

\- Je pense que je devrais commencer par cette endroit.

\- Dangereux. Mortel... et c'est moi qu'on prend pour un fou !? s'exclama Do de MëT.

Dick redressa son sac sur son épaule et prit l'assurance de faire son chemin vers la bordure Est. Myand'r l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Mon garçon, si ton enfant est déjà entre leur main, elle n'a aucune chance !

\- Je ferais tout pour la retrouver, rien ne m'arrêtera. Dites-moi où s'est ?

Myand'r vit la détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de Dick. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas ce terrien depuis longtemps, il était en admiration devant sa bravoure. Il reconnut l'amour inconditionnel d'un père pour sa fille.

\- Do de MëT ? demanda Myand'r

\- C'est à cinq jours de marches, grogna l'humanoïde à l'apparence d'un elfe.

Dick passa une main sur son visage.

\- Cinq jours ?! répéta-t-il.

L'angoisse montante était écrasante. Rachel n'avait pas cinq jours à attendre qu'il vienne la secourir. Le danger était camouflé à chaque coin de rue. De plus, elle ne savait rien sur cette dimension.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Do de MëT, soit notre guide.

L'humanoïde fit plusieurs roulante en frappant ses mains sur le sol comme voulant témoigner qu'il désapprouvait cette initiative. Dick et Myand'r attendirent patiemment qu'il est fini d'éructer silencieusement sa colère. Finalement, avec un regard de désappointement, il leur fit signe de le suivre.

Dick, Myand'r et Do de MëT longèrent d'immenses bâtiments, évitant les pillards et les rares survivants qui malgré leur apparence vagabonde restaient dangereux. La marche était pénible, saturé par un soleil de plomb et des arrêts fréquents. Chaque rues étaient un coupe gorge, où Dick devait déplorer son manque de connaissance du terrain. Sans Do de MëT, il aurait fait de mauvaises rencontre.

Les heures passaient, fatiguant ses muscles et rendant ses blessures insupportables. Le temps s'écoulait effectivement différemment que sur Terre.

Ici, dans cette dimension de perdition, une journée équivalait à vingt-deux heures. Soit dix heures de plus. Dick était épuisé d'être attentif au moindre bruit ou silhouette suspecte. Pour alourdir sa concentration, il devait également gérer les moments de folie de Do de MëT. Cette traversée vers la bordure Est devenait un périple mortel toute les minutes.

Myand'r nota que Dick répétait sans arrêt un geste pour contrôler son stress.

\- Tu es tout le temps à triturer ce pendentif dans ta main. A-t-il une signification ?

\- Humm, oui. C'est un cadeau. Une plume d'oiseau qui veut dire : "N'aie pas peur, je suis là. Je serais toujours là".

Dick s'arrêta. Myand'r le vit pâlir et verser une larme alors que son corps se courbait vers l’avant. Les mains sur les genoux, Dick sanglota mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas avertir les Gardiens de leur présence.

\- Je l'avais offert à ma fille, pleura Dick, c'était pour elle. Que cette plume d'argent soit toujours avec elle afin qu'elle n'oublie jamais que je serais toujours là. Et Rachel est dans ce monde, seule et sans défense.

Do de MëT le redressa par les épaules, ses yeux anisocories se firent intenses.

\- Et tu tiens parole ! Tu es ici, dans la même dimension qu'elle. Quand tu sers cette plume dans ta main, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

\- Que Rachel est en vie. Uniquement cela. Je devrais la sentir là, dans ma poitrine. Comme une balise, si je me rapproche d'elle, je peux sentir une lumière m'irradier. Mais rien. Parce qu'ici, tous les pouvoirs son annihilés.

\- Nous allons la retrouver, assura Myand'r.

Dick hocha la tête, s'accrochant à l'espoir et la volonté des deux hommes. Reprendre leur route avait apporté un poignard supplémentaire enfoncé dans son cœur. Il était terrifié pour Rachel à chaque seconde. Cette séparation lui était insoutenable. La douleur le paralysait et le rendait dément. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas ce qui avait causé la perte de la raison pour Do de MëT. Il avait mentionné sa femme et son fils. La perte avait dû être terrible. Néanmoins, il gardait à l'esprit qu'il avait éradiqué toute une espèce avec un poison mortel.

Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un homme, même s'il s'agit d'un alien, à faire cela ?

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi, Do de MëT a tué tous ces gens ? murmura Dick à Myand'r.

\- Je connaissais la civilisation sur Prictar. Des êtres sans foi ni loi, très peu recommandable. Ils utilisaient l'invasion pour s'accaparer les ressources des autres planètes. C'était dans leur nature. Ils ont attaqué celle de Do de MëT. Beaucoup de victimes, dont sa femme. Il a mis son fils à l'abri et a détruit Prictar. Do de MëT était médecin sur son monde. Il a créé un virus mortel pour les prictariens. Seulement, il n'y a pas qu'eux qui ont trouvé l'extinction. La faune s'est éteinte et la flore a cessé de s'épanouir. Aujourd'hui, Prictar n'est plus qu'une lune où rien ne peut vivre.

L'humanoïde n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il avait juste eu le goût de la vengeance contre un peuple qui asservissait les autres et leur volait leur monde.

\- Les six célestes ne sont pas aussi sage et juste qu'ils veulent qu'on le pense.

Myand'r gloussa.

\- Ils ont une façon bien à eux de punir. Ils ne font rien par hasard. Peut-être que Do de MëT est ici pour une bonne raison. Tu te rendras vite compte mon garçon, que cette dimension est constitué de personne innocentes.

\- Permettez-moi, de les détester.

Myand'r baissa la tête humblement. Do de MëT bondit sur eux, interrompant leur conversation.

\- La nuit... la nuit... tombe... tombe la nuit. La mort est ici ! Oui avec la nuit.

Dick fronça les sourcils à la réaction inquiétante de l'elfe. Il remarqua alors que le ciel se teintait d'un rouge vif, l'ombre grisâtre du ciel disparaissant sous son opale.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un abri rapidement, s'enquit Myand'r.

Ses yeux balayèrent leur environnement, cherchant la meilleur habitation qui leur servirait de refuge.

\- Là, indiqua Myand'r, dépêchons-nous, les Gardiens vont partir à la chasse.

Les trois coururent rapidement vers la grande bâtisse où la structure en béton semblait indestructible. Dick suivit Do de MëT et Myand'r à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs. Ils recherchaient un appartement précis.

\- Celui-ci, avertit l'elfe.

Dick s'engouffra dans un logement indéfinissable. Derrière lui, Myand’r et Do de MëT utilisaient un renfort pour caler la porte. Le modernisme du lieu était au-delà de son imagination. Les fenêtres étaient petites, laissant peu de lumière y pénétrer. Très spartiate, ce qui devait-être un salon, ne disposait que d'une table basse et un canapé.

\- On va rester ici pour la nuit. Fais le moindre bruit possible et ne touches rien qui pourrait tomber ou se briser, l'avertit Myand'r.

Dick observa Do de MëT, ouvrir son sac pour s'enrouler dans une couverture avant de se bâillonner lui-même avec un foulard.

\- C'est une assurance pour lui, expliqua Myand'r à son regard dubitatif.

Dick détourna les yeux. Il était trop révulsé pour accepter qu'un homme se face volontairement ce supplice. Do de MëT avait si peur de devenir un danger pour les autres, qu'il avait recours à ce procéder.

À l'extérieur, la nuit ressemblait à la lampe rouge éclairant une chambre noire. Et il les vit ! Les Gardiens marchaient à travers les rues comme un seul homme. Il en distinguait quatre, dont celui qui était porteur de la faux. Les trois autres, avaient également des armes effrayantes. Une pioche aux pointes affûtés portée par un individu ornant qu'un seul bras. Une serpe à plusieurs lames, aux allures de boomerangs. Celui-ci était petit, plutôt mince, recouvert de bandage. Il marchait en se désarticulant. Dick ravala sa salive à la terreur qui le rendait tremblant. Le dernier, n'était pas à caractère masculin. Il ou elle ornait une poitrine sous une épaisse couche de cuir. Tous ses membres étaient serrés dans des barbelés. Dick ne distinguait pas son visage, pourtant, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu luire de yeux jaunes. Elle avait des chaînes dans les mains, qu'elle faisait tournoyer. Les derniers maillons se finissaient par des crochets.

_Rachel, mets-toi à l'abri ma puce, je t'en supplie, pria Dick._

Toutes les années où Bruce l'avait entraîné, tous ses enseignements étaient comme futile dans ce monde. Il serra ses bras autour de lui, imaginant la tenir en sécurité contre sa poitrine. Myand'r s'approcha doucement avec précaution, il se pencha pour lui susurrer un mot à l'oreille.

\- Prends un peu de repos pendant quelques heures, ensuite tu me relayeras.

Dick accepta sans formuler une quelconque opposition. Il était tellement fatigué et effrayé pour Rachel. Son seul réconfort, était que peut-être sa courte nuit lui apporterait une vision suffisamment net pour la localiser.

***

Elles marchaient depuis des heures. Rachel et Lehcar étaient perclus de sueurs et de courbatures dans les jambes. Un siroco soufflait en permanence sous un soleil caniculaire. Elles souffraient de déshydratation. Rachel ne pouvait plus avaler sa salive sans que sa gorge s'irrite dans une quinte de toux. Ses lèvres étaient si gercées qu'elles se fendillaient, laissant les gouttelettes de sang se figer. Avec un regard, elle avait pu constater que Lehcar vivait le même calvaire. Elles avaient traversées bon nombres d'hectares de terre en friche. La marche était devenu difficile kilomètre après kilomètre. La pointe de leurs chaussures raccrochaient la moindre botte de terre, les faisant trébucher. Rien à l'horizon qui pouvait leur indiquer une destination. Elles vivaient un enfer dans un monde de chaos. Les rares bosquets leur permettaient de faire une pause sous l'ombre d'un pommier véreux. Lehcar en avait malheureusement fait l'expérience. Il y avait un seul fruit sur une branche. Il ressemblait à une pomme Golden des plus banal. Alors que l'arbre était de toute évidence mort, cette pomme à l'allure juteuse les avait fait saliver. Lehcar avait repoussé Rachel de toute ses forces, pour s'accaparer la seule nourriture qu'ils avaient croisé depuis leur arrivé. Lehcar l'avait croqué à pleine dent. Le goût de moisissure avait explosé en bouche, répandant son liquide visqueux et orangeâtre. Lehcar l'avait immédiatement recraché, la nausée montante après cette mauvaise manducation. Ce bref moment avait réjouis Rachel, heureuse de ne pas avoir croqué dans ce fruit "défendu". Tout ce que proposait cette dimension n'était que putréfaction et morbidité.

Elles avaient repris leur marche, avec espoir de trouver un refuge avant la nuit tombée. Rachel avait pâli d'angoisse après que Lehcar lui ait fournis des explications supplémentaires. Les gardiens chassaient leur "gibier" la nuit.

\- Dans cette dimension, la nuit dispose d'un film infra-rouge qui leur permettent de voir à travers un phénomène de fréquence. Chaque petit bruit leur est alors identifiable. Notre seul chance est de trouver un endroit où les murs soient suffisamment épais, pour couvrir nos bâillements ou tout autre bruit humain que nous pourrions produire. Il faudra rester silencieux et éviter de parler.

À chaque pas, Rachel avait commencé à désespérer. Lehcar semblait parée pour vivre sans réelle soucis dans cette dimension. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était que des champs à perte de vue. Elle ne savait pas survivre en milieu hostile, encore moins parmi une flore voir peut-être une faune. Elle n'osait presque pas imaginer quel type d'animaux pouvaient abriter cette endroit. Elle n'avait pas osé poser la question à Lehcar de peur de connaître la réponse.

Elles cheminaient tant bien que mal dans un silence haineux dut à leur aversion l'une pour l'autre. Sans conversation, l'esprit de Rachel vagabondait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la Terre, ses amis et Dick. Elle se remémorait par besoin sa rencontre avec Gar, l'odeur du parfum de Donna, le rire de Kory, la gentillesse de Dawn, les répliques sarcastiques de Hank et même les blagues de Jason. Plusieurs fois, elle avait fermé les bras autour de sa taille malgré la chaleur, imaginant Dick la serrer contre lui. Elle poussait ses souvenirs à faire surface, voulant à nouveau entendre sa voix. Comme s'il était là. Le besoin de sentir ses lèvres effleurer son front et la rassurer. Elle s'imaginait être assise derrière lui, ses mains serrés autour de son blouson en cuir, alors que sa moto filait à vive allure sur la route. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revêtir de nouveau ce casque rose. Elle rêvait debout, ses yeux brillants de larmes en regardant Alcatraz se dresser fièrement dans la baie de San Francisco. Par manque d'eau, elle commençait à halluciner. Elles croyaient les voir par moment. Elle avait couru, les bras ouvert vers Dick, la joie et le soulagement... jusqu'à ce que le mirage s'évanouisse. Elle était tombée à genoux, pleurant sans sanglots, les mains griffant la terre. Lehcar était passé à ses côtés, gloussant de son chagrin.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une nullité.

Rachel perdait tout espoir, l'envie de vivre se consumant comme une bougie allumée. Bientôt, la flamme allait s'éteindre.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'un village apparaisse devant elles. Les premières demeures étaient à quelques kilomètres, visible par l'aspect pittoresque des façades.

Elles avaient accéléré le pas avec prudence. Toutes les demeures avaient un revêtement blanc sur une toiture de tuiles rouges/oranger. La forme en pointe se dressait dans leur charpente. Les pièces mansardées étaient pourvu de petites fenêtres à carreaux. Les murs extérieurs étaient peints avec des fresques baroques horizontales. La végétation autour était verdoyante et fleurie, contrairement au champs qu'elles avaient franchi.

\- On dirait un village de la Roumanie ou de Moldavie...

\- C'est magnifique, s'exclama Rachel.

Elles longèrent la rue principale, leurs yeux à l'affûts du moindre danger. C'est alors que Rachel aperçut un lavoir. L'eau s'écoulait d'une fontaine, belle et claire. Le débit était suffisant pour produire un son qui était magique à ses oreilles.

Rachel se rua vers le petit espace, coincé entre deux gros arbres. Ses genoux cognèrent contre le rebords en béton alors qu'elle plongeait la tête vers l'eau.

Elle but quelques gorgées qui rafraîchirent avec soulagement sa gorge et sa bouche sèche. Le liquide glissa le long de son œsophage avec la nécessité de se réhydrater. Les maux de têtes avaient créer un désordre dans son système lymphatique poussant la fièvre à apparaître. Sauter dans le bassin pour contrer les effets de la déshydratation n'était plus une option.

Rachel avalait de grande brassé d'eau, le plaisir donnant un moment d'apaisement à ses angoisses et à sa peine.

Soudain deux mains l'agrippèrent, enfonçant son buste sous l'eau. Rachel se débâtit vivement alors que ses yeux voyaient cet homme imbriqué jusqu'au torse dans le béton du bassin. Il la maintenait avec une telle pugnacité que ses efforts semblaient vain. Elle repoussa ses bras, déchirant la chair avec une telle facilité que l'acte était écœurant. Ses doigts arrachèrent littéralement des morceaux de chairs alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas. La moitié de son corps visible était gonflé par l'eau, les orbites dépourvu d'œil et il était difforme. Il essayait de la noyer. Rachel en était sûr. Elle suffoquait ! Ses poumons cherchaient à fuir l'invasion de cette eau, qui était maintenant souillée par la pourriture que l'homme dégageait. Rachel frappa dans les épaules de toutes ses forces, arrachant les clavicules des omoplates. Enfin, elle arriva à se libérer. Elle se redressa, les mains de l'homme serrées sur son crâne, les bras pendant. Elle les retira dans un geste de révulsion extrême. Rachel avala de grande bouffé d'air tandis qu'elle retient la toux. Elle cracha et toussa dans le creux de son coude. 

\- Génial, super, t'as contaminé l'eau pauvre conne, railla Lehcar.

Rachel était encore à reprendre son souffle alors que la surface de l'eau était devenu crasseuse de chair décomposées. Elle se sentait en état de choc, incapable de contrôler la crise de panique. Lehcar s'était contentée de regarder sans intervenir ou lui apporter une quelconque aide. Son cœur battait si vite, ses membres tremblants, à la fois consumé par la colère et la peur de mourir noyée. Rachel n'était néanmoins pas étonnée par l'attitude de Lehcar. Cette partie sombre d'elle, était simplement le Mal à l'état pur. La constatation était comme un piano vous tombant sur la tête. Le poids est écrasant.

Rachel ferma les yeux, ignorant son double qui s'abreuvait directement à la fontaine. Elle avait besoin de Dick pour enrayer la crise d'angoisse. Elle l'imaginait, être là, son torse appuyé contre son dos pour suivre le rythme de sa respiration. Elle tendit l'oreille pour l'entendre lui parler calmement et lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle s'accrocha, tendant la main pour qu'il la retienne.

La crise la quitta.

Sa main ? Personne ne l'avait saisi.

Rachel laissa les larmes s'écouler en ouvrant les yeux, son bras tendu dans le vide.

\- Dick, murmure-t-elle, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas ici.

Lehcar lui frappa la tête.

\- Arrêtes de pleurnicher, il faut qu'on se trouve un abri sans ces machins qui traînent partout dans les fondations.

Aussi curieux que l'action parut, Lehcar attrapa sa main pour l'aider à se redresser. Rachel la regarda, suspicieuse.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

Lehcar la poussa à avancer, se dirigeant vers la première bâtisse qui semblait robuste. À peine passé la porte, elles se figèrent. Les murs étaient recouverts de sang séchés et pourris. Des membres humains pendaient du plafond, des visages entiers s'étaient tournés vers elles produisant un son étrange. Un son d'agonie.

\- Non, pas celle-ci ! chantonna Lehcar.

Rachel la regarda enfoncer ses doigts dans les orbites d'une pauvre personne emmurée jusqu'aux épaules. Jadis, elle avait dû être une très belle femme. Aujourd'hui, elle était défigurée, la mâchoire brisée révélant des dents cassés et noircis. Sa peau verdâtre ornait une sorte de mousse qui longeait une plaie putride. Rachel ferma les yeux, ravalant plusieurs fois de la bile. 

Elle suivit Lehcar, visitant maison après maison, toujours en y trouvant des horreurs sans nom. Au centre du village, elles débusquèrent une maisonnette à la facette bleuté. Elle semblait complètement perdu au milieu de deux grandes bâtisses. Il aurait été facile de passer plusieurs fois à côté s'en l'apercevoir. Rachel et Lehcar jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide, épuisée de rencontrer que des morts vivants. La maisonnette semblait saine, dépourvu de mort et de déchets humains. Sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait une grande boîte qui attisa leur curiosité. Sans hésitation, Lehcar la souleva. Bien qu'elle était brillante comme de l'aluminium, elle était tout aussi lourde que du bois. À l'intérieur, de la nourriture. Des fruits et des légumes qui semblaient frais et d'autres aliments que Rachel ne pouvait déterminer. Au sol, à côté de ce qui devait-être une gazinière, était déposé deux grandes jar rempli d'eau.

\- Quelqu'un doit vivre là ? s'enquit Rachel.

Lehcar croqua dans un légume qui fondait sans bruit dans la bouche.

\- Non, c'est un pack de survie. Si ton pote le tigre était là, il te ferait une comparaison avec un jeu vidéo.

\- On n'est pas dans un jeu vidéo, railla Rachel.

Elle était éreintée. Elle fouilla dans la boîte pour se saisir d'un fruit qui ressemblait à une orange. Le goût en était très différent. Il se rapprochait plus de la mangue. Concluant que c'était sans danger, elle mangea en quantité suffisante. Rachel remarqua que Lehcar s'était octroyée la petite boite violette. Elle s'était cachée dans un coin pour dévorer son contenu.

_Tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu veux me le dire, songea-t-elle._

Rachel fit le tour des placards. Cherchant quoique ce soit qui pourrait être utile. Une arme pour se défendre aurait été la bienvenue. Il n'y avait même pas un seul couteau en cuisine. La seule chose qu'elle trouva d'utile fut une paire de ciseaux.

Elle localisa la salle de bain. Du moins, ce qui pouvait-être des toilettes. Pas d'eau courante dans la robinetterie. Voilà un luxe qu'on ne se rendait pas compte de posséder. Rachel pensa à toute ces populations qui n'en disposaient pas. Avoir accès à l'eau, c'était un confort inestimable. Par la force des choses, elle le comprenait à présent. Elle avait besoin urgemment d'hygiène.

\- Je doute qu'ils aient des Lil-Lets Teen ici, se murmura-t-elle après avoir ouvert un énième placard.

Rachel se saisit du petit paquet de linge qu'elle avait déniché au fond d'un tiroir. Avec les ciseaux, elle coupa quelques bandes pour en doubler l'épaisseur.

_Je n'aurai jamais pensé me fabriquer une serviette hygiénique avec les moyens du bord. Cas désespérée trouve une solution désespérée. J'aurais pu faire ça aussi au lieu d'aller les voler dans un magasin._

Rachel sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues pour la énième fois dans la journée. La sensation était étrange, plus rêche et beaucoup moins confortable. Quand on les possède, on ne se rends pas compte à quel point ces petites choses du quotidien sont indispensables.

_Je promets que je serais davantage généreuse avec les plus démunis, si on me laisses retourner chez moi, pria-t-elle avec espoir qu'une force divine l'entende._

Rachel enroula sa serviette souillée dans un linge, jetant un vestige de son innocence dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

Lehcar l'observait.

\- Tu as mal ?

Rachel fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

\- Ton bras, tu le frottes depuis un moment.

Rachel souleva sa manche humide, révélant son bandage recouvert de sang.

\- Faut nettoyer ça ! Si tu chopes une infection, je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver avec ça sur les bras.

\- Quoi ?

Lehcar releva sa propre manche, révélant les mêmes plaies que celles de Rachel.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je suis toi et tu es moi. Ce que tu t'es fait, je l'ai aussi, expliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Rachel était troublée. Lehcar portaient sur ses avant-bras tous les stigmates qu'elle s'était infligée. Elle avait les points de sutures que Dick lui avait fait. Exactement à la même place. Sauf que celles-ci, n'étaient pas sanguinolentes.

\- Alors lorsque cet homme était en train de me noyer, tu te noyais aussi.

\- J'arrives pas à croire à quel point tu es bête ! Non ! Tes points de sutures ont cédés, pas les miens. Ce que tu te fais ici n'a pas d'incidence sur moi. Mais traîner ta carcasse alors que tu es malade, c'est sans moi !

Rachel poussa un long soupir résigné. Pendant un court moment, elle avait pensé que Lehcar pourrait témoigner un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Je reconnais bien là ta compassion.

\- La compassion c'est pour les faibles. Si tu veux survivre dans un monde tel que celui-ci, faut oublier ton côté humain. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour arriver jusqu'à une ville.

Rachel comprit qu'elle n'était qu'un outil dans les plans que Lehcar concoctait. À savoir ce que son double avait réellement l'intention de faire lorsqu'elles arriveraient dans une ville, était un mystère.

\- Donnes-moi ça, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Le bandage retiré, Lehcar lui prodigua des soins pour le moins étonnant.

\- C'était fourni avec les vivres, précisa-t-elle en montrant une petite machine argenté.

\- On dirait un escargot.

L'objet d'apparence enfantine, glissait sur sa plaie comme le gastéropode le ferait. À son passage, il déposait une pâte incolore. Rachel ouvrit grands les yeux alors que les points qui avaient cédé, étaient reconstruits.

\- Le bandage n'est pas nécessaire. Laisses ta blessure à l'air libre, elle guérira plus vite. Si j'avais mes pouvoirs, j'aurai réglé ça sans laisser de trace.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Rachel.

Lehcar fermait les volets, s'assurant que les loquets soient solides. Elle observa le ciel devenir rouge avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, le pouvoir de guérison. Tu appliques la bonne quantité d'énergie nécessaire pour reconstruire les tissus. Comme avec Adamson, ou la biche, expliqua-t-elle en poussant une chaise derrière la porte.

\- La biche ?

Lehcar lui lança un regard noir rempli d'une aigreur avide de cracher son venin.

\- Laisses tomber, apparemment c'est trop demander à ton cerveau de réfléchir. Tu vas te faire du mal.

Rachel lui renvoya la même expression. Les deux filles prêtent à se jeter l'une sur l'autre pour en venir à un combat aux poings. Prenant sur elle de garder son calme, Rachel prit soin de mettre l'escargot argenté discrètement dans sa poche. Bien éduquée comme elle l'était, elle rangea tous les détritus alimentaires et les bandages souillés dans la boite de vivres. Rachel s'apprêtait à la déposer à côté de la poubelle, lorsqu'elle disparut en une fraction de seconde dans un éclat de paillettes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Une fois vide, c'est détruit. Les célestes ne laissent pas leurs poubelles traîner. Vois-les comme des obsédés d'écologies.

Rachel fulminait de colère au dédain de son double. Elle la narguait ouvertement.

_Moi je sais, toi non !_

Elle ne supportait pas de se sentir dans l'ignorance.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir préserver sa planète.

\- Je t'en prie. C'est dans la nature humaine de tout détruire. Et une fois que c'est fait, qu'il n'y a plus rien pour la sauver, ils s'étonnent. Trigon et moi, nous aurions régner sur Terre. Nous aurions apporté la survie de ton espèce.

\- En esclavage !

\- Oh excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que font déjà les dirigeants de ton monde ?

Rachel voulut s'offusquer. Seulement, elle n'avait pas toute les données pour le faire. Les rouages politiques étaient compliqués. Pourtant, Lehcar avait soulevé un point qui n'était pas dénué de sens.

Lehcar prit le temps de contempler sa victoire. Son sourire moqueur envers Rachel était rehaussé par une gestuel significative.

Et la rougeur des murs de la cuisine fut envahie par une ombre pourpre et sale.

\- La nuit tombe. Montons au premier étage et surtout pas un seul bruit. Les gardiens sont nombreux et sont aussi aguerri qu'une chauve-souris la nuit.

\- Je pense que l'intervention d'une chauve-souris serait la bienvenue, s'exclama Rachel en suivant Lehcar dans les escaliers.

\- Grayson et toi vous comptez trop sur DaddyBat !

Les derniers mots furent comme une lame tranchante. Ils avaient été prononcés avec tant de dégoûts que même sans pouvoirs empathiques, Rachel avait ressenti tout l'amertume qui s'en dégageait.

Lehcar s'allongea à même le sol, s'enroulant dans une couverture. Elle regarda un moment le plafond avant de fermer les yeux. Elle semblait dormir, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Calme et sereine.

Pendant un instant, Rachel fut tentée de laisser Lehcar seul dans la maisonnette à la façade bleu. L'idée de courir et s'enfuir le plus loin possible de son double était attrayante. Elle perdit rapidement de vue cette idée, une fois que ses yeux se portèrent aux individus qui marchaient dans la rue principale. Elle dut couvrir sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'effroi. Son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré. Ses jambes tremblantes voulaient lâcher sous son poids. Elle n'osait plus bouger.

Les plus grands aux allures de géants, portaient des tabliers de boucher. Ils étaient recouvert de taches brunes qui sous la lueur d'une nuit rouge ne laissait rien à la suggestion. Ils avaient des haches dans leurs mains et sur leur ceinture, pendaient des couteaux et des pinces. Une autre créature marchait à quatre pattes, ses membres se désarticulant sous chaque pas. Son dos était recouvert de lames de scies rondes. Et bonté divine, celles-ci tournaient dans sa chair, coupant de petits morceaux qui étaient projetés en l'air. Sa bouche était bâillonnée par une plaque de fer. Autour de son cou, il y avait un collier où des piques transperçaient sa chair. Il était maintenu en laisse par une humanoïde à l'apparence d'une femme. Elle était presque dénudée. Les rares tissus qui recouvraient ses zones intimes, étaient semblables à du cuir noir. Elle avait des chaînes qui s'enroulaient autour de sa tête et étaient reliés à ses épaules. Et son crâne rasé, étaient traversés par deux grandes broches.

Rachel était terrorisée. Son esprit hurlait à Dick de venir la sauver. Toutefois, elle savait que c'était totalement impossible.

Soudain, elle vit la créature à quatre pattes s'énerver. Il tira sur sa laisse pour que sa maîtresse le suive. Rachel la vit se pencher pour libérer le collier. La créature courra jusqu'à leur porte de maison et gratta le bois avec détermination.

Elle se tourna vers Lehcar. Elle fut surprise de la voir debout juste derrière elle. Sans se parler, l'une et l'autre comprirent qu'elles étaient dans de grave complication. Lehcar lui fit signe de rester silencieuse alors qu'un des deux géants poussait la porte d'un coup de pied. Rachel et Lehcar regardèrent à travers les lattes du plancher. Elles virent la créature à quatre pattes renifler l'air. Les deux filles se figèrent.

La créature fouilla et chercha à travers la cuisine, jusqu'à la poubelle qu'il renversa sur le sol. La seconde suivante, il poussa des petits cris jouissif en roulant son visage dans l'objet trouvé. Rachel et Lehcar plissèrent les yeux pour apercevoir ce qui rendait fou la créature.

L'humanoïde femme se pencha pour récupérer l'objet. Rachel ouvrit large les yeux, le souffle coupé dans sa poitrine. La femme tenait dans ses mains la boule de tissu où elle avait proprement rangé sa serviette périodique souillée. Elle la vit avec horreur la déballer, puis la dérouler avant de glisser sa langue sur la surface. Les yeux de la femme virèrent à un jaune sauvage avant qu'un sourire de dents affûtés orne son expression démoniaque.

\- Jft'rig sabëk minoni !

Quoique veulent dire ces mots, Rachel savait qu'elle était en danger. La créature se leva sur ses jambes pour sauter sur la table de la cuisine. Il huma l'air avec force avant de pointer sa main vers l'étage.

\- Coures ! hurla Lehcar.

Sans réfléchir, Rachel sprinta à la suite de Lehcar qui longeait le couloir menant à l'autre chambre. Sans attendre, Lehcar ouvrit la fenêtre pour sauter sur le tas de foin qui était derrière la maison. Rachel lui emboîta le mouvement, manquant de peu d'avoir la tête décapitée. La lame de la hache s'était enfoncée dans la poutre au-dessus de la fenêtre. Allongée dans le tas de paille, à reprendre son souffle, elle croisa le regard de la femme. Elle lui sourit avant de tirer sur une des tige qui étaient dans sa tête. Elle lui lança en direction de son visage. Rachel l'esquiva surprise elle-même par son réflexe. La pointe de l'arme était affûtée comme une flèche. Sans perdre une seconde, elle s'en saisit avant de courir. Au bout de la rue, elle vit Lehcar combattre l'autre grand individu. Elle avait pour toute défense, un râteau. Sa hache passa à quelques centimètres de ses jambes. Rachel glissa sur ses fesses et enfonça dans un geste brutal la tige de métal dans son ventre.

Le géant hurla, relâchant sa hache. Cette distraction permirent à Rachel et Lehcar de sprinter vers les ruelles voisines, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre les Gardiens et elles.

\- Je crois qu'on les a semé.

\- On est des proies et eux, ils sont en chasse. Ils vont jouer avec nous. Et toi, tu saignes !

Rachel ferma les bras autour de sa taille, comme si ce geste pouvait la faire arrêter d'avoir ses règles menstruels. De toute évidence, la créature à quatre pattes détectait le sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Là-bas, indiqua Lehcar, ça parait une bonne cachette. Passes devant.

Apercevant la maison au fin fond de la ruelle, Rachel longea les murs sans bruit. Elle fit attention de mettre un pas devant l'autre sans quitter des yeux les rues adjacentes.

Quand sa main toucha la poignée du refuge promis, Rachel eut la mauvaise surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle était verrouillée.

\- Lehcar s'est fermé, murmura Rachel, on ne peut pas... Lehcar ?

Elle n'était pas derrière elle !

Rachel balaya la zone des yeux, sentant l'angoisse monter dans une ascendance vertigineuse. Lehcar ne l'avait jamais suivi. Elle avait pris son propre chemin.

La sensation d'abandon dans une telle situation la paralysait de peur et de colère. Le sentiment d'être seule à affronter ces créatures démoniaques était écrasant.

Rachel laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, ne prenant plus la peine de les chasser. La terreur irradiait dans son corps, laissant son esprit vide.

Et elle entendit les pas, lourd et tonitruant. La hache glissant sur le sol, le bruit des chaînes s'entrechoquant se rapprochant.

_"Sauf si tu possèdes mes super bottes de mon costume qui amortissent le bruit, je te conseil de retirer tes godasses si tu es poursuivi"_

\- Merci Jason !

Délicatement, Rachel retira ses bottes. Le souvenir d'un conseil de Jason lui était revenu en tête. Elle courut vers l'extérieur du village, ses chaussettes lui offrant le silence nécessaire. Ses yeux s'étaient acclimatés du ciel rouge. Une aubaine pour se diriger vers la vallée. Elle tournait le dos au village, se retournant souvent pour regarder si elle était suivie. Et elle l'était !

Les deux géants marchaient vers elle, accompagnés par la femme qui lui faisant signe. La créature courait à tout pattes déployées pour la rejoindre.

Rachel courra à en perdre haleine. En vain !

La créature bondit sur elle, les obligeant à rouler dans la terre nauséabonde. Elle se débattit alors que les lames sur le dos de la créature produisaient un bruit de scierie. Sous le bâillon, elle pouvait voir la bave s'en écouler. Elle repoussa de toute ses forces la créature, cherchant à se déloger de sa prise phénoménal. La femme était à quelques mètres d'elle lorsqu'elle siffla. La créature la relâcha pour rejoindre sa maîtresse. Les deux haches tombèrent de part et d’autre d'elle, lui bloquant le passage.

Rachel était tétanisée, son corps tremblait inexorablement alors que la femme au crâne rasé se penchait sur elle. Dans un geste qui aurait pu être doux, elle lui caressa le visage.

\- Thsit fr'jk cl'kl amdg houk... hum ?!

Rachel sentait les larmes salées envahirent sa bouche. La connaissance qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

_Rachel..._

Elle regarda la femme, puis au-delà d'elle.

_Rachel..._

Elle entendait la voix de Dick. Elle scrutait le vide un bref instant qui lui parut des heures, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette. Les traits de Dick se découpait dans un voile blanc. Elle pouvait apercevoir ses yeux marrons, son sourire, sa mèche de cheveux rebelle... Et ses ailes bleus qui se déployaient à l'infini.

_N'abandonnes pas !_

Rachel sentit une force l'envahir. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux de la femme. Son cœur battant une cadence douce et sereine. Quelque chose semblait se mouvoir dans son dos et se déployer pour la recouvrir. C'était fort. Puissant !

\- Si je puis permettre, railla gaiement Rachel, pourrais-je acheter une voyelle ?

La femme fut décontenancée par l'assurance étrange de sa proie. Le coup de poing frappa son visage avec une telle force, qu'elle perdit l'équilibre.

Rachel roulant vers l'arrière, propulsant ses bras pour obtenir un appuis sûr. Le geste fut si prompt, que les deux géants furent surpris de la voir debout en une fraction de seconde.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle cherchait des yeux n'importe quoi qui pourrait ralentir leur créature à quatre pattes. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'un grillage arrachée de sa barrière, elle saisit son opportunité. Elle tira de sa main droite sur la bobine jonchant le sol. La créature trébucha dans les maillons, s'enroulant dans l'entrave improvisée. Les scies rotatives coupèrent le métal dans une projection d'étincelles. La créature hurla de douleur alors que les lames s'enrayaient.

\- Un de moins, haleta-t-elle toujours en courant à travers la vallée.

Une des hache passa trop près d'elle, l'obligeant à tomber sur le sol qui n'était plus de la terre, mais de la roche. Sans ses chaussures, ses pieds étaient meurtris. Chaque pas étaient couronnés de douleurs et d'impacts tordant ses orteils.

Elle n'abandonna pas, tout comme Dick lui avait demandé. Elle vit des rondins de bois, disposés en pyramide. Une vielle scierie abandonnée allait lui offrir un abri. Et telle une quête d'un des jeux vidéo de Gar, elle vit une masse posée sur le dessus d'une pille de bois. Elle remarqua que les pilonnes retenant les rondins étaient sur le point de se rompre. Elle prit la masse à deux mains, formulant rapidement une prière pour qu'elle réussisse à la soulever. Elle attendit qu'un des géants soient assez proche d'elle.

\- Allez viens mon grand, l'attira-t-elle, paraîtrait-il que tu aimes découper ? Moi, j'aimes écraser !

Apportant le geste à la parole, elle souleva la masse et cassa un des pilonne avant de se jeter sur le côté. La pyramide de rondins dévala mortellement sur le géant. Elle vit un de ses bras remuer avant de retomber inerte.

Rachel sourit, soulagée d'avoir vaincu cette masse de muscles gigantesque à son propre jeu. Sa victoire fut de courte durée. L'autre géant fonçait sur elle. La hache soulevée au-dessus de sa tête prêt à lui donner un coup fatal. Rachel roula sur le côté, rampant sur le sol pour éviter son coup de pied. Elle se releva, courant tout en s'abaissant pour éviter la lame qui lui frôlait les cheveux. Elle se dirigeait vers le bâtiment de la scierie où elle espérait trouver une cachette. Sans leur renifleur, les deux derniers gardiens ne la trouveraient pas.

C'était sans compter la femme qui se dressa droit devant elle. Ses yeux noirs devinrent jaunes. Ils étaient remplis d'une rage folle. La peau de son crâne était ouverte, montrant l'os sanguinolent. Quant aux deux tiges de métal, elle n'étaient plus plantées dans sa tête. Elles étaient dans ses mains, brandies comme des armes aux pointes acérés. Au premier mouvement qu'elle manœuvra, Rachel sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse. Une des tige y était plantée. Un deuxième mouvement rotatif et la deuxième s'était logée dans son épaule. C'était si rapide que Rachel n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier.

Ignorant la surprise de cette attaque, Rachel malgré les tiges plantés dans son corps, marcha rapidement le plus loin possible de cette humanoïde femelle. Sa vision flou, la perte de sang dans son épaule, Rachel titubait. Elle entendait ricaner derrière elle. Les deux derniers gardiens savouraient leur futur proie avant même qu'ils s'installent à table. Ignorant la douleur, elle courut. Sans but précis, juste le mécanisme d'instinct de survie qui s'était enclenché.

Les deux gardiens lui emboîtèrent le pas. Elle les entendit crier dans leur langue étrange avant que ses pieds ne foulent plus le sol.

Une chute vertigineuse, où sa dernière vision était la femme qui la regardait du haut de la falaise. La seconde suivante, sa tête frappa une surface dure et froide. Elle sentit l'eau l'engouffrer et s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Puis le noir !

Rachel sentit son corps être ballotté. L'ombre continuait de se glisser sous ses paupières, alors que sa gorge s'activait seul à cracher du liquide. Elle entendit un ricanement, puis des touches sur son corps.

\- Hey, les gars, regardez ce que la rivière nous a ramené.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour entre apercevoir le ciel rouge/violacé se parsemer de bleu. Il semblait tourner sur lui-même alors que des blocs de béton l'obstruaient. Son esprit mit un moment à analyser que ce qu'elle voyait était une ville qui tournoyait dans les nuages.

Trois têtes se dessinèrent dans le panorama de sa vision. Le premier avait des allures de poulpe. On aurait dit Davy Jones dans les Pirates des Caraïbes. Le second, avait un groin à la place du nez. Et le dernier, était humain, de long cheveux blancs avec des yeux bleus perçants.

\- Elle ressemble à l'autre, s'exclama l'homme au groin.

L'humain se pencha sur elle. Il la détaillait du regard. Rachel crut qu'elle allait vomir de douleur lorsqu'il remua la tige de métal dans sa cuisse. Elle était si faible que son gémissement fut perçut comme un chuintement.

\- Elle a des Mayaski. C'est sûrement ceux appartenant à Fh'dtk, conclut-il.

Ce fut au tour du poulpe de se pencher.

\- Alors toi, t'es une veinarde d'avoir survécu à Fh'dtk.

Les deux êtres étranges ricanèrent de plus belle.

\- Tu vas voir gamine, tu vas être très bien avec nous.

Malgré la douleur et la tête dans un étau, Rachel eut l'horrible sensation d'avoir affaire aux trois hommes de l'impasse. L'homme aux yeux bleus l'observait avec intensité.

\- On va t'emmener et te soigner. Ensuite, je déciderais quoi faire avec toi !

Rachel perdit connaissance. 

***

Le peu de sommeil que Dick réussit à obtenir fut perturbé par d'horribles cauchemars. Myand'r l'avait réveillé en lui bloquant les lèvres avec la paume de sa main pour l'empêcher de crier. Il avait en mémoire l'image de Rachel, hurlant de douleur alors que des gardiens l'avaient débusqué de sa cachette. Il avait pris son quart de surveillance, presque soulagé de ne plus fermer l'œil.

Par moment, il entendait des hurlements. Dans les rues, ils voyaient des Gardiens transportés des gens ou du moins leurs cadavres. Ils étaient attachés par la tête avec des crochets reliés à des chaînes. Leur sang coulait sur le sol, laissant une traîné à leur passage. Dick réalisait avec horreur que ces traces étaient partout autour d'eux. Les Gardiens étaient des barbares. Ils chassaient pour manger. C'est ce que lui avait dit Myand'r. Pourtant, l'idée même le révulsait. Sur cette dimension, ils étaient tous des proies. Do de MëT avait rajouté que pour les Gardiens, cette chasse était comme un sport.

Finalement, peu importe le monde. Il y a toujours des chasseurs. À savoir dans l'Univers, qui est le chasseur et qui est la proie ?

Dick était à revoir la totalité de ses certitudes. Il savait pour les extraterrestres depuis longtemps. Bien avant Kory, il avait rencontré Clark Kent. L'homme d'une profonde gentillesse et sagesse, avait souvent joué le rôle de baby-sitters par demande fortuite, d'un père adoptif parfois trop surprotecteur. Néanmoins, jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer un tel monde. Si l'Enfer existait, alors il y était.

Les Gardiens étaient également subtils dans leur approche. Ils gravissaient les étages des immeubles, poussant les portes et fouillant les appartements. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des Éclaireurs. Ceux que Dick avait malencontreusement rencontré à son arrivé, restaient dans les rues. Ils étaient trop imposant pour les petits couloirs exigus. Néanmoins, pour les Gardiens plus minces, se camoufler était plus ardus. Ils avaient également des yeux pour voir.

En milieu de nuit, Do de MëT s'était hissé à ses côtés. Il lui avait fait des gestes pour lui montrer que des créatures aux allures de scarabées rampaient le long des façades pour regarder à travers les fenêtres. Elles agissaient comme des drones pour indiquer aux Gardiens si un appartement abritait des survivants. Dick avait compris pourquoi Myand'r lui avait fortement conseillé de dormir sous une fenêtre. Le dos appuyé un maximum contre le mur offrait une sécurité. En effet, de l'extérieur il y avait un angle mort pour ces créatures. Impossible pour elles de détecter une présence. Myand'r dormait à point fermé au moment où ces "scarabées" avaient pris d'assaut leur bâtiment. Do de MëT avait adopté une posture identique à celle de Myand'r. Dick, plus agile, s'était hissé dans une alcôve du plafond. Par la force des bras et des jambes, il resta immobile.

Lorsque ces "scarabées drones" pour leur donner un nom, eurent fini d'inspecter leur immeuble, ils quittèrent la façade. Dick avait silencieusement sauté de sa cachette pour les observer envahirent le bâtiment suivant. Ils avaient adopté une stratégie. À savoir si elle était bonne, Dick eut sa réponse un moment plus tard. Dans le couloir, il entendit un cri. Par instinct, il s'était élancé pour intervenir, la main enroulée autour de la poignée de la porte, avant que Myand'r et Do de MëT l'en empêchent. Les deux l'avaient repoussés, secouant vivement la tête pour lui signaler de ne pas intervenir.

Les cris avaient duré un moment avant qu'un dernier râle soit poussé. Dick était resté à la fenêtre, observant un des Gardiens quitter l'immeuble. Il portait sur ses épaules le cadavre de l'homme qui avait hurlé. Il lui manquait sa tête. Peut-être parce que celle-ci était logée dans la gueule d'une créature à quatre pattes qui suivait tel un chien son maître. Cette chose ressemblait à un être humain, les membres plus grands que la normal, la colonne vertébrale apparente.

Cette dimension était peuplé par des monstres qui sortait tout droit d'un film d'horreur.

\- Bienvenue à Silent Hill, chuchota-t-il à bout de nerf.

Myand'r avait posé une main sur son épaule en réconfort. Cependant, ce geste n'allait pas régler ce qu'il ressentait. Plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus il était terrorisé pour Rachel. Il pensait aussi à Lehcar qui devait être également perdu dans ce monde de chaos. Un monde qui lui était destiné. Elle correspondait au profil pour s'adapter à cette dimension. Il ne s'en souciait guère. Lehcar méritait de finir dans cette endroit pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Rachel. Et d'autre part, Dick voulait également qu'elle paie pour l'invasion de ses rêves. Ce qu'elle avait engendré dans sa mémoire était trop grave pour être pardonné.

Dick avait attendu, frottant ses blessures pour rester éveillé. Chaque cri, chaque scène dont il avait été témoin prenait un tout autre visage.

Et il supplia Rachel de ne pas abandonner. Où qu'elle soit, il pensait à elle cherchant à lui envoyer sa force.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, la nuit rouge s'évapora pour laisser le bleu du ciel retentirent dans une alarme stridente. Dick se leva d'un bond, courant à travers le dédalle de couloir. Il ignora les traces de sangs, les morceaux d'individus qui étaient répandus sur le sol. Une fois dans la rue, il reprit son chemin vers la zone Est.

\- Non pas par-là, s'écria Do de MëT, la distorsion va nous avaler. Il faut passer par l'Ouest.

Dick regarda effaré la ville se tordre à nouveau, roulant sur les deux côtés comme se déversant dans une chute d'eau.

Myand'r et Do de MëT longèrent les immeubles qui s'effondraient sur leur fondation. Ils poussèrent Dick à les suivre en file indienne sur une poutre fixe.

\- Elle ne vas pas bouger, hurla Myand'r à travers la cacophonie assourdissante, mais il ne faut pas traîner.

Dick les suivit regardant l'énorme crevasse sous ses pieds. Si Myand'r avait tort, ils allaient faire une chute mortelle.

Il s'en était fallu de peu. Au moment où Dick posa le pied sur l'asphalte, la poutre cassa en deux derrière lui.

\- J'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas traîner, ria Myand'r.

Dick lui avait souri en retour, profitant de cette légèreté pour reprendre son souffle.

Ils étaient sur le point de passer à travers la distorsion lorsqu'un Gardien se hissa devant eux. Do de MëT et Myand'r restèrent figés alors que l'humanoïde à l'apparence d'une femme sortait d'un rectangle noir opaque. Comme si cette dernière avait pris une porte et l'avait posé là. Ses yeux jaunes perçants étaient remplis d'une rage prêt à imploser. Son crâne rasé portait les stigmates de quatre trous parallèles. Sa tenue de cuir noir ne cachait rien de son anatomie encerclé par des chaînes. Et Dick vit ce qu'elle tenait dans la main alors qu'elle humait chacun d'entre eux. Une botte noire à plusieurs sangles.

\- C'est à Rachel !

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste que cette Gardienne lui sautait au cou.

\- Djel mnk l'hd knf sabëk minoni ?

Sa main était si serrée qu'il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Myand'r intervint, la frappant dans le dos alors que la distorsion se rapprochait d'eux.

Elle fit volte-face, s'attaquant à Myand'r. L'homme n'avait pas la force de repousser ses offensives. Elle était rapide et brutale. Do de MëT essaya à son tour, sans y parvenir. Dick enchaîna les prises, frappant sans relâche. Elle l'esquivait avec une étonnante facilité.

\- Djel mnk l'hd knf sabëk minoni ? T'ek lhm bokr zekrr sagt'k lmfki shrit zod.

\- Je ne parle pas le Klingon ! cria Dick en évitant son coup de pied retourné.

Elle le frappa plusieurs fois au visage et dans le ventre le faisant reculer.

\- C'est le dialecte des Gardiens, souffla Myand'r en se relevant péniblement.

En un coup d'œil, il était aisé de voir l'homme aux côtes cassés souffrir d'un poumon perforé. Sa bouche crachait du sang bien qu'il gardait prestance et fierté.

\- Ce qu'elle dit ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a une des bottes de Rachel ?

Il continuait d'esquiver ses attaques incessantes alors que la distorsion était proche de les engloutir. Do de MëT s'était muni d'une barre en fer, cherchant à trouver une faille dans les attaques de la Gardienne. Il plongea vers ses jambes pour la déséquilibrer. Elle sentit son intervention avant même qu'il n'ait atteint son but. Elle attrapa Do de MëT par la gorge avant de le projeter contre la vitre d'une boutique. Il traversa le verre dans un tintement sourd. Dick se rua sur la Gardienne, son mouvement fut réduit à néant. Le coup porté le poussa à s'affaisser à genoux sur le sol. La douleur lancinante dans ses côtes meurtries l'avait fait plier. Elle réitéra la même phrase sur un ton des plus menacent. Myand'r aida Dick à se redresser.

\- Tu devrais t'en intéresser mon amis, parce que c'est ce qu'elle mentionne.

\- Tu comprends son langage ?

Myand'r hocha la tête, sa main fouillant dans son sac de voyage.

\- Elle a dit "Où est l'enfant féconde qui porte ton odeur ?"

Il sortit un objet ovale de son sac, se dressa devant la Gardienne et actionna son mécanisme. L'objet produisit une succession de lumière verdâtre aveuglante. Elle hurla de rage tout en protégeant ses yeux des flash lumineux. Elle les garda fermé tout en frappant Myand'r de plusieurs coup successive à la poitrine. Elle le souleva du sol d'une main. Dick vit le moment où l'homme n'avait plus la force de combattre. L'objet stroboscopique tomba à terre roulant vers la crevasse qui déchirait en deux l'immeuble adjacent. Lorsque la Gardienne ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles jaunes avaient viré au noir. Comme si Myand'r avait été un fétu de paille, elle le projeta contre le mur. Le choc produisit un son aigu d'os fracturé. Dick se rua vers Myand'r pour lui venir en aide conscient que sa colonne vertébrale n'avait pas résisté à l'impact. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Do de MëT réapparaître.

\- Ne bouges pas Myand'r, je vais te sortir de là.

Le regard de l'homme était rivé sur la Gardienne qui marchait vers eux, déterminée à obtenir son information.

\- Mon amis, elle recherche ta fille. Elle a dit qu'elle était en possession de ses armes.

\- Ses armes ? répéta Dick dubitatif.

Do de MëT s'interposa entre eux et la Gardienne cherchant à établir un dialogue. Dick regarda la courte conversation se finir par une levée de jambe mémorable. Le coup fut si rapide que Do de MëT roula au sol.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est trop tard. C'est trop tard.

\- Myand'r ?

L'homme repoussa Dick en levant une main fébrile vers la Gardienne. Dick vit un autre objet luire dans sa paume avant qu'une étincelle jaune en jaillisse. La brûlure sur sa peau fut instantané. La Gardienne cria de douleur et de rage. Elle se rua vers Myand'r, évinçant sans difficulté Dick en le frappant avec son coude. Quand Dick reprit sa position d'attaque, il réalisa que ses tentatives pour sauver Myand'r seraient vaines. La Gardienne avait enfoncé sa main à travers la poitrine de l'homme. Elle le soulevait de toute sa hauteur de bras vers la distorsion du mur

\- Non, hurla Dick.

Myand'r lui donna un dernier regard avant d'être écrasé dans les murs. Il disparut la seconde suivante prit dans les milliers de tonnes de béton qui se retournaient sur son corps.

Dick sentit ses jambes défaillir et les bras de Do de MëT ne l'aidèrent nullement à rester debout. Il était engourdi, son sang palpitant dans ses oreilles, le corps perclus de douleur.

\- Elle a tué Myand'r, répéta l'elfe abasourdit, elle a tué mon amis.

La Gardienne se tourna vers eux, l'expression satisfaite et le sourire de victoire ornait son visage hideux. Derrière elle, la distorsion donnait à ses mots des allures d'apocalypses. Do de MëT se figea, son regard passant de Dick à la Gardienne.

Timidement, il sembla poser une question à la Gardienne qui s'esclaffa. La réponse le fit pâlir.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à Dick.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle a dit que la fille féconde s'était bien battue. Qu'elle était tombée dans la rivière qui coule en aval de la bordure Est. Elle a réussi à s'enfuir malgré qu'elle a...

\- Qu'elle a quoi ?

\- Elle l'a poignardé avec ses Mayaski. Ce sont des tisons empoisonnées.

L'esprit tactique de Dick reconstituait la scène. La folie furieuse l'envahissait à chaque étape que Rachel avait dû endurer. L'imagination allait au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait accepter.

Il leva son regard vers la Gardienne, sa rage se lisant dans ses yeux. Dick se leva d'un bond, hurlant sa haine féroce. La Gardienne se ravisa, préparant à esquiver son attaque. Il n'endigua pas la lutte, il la chercha avec férocité. Do de MëT l'observa ahuri par la rapidité de ses mouvements et ses coups incessants pleuvant sur la Gardienne. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage cherchant à éviscérer sa victime. Le gentil garçon n'était plus. Il voulait tuer !

La Gardienne le regarda incertaine, sa main droite touchant sa lèvre fendue. Son sang était noir ! Sentant la victoire lui échapper et les blessures affligées par Dick trop importantes, elle activa son portail pour s'y engouffrer. Dick resta stupéfait de sa soudaine disparition alors que la vague d'énergie verte les frappait. La distorsion prit fin, replaçant le tout à sa place. En quelques minutes, tout semblait retrouver son calme et ses proportions.

Dick se laissa glisser sur le sol. Les larmes luisaient dans ses yeux. Ils fixaient un point au hasard, les scènes terribles se répétant dans sa tête. Rachel blessée et empoissonnée au milieu d'une rivière qui l'avait emporté dans une direction inconnue.

\- Où est cette rivière ? s'empressa-t-il de demander à Do de MëT.

\- Elle s'écoule dans la zone Est. Si la Gardienne ne l'a pas trouvé, c'est que ta fille est là-bas !

Malgré le tumulte qui régnait dans sa tête, Dick prit un moment pour réfléchir.

\- Les Gardiens ne peuvent pas se rendre dans cette zone ?

\- Non, c'est un territoire qui leur est interdit de franchir.

Une opportunité ! Enfin !

\- Partons maintenant !

Do de MëT ne lui emboîta pas le pas. Dick se retourna surpris de voir l'humanoïde à l'apparence d'un elfe immobile. Il avait l'air profondément triste.

\- Je regrette, je ne peux pas.

\- Do de MëT, je ne sais pas où me diriger. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- J'ai perdu mon amis. Je lui dois des funérailles, coupa l'elfe.

Dick acquiesça.

\- Je vais te faire un plan pour te rendre dans la zone Est, mais je ne t'accompagnerais pas.

\- Je comprends

Do de MëT retraça virtuellement la structure des bâtiments, calculant les probabilités où Myand'r avait disparu. Dick l'accompagna, attendant patiemment qu'il lui rédige un plan pour se rendre à la bordure Est. Il était conscient du sacrifice que l'homme avait fait pour qu'il puisse sauver Rachel. Néanmoins, chaque minute qui s'écoulait était pour lui, une perte de temps inestimable.

Du moins, cela l'était jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent Myand'r imbriqué dans les murs du bâtiment qui l'avait engouffré.

Seul un bras était reconnaissable. Et peut-être la pointe de sa botte sortant du béton. Do de MëT avait immédiatement reconnu le bracelet de Sawar. Les doigts remuaient. Dick s'était jeté sur le mur pour le casser, persuadé qu'il pouvait sauver Myand'r.

\- C'est trop tard, lui avait certifié Do de MëT, il ne souffre pas. Ce n'est même plus lui.

Il récupéra le bracelet, le glissant soigneusement dans sa gibbeuse. Il mit un genoux à terre et intima à Dick de faire de même.

Do de MëT chantonna une hymne étrange aux consonances bibliques. Une prière était dite afin de garantir la paix de l'âme de Myand'r.

\- C'était magnifique, en convint humblement Dick.

\- C'est la prière des défunts sur Tamaran !

\- Tamaran ? sursauta Dick. Myand'r venait de Tamaran ?

Do de MëT acquiesça, bien qu'interloqué par l'attitude pour le moins étrange du jeune terrien.

\- Oui, c'était son monde. Tu n'as pas reconnu son aspect ?

Dick se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien, il y a une femme que je connais qui vient de cette planète mais elle n'est pas comme lui. Sa peau n'est pas orange, elle est plus... foncée !

Il était toujours difficile, peu importe la nation ou l'Univers, de mentionner les différences ethniques sans avoir l'air naïf. Dick se sentait comme le petit nouveau qui apprenait qu'une personne ne se définissait pas par son apparence, dans cette dimension au Melting pot galactique.

\- Ton soleil est jeune. La pigmentation doit s'assombrir afin de garantir la stabilité de l'énergie d'étoile qui émane de leur pouvoir. Sans cela, un Tamaranien brûlerait tout sur ta planète*.

\- Donc, Kory est orange, sourit Dick en imaginant la jolie extraterrestre.

\- Kory ?

\- Une femme qui me manque cruellement en ce moment.

Do de MëT posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, compatissant à sa solitude.

L'elfe lui fit un plan détaillé pour se rendre sur la bordure Est. Il lui expliqua les zones à éviter et les individus peu recommandable qu'il était susceptible de rencontrer. Do de MëT l'accompagna jusqu'à un carrefour.

\- Je te souhaite de retrouver ta fille saine et sauve Dick Grayson de la Terre.

\- Merci pour tout Do de MëT, salua chaleureusement Dick.

L'elfe lui sourit avant de faire une roulade et se taper le crâne avec ses mains. Dick le regarda un moment faire des cabrioles au milieu de la rue, se chamaillant avec lui-même.

\- Encore merci pour tout, chuchota-t-il pour les sauveurs qui lui permettaient de poursuivre son chemin.

Dick était conscient que sans la présence de Myand'r et Do de MëT, il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps. Il suivit le plan à la lettre, parcourant les distances avec silence et furtivité.

Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Rachel. Dick priait pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, en particulier la nuit. Plusieurs fois, il manqua de se faire attraper par un des "scarabées drones". Il était épuisé au deuxième jour. Le manque de sommeil était devenu une problématique. Il perdit ses repères après la deuxième distorsion, lui faisant rebrousser chemin de plusieurs kilomètres.

Au troisième jour, positionné au-dessus d'un haut bâtiment, il aperçut des champs à l'horizon et la fameuse Tour de l'Est. Elle était grande et majestueuse. Rien de comparable avec le reste de la dimension de la perdition. Il y avait quelque chose de presque angélique à la structure de la Tour. Ses murs étaient blancs quasi scintillant. Son dôme était fini en pointe et une lumière bleutée s'en dégageait. Dick avait marché vers elle, ses pas s'accélérant au rythme des minutes s'écoulant. Sa main était fermé sur le pendentif, répétant sans cesse les mots que Rachel et lui s'étaient dit le soir du réveillon de Noël.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant la bordure Est, démarqué par un immense mur de six mètres de haut, Dick poussa un souffle de soulagement.

\- Je l'ai trouvé !

\- Yep, tu as trouvé la servitude !

Dick se retourna au son de la voix. Un homme avec une énorme barbe à la ZZ Top l'analysait d'un regard intrigué. Dick porta une main à son cou lorsqu'il sentit une piqûre. Ses doigts agrippèrent une petite pointe de métal. Sa vision devint flou si vite, qu'il ne sentit pas son corps chuter avant que le noir l'engouffre.

\- Rachel !

Le nom de son enfant fut la dernière chose que son esprit pu prononcer avant de perdre connaissance. Deux hommes autour de lui l'observèrent un moment, ricanant de l'imbécile qui avait eu la bonne idée de venir sur leur territoire. Sans douceur, l'homme à la barbe saisit Dick à la cheville pour le tirer sur le sol. Devant eux, un immense portail s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer.

Dick était devenu leur prisonnier !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Je donne une plausibilité pour expliquer le manque de pigmentation orange de Kory sur la Terre. Au moins, j'espère que l'idée est séduisante pour les adeptes des comics. J'adore Anna Diop, et je compatis à toutes les foudres des grands fans de comics qui n'ont pas apprécier qu'elle ne soit pas maquillée d’orange tout au long de la série. Juste pour rappel, la superbe actrice Zoe Saldana passait des heures en maquillage pour interpréter Gamora. Ce n'est pas facile en particulier lorsque le budget est réduit. Longues vies à nos super héroïnes !  
> Le rêve de Dick qui se répète à son importance. Il s’agit d’une interlude à la série Le Corbeau d’Azarath. Le titre de l’œuvre est Genesis. À paraître avant Février 2021.   
> Myand’r est en effet le père de Kory, envoyé par sa sœur sur la Dimension de la Perdition. Mais ça, c’est pour une œuvre futur.   
> Si vous êtes confiné par le Covid19, j’espère que cette lecture vous apportera un peu de réconfort.


	4. Les MacköY's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel et Dick vont faire connaissance avec la servitude qui règne dans la Tour des MacköY's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : mention de la servitude.

La sensation du réveil est étrange. Rachel flotte entre le brouillard qui filtre à travers ses paupières et la lumière trop intense. Son corps lui semble lourd, enfoncé sur une surface dur et chaude. Elle perçoit un ronronnement. Il est presque indistinct. Elle le ressent cependant. Là, cette vibration autour de son cou. Elle y porte une main, fébrile et tremblante. Elle touche quelque chose de dur. C'est également épais. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, Rachel reste un instant désorientée. Elle n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qu'elle voit. Le plafond est comme une multitude de petits nuages Mammatus, blancs et lumineux. Elle se redresse difficilement, ses membres sont douloureux à chaque mouvement. Sa cuisse et son épaule sont en feu. Elle remarque alors, que ses vêtements ont été changés par une combinaison blanche. Sur les côtés, de grandes bandes bleus longent sa silhouette. Même ses chaussures semblent se fondre dans le pantalon. Comme cousu en une seule pièce. Néanmoins, c'est l'objet lourd autour de son cou qui est dérangeant. Elle ne voit pas ce que c'est, elle peut juste le sentir. Il émet un bruit, froid sous ses doigts comme le métal et recouvert d'aspérités.

\- C'est un collier de servitude !

Rachel se redresse vers la voix. Le mouvement manque de la faire tomber de la table où elle est assise. Les vertiges sont forts et la nausée est au bord de ses lèvres. Tout tourne autour d'elle, elle sent le malaise l'envahir. Toutefois, son attention est rivé sur la petite fille d'environ neuf ou dix ans qui la fixe. Elle a des cheveux remontés en chignon, entourés d'une tiare. Les bijoux qui la composent sont comme des diamants. Sa robe dénote une élégance digne d'une reine. Elle se tient droite et fière.

\- Bonjour, salut faiblement Rachel.

La petite fille se contente de la regarder avec un certain dédain.

\- Tu peux me dire où nous sommes ?

\- Tu es à la Tour MacköY's, soit le cœur de la dimension de la perdition.

Rachel ferma les yeux pour endiguer l'envie de vomir qui se faisait de plus en plus pesante dans son estomac. Ses blessures étaient lancinantes bien qu'elles semblaient avoir été soignées. Quant à la fillette, sa froideur était égale à l'atmosphère de la pièce. Tout était immaculé de blanc. Aucunes vitres, aucuns meubles hormis la table ovale où elle était allongée.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

La fillette passa ses mains dans son dos en bombant le torse. Ses yeux étaient inexpressif malgré des iris mauves. Elle avait comme des petites étincelles qui brillaient dans sa rétine. Et maintenant qu'elle y faisait plus attention, elle constata que ce qu'elle avait pris pour du maquillage sur ses pommettes, était en fait la teinte de sa peau. Des stries mauves glissaient le longs de ses joues pour descendre vers son cou. À bien y regarder, c'était tout son corps qui semblait marbré d'un blanc crémeux et mauve. Rachel n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Cette enfant n'était pas humaine.

\- Je me nomme Kashi. Mon Maître ne devrait plus tarder. Il a été averti de ton réveil.

\- Ton maître ? répéta Rachel.

Au même instant, un homme pénétra dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit dans un cercle parfait comme si le mur s'était dissous avant de se reconstituer. Sans aucune marque, seul la petite bordure de bleu marquait l'entrée. Sans cela, Rachel l'aurait manqué.

Et l'homme ! Elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était celui-là même qui avait remué le tison dans sa cuisse. Elle pouvait le contempler avec étonnement à présent. Il était grand, musclé avec de long cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus profond. Il semblait porter un uniforme blanc et doré qui épousait son corps avec justesse. Comme une seconde peau. Sa cape de couleur ciel tombait le long de ses épaules pour caresser le sol. Il avait tout d'un Divin. Si Rachel devait dessiner un ange, elle commencerait par le représenter.

Il posa un genoux à terre pour parler avec Kashi dans une langue que Rachel ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il avait accompagné son geste avec tellement de grâce que l'homme aurait pu tout aussi bien être une femme. Toutefois, sa masse musculaire allait à l'encontre des lois de la physique pour se déplacer de la sorte.

Rachel déglutit avec angoisse lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. Elle se sentait comme une proie prête à être dévorée. Et en vue des dispositions de cette dimension ce n'était pas difficile à imaginer.

\- Nous avons soigné tes blessures, l'informa-t-il, et éradiqué le poison qui coulait dans tes veines. Tu es resté inconsciente plusieurs jours. Tu as eu de la chance que nous te trouvions à temps. Les Mayaski sont mortels en quelques heures.

Rachel effleura ses blessures, peu certaine de comprendre les propos de cet homme.

\- Les Mayaski ?

\- Ce sont les armes des princesses Sylvidres, répondit Kashi.

La fillette se rapprocha de l’homme aux cheveux blancs. Ils se regardèrent avec un profond respect. Il y avait autre chose également que Rachel ne pouvait pas identifier. Leur complicité était malaisante. Son manque de compréhension envers cette dimension devenait un handicap certain.

\- Princesses Sylvidres ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes.

Kashi tourna son attention vers elle.

\- Les princesses Sylvidres sont les commandeurs des Gardiens qui envahissent les terres de la dimension. Sauf en ces lieux, où ils ne peuvent avoir accès. Les Sylvidres disposent de différentes armes. Toutefois, les princesses du Royaume des Gardiens que nous nommons ici Tef‘Nëk, ont des Mayaski. Ce sont des armes pour tuer, pas pour chasser. Tu as dû beaucoup énerver Fh'dtk pour qu'elle décide de te tuer au lieu de te dévorer.

\- Fh'dtk ? J'ai tué un truc qui courait à quatre pattes avec des lames sur le dos et un autre géant avec une hache.

\- Tu as tué un Busher et une Sentinelle ? s’enquit Kashi particulièrement étonnée.

L’homme aux cheveux blancs plissa les yeux. Il regarda intensément Rachel, l’analysant avec curiosité. À ses côtés, Kashi semblait trépigner des pieds.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Rachel !

Elle était sur le point de se décomposer. Ses yeux perçants la scrutaient alors que son expression restait impassible.

Il se détourna, ses longs cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu’en bas du dos suivirent le mouvement. Il s’arrêta alors que la porte s’ouvrant en cercle comme un rideau.

\- Je suis Necron.

Et il est sorti.

Rachel dut s’allonger, les vertiges prenaient une toute nouvelle ampleur. Son cœur battait à un rythme trop rapide et sa respiration était altérée. 

Bien qu’elle avait fermé les yeux, elle pouvait sentir que Kashi tournait autour d’elle. C’était agaçant et inquiétant. Cette enfant n’agissait pas comme telle.

\- Arrête de bouger comme ça, où je vais repeindre le sol.

Les mouvements cessèrent pour être remplacé par des petits cliquetis qui avaient la sonorité d’un disque rayé. Rachel se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne s’attendait sûrement pas à être piégée dans une bulle de verre qui recouvrait littéralement la table ovale. Ses mains frappèrent sa surface pour s’en dégager.

\- Cesses de faire cela ! tonna Kashi.

Rachel tourna son regard vers la fillette qui était derrière une série d’hologramme. Elle toucha différentes formes qui activèrent des processus sous la bulle de verre. Quatre grands bras cybernétiques encerclèrent ses membres pour la maintenir immobile. Ils avaient pris forme de la table ovale. Comme si quelqu’un était en-dessous pour traverser la surface et recouvrir leur peau d’une pâte blanc brillant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? hurla Rachel apeurée.

\- J’apportes des soins supplémentaires à ton organisme.

Des bruits de turbines et une ventilation tournèrent dans la bulle de verre. L’habitacle fut rapidement rempli d’une fumée rougeâtre. Rachel retint sa respiration.

\- Laisses-le pénétrer dans tes cellules. Je crois que vos guérisseurs appellent cela « médicament » sur ta planète.

Rachel entendait la voix de Kashi qui l’incitait à respirer à plein poumon. Même si elle avait voulu refuser d’obéir, son apnée n’était pas infaillible.

Elle laissa la fumée rouge s’infiltrer dans ses bronches. Les mêmes bras cybernétiques qui la maintenaient, actionnaires un mécanisme qui la dépouillèrent instantanément de sa combinaison. L’instant suivant, elle sentit son corps être soulevé. Elle était paralysée, raide comme un bâton. D’autres bras cybernétiques qui cette fois avaient une apparence plus mécanique, étaient pourvus d’ustensiles chirurgicaux.

Bien que cette dimension soit une incompréhension flagrante pour ses neurones, Rachel pouvait facilement reconnaître des objets appartenant au domaine médical.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire ? hurla Rachel incapable de bouger.

Aucune réponse.

Kashi resta de marbre alors qu’elle actionnait différentes commandes sur son hologramme. Rachel sentit l’odeur de chair brûlée avant d’en avoir tous les effets. Elle cria de douleur. Une souffrance ultime alors que des lasers verts et rouges balayaient ses blessures sur son corps.

Quelque chose tamponna ses avant-bras ainsi que son dos. Rachel, malgré sa vision flou provoqué par les larmes, vit une pince gratter l’orifice où un Mayaski avait pénétré sa chair. Elle pouvait également le sentir sur sa cuisse. Elle allait perdre connaissance.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu’elle vit les bras cybernétiques reprendre leur place initiale dans la table ovale. Son corps fut délicatement déposé sur cette dernière. Rachel jetait un coup d’œil à ses blessures qui étaient marquées par des orifices noires et parcouru par des veines violacés. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce que cela devait-être avant qu’ils n’opèrent des soins sur elle. Le bruit d’une soufflerie envahit la bulle de verre, répandant un voile bleuté.

\- Prends une grande inspiration, avertit Kashi.

Rachel n’eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu’elle n’aperçoit cette longue barre en métal qui la surplombait. La seconde suivante, une matière visqueuse rose l’enveloppa de la tête au pied. Elle suffoquait, cherchant à recracher cette glue qui s’infiltrait dans sa bouche. Elle glissa sur sa peau, lentement.

Quand son visage fut dégagée, Rachel avala de grande bouffée d’air. Elle remarqua à peine que sa peau était humide avant qu’une turbine provoque un soulèvement d’air chaud.

Lorsque l’action prit fin, deux bras sortirent de la table pour actionner le revêtement de sa combinaison. Rachel observa avec étonnement, le tissu la recouvrir par la simple touche d’une ceinture autour de sa taille. Les bras glissèrent jusqu’à sa tête, lissant ses cheveux. Lorsqu’ils reprirent sagement leur place dans la table ovale, la bulle de verre se rétracta.

En un bond, Rachel s’en extirpa cherchant à mettre une distance entre elle et la table des tortures.

\- Vous avez tous ces trucs high tech et vous n’êtes même pas foutus d’avoir l’anesthésie ? railla-t-elle.

Kashi se hissa à ses côtés pour vérifier ses paramètres à l’aide d’un scanner qui recouvrait la paume de sa main. Rachel regarda le rayon jaune la balayer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le mot « anesthésie ».

\- Sans blague, ironisa Rachel.

Kashi souleva un sourcil. La fillette ne semblait pas comprendre son irritabilité.

\- D’ailleurs comment une petite fille de ton âge peut-elle être à même d’opérer ?

\- Je ne suis pas une petite fille, j’ai 875 ans.

Rachel faillit s’étrangler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cela fait très longtemps que je suis ici. Et je suis tout à fait à même de pouvoir apporter des soins à ton corps si fragile.

Rachel resta perplexe avant de réaliser qu’elle se sentait effectivement mieux. Les vertiges et les nausées avaient disparu. Toutefois, la sensation désagréable de cette expérience médicale laissait quelques douleurs se diffuser.

L’ouverture de la porte s’actionna. Un jeune homme du gabarit de Jason pénétra dans la pièce. Il fit une légère courbette devant Kashi en guise de salut. Rachel y regarda à deux fois. Tout comme elle, il portait un collier de métal autour du cou. C’était comme un anneau de platine, parcouru par des écrans miniatures qui émettaient des ondes. Un cercle bleu clignotant sur le côté gauche. C’était discret, suffisamment pour ne pas gêner le porteur.

\- Excusez-moi de vous importuner Première Dame, mais notre Maître vous attend avec la prisonnière ici présente dans la salle du conseil.

\- Je te remercie Hyané.

Le jeune garçon aux oreilles pointues et à la tunique bleu foncé salua de nouveau Kashi avant de quitter la pièce. Rachel pensa immédiatement à Gar. Son amis était un grand admirateur de Leonard Nimoy qui interprétait Spoke dans Star Trek. Et Hyané avait toute les similitudes d’un vulcain. La peine déchira son cœur en pensant à Gar. Elle regrettait toutes les fois où elle avait dit « non » pour passer une soirée « vintage » avec lui. Elle donnerait n’importe quoi à présent pour se faire un marathon Star Trek.

\- Suis-moi, lui indiqua Kashi, et n’ai pas l’idée de vouloir t’enfuir. Le dispositif que tu portes autour de ton cou est un collier de servitude. Si tu quittes les limites de la Tour, il explose. La mort est instantanée.

Rachel porta ses mains sur l’objet, le souffle coupé d’angoisses. Le terme « prisonnière » qu’avait employé Hyané était particulièrement bien comprit.

Elle suivit Kashi dans un long et grand couloir. Tout était comme la pièce qu’ils avaient quittés, blanc et dépourvu de mobilier. C’était écrasant !

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une majestueuse arche qui débouchait sur un grand salon. Contrairement au peu de zones qu’elle avait pu voir, celle-ci était somptueusement décorée.

Il y avait des dorures sur des colonnes. Une longue table qui ressemblait à du marbre où des fauteuils étaient installés tout du long. Au centre, un trône semblable à la matière de la table. Il était magnifiquement gravé dans des arabesques compliqués. Sur la droite du trône, un identique, beaucoup plus petit. Kashi y prit place, telle une reine. C’est seulement en l’observant s’installer qu’elle remarqua l’homme nommé Necron qui se tenait près d’une immense baie vitrée. Il regardait l’horizon.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux. La végétation des champs qu’elle avait traversé s’étendait à perte de vue. Elle pouvait distinguer une rivière et les grandes vallées.

Elle était tellement subjuguée par la vue, qu’elle ne fit pas attention aux trois silhouettes qui pénétraient dans la salle du conseil.

\- Et moi qui pensait être enfin débarrassée de toi.

Rachel fit volte-face.

Lehcar se tenait là, entourée par deux hommes aux allures de soldats. Ils portaient un uniforme rouge et bleu, armés d’une lance. Autour de leur cou, un collier de servitude. Kashi leur fit un signe et les deux hommes se postèrent devant l’entrée.

\- Tu m’as laissé seule avec ces quatre monstres aux trousses.

\- T’étais une balise sanguinolente pour eux. J’avais plus de chance de survie en m’éloignant de toi. Et j’avais aussi espoir qu’ils te bouffent au dîner.

Son gloussement fut brutalement interrompu. Rachel frappa Lehcar au visage. Le coup porté fut si violent qu’elle le ressentit dans ses phalanges.

Lehcar rendit le coup de poing avec la même force. Rachel tint sa mâchoire, la douleur amoindrie par la colère prête à exploser. Bien qu’elle était consciente que cela ne servirait à rien, elle avait besoin d’exprimer sa haine. Le coup de pied à la hanche poussa Lehcar à l’offensive. Rachel et elle engagèrent un combat.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna Necron.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui, le nez en sang pour Rachel, la lèvre fendu pour Lehcar. Elles étaient haletantes toutes les deux, reprenant leur souffle avec difficulté.

\- Je n’ai pas encore pris une réelle décision vous concernant. Néanmoins, si vous êtes à vous battre constamment, il m’est nécessaire de vous séparer, les informa-t-il.

Rachel accepta le mouchoir que Necron lui tendit.

\- Ça me convient très bien.

L’homme était toujours inexpressif, néanmoins, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Comme vous semblez être agile de vos mains, la cuisine et/ou le nettoyage vous ira très bien.

À ses côtés, Rachel sentit son doppelgänger se tendre comme un arc prêt à se rompre. L’offense des propos avaient fait bondir Lehcar avec virulence.

\- Une domestique ? Jamais ! Vous ignorez à qui vous vous adressez, je suis la fille de Trigon et je...

\- Je n’en ai guère à faire, coupa Necron. Vous êtes mes prisonnières et je vous utiliserais comme bon me semble.

Rachel soupira de lassitude.

\- Génial !

\- Je ne me courberais pas devant vous, cracha Lehcar les poings serrés.

\- Tu le feras, où tu mourras !

Rachel continuait de maintenir le mouchoir que lui avait donné l’homme, sous son nez. Par certain aspect il avait l’air gentil. Pourtant, il y avait une lueur de machiavélisme dans son regard qui était extrêmement dangereux. S’il le désirait, il pourrait les tuer en un claquement de doigts. Il suffisait de voir toutes les personnes qui le respectaient avec tant d’obéissance. À commencer par Kashi qui observait Necron avec respect et tendresse.

Lehcar était calme et silencieuse. Elle n’avait pas baissé les yeux, foudroyant d’un regard meurtrier l’homme au long cheveux blancs. L’avertissement avait néanmoins été pris en compte.

Un être humanoïde à la peau rouge et à quatre bras accouru dans la salle du conseil. Il semblait essoufflé et sur le point de s’effondrer.

\- Maître ? Excusez-moi pour mon intrusion, mais c’est le Seigneur de Rais qui me fait vous dire qu’ils ont trouvé un intrus qui rodait autour du périmètre de la Tour. Ils l’ont enfermé dans les cellules Sud.

Necron releva la tête, ses yeux fixant le serviteur. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de rapporter son attention sur Rachel.

\- Kashi, appela-t-il, escortent les deux prisonnières dans mes cellules privées. Je m’entretiendrais avec elles plus tard.

\- Oui mon Maître.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Necron quitta la salle du conseil, suivit du serviteur à la peau rouge. Kashi se leva de son trône pour ouvrir le chemin à Rachel et Lehcar. Les deux soldats, pour les nommer, les escortèrent.

Rachel versa une larme, rapidement absorbée par le tissus doux du mouchoir.

_Me voilà parée pour une éternité de servitude !_

***

Dick était étourdi. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche n'était rien comparé à la douleur dans ses muscles. Ses geôliers l'avaient enfermé dans une cellule durant son inconscience. La pièce sentait une odeur d'eau croupie et de chair putréfiée. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes par l'émanation des vapeurs d'urines, amplifiée par le dégagement d'une chaleur sèche. La pénombre occultait sa vision. Il distinguait à peine les trois hommes qui le frappaient sans ménagement pour lui soutirer des informations. Ils l'avaient pendu par les bras, écartelé par les chaînes reliées à des poulies. Les entraves autours de ses poignets rongeaient sa chair. Il l'avait dépourvu de ses chaussures et ses orteils touchaient à peine le sol. La surface qui pourrait-être du béton était glissante, sale et visqueuse d'une matière douteuse. À chaque coup qu'il prenait, ses pieds dérapaient et son poids tiré vers l'avant blessait ses clavicules. La douleur était terrible. Dick se sentait confus, incapable de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils l'avaient enlevé. Ses yeux se portaient sur les gouttelettes de son propre sang qui gouttaient, une à une. Pour ne pas perdre l'esprit, il comptait les petites éclaboussures. Sa bouche était sèche même si son corps était trempé de sueur. Il n'avait répondu à aucune de leur question. N'avait prononcé aucun mots. Il avait juste enduré les tortures. Ce n'était pas sa première expérience. D'autres psychopathes lui avaient fait bien pire. Le Joker pour en citer un, lui avait laissé des cicatrices à vie. À la fois physique et émotionnelle. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'allait pouvoir compter sur personne pour le libérer. Pas de Batman, ni de Superman...

Son esprit travaillait déjà à une solution d'évasion. Il n'avait pas de temps car Rachel devait-être à l'agonie, quelque part près de cette Tour. Chaque seconde comptait. Et il était dans cette cellule aussi chaude qu'un sauna, sombre, vétuste et accroché par les bras au plafond. Son corps lui hurlait qu'il était sur le point de se rompre. Il se sentait tellement désarmé, inutile et... une partie de lui était en deuil.

_Ça fait presque quatre jours, comment aurait-elle pu survivre, blessée et empoisonnée ? Rachel..._

L'envie d'abandonner était forte. Toutefois, la petite étincelle d'espoir était toujours présente. Dick continuerait à la chercher tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé. Parce que...

_Je sais que tu peux te battre, avec ou sans pouvoir. Je sais que tu es en vie._

La confiance inébranlable qu'il nourrissait en elle, était plus forte que ses craintes. Alors il leva les yeux vers ses tortionnaires et les jaugea un à un pour trouver leur faille.

Il y avait cette "chose" qui possédait des tentacules au niveau de son visage avec des iris noires proéminentes. L'un des trois l'avait nommé "Diskor". Sa voix était rocailleuse, terriblement désagréable pour l'ouïe. Il l'avait frappé avec un bâton d'énergie qui envoyait des décharges. Sa peau avait viré au rouge recouverte de cloques à chaque électrisation.

Le deuxième, qui portait le nom de Isnata semblait-être de la même espèce que Beclowysk. Il ressemblait vraiment à un félin. Pour preuve, les nombreuses griffures qui ornaient son torse et son dos étaient son œuvre.

Le dernier, était l'homme qui portait cette longue barbe. Le même homme qui l'avait surpris devant les remparts de la Tour. Il avait toute les caractéristiques d'un être humain. Grand, les cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules et un regard d'acier. Les autres l'avaient appelé Seigneur de Rais. Et de toute évidence, ils lui obéissaient avec désenchantement. L'homme avait des attitudes sadiques et perfides. Chaque mots avaient une intonation étrange, entre poésie et recherche d'infliger le plus de douleur psychique.

Cet homme rendait Dick nerveux. Quelque chose chez lui était malsain.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit dans un sifflement strident. Deux soldats armés d'une lance à la pointe lumineuse pénétrèrent dans la cellule. Ils se postèrent de part et d'autre de la porte. Dick observa avec étonnement Rais, Diskor et Isnata mettre un genoux à terre. De toute évidence, la personne qui entra dans la cellule était une personne de haute autorité.

Dick écarquilla les yeux face au nouveau venu. Il était imposant tout de blanc vêtu, sa cape bougeait au rythme de sa marche. Ses longs cheveux blancs brillaient comme une lumière divine.

_Pratique dans le noir ! songea Dick._

L'homme l'analysa, notant les moindres blessures sur son corps. Ses yeux bleus intenses étincelaient comme des Topazes. Il se pencha devant lui, son regard ne quittant pas le sien.

Le silence dans la cellule était lourd et angoissant. Dick était même tenté malgré la souffrance à ses épaules de faire une blague.

Il n'en aurait pas eu le temps. L'homme à la chevelure luminescente le saisit par le cou d'une main et le souleva du sol. La force qu'il exerça était surhumaine.

Dick était soulagé de la pression à ses clavicules, ses bras tombant le long de son corps. La sensation de délivrance fut si brutale que ses bras étaient engourdis, fourmillant jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts. Ils étaient si lourd, qu'il ne parvint pas à suivre le réflexe de porter ses mains sur les poignets de l'homme. La prise autour de son cou était ferme et le strangulait. Il était comme une poupée de chiffon, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses jambes battirent un moment, cherchant à trouver un repère tactile.

\- Parlez-moi de lui Seigneur Diskor.

Dick regarda l'homme à la voix grave. Il était inexpressif, ses yeux rivés dans les siens comme s'il cherchait à lui voler son âme.

\- L'identification de son ADN est celui d'un terrien. Il a une bonne musculature et une morphologie élancée. Ses organes sont sains. Il possède une excellente dentition. Son analyse osseuse révèle qu'il est âgé de moins de 35 ans. Son squelette présente de nombreuses fractures qui se sont parfaitement bien restructurées. Son corps porte les stigmates de blessures anciennes. Il a de toute évidence l'habitude des combats. Il fait un excellent candidat Maître.

L'homme arqua un sourcil avant de relâcher Dick de sa poigne. Il se sentit chuter de cette hauteur de bras levé. Le choc à ses épaules et la tension exercée à ses clavicules lorsqu'il repris sa position initial, fut tel qu'il hurla de douleur. La souffrance irradia à travers tout son corps, avec la sensation que ses bras venaient d'être arrachés de ses épaules. Dick tourna de l'œil, le souffle coupé. Il haletait et gémissait cherchant à rester éveillé pour que la pointe de ses pieds ne glissent pas. L'état de choc était si intense que la remontée acide dans son œsophage ne pouvait pas être enrayée. Il vomit sur les bottes de l'homme qui venait de lui infliger cette blessure. Un triste réconfort, alors qu'il peinait à respirer.

Il vit la main de l'homme s'approcher lentement de sa poitrine. La crainte qu'il réitère son action révulsa Dick d'une terreur profonde. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il observait cette main se refermer sur la plume d'argent. Dans la chute, elle avait quitté sa place sous son t-shirt et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle avait attiré l'attention de l'homme.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! gémit Dick.

À ses oreilles, le son de sa voix était horrible ; cassé, fébrile et saccadé. Il chercha à humidifier ses lèvres avec sa salive, il n'eut que le sang pour le faire.

\- C'est un bel objet Maître Necron, pourrais-je le posséder ?

Dick leva un regard meurtrier vers Rais.

Son ventre se tordit dans les termes qui venaient d'être employés. Cette plume d'argent représentait Rachel à ses yeux. Voir les mains se fermer sur le pendentif était comme voir leurs mains sur Rachel. Entendre le mot "possession" le révulsa. La colère grondait en lui, l'aidant à se tenir debout. Le jet d'adrénaline dans ses veines engendra des flammes dans ses yeux. Le changement dans son apparence fut si impressionnant que Rais eut l'air surpris.

\- Ce bijou doit rester dans les mains de celui qui peut en prendre soin, expliqua Necron en remettant le pendentif sous le t-shirt de Dick.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent un moment, à la fois de défiance et de respect. Dick n'allait cependant pas le remercier. L'homme portant le nom de Necron avait tout de Machiavel.

\- Je pense que ce sont des notions que vous pouvez comprendre Seigneur de Rais. Après tout, vous venez bien de la même planète.

Dick porta à nouveau son attention sur le barbu. Rais était littéralement à manger la viscosité du sol tellement il se prosternait. Il semblait avoir peur.

\- Oui Maître Necron, en effet.

\- Veuillez pardonner à Gilles, il a tendance à faire du zèle, fit Necron en utilisant sa cape pour ressuyer le sang sur sa bouche.

Dick faillit s'étouffer sous le geste inattendu. Les touches étaient douces en total contradictions avec le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Néanmoins, le prénom utilisé pour désigner le barbu alluma une petite incertitude dans son esprit. Les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête était comme la dimension de la perdition, ils se distordaient sans point de repères.

\- Gilles ? répéta-t-il.

\- Gilles de Rais, Maréchal de France. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté à moi.

L'esprit de Dick cessa de fonctionner. Tous ses sens et ses membres lancinants se mirent en arrêt brusque.

_Bien merde alors !_

Il jaugea l'homme toujours prosterné en position de soumission, ses cours d'histoires remontant progressivement à la surface.

\- C'est un tueur en série. Un psychopathe. Il a fait de nombreuses victimes, des jeunes garçons...

Necron caressa sa joue dans un signe d'apaisement, coupant Dick dans ses révélations. L'attitude de l'homme qui le fixait intensément depuis qu'il était entré dans la cellule devenait douteuse. Il mettait Dick très mal à l'aise.

\- Comme nous tous ici, informa Necron. Cette Tour est peuplé d'individus comme lui. Il me sert et je lui offre un asile. Et toi, qu'as-tu commis comme acte effroyable pour finir dans cette dimension ?

\- J'ai sauté dans un vortex et vous ?

Les trois autres gloussèrent.

\- Nous allons faire une chose. Je répondrais à une de tes questions par jour et en échange tu obéiras à mes volontés.

Dick était conscient de devoir faire particulièrement attention à cet homme. Il était extrêmement intelligent. C'était de toute évidence un excellent stratège.

\- Un échange de bon procédé. Très bien.

Les traits inexpressifs de Necron devenaient malaisant à la longue. Rien ne semblait pouvoir changer son apparence faciale. Il était comme figé. Seul ses yeux témoignaient d'une certaine vie.

\- Maître, dois-je le compter parmi les candidats ? demanda Diskor.

\- Oui, il a la stature pour l'Arène.

Dick avait détourné le regard, ne supportant plus la manière intense dont Necron l'observait. Et visiblement, il portait un intérêt certain pour lui. Les mots étaient troublants.

_Candidat, arène, avoir la stature ? Putain c'est quoi ça ? se demanda-t-il._

Necron saisit le menton de Dick dans sa main, le forçant à le regarder. La prise était ferme et dérangeante. À contrecœur, Dick plongea son regard dans celui de Necron. Ses iris Topazes brillaient dangereusement. Il était si près, que son souffle chaud se collait sur sa peau.

\- Tu vas combattre pour nous divertir. Si tu gagnes, tu es récompensé. Si tu perds... tu meurs !

Dick essaya de ravaler sa salive. Necron était effrayant au-delà des mots pour le décrire. Ses yeux avaient changé en une lumière blanche aveuglante. Un bref moment comme pour accentuer ses désirs funestes.

_Rien que ça, considéra Dick. C'est peut-être ma seule chance de m'enfouir et de retrouver Rachel._

Dick accepta avec un hochement de tête fébrile. La poigne resserrée sur son menton était une entrave bien plus ferme que celle à ses poignets. Quand il la relâcha, Dick ne sentait plus sa mâchoire.

Necron se détourna enfin de lui, s'apprêtant à quitter la cellule.

\- Je vais répondre à ta question du jour, argua-t-il par-dessus son épaule. J'ai détruit une Galaxie et mon peuple m'a banni.

Dick resta stupéfait alors que l'homme dont la cape était tachée de son sang quitta sa cellule.

\- Une galaxie ?

\- Tu veux un conseil ? Ne le mets jamais en colère, suggéra Isnata.

Diskor et lui, délogèrent les chaînes des poulies. Dick se laissa tomber au sol. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il fut soulevé sans ménagement alors que les cerclages en fer étaient arrachés de ses poignets. Sa chair était à vif et saignait des longues plaies ouvertes. La sensation d'engourdissement rendait ses muscles ankylosés. Son corps tremblait de spasmes et la nausée trouva à nouveau son chemin dans sa bouche. La déshydratation était présente poussant son estomac à vouloir vider un sac gastrique inexistant. Les hauts de cœur furent entravées par la sensation d'un serrage autour de son cou. Gilles de Rais venait d'y loger un collier identique à ceux des deux soldats qui escortaient Necron. Son œil affûté avait tout mémorisé bien que la détresse dans laquelle il était plongé le faisait défaillir trop fréquemment.

\- Maintenant, tu es a nous ! s'enquit Rais en appuyant sur ses blessures.

Dick serra les dents pour ne pas lui donner la joie de crier de douleur. Connaissant l'histoire de l'homme barbare, il n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

\- Et c'est qui le nous ?

Gilles de Rais se pencha vers Dick comme pour lui susurrer un secret.

\- Les MacköY’s !

Dick pensa immédiatement à Myand'r. Les souvenirs des propos de l'homme fut la dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit avant qu'un coup violent lui soit porté à la tête. La perte de connaissance fut instantané. Dick tomba inerte au sol, ignorant qu'il était sorti de la cellule par ses épaules démises.

***

Rachel tournait en rond dans sa cellule de 9 m2. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas à se plaindre. Contrairement à Dick, elle était mieux traitée. Là, où lui était torturé et enfermé dans un cachot sordide, elle était soignée et profitait dans environnement lumineux et confortable. Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Dans les bas-fonds de la Tour, la personne qui lui était si cher était malmenée.

Elle voulait juste avoir un moment pour se recueillir, laisser sa mémoire travailler pour imaginer qu'elle était "à la maison". Mais dans la cellule à côté de la sienne, Lehcar ne cessait de parler. Des propos virulents, des plans pour prendre le pouvoir de la Dimension de la Perdition, de comment elle allait évincer Necron de sa place... Rachel était fatiguée de devoir l'écouter. C'était comme si elle était à nouveau dans sa tête avec un nouvel ennemi.

Pour la énième fois, elle détaillait son environnement pour se distraire. Elle était dans une immense rotonde. Quasi tout au sommet de la Tour. Il y avait quatre autres cellules identiques comme la sienne qui longeaient le mur. Elles étaient vides.

Elles disposaient des mêmes équipements ; un lit particulièrement confortable et ergonomique, un tableau de contrôle qui donnait accès à tout un tas d'accessoires divers. Kashi avait pris quelques minutes pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement avant de les quitter. Rachel avait plus ou moins joué avec le système. Les différents symboles étaient un dialecte compliqué. Elle avait effleuré ses doigts sur la console et des hologrammes tactiles lui avaient offert une palette de possibilités. Elle en avait actionné plusieurs au hasard.

Son premier essais fut une surprise de taille. Une table était littéralement sortit du mur se fabriquant sous ses yeux. C'était comme un liquide épais blanc qui en prenait la forme.

Le deuxième, l'angle droit du mur tourna sur son point axial pour révéler une cabine de douche. L'eau qui s'en écoulait avait été rose. Rachel l'avait touché. Il avait eu l'aspect de la soie et parfumé.

À sa troisième manipulation, une vitre opaque était descendue du plafond. Derrière, des commodités. Bien que l'aspect originelle des toilettes s'apparentait plus à un système pour des cosmonautes que pour des civils.

Les possibilités étaient pratiquement infinies. Les murs semblaient offrir tout le nécessaire d'hygiènes et de loisirs. Elle avait pratiquement chercher toutes les combinaisons avec espoir de trouver l'ouverture de la barrière d'énergie qui fermait sa cellule. Elle ressemblait à du verre bleuté qui crépitait avec des petites oscillations qui traversaient sa surface. Rachel avait eu la mauvaise idée de la toucher pour constater de sa solidité. La décharge électrique la fit bondir de surprise et de douleur. Lehcar s'était moquée, raillant qu'elle n'avait pas son stratège pour se sortir de cette situation. Et ainsi, elle avait dû écouter son discours sans fin sur ses projets de conquêtes.

Ce fut donc un soulagement de voir Kashi revenir vers ce qui semblait-être un grand salon. En effet, les cellules étaient localisées dans un immense appartement. La baie vitrée laissait entrée une grande quantité de lumière naturel. Tout était blanc, bleu et or. Ils y avaient de grandes colonnes qui soutenaient la voûte, des statuts représentants des "guerriers" et des objets d'Arts qui semblaient coûteux. Rachel avait été attirée par les peintures. Elles semblaient raconter une histoire. Du moins, elle c'était plu à le croire. Au centre, il y avait des canapés qui formaient un cercle autour d'une grande table basse. Peu de mobilier, qui donnait à l'aspect de la pièce des allures modestes tout en mêlant le luxe. C'était somptueux !

Kashi épousait parfaitement la grandeur de cette suite royale malgré sa taille d'une enfant de dix ans. Son arrivé fut une bénédiction pour les oreilles de Rachel. Lehcar avait enfin cessé de parler. Kashi glissa ses doigts sur un large bracelet à l'aspect de l'or sur son poignet. Au même instant, un cercle sombre s’ouvrit sur le sol à côté de Rachel. Une table garnie en sortit. Il y avait une coupelle ornant des fruits, une assiette de pâtisseries et une tasse d'un liquide orangeâtre.

\- Mon Maître vous invite à vous restaurer.

Rachel avait toujours les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte à la fois émerveillée et étonnée. En vue des bruits de la cellule à côté de la sienne, il n’y avait nul doute que Lehcar avait accepté l’invitation. Elle pouvait l’entendre mordre dans les mets proposés. Rachel était affamée, pourtant ses priorités n’étaient pas à se remplir le ventre.

\- Pourquoi lui obéis-tu ? Cet homme est... mauvais ! jugea Rachel.

\- Non, tu ne le connais pas.

Kashi s’était redressée à l’outrage. Son regard avait fusillé Rachel prête à en découdre si elle cherchait à vociférer sur son Maître.

\- Il a pourtant promis de nous tuer si nous n’obéissions pas ! intervint Lehcar amusée par la tournure que prenait cet entretien.

\- Et il le fera, assura Kashi fièrement.

Rachel était au-delà des mots en constatant un tel conditionnement. Au bout de 800 ans, cela ne pouvait pas être étonnant. Bien qu’elle avait l’apparence d’une enfant, elle ne l’était plus depuis des siècles.

\- Comment tu peux accepter ça ?

Kashi jaugea Rachel pendant un moment.

\- Je suis la première enfant à être entrée par erreur dans cette dimension, conta Kashi. Je n’étais qu’une petite fille qui ne comprenait pas la monstruosité qu’était mon père. Il était un criminel notoire sur ma planète. Les Célestes ont voulu le bannir. Lorsque le vortex s’est ouvert, mon père à saisit ma mère pour s’accrocher à elle. Ils glissaient, alors mon grand frère a tout bonnement maintenu ma mère. J’ai fait de même. Mais le vortex s’amplifie jusqu’à qu’il absorbe son prisonnier. Nous sommes tous tombés. Nous n’avons pas tenu longtemps. Je vois encore mon père sacrifier mon frère pour s’enfuir contre une Sentinelle. Ma mère avait hurlé si fort, qu’un Busher est arrivé. Elle n’a pas su se défendre. Il l’a blessé et emmené. Mon père m’a abandonné. Je courais dans les rues, un Busher à mes trousses. Il allait me tuer quand Necron est apparu. Il l’a combattu. Et il l’a éliminé. Il m’a conduite ici, en sécurité dans la Tour. Il m’a soigné et éduqué. Après plusieurs années, j’ai compris que je resterais ainsi, figée dans le corps d’une enfant car cette dimension n’a pas d’écoulement du temps. Mais Necron m’a pourtant accepté en tant que telle.

Rachel avait compris l’essentiel. Une manipulation mental depuis son arrivé avait abouti à une entité tout aussi redoutable que Necron. Il l’avait façonné pour obtenir d’elle ce qu’il souhaitait. Necron, lui avait fait croire qu’il était un sauveur.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que c’est un homme de bien.

\- Necron s’est toujours assuré de garder les enfants en sécurité, loin des distorsions, des Gardiens et des pillards.

\- Les enfants ? Il y en a eu d’autres ? s’en étonna Rachel.

Kashi adopta une posture nonchalante tout en gardant son apparence digne. Un vague sourire avait naquis sur ses lèvres. Comme si elle venait d’obtenir une victoire.

\- Six jeunes filles, un peu plus âgées que vous. Deux d’entre elles ont trouvés la mort avant qu’il ne puisse intervenir. Il y eut également quatre garçons, dont un plus jeune que moi à mon arrivé. Tu es la onzième Rachel de la Terre !

Rachel fronça les sourcils à cette information. Il y avait des éléments qui lui manquaient pour comprendre le mystère qui entourait Necron.

\- Ce qui fait de moi la douzième, s’enquit Lehcar.

\- Non, toi tu es la mauvaise, rectifia Kashi. Celle que les Célestes ont envoyé ici. Je ne vois aucune autre explication.

Rachel entendit un vacarme de tous les diables dans la cellule de Lehcar. Elle criait de rage, sans mot distinct. Son doppelgänger n’avait pas apprécié d’être celle qui avait attiré l’attention des Anciens.

\- T’énerver ne te servira à rien. Maintenant ramasses ! ordonna Kashi.

Rachel ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait dans la cellule voisine, néanmoins, elle se doutait que Lehcar avait dû renverser la table.

\- Sûrement pas ! cracha Lehcar.

Rachel vit Kashi sourire de toute ses dents. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle passa de nouveau ses doigts sur son bracelet. Un petit reflet blanc clignota deux fois sur la surface doré. Et Rachel entendit Lehcar hurler de douleur. C’étaient des cris effroyables qui durèrent moins d’une dizaines de secondes.

\- Tu vas m’obéir, éructa Kashi. De ce fait, je vais t’apprendre les bonnes manières jusqu’à ce que tu comprennes. Où dans le cas contraire, je te tuerais !

Rachel était estomaquée. Elle était figée par ce qui venait tout juste de se produire. Quoique Lehcar venait d’endurer, elle obéissait. Rachel pouvait l’entendre ramasser ce qu’elle avait fait tomber. Kashi était tout aussi dangereuse que Necron.

\- Je constate que tu n’es pas différente de lui.

\- Elle est la Première Dame et tout à même de régner à mes côtés, intervint Necron en entrant dans le salon.

Il se hissa à ses côtés, posant un genoux à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Même ainsi, il la dépassait d’une tête.

\- Je désire prendre l’Hostile à mes services personnels, s’enquit Kashi en montrant Lehcar d’une main.

\- Tout à ta guise.

Rachel observa l’échange. L’homme qui était si inexpressif arborait une profonde adoration dans son regard. Il caressa le visage de Kashi avec tendresse avant de déposer un baisé sur son front.

Le geste fut comme un coup de poignard. Rachel sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Elle porta une main tremblante sur sa gemme.

\- Dick..., murmura-t-elle dans un profond chagrin.

Le désespoir de ne plus jamais le revoir creusait un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Elle n’avait rien pour se souvenir de lui. Même pas un vêtement qui aurait pu conserver son odeur. Ses bras se refermèrent sur son ventre. Tout avait été déclenché par ses premiers sangs qui avaient cessé avec les jours passés. Son esprit l’avait averti qu’elle perdrait sa famille. 11 heures 11 s’était dressé devant elle comme des tourelles. L’heure qui sonnait son enfer. L’heure qui l’avait séparé à jamais de Dick.

\- Ne pleures pas !

Rachel leva les yeux vers Necron qui la surplombait. Elle ne l’avait pas vu se rapprocher de sa cellule.

\- Ici, il n’y a pas de place pour les larmes.

\- Je pleurerais si je le désires. Si ça vous incombe, vous n’avez qu’à me torturer. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Necron la scrutait avec curiosité suffisamment pour que Rachel détourne le regard.

\- Kashi a choisi de prendre l’Hostile pour ses services personnels. De ce fait, je vais te prendre pour les miens.

\- Qui consiste ?

\- À t’endurcir !

Rachel ferma les yeux tétanisés par l’aspect terrible qu’allait prendre sa servitude. Necron avait utilisé un timbre de voix particulièrement grave.

Elle regarda Kashi et lui s’enfoncer vers une petite porte en forme de cercle qui se referma à leur passage. Une pièce adjacente au salon qu’elle n’avait pas pu remarquer. Tout était si étrange, si effrayant dans un monde qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Ce lien qui unissait Kashi à Necron était troublant. L’un et l’autre se soutenaient et s’admiraient. S’ils le désiraient, ils pourraient leur faire tellement de mal.

Comment Necron comptait l’endurcir ? Rachel se laissa tomber sur le lit, engouffrant sa tête dans l’oreiller pour laisser ses sanglots sortir. Ses seules pensées de terreur étaient couplés au souvenir de Dick.

***

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un déferlement de toux sèches et brûlantes. Dick était perclus d’une douleur vive et lancinante dans ses membres. Il avait la sensation d’être écrasé. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d’en comprendre la raison.

Son corps était recouvert d’une pâte rose foncé, chaude et compacte jusqu’aux épaules. Il y avait comme une fréquence sonore qui en émanait. La texture ressemblait à une membrane, scintillante par vague d’une énergie qui la parcourait d’avant en arrière.

\- Calmes-toi mon garçon, lui dit un homme surgissant au-dessus de sa vision.

Le ton doux et rassurant du vielle homme permirent à Dick de se focaliser sur autre chose que l’abomination dans laquelle il était enfermé.

Il avait l’air humain, afro-américain avec un accent fortement accentué. Il roulait les « o » comme les habitants de Brooklyn. Il était assez âgé en vue de ses rides et ses cheveux blancs. Peut-être à l’aube de sa soixante dixième décennies.

\- Vous parlez ma langue ?

\- Je possède un traducteur universelle implanté dans mon cortex, expliqua l’homme.

_Voilà qui est pratique, songea Dick._

Il essaya de bouger. Il fut forcé de constater que même ses doigts étaient figés. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent comme des soucoupes quand l’homme activa un hologramme projeté par un petit disque dans sa main. Il parcourait une liste de diagrammes tout en scannant la membrane qui le retenait prisonnier.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m’appelles Djeil MaTriciyv di Fractich. Je viens de la constellation d’Abigard.

Dick haussa les sourcils, certain de ne pas avoir retenu la totalité de son nom.

\- Va falloir que vous me l’écriviez.

Djeil sourit à son embarras. De toute évidence, Dick pouvait conclure que cet homme n’était pas méchant. Il baissa quelque peu sa garde pour observer son environnement. Il semblait être dans une pièce creusée à même la pierre. Par bien des aspects, elle avait des allures de grotte. Du moins, c’est tout ce qu’il pouvait apercevoir dans l’inconfort qu’apportais cette membrane solide.

\- C’est quoi ce truc ?

\- C’est pour guérir tes blessures, informa Djeil. J’ai reçu l’ordre de te préparer pour l’Arène.

\- L’Arène ? Vous allez devoir m’expliquer en quoi ça consiste.

Djeil activa une autre série d’analyse. Ces hologrammes qui étaient verts étaient passés à un rouge flamboyant inquiétant. Accompagnant ce changement, Dick pouvait sentir sa peau picoter avant d’être parcouru d’une vague de froid.

\- En son temps. Comment te nommes-t-on sur ton monde ?

\- Dick. On m’appelles Dick, grelotta-t-il endurant les affres de ses soins pour le moins étrange.

Djeil fit un mouvement de sa main fermée en poing sur son front avant de le rouler pour l’ouvrir sur son thorax. Cela ressemblait à un salut atypique.

\- Dick, bienvenue dans le Ladus !

Claquant des dents par le froid qui imprégnait son corps, Dick fronça les sourcils.

\- Merci. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Le Ladus est le quartier des esclaves, définit Djeil. Tu le partages avec les serviteurs et les Neubauer.

Dick faillit rouler des yeux. Toutes ses questions en aboutissaient immanquablement à d’autres. À ce rythme, Djeil allait devenir la nouvelle interface de Google.

\- C’est quoi les Neubauer ?

\- Les guerriers qui combattent dans l’Arène.

Avec un autre changement holographique, Djeil accéda à une nouvelle formation de dialecte. Il attrapait réellement à la main une ligne de code qui défilait à la verticale. Il la retourna dans un mouvement fluide tout en l’étirant. Dick sentit son corps subir une sorte de massage au niveau de ses articulations. Ces soins prenaient une tournure de préparation à l’idéal des sportifs. Le froid pour raffermir les muscles et obliger le corps à produire plus de masse musculaire en brûlant les mauvaises calories. Les massages pour préparer les tissus musculaires à l’effort. Dick commençait à comprendre dans quoi il était embarqué de force.

\- Des tournois de Gladiateurs. Tu me diras avec un nom comme Necron ça fait très romain.

\- J’ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre.

Dick gloussa se demandant si son sentiment de légèreté n’était pas dû à une certaine drogue émanant de la membrane rose.

\- Necron comme un Romain... ce n’est pas grave, se désola Dick de ne pas pouvoir se faire comprendre.

\- Necron n’est pas… Romain, Necron est un Céleste.

Dick releva la tête vers Djeil.

\- Quoi ? Un Céleste ? Il m’a dit qu’il avait détruit une galaxie et que son peuple l’avait banni.

\- Il l’a fait. Il a détruit des billiards de vie. Les six autres Célestes l’ont condamné à vivre ici pour l’éternité.

Dick était abasourdi.

\- Comment a-t-il réussi à détruire une galaxie entière ?

\- Les célestes sont infiniment puissant. Necron a perdu ses pouvoirs mais pas sa force.

\- Oui, j’ai pu constater ce fait, plaisanta-t-il à demi-mot.

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Necron fut couronné par ses deux épaules démises.

\- Les soins sont achevés. Prends une profonde inspiration, lui indiqua Djeil.

Par instinct Dick obtempéra, observant inquiet une longue barrette de métal glisser du plafond pour le surplomber. Il était sur le point de demander ce que cela était, lorsqu’elle projeta une substance. Dick ferma les yeux par réflexe. Il pouvait sentir ce liquide pâteux et visqueux recouvrir son visage. L’inconfort se perpétra quelques secondes avant qu’il puisse sentir pleinement la sensation agréable de bouger ses pieds et ses bras. Lorsqu’il put ouvrir les yeux et respirer pleinement, la membrane rose s’était dissoute. Elle était remplacée par cette pâte fine projetée par la barre en métal qui se rétractait dans le plafond. La substance glissa sur sa peau avant de s’écouler de la table où il était allongé.

\- Putain c’était quoi ça ?

\- C’est pour nettoyer et purifier ta peau.

Dick était complètement nu et accepta volontiers les vêtements que lui tendait Djeil. Tout en s’habillant, il remarqua que le côté archaïque de la pièce tranchait avec la technologie de la table ovale. Elle était lumineuse, pourvu d’une technologie avancée. Cependant, son utilité restait à prouver.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas l’eau et le savon sur ce monde ou quoi ?

\- Nous avons, mais ceci est pour préserver les séances post-opératoire.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Dick prit un moment de réflexion, énumérant les blessures qui aurait dû être fraîche. Il enfilait facilement ce t-shirt manche longue alors que ces deux épaules étaient luxés avec certainement des déchirures des tendons et des fractures aux clavicules. Cette facilité de motricité était impossible. Il n’avait plus aucunes plaies aux poignets, aucunes traces des griffures, aucuns hématomes...

Soudain, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment sur la durée de sa perte de connaissance.

\- Opératoire ? Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?

\- Trois jours.

Dick ferma les yeux, terrassé par la nouvelle. Il avait perdu un temps précieux. Il marchait comme un somnambule, suivant Djeil qui se dirigeait vers l’extérieur de la pièce.

Il subit un second choc.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

Il était dans une immense structure, entouré de cachots aux grilles ouvertes qui s’étendaient sur plusieurs étages. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir le plafond à une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur. Il était dans une grotte gigantesque. Des énormes tuyaux traversaient les parcelles de roches, projetant de la vapeur. La zone était peuplé d’individus de différentes espèces. Tous portaient la même tenue que la sienne. Seul la couleur changeait. Et il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait aucune porte.

\- Je dois sortir d’ici au plus vite.

\- C’est impossible, assura Djeil. J’en ai vu beaucoup essayer et ils sont mort avant d’arriver au mur.

\- À cause de ça ! fit Dick en montrant le collier autour de son cou.

Djeil hocha la tête. Il invita Dick à le suivre pour lui montrer où il allait vivre à partir de maintenant. La visite guidée n’allait pas prendre longtemps.

\- Les Seigneurs de Necron, ils n’en portent pas ?!

\- Non, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir sortir de l’enceinte.

Dick allait avoir besoin d’un maximum d’information pour trouver une issue à cette situation. Il avait été suffisamment entraîné par Bruce pour contenir sa panique et réfléchir à ses options.

\- Ils sont combien en tout ?

\- Mon garçon je te déconseille...

\- Djeil, coupa Dick en évitant un autre prisonnier qui le regardait d’un peu trop près, il y a quelqu’un à l’extérieur que je dois absolument retrouver. Aidez-moi !

Djeil poussa un long soupir. Il avait l’air las.

\- Tu n’es pas le premier à me le demander.

\- C’est mon enfant !

Le vielle homme sembla résigné et désolé.

\- Ils sont quatre Seigneurs.

\- J’en ai rencontré trois, Rais, Isnata et Diskor, informa Dick.

\- Le dernier est le Seigneur Minos.

Dick resta concentré sur sa tâche malgré la multitude d’individu qui commençait à s’intéresser au nouveau venu. La plupart était des aliens aux allures inquiétantes pour ne pas dire horrible à regarder. Les informations de Myand’r et de Do de MëT concernant le fait que la dimension était envahie par les criminels des Univers, n’était guère rassurant. Il évita de demander quel crime Djeil avait pu commettre pour avoir fini dans ce lieu. La réponse pourrait lui donner l’envie de fuite alors qu’il avait besoin de ses lumières.

\- Quels sont leurs spécificités ?

\- Le Seigneur Isnata est agile et rapide, il est en relation avec les pillards. C’est un trafiquant. Le Seigneur Diskor est un ingénieur. Il crée des armes et répare les disfonctionnements de la Tour et les équipements. Il a tout un tas de serviteurs à son service. Dont moi-même qui est relié aux services techniques et de maintenance. Le Seigneur Minos cadre les ravitaillements parmi les soldats de Necron. Il s’occupe principalement des rations. Quant au Seigneur de Rais, c’est un combattant. Il va parfois dans l’Arène pour... tuer. Et c’est un rapatrieur. C’est lui qui cherche les futurs candidats à l’Arène.

Dick aurait parié que la seule personne assez folle pour aller lui-même dans l’Arène était Gilles de Rais. Cet homme était malade, un véritable psychopathe. Sa barbarie avait ensanglanté les pages d’histoires. L’homme passionné par la mort avait voué une dévotion malsaine et meurtrière. C’était un monstre. Et il pouvait sortir de la Tour comme bon lui semblait. S’il trouvait Rachel... ?

Dick était terrifié que cela se produise. Elle avait encore trop l’apparence d’une enfant. Il pourrait sans hésiter se laisser envahir par ses pulsions qu’il n’avait pas pu assouvir depuis des siècles. Fille ou garçon, il n’en ferait aucune différence.

\- Mais en ordre général, poursuivit Djeil, les quatre Seigneurs vont à la chasse pour les ramener... eux !

Dick suivit le regard de Djeil.

\- Nom de Dieu.

Une cloison d’énergie bleu séparait la grotte en deux factions. D’un côté, eux et de l’autre... des Gardiens. Dick tremblait d’énervement et d’angoisse. Il devait gérer au fur et à mesure des informations qui devenaient pénibles. Ses yeux parcouraient avec terreur les monstruosités qui régnaient de l’autre côté de la cloison d’énergie lorsqu’il aperçut un visage familier. 

\- Hey, hey… C’est à toi que je parle, appela-t-il alors que la Gardienne continuait son chemin. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu as fait de Rachel ? Combien de temps elle a avant de succomber au poison de tes armes ? Djeil tu peux traduire ?

La Gardienne fit volte-face.

\- J’ignore de quoi tu parles.

Dick sursauta à sa voix. Elle lui avait répondu dans sa langue.

\- Tu as tué mon amis. On s’est battu et t’a planté tes tiges empoisonnées dans le corps de Rachel, exposa Dick pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

\- Non !

La Gardienne le toisait d’un regard noir, bien qu’elle lui vouait un intérêt flagrant en se rapprochant de la barrière d’énergie.

\- C’était toi.

\- Non, réitéra-t-elle. Tu parles de ma sœur, Fh’dtk. Moi je suis Mh’dtk. Dis-moi si elle va bien ?

Dick en restait perplexe. Il était également agacé que cette Gardienne exige d’avoir une réponse de sa part après ce que sa sœur avait provoqué.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te répondre alors que ta sœur a traqué et blessé Rachel.

\- C’est quoi Rachel ? demanda Mh’dtk en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Une enfant dont j’ai la garde.

Dick grimaça en voyant les nombreuses cicatrices qui laissait le crâne de la Gardienne apparent. L’os était visible et suintait de sang. À l’endroit où devait-être planté les deux tiges, les trous étaient cicatrisés. Dick remarquait les différences notoires. Dont le collier autour de son cou qui avait brisé les chaînes attachées de sa tête à ses épaules. Ses bras étaient également marqués par des cicatrices et des brûlures.

\- Leur chair sont si tendre, s’exclama Mh’dtk en se léchant les lèvres.

Révulsé, Dick frappa la barrière d’énergie ignorant la douleur que provoquait le contact sur sa peau. La seconde suivante, un Gardien se jeta contre la cloison pour chercher à la casser. Dick observait avec incrédulité cette masse imposante se frapper la tête avec virulence. Mh’dtk le stoppa avec douceur, parlant dans sa langue d’origine pour le calmer.

\- Dick, c’est une princesse, expliqua Djeil. Ils la protégeront quittent à se tuer en voulant forcer la cloison d’énergie.

Il regarda sa main qui ornait une brûlure. Ses veines étaient percées à l’endroit où sa peau était entrée en contact avec la barrière d’énergie. Avec un regard, il constata que le Gardien était gravement blessé. Les autres prenaient soin de lui. Mh’dtk était presque maternelle à son égard.

\- Tu parles bien ma langue.

\- Je suis prisonnière du Ladus depuis de nombreuses années. J’ai eu le temps d’apprendre.

L’animosité était évidente. Elle le regardait avec l’envie irréfutable de le tuer.

\- Elle est ici depuis plus longtemps que moi. J’ai cessé de compter après la soixante-dix neuvième années. Mh’dtk est prisonnière depuis presque 150 ans.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à la nouvelle proie, les rouages de ce qui l’attends Djeil.

\- Je le ferais princesse.

Dick était dubitatif à leur échange. Il y avait de toute évidence un respect mutuel. Elle l’avait même nommé par son nom. Néanmoins, c’était comme respecter un psychopathe.

\- Tu respectes cette chose ? Elle mange les humains.

\- Non, elle chasse pour se nourrir et pour nourrir son peuple. Ce sont des carnivores. Nous, nous sommes dans leur chaîne alimentaire.

Il venait de se faire réprimander. Du moins, Dick en eut la sensation. On venait de lui faire la moral. En quelques mots, Djeil lui avait montré que son aversion était lié à sa petitesse d’esprit. Sa vision purement restrictive à sa nature terrienne ne lui avait pas laissé la place pour comprendre que l’Univers avait des Lois. Des Lois qui s’appliquaient dans son ensemble et pas uniquement à sa pensée limitée. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre. En particulier s’il voulait rester en vie et retrouver Rachel.

\- Pourquoi ils sont capturés ?

\- Pour les jeux. Ils sont envoyés dans l’Arène pour combattre. Un Neubauer contre un Gardien. Un combat jusqu’à la mort. Le gagnant permet à son camp de disposer de privilèges.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- De la nourriture.

Bien évidemment. Il fallait mériter la pitance pour satisfaire les exigences d’hommes tels que les Seigneurs de Necron.

\- Ça fait exactement plus d’une semaine que les Gardiens n’ont rien eu à manger.

\- Le dernier gagnant était un Neubauer ?

Dick remarqua que Mh’dtk serrait les poings dans la rage alors qu’elle écoutait leur conversation. Il y avait également de la peine qui s’en dégageait.

\- Non, il est mort. Tué en quelques secondes par un Gardien. En punition, Necron les a privé de nourritures. Ils s’affaiblissent de jours en jours.

Dick soupira ressentant la colère de Mh’dtk, elle était justifiée. Son empathie jouait contre lui. Voir les Gardiens dans cet état faisait gronder son instinct de les protéger.

\- Quand est prévu le prochain combat ?

\- Demain.

Le délai était très court. Pas une si mauvaise chose pour les Gardiens qui pourraient peut-être enfin reprendre des forces. Fallait-il encore qu’ils gagnent, ce que Dick ne doutait pas. Toutefois, le combat devait durer assez longtemps pour distraire Necron.

\- Qui va dans l’Arène ?

\- La Sylvidres à la peau marbré bleu.

Elle avait une bonne musculature.

\- Contre qui ?

\- Toi !

Dick pâlit !

***

L'aube était encore teinté de rouge lorsque les champs reprenaient leur place initiale. Rachel ne faisait plus attention à la distorsion qui se mouvait à l'extérieur. Regarder par la baie vitrée était comme un oiseau en cage qui regardait le chat se balader à sa guise.

\- J'en ai tellement marre ! cria-t-elle en jetant son chiffon à terre.

Voilà quatre jours qu'elle était affectée aux tâches ménagères et au service de table. On lui faisait systématiquement faire les poussières dans le grand salon des quartiers privés de Necron. Tous les jours à la même heure. Et il n'y avait jamais de poussière !

Miroirs, sol, vitres... Rachel déprimait d'être devenu Cendrillon. Lehcar endurait le même calvaire. Tous les soirs, elles retournaient toutes deux dans leurs cellules respectives. Elles se contaient leur journée de servitude. Leur conversation finissait à chaque fois de la même manière : Lehcar qui projetait l'assassinat de Kashi et renverser le pouvoir en place. Rachel n'était cependant pas dans le même état d'esprit. Kashi était gentille, utilisant un ton différent pour s'adresser à elle. Lehcar n'avait pas cette amabilité. Chaque mot était un ordre froid et dédaigneux. Bien évidemment, son doppelgänger se vengeait sur elle. Par deux fois, elle avait tenté de lui créer des ennuis. Necron n'avait pas été dupe. Néanmoins, il les avait puni toutes deux. Elles avaient nettoyé le sol à la main et le soir, le dîner leur avait été supprimé.

Pourtant, toute la Tour disposait d'un système de nettoyage automatique. La main humaine n'était pas nécessaire.

Rachel avait rencontré les autres enfants. Ils étaient de différents espèces. Pour certains, ce n'était pas évident de reconnaître la possibilité de la jeunesse. Il n'y avait aucun repère qui aurait pu aider Rachel.

Pour les autres, leur apparence était celle d'adolescent ou de jeune adulte. Ils ne l'étaient plus depuis des siècles. Xiang et Daala étaient les plus âgées, elles semblaient avoir un peu moins de la vingtaine alors qu'elles avaient toutes deux 700 ans pour l'une et 643 ans pour l'autre. Elles étaient toujours en cuisine, innovant des plats et inculquant à Lehcar et elle les techniques de services à table. Rachel en avait horreur. C'était une épreuve à chaque fois.

La table formait un "U". La partie principale était réservée à Necron et Kashi. Sur la tablée de droite, les autres "enfants".

Nilea et Fay, les deux dernières filles, avaient 542 ans et 427 ans. Elles confectionnaient les vêtements. Les garçons, Arka 721 ans, Olin 698 ans, PaïKan 354 ans et Yar'El 42 ans. Chacun à leur place respective, exerçant dans un domaine type. Rachel n'avait pas toutes les informations les concernant. Fay avait la gentillesse de répondre à ses questions lors de rencontres fortuites. Elle l'avait informé que Yar'El était kryptonien. Il était un homme qui garderait l'apparence d'un enfant de six ans pour l'éternité. Rachel s'était demandée, comment une personne pouvait endurer un tel enfer. N'avoir jamais la possibilité de grandir et de vieillir. Aucune opportunité pour construire une vie normal. Yar'El était un scientifique. Il était chargé de l'ingénierie qui demandait de la minutie. Chacun de ses "enfants" témoignaient un respect sans faille envers Necron et Kashi. Ils étaient également bien éduqué. Ils avaient une attitude correct envers Lehcar et elle.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas des Seigneurs MacköY's !

Dès que Rachel ou Lehcar déposaient les plats ou remplissaient leur verre, ils les humiliaient. Le Seigneur de Rais était tout bonnement méprisable. La manière dont il la regardait, avait manqué de lui provoquer une crise de panique. Elle avait mis le traumatisme de son agression de côté, cherchant à l'oublier ou le faire taire. Plongée dans cette servitude, dans une dimension sans point de repère ni soutien, Rachel sombrait. La peur de revivre cette expérience était bien réelle. La convoitise se lisait dans les yeux du Seigneur de Rais. Que ce soit elle ou Lehcar, Rachel sentait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne finissent dans ses mains.

Toutefois, une personne avait l'œil. Le Seigneur de Rais avait eu un geste déplacé. Necron s'était déplacé si vite, que Rachel en était tombée en arrière. La colère de l'homme à la chevelure blanche avait été dévastatrice. Le Seigneur de Rais avait tenu son bras cassé, ravalant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il s'était excusé, promettant à son Maître qu'il se montrerait digne.

Necron n'avait prononcé aucuns mots. Il était retourné à son siège, embrassant la main que Kashi lui tendait avec tendresse.

Chaque geste qu'il avait envers elle était une souffrance pour Rachel. Des certitudes mêlés de dégoûts. Elle cachait ses larmes tous les soirs, obstruant ses oreilles avec ses mains pour ne pas écouter Lehcar se moquer d'elle. Son double ne cessait de la harceler et de l'humilier. Les moments où elles étaient séparées dans la journée étaient accueillis avec soulagement.

Comme en cet instant.

Rachel regarda le chiffon qu'elle avait jeté au sol. Dans la sécurité de la Tour, elle n'avait pas à craindre ni les Gardiens, ni la distorsion. Néanmoins, elle avait perdu sa liberté. Elle était si épuisée que chercher un moyen de retourner dans sa monde n'était pas envisageable.

Elle souffla exaspérée en se laissant glisser le long du mur. Son petit déjeuner tournait comme un lion en cage dans son estomac. La digestion de certains aliments était compliqué, voir ingérable pour son organisme humain. Le fruit rouge à l'allure d'étoile de mer ne serait plus jamais consommé. Elle se l'était juré après avoir vomit sur la robe de Fay. Cette dernière avait ri, amusée par son embarras. Elle l'avait conduite à l'infirmerie où elle lui avait fait inhaler une fumée rouge. En quelques secondes, les effets du mal être s'était totalement dissipé. L'avancé médicale était la seule chose de bien dans cette dimension infernale. Rachel porta une main à son ventre, les yeux fermés pour se recentrer. Elle calma les battements de son cœur, cherchant à endiguer la nausée. Mais elle le savait ! Elle allait bientôt courir vers la poubelle la plus proche.

\- Inspires !

Rachel écarquilla les yeux, surprise de l'intrusion soudaine de Necron. L'homme se tenait à genoux au sol, un objet brillant de la taille d'un œuf dans sa main. Il se déploya pour recouvrir son nez et sa bouche. Rachel sentit l'odeur atypique de la fumée rouge envahir ses bronches. Elle inspira profondément, une fois, deux fois avant que la sensation de nausée disparaisse complètement.

Necron retira le dispositif, la jaugeant longuement. Rachel était étonnée à chaque fois par son aptitude à se déplacer en silence.

L'homme était pourtant grand et large. Il faisait deux têtes de plus que Dick. Pour le regarder, Rachel devait se tordre la nuque, même dans cette position alors qu'il était sur ses genoux.

\- Ton organisme finira par s'habituer.

\- Et bien j'espère qu'il va le faire vite.

Necron lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Vous êtes venu contrôler que je faisais mon travail ?

Il passa ses doigts sur l'étagère, regardant son gant blanc pour détecter toute trace de saleté.

\- Tu le fais mieux que ta double personnalité.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment ? Je veux dire comment vous savez que c'est mon double et pas ma… sœur jumelle ?

Necron lui fit signe de le suivre. Rachel courra presque derrière lui pour garder le rythme de ses grandes enjambées. Il l'invita à entrer dans une pièce dont elle n'avait pas encore eu accès. Elle était totalement vide, de forme ovoïde. Le blanc des murs étaient aveuglant, suffisamment pour l'obliger à plisser des yeux. Necron activa une console s'ouvrant au centre de la salle. Rachel n'était pas préparée à ce qui suivit. Elle était directement plongée dans un hologramme crevant de réalité. Elle reconnut Trigon qui s'avançait sur un champ de bataille.

\- Ce que tu vois, vient du passé. Trigon a longtemps conquis des mondes. Il en a détruit par centaines. Manipulé et tué des individus aux quatre coins de la galaxie proche de son monde d'origine. Il a créé les "Séparatistes" qui ont fourvoyés la politique de son monde par la corruption et les assassinats. Le peuple a souffert. Les Résistants se sont levés et l'ont empêché de mettre ses plans à exécution. Alors, il a pris en possession futur, un monde où il pourrait exercer facilement son pouvoir. Pour cela, il lui fallait un "vaisseau". Toi ! Afin que tu l'invites à y entrer.

\- Je connais l'histoire, je l'ai vécu, rétorqua Rachel amer.

Elle regardait son démon de géniteur, ravager les Citées et exterminer des ethnies entières. Les images étaient horribles, lui rappelant ce qu'elle était. Ce qui avait failli arriver à la Terre.

Necron désactiva les hologrammes. Il lui ouvrit la marche pour regagner le salon privée.

\- Ta partie sombre s'est détachée de toi, parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix, expliqua-t-il.

Rachel roula des yeux. Lehcar lui avait témoigné au plus vil qu'elle voulait l'évincer. 

\- Étant donné qu'elle veut prendre ma place...

\- Elle ne pourra pas. Quelque chose s'est réveillé en toi, qui ne pouvait pas laisser ta partie sombre rester.

Elle se figea à cette information.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je l'ignores !

Necron se tenait toujours droit. Son attitude hautaine était sa marque de fabrique. Toutefois, Rachel remarqua ses dents se serrer dans la rage. Il y avait quelque chose de dur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Toi et ta partie sombre êtes coincée dans ma Dimension pour toujours. Tu apprendras exactement comme les autres l'ont fait, ainsi tu resteras en sécurité.

Rachel serra les poings dans la colère. Le sentiment de devenir un animal de compagnie la révulsait. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme les autres. Ils avaient été lobotomisés par le charisme effrayant de Necron.

\- Par conditionnement ?! C'est comme ça que vous avez fait avec eux. Vous avez rendu Kashi et tous les autres dépendant de vous.

\- Non ! Ils sont libres, contredit-il avec force.

\- Mensonge, s'insurgea Rachel. Vous les avez asservi et fait croire que vous étiez leur sauveur.

Necron cessa brutalement sa marche, obligeant Rachel à faire un pas en arrière par anticipation. Si l'homme voulait la frapper pour outrage, le coup serait peut-être fatal.

\- Je les ai protégé contre tout ce qu'il y a dehors et dedans. Je les ai élevé. Chacun d'entre eux.

Rachel se renfrogna. Jamais elle n'avait gardé sa langue dans sa poche. C'était instinctif. Dick en avait subi les affres plus d'une fois. Et elle avait tant à dire concernant les méthodes d'éducations et de témoignages de soins qu'il avait envers les "enfants". En particulier envers Kashi.

\- Oh vraiment. Moi j'appelles ça de la pédophilie de prendre pour Première Dame une enfant, même si elle a l'âge de Yoda.

\- Je sais ce que les termes de ton monde veulent dire, mais ici Première Dame ne signifie pas "épouse" ou "reine" pour un dirigeant de ta planète. Elle est la première, que mon peuple a envoyé par erreur dans ce lieu. Kashi a été un dommage collatéral et ils n'en n'ont eu que faire. D'autres ont suivi après elle. Cela n'avait pas été le cas avant, quand j'étais encore un Céleste et que je siégeais parmi eux. Kashi est mon enfant. La première !

Le ton avait été cinglant, laissant Rachel tremblante. Necron s'était penché sur elle avec véhémence, ses doigts tatillonnants son bracelet d'or à son poignet. Il semblait avoir le désir d'actionner la commande qui enverrait des décharges dans le collier de servitudes. Rachel avait usé sa patience. Le terme spécifique aux prédateurs sexuelles dont elle l'avait affublé, avaient révulsé Necron. Elle avait mal jugé les touches, incompris l'affection. Leur lien était fort. Ils s'étaient trouvés dans les ténèbres. Ils s'étaient réconfortés siècle après siècle pour tenir dans cette Enfer. D'une certaine manière, Kashi et Necron s'étaient sauvés l'un l'autre.

\- Je vois. C'est comme Dick et moi.

Necron se ravisa en regardant les larmes couler sur les joues de Rachel. Lentement, il repris sa posture dédaigneuse, droite et fier. Il semblait dans l'incompréhension malgré son faciès imperturbable.

\- Il m'a sauvé de Trigon. Je l'aime comme s'il était mon père, confessa Rachel.

Mentionner Dick à haute voix était une douleur incommensurable. La prise de conscience qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Lehcar avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune sortie.

Necron sécha ses larmes d'une main, le tissu de son gant les absorbant. Le geste était tendre alors que ses yeux étaient froid presque méprisant. Necron n'aimait pas la faiblesse.

\- Tu dois apprendre à vivre sans lui. La vie dans cette dimension est un combat de chaque instant. Même enfermé dans ses murs. Tu es seul et tu ne peux compter sur personne. Soit prête à mourir et tu survivras.

Rachel se détourna de Necron.

\- Retournes à tes tâches !

Sans hésiter, Rachel courra vers le salon privée, haïssant le Maître des lieux avec véhémence. Elle ne voulait pas apprendre à vivre sans Dick. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle savait pourquoi elle détestait autant Necron, il l'obligeait à regarder la vérité en face.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à obéir aux directives des "enfants". Elle dut travailler conjointement avec Lehcar durant quelques heures. Elle essaya d'ignorer les attaques verbales sans y parvenir. La solitude était comme un fardeau. Une multitude de monde gravitait autour d'elle, pourtant elle se sentait seule. Si désemparée. La mélancolie gangrenait avec poésie dans ses pensées. Chaque petits souvenirs partagés avec Dick étaient répétés dans son esprit afin de ne rien oublier. Le timbre de sa voix, la chaleur de ses bras, son sourire qui lui donnait du bonheur... Elle voulait s'accrocher désespérément à ses souvenirs alors qu'elle se blessait immanquablement.

Elle avait les yeux rivés dans le vide lorsqu'elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle. Necron se dressait de toute sa hauteur, accompagné de Fay et Nilea.

\- Préparez-là ! tonna-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Rachel se raidit à l'annonce direct.

\- Suis-nous !

Avalant sa salive de la taille d'une boule de billard, elle suivit les deux jeunes filles. Fay qui était si douce d'ordinaire, la dévisageait. Quelle que soit la conversation qui avait bien pu se jouer derrière son dos, sa réaction de plus tôt allait avoir des conséquences. À commencer par perdre le peu d'amabilité qu'on lui avait témoigné.

Par instinct de survie, Rachel obtempéra sans montrer une quelconque opposition. Elle se doucha longuement, utilisant les onguents que Nilea lui intimait d'appliquer sur sa peau. Elle revêtit des sous-vêtements dont la texture était douce comme de la soie, rehaussant une poitrine quasi-inexistante. Fay maquilla son visage avec soin tandis que Nilea coiffait ses cheveux en arrière. Elles l'aidèrent également à se chausser d'escarpins fins sans talon, recouvrant ses mollets par de fines bretelles de soie bleue.

Nilea lui demanda de fermer les yeux, le temps qu'elle ajuste une robe expressément choisit par Necron. Rachel continua d'obéir, l'agacement se mêlant à l'angoisse. Elle pouvait sentir sur ses épaules les tissus glisser. Les différentes couches qui étaient superposés commençaient à faire un poids non-négligeable. Elle était tentée d'ouvrir les yeux, juste pour regarder ce que faisait Nilea et Fay à lui tourner autour tout en lui enserrant la taille. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelque chose de lourd fut déposer sur sa tête. C'était si imposant qu'elle courba légèrement sous le poids. Par réflexe, elle se redressa cherchant à se tenir le plus droite possible afin que ce qui englobait son crâne ne s'effondre pas.

\- Avances un peu, voilà. Arrêtes-toi. Maintenant, ouvres les yeux.

Rachel fit ce que Nilea lui avait donné l'autorisation de faire.

Son choc en voyant son reflet dans le miroir faillit la faire tomber à la renverse.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je dois porter cette... magnifique robe !

Rachel souriait. Elle n'avait pas senti ses lèvres prendre cette forme depuis si longtemps que les coins de sa mâchoires tiraillèrent. Elle avait des allures d'Impératrice de Chine tout ainsi vêtue. Sa robe bleu ciel et blanche se dégageait en plusieurs pans sur des manches longues et flottantes. Le Obi autour de sa taille ornait une broderie qui ressemblait à un flocon de neige. C'était peut-être le cas ! Le thème de la robe semblait-être "l'hiver" en vue du col en fourrure blanche. Sa coiffe était dans les mêmes teintes. Des pompons bleu ciel étaient parsemés de pierres précieuses et de perles autour d'une structure en argent ou en platine. Rachel ne pouvait pas dire dans quel matériaux il était réalisé. La seule chose dont elle était certaine était l'implication de Nilea et Fay dans la couture et le design de la robe. Elle servait de modèle pour exhiber leur travail et ajouter de la grandeur à leur Maître. Un faire-valoir !

\- Tu es au service de notre Maître. Tu dois agile en tant que telle !

Fay ajouta à cela, une touche supplémentaire. Elle fixa un voile de perle fine sur la coiffe. Le visage de Rachel était camouflé donnant à sa stature une prestance digne d'une grande Reine.

\- Mais je ne vois presque rien avec ça, grogna Rachel qui devait regarder à travers le voilage.

\- Est-elle prête ?

Rachel mit un instant à se retourner vers Necron. Il arborait une tenue plus masculine bien que similaire à la sienne. Il était évidemment dépourvu d'une coiffe. Le bleu de son costume était plus foncé, plus royal. 

\- Oui Père... Pardonnez-moi, Maître ! se reprit Fay.

Et pour la première fois, Rachel vit un sourire se dessiner sur les traits de Necron. Elle avait sursauté au mot "père". Elle commença à comprendre que dans leur intimité, le terme de Maître n'existait pas. Ce n'était que pour les apparences. Les deux filles firent une courbette, avant de saluer Rachel avec un grand sourire satisfait.

\- À ma droite ! ordonna Necron.

Convenablement Rachel prit sa place, sa servitude prenant une toute nouvelle signification. Elle se sentait comme un jouet, une poupée que Necron allait utiliser comme bon lui semblait. La marche n'allait pas être simple, le mouvement des perles jouant avec sa visibilité. Pour ne pas s'empiéger, elle garda ses yeux rivés vers le sol. Elle força les larmes à rester sous son contrôle bien qu'une parvint à se faufiler. Elle la laissa glisser le long de son visage ignorant si le maquillage allait laisser une preuve de sa peine. Qui allait s'en soucier ?

***

Dick méditait ! Il s'était retiré à l'écart des autres détenus et des Neubauer pour se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Il n'était pas certain de réussir à gagner contre une Gardienne, une Sylvidres de surcroît. Depuis la veille, il en avait beaucoup appris sur elles.

Elles étaient des guerrières farouchement entraînées. Rapides et efficaces. Habituées à la chasse et aux combats. Ce qui faisaient d'elles de redoutables adversaires. La sœur de Mh’dtk l'avait prouvé en plongeant dans la distorsion pour le rechercher. À l'alarme, les Gardiens prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuyaient. Mais pas elle ! Fh’dtk l'avait attaqué et tué Myand'r alors que la zone se retournait sur elle-même. Elle était d'un courage incroyable et Dick ne doutait pas que sa sœur le soit également. Mh'dtk avait de la prestance. Djeil lui avait expliqué que la princesse Sylvidres était régulièrement torturée par Gilles de Rais. Ce Seigneur MacköY's choisissait régulièrement un Gardien au hasard pour s'amuser à ses petits jeux pervers et sordides. À chaque fois, Mh'dtk prenait la place de celui qui était choisi pour préserver son peuple. Gilles de Rais s'en délectait. Dick n'avait pas été étonné aux histoires que Djeil lui contait sur les atrocités perpétrés par cet homme.

Les Gardiens lui vouaient une haine féroce. Ils auraient attaqué sans une once d'hésitation pour détruire Necron et sa Cour. Cependant, après plusieurs tentatives, les colliers de servitudes les avaient tenu en échec. Sortir des limites du périmètre actionnait automatiquement le déclenchement de l'explosif inséré dans le collier. Bon nombre avaient tenté de s'évader. Leur tête était arraché de leurs épaules et leur corps étaient récupérés par les Seigneurs afin de rendre les cadavres aux leurs. Djeil l'avait informé que le dispositif pouvait tuer également lentement. Ou servir d'éléments dissuasifs, en particulier lorsqu'un individu avait déjà gouté à la décharge. Une douleur telle que l'envie de mourir, se fait désir.

Necron, sa famille et les Seigneurs possédaient tous les bracelets de commandes. Néanmoins, seul les Seigneurs l'utilisaient pour le plaisir de torturer.

Dick avait écouté attentivement, touchant son collier pour trouver une faille et s'en défaire. Il avait espéré pouvoir le désarmé avant qu'il ne combatte dans l'Arène. Malheureusement, le temps lui avait manqué. De plus, la technologie était au-delà de sa compréhension.

Djeil et un autre serviteur, dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, étaient venu le trouver pour lui remettre son armure.

C'était une véritable cuirasse, recouvrant sa peau d'un cuir vert foncé. Son plastron était brillant comme de la platine, tout comme ses protège-tibias. Il avait des manchons qui ressemblaient aux bracelets de Diana. Djeil lui avait remis un casque intégrale. Les fentes pour la visibilité formaient des ovales, provoquant des angles morts. Si son adversaire n'était face à lui, il ne verrait jamais les coups portés.

Djeil pénétra dans sa cellule, deux soldats se tenant à ses côtés.

C'était l'heure !

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Djeil.

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Dick se leva de son siège de fortune et suivit les deux soldats qui allaient l'escorter vers l'Arène. Il croisa le regard de Mh’dtk. Ce qu'il lut, lui broya le cœur. Elle restait fière et digne, néanmoins, ses yeux trahissaient sa peur de perdre une des leurs.

Il pouvait comprendre. Tous les autres Neubauer et serviteurs lui avaient mis une pression énorme afin qu'il gagne. La récompense de la victoire de leur camp, leur offrirait de la nourriture en quantité suffisante. De l'autre côté de la cloison d'énergie, son adversaire avait dû subir le même harcèlement. Devoir être obligé de se battre et de tuer pour divertir des hommes comme Necron provoquait une indignation. Dick le sentait vibrer dans tout son corps, avec l'envie de détruire cet homme, Céleste ou non. Il remarqua que les deux camps allèrent se mettent derrières les barrières d'observations. Ils allaient tous pouvoir assister aux combats.

Dick se tenait devant l'entrée. La grande porte toujours abaissée. Il prit de longue et lente inspiration, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il avait peur !

_Bruce, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là !_

Ses mains se mirent à trembler lorsqu'un des soldats lui remit une lance et un bouclier.

\- Il y a d'autres armes tout autour de l'Arène. Mais certaines sont piégées ou factices, l'informa-t-il.

Dick souffla.

\- Vous ne laissez vraiment rien au hasard.

\- Jamais notre Maître Necron laisse le hasard dicter ses Lois !

Dick serra les dents, sentant l'aversion prendre possession de ses moyens.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant la lumière l'aveugler. Il s'était habitué à l'obscurité qui régnait dans les cachots perdant en sensibilité.

Il entendit le son des tambours, le brouhaha dans les tribunes alors qu'il s'avançait au milieu de l'Arène. La Sylvidres avait une armure identique à la sienne tout en arborant sa féminité. À armes égales, elle s'avançait avec détermination.

Dick observa son environnement.

La cloison qui occultait les souterrains avaient été relevés. Derrière les barrières d'observations, il aperçut Djeil qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement.

Tous, criaient et lui hurlaient de vaincre la Sylvidres. À leur contraire, les Gardiens se tenaient calme. Dick leva les yeux vers les gradins. Il y avait peu de monde pour assister à l'événement. Peut-être une soixantaine de personnes, tout au plus.

\- D'où ils sortent ceux-là ?

Dick n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir aux convives et leur origines car son regard fut attiré par le podium. Le grand encadrement en pierre blanche était recouverte de tentures ornant un symbole complexe. Necron se tenait sur un trône, imperturbable et altier.

Sur sa gauche, les Seigneurs Diskor et Isnata conversaient, confortablement installés dans des fauteuils. Sur sa droite, se tenait debout une femme, le visage caché par un voile de perles. Sa toilette ornant les mêmes attributs que Necron. À côté d'elle, assis à la regarder avec insistance, Gilles de Rais. Minos était le dernier, dévorant ce qui ressemblait à un sanglier.

Dick dévisagea longuement Necron. Toute sa furie gagnait en force. Il avait besoin de cela pour parvenir à rester en vie.

Gilles de Rais se leva.

\- Bienvenue à tous, en ce jour de festivité. Que le combat à mort commence !

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la Sylvidres avait débuté une série d'acrobatie pour le toucher de sa lance. Sans ses aptitudes physiques, elle lui aurait transpercé la cuisse gauche. Il l'avait esquivé de quelques centimètres.

\- Oh la vache ! souffla-t-il.

Elle était rapide, beaucoup plus que Fh'dtk. Avec un coup de pied retourné et une manœuvre impensable de son bras droit, elle l'avait dépossédé de son bouclier.

Il se dérobe. Il a l'impression de n'être qu'en défense constante. Ses techniques d'attaques se soldent toutes de la même manière ; à manger la poussière.

Lorsqu’enfin, il arrive à lui porter un coup dans le ventre, elle lui sourit.

\- Shrt Hr'lth not mefv nhad !

Dick a presque envie de rouler des yeux, tant la langue est imprononçable et forme des sons désagréables.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, moi aussi ! lui rétorqua-t-il pour la bonne mesure.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise ?

Dick roule, évitant de justesse le pied de la Sylvidres dans ses parties génitales et se retourne d'un bond pour la frapper de sa lance dans son casque.

La force de frappe fut suffisamment forte pour la faire tomber. Il attaqua sur l'instant, tournant sa lance en cercle pour l'abattre dans ses jambes.

Il entendit le hurlement avant de voir les mollets de la Sylvidres saigner. Dick regarda le bout de sa lance, surpris d'y voir une lame.

\- D'où ça sort ça ?

Son adversaire se releva. Malgré les minuscules fentes du casques, il peut entr’apercevoir le regard noir qui brûle d'une vengeance ultime.

\- Je crois que je vais en chier !

La Sylvidres engage une lutte sans merci. Dick n'arrive plus à contenir le flot de ces mouvements. Plusieurs fois, il peut sentir les coups arracher le cuir de son armure et a fortiori sa chair. Il saigne !

Dans les tribunes les hurlements d'excitations sont à leur comble.

Rachel regarde à travers son voile de perles, les deux combattants prêt à s'entretuer. Elle n'aime pas cela. À ses côtés, Necron est immobile, silencieux et inexpressif. Sur sa droite, Gilles de Rais halète et gémit. Les bruits qu'il émet rends Rachel malade.

_Au moins il n'est plus à me reluquer dans tous les sens !_

Un maigre réconfort.

Elle avait suivi Necron, sans poser de question. Il l'avait aider à traverser les coursives en lui tendant le bras. Par moment, il pouvait devenir charmant, un vrai gentleman. Seulement, cela ne durait qu'un bref instant.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à l'Arène, Rachel avait repoussé le voile de perles pour mieux observer.

\- Remets ça immédiatement, lui avait intimé Necron.

Rachel s'était exécutée. Il avait semblé inquiet, s'assurant que le voile occulte correctement son visage. Après cela, il avait gardé un bras autour de ses épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent le podium. Rachel avait croisé des extraterrestres étranges. Certains avaient manqué de la faire crier d'horreurs.

_On se croirait dans Men in Black ! avait-elle pensé une main sur son cœur pour le faire cesser de tachycarder._

Cependant, pour les autres, ils étaient humains. À leur passage, ils avaient salué Necron. Elle avait reconnu sa langue maternelle et le russe. Rachel avait été tenté de leur demander s'il y avait une porte de sortie à cette dimension. Elle avait fait un pas vers eux.

Necron s'était penché vers elle, la tirant vers sa poitrine.

\- Surtout restes près de moi, ne t'éloignes pas. Ils sont extrêmement dangereux !

\- Ils sont humains, de la Terre, avait indiqué Rachel pleine d'espoir.

Il avait resserré sa prise sur son épaule. Rachel avait été persuadée que des bleus marqueraient rapidement sa peau. Elle avait grimacé sous la force exercée sur sa clavicule et son omoplate.

\- Certains, oui. Mais ils ne sont pas ici par hasard.

Il l'avait poussé à s'éloigner d'eux, gagnant en quelques pas la sécurité du podium.

\- Ce sont tous des violeurs et des tueurs, avait-il poursuivi.

\- Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? Peut-être que vous me dites cela pour que je ne leur demande pas où est la sortie !

Necron lui avait souris. Un rictus méchant à la limite de la moquerie.

\- Désires-tu voir ce qu'ils te feront si je te jettes en pâture à ces terriens, qui n'ont pas vu de jeunes filles depuis des centaines d'années ?

Elle avait tremblé. La panique s'était emparé d'elle, avec le souvenir des trois hommes de l'impasse. Elle s'était bien battue depuis, même en cachant ses cauchemars à Dick. Elle avait tout gardé pour elle afin de le préserver. Et ce protéger. Lorsque la crise l'avait accaparé totalement, ses genoux avaient manqué de s'effondrer.

Necron l'avait rattrapé, la gardant contre lui avec facilité.

\- Sois sûr que je ne ferais rien de tel. Je tuerais quiconque qui te toucherais. Y compris lui !

Ce détournement d'attention, l'avait sorti de sa crise de panique. Elle avait regardé Gilles de Rais prendre place sur son fauteuil. Il avait à peine jeté un regard vers elle. Du moins, il avait attendu que Necron soit installé. Par la suite, elle avait senti son regard sur elle, sale et rempli de convoitise.

Elle s'était calmée en admirant l'Arène qui avait des ressemblances avec le Colisée. Bien que plus petit, il était magnifiquement décoré par des poutres et des arabesques. Des tentures tombaient en cascade sur les velums et le belvédère. Il semblait être à ciel ouvert bien qu'il s'agissant de lampes et d'hologrammes. Tout était en pierre blanche et bleu. De chaque côté de l'amphithéâtre, deux grandes arches s'opposaient. D'immenses portes en métal pourpre était baissées. Rachel avait su que ce qu'il allait se jouer dans l'Arène n'allait pas être un divertissement de tout repos. Elle s'était préparée mentalement à devoir regarder des choses ignobles. Les individus peu recommandables qui peuplaient les gradins en était la preuve.

Beaucoup d'élément lui échappait, en particulier les motivations de Necron.

\- Pourquoi vous ne le tuez pas s'ils sont si mauvais ? Vous en avez la force et le pouvoir.

\- Plus ils sont nombreux en ces lieux, mieux s'est !

A cela, les portes s'étaient ouvertes. Rachel avait regardé les deux combattants, un homme et une femme s'avancer tout d'armure vêtu, au centre de l'Arène.

Le combat qui s'était engagé sous ses yeux avait été redouté.

Maintenant, elle l'observait incapable de dire qui devait gagner ou non. Ce qui était certain, c'était que la femme dominait complètement l'homme.

Il peinait à rester loin de ses attaques. Il n'avait même pas réussi à l'atteindre ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Elle était rapide et enchaînait les prises sans arrêt.

Lorsqu'il perds son bouclier, quelque chose attire pourtant son regard. La manière dont il se bat ne lui est pas inconnu. C'est à la fois gracieux et mortel.

_Je connais cette feinte, réfléchie Rachel le cœur battant si vite que son souffle s'accélère._

Du coin de l'œil, elle voit Necron faire un geste à un de ses soldats. Elle voit ce dernier toucher un objet sur sa ceinture. La petite lueur qui scintille rapidement sur les lances attires son attention. Quelque chose se déplie révélant une lame.

L'homme déséquilibre la femme. Elle tombe lâchant son bouclier. Dans un autre mouvement qu'elle connaît, il la blesse aux jambes.

_Il se bat comme Dick. Il doit venir de la Terre également, pense-t-elle._

Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que l'homme qui se bat dans l'Arène soit Dick. Il est dans une autre dimension, dans un espace-temps différent avec aucun moyen de savoir où elle est.

Elle n'a pas de temps pour laisser sa peine l'envahir, pas le temps de pleurer sur sa misère car l'homme est matraqué de coups.

Son adversaire ne lui laisse aucune chance. Il roule sur le sol, se relève et feinte. Il fait les mouvements plusieurs fois, se fatiguant dans ses prouesses de gymnastes.

Ses blessures sont nombreuses et saignes abondamment. Rachel le voit tomber, tentant de se relever. Il n'y parvient pas. La femme avance par petit pas vers lui, elle va l'achever. Rachel ne veut pas assister à une mise à mort. Elle ferme les yeux !

Dick ne peut plus contenir les coups, le plastron qui protège sa poitrine est bosselé. Dans ses attaques, elle lui a cassé sa lance en deux. Et au lieu d'en avoir deux morceaux, le matériau s'est désintégré en cendre. Totalement désarmé, il a repéré des armes aux allures de Saï sur le côté gauche du podium. Il essaye de s'en approcher sous des coups qui ne cesse d'être abattu sur lui. Il feinte une fois de plus, conscient qu'il manque de rapidité. Sa vision est flou et ses blessures le contraignent à baisser sa garde. Lorsqu'elle l'attrape par le cou, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas amortir sa chute. Elle le frappe de toute ses forces dans le ventre le projetant à plusieurs mètres. Son corps percute le sol par deux rebonds, fracturant des côtes, luxant sa cheville droite et sûrement un début d'hémorragie interne. La douleur irradie par pulsation dans son organisme, sa conscience vacille. Ses yeux roulent incapables de rester fixe. Dick tente de se relever, en vain. C'est à peine s'il peut encore bouger. Il voit la Sylvidres se rapprocher. Elle va le tuer.

Il a l'impression que des visages défilent dans sa tête au rythme qu'il a mené sa vie. Celui de Rachel est comme un flash qui le renvoi au village de Noël. Elle sourit, heureuse et les yeux pétillants.

\- Rachel, murmure-t-il.

Il la voit, il veut tendre la main pour la toucher. Ses membres n'opèrent pas sa volonté. Derrière sa vision, son adversaire marche sur lui, décidé à en finir.

Sa conscience est balayée dans une écrin d'obscurité.

//Il entends le battement des ailes des chauves-souris. Il entends les battements de son cœur et le halètement de son souffle trop rapide. Il est épuisé, en sueur et courbaturé. Dans sa bouche, il sent qu'une de ses molaires est déchaussée. Il crache le sang qui se mélange à sa salive. Le goût est horrible, ferreux et amer.

\- Allez, debout !

Dick lève les yeux vers Bruce. L'homme le surplombe de toute sa hauteur, les traits froid et durs.

\- J'ai mal Bruce, tes coups sont trop fort.

\- Trop fort ? Crois-tu que ton ennemi se soucieras que tu sois un enfant ? Non, il t'abattra sans hésitation. Debout !

Peinant à se relever, les muscles douloureux, Dick se redressa titubant sur ses jambes. Sans attendre, Bruce passa à l'attaque, engageant un corps à corps brutale et intensif.

\- Ne baisses pas ta garde, restes souple sur tes jambes.

Il obéit, poussant sur ses dernières forces pour faucher Bruce d'un coup de pied au visage. Il l'esquive avec facilité, profitant de son champ visuel ouvert pour le frapper derrière le crâne.

Dick s'effondre.

\- Debout !

Tremblant, la nausée prête à se répandre sur le tapis d'entraînement, Dick reste immobile.

\- Si tu veux continuer à être Robin et te battre à mes côtés tu dois t'en montrer capable alors lève-toi, hurla Bruce.

De sa vision qui périclite, Dick regarde Bruce avec détresse. Il n'arrive pas à faire mouvoir ses membres. La douleur l'emporte au bord de la perte de connaissance.

\- Si tu restes au sol, tu es mort. Trouves en toi la force de te battre, ce qui te donne la volonté de vivre. N'abandonnes pas Dick, n'abandonnes jamais ! //

Le voile sur ses yeux accapare la netteté de ce qu'il doit garder à l'œil. Les fentes de son casque ne lui laisses pas voir son adversaire. Mais son esprit, lui, lui montre très nettement Bruce qui est penché sur son corps.

\- Papa...

Dick ferme les yeux, entendant les mots de son mentor et père. La mémoire de cet entraînement lorsqu'il avait quinze ans lui insuffle une nouvelle énergie. À travers l'espace et le temps, Bruce semble lui transmettre sa force. La force du Batman !

Dick lève la tête vers la Sylvidres, son regard s'embrase de détermination. Rachel est la force qu'il trouve en lui pour se battre. C'est elle qui lui donne la volonté de vivre.

La Sylvidres pousse sa lance vers son sternum. Dick l'intercepte dans sa poigne, ignorant que la lame vient de lui couper la paume. Son sang suinte à travers ses phalanges, coulant le long des manchons en platines avant de goutter sur le sol.

Il toise d'une lueur aveuglée par la colère son adversaire. Elle tire sur la lance pour le déloger de sa main. Dick ne la lâche pas, laissant sa chair se lacérer. Il hurle de toute sa rage en se levant. Son avant-bras brise l'arme en deux, engouffrant ses cendres dans son attaque en pleine poitrine. Il enfonce son épaule gauche avec une telle violence, qu'elle est repoussé de plusieurs pas en arrière. Dick s'élance, arrache son casque d'un coup de pied arrière renversé avant d'enchaîner les coups de poings. Le visage, la poitrine et l'abdomen sont ses cibles. Il la repousse vers le mur, utilisant l'entrave pour enfoncer son genoux à de multiple reprise dans son sternum. La Sylvidres crie d'agonie et de détresse.

Dick la saisit par son collier de servitude avant de la soulever et la jeter au sol. Sa main gauche se saisit d'une lance à la pointe affûtée. Elle n'est ni factice, ni piégée. Tel une amazone, il la fait tournoyer, frappant et repoussant son adversaire vers le centre de l'Arène. Il ne réfléchit pas, n'est plus conscient de ce qui l'entoure, seul sa rage le consume. Son adversaire, sa victime !

Elle s'effondre, les mains levées en reddition. Dick la surplombe, l'arme levée prêt à en finir.

Et il croise son regard.

La Sylvidres est terrorisée, blessée, totalement à bout de force. C'est comme une révélation. Ce n'est pas elle son ennemi. Tout comme lui, elle est la victime.

Dick se redresse et jette sa lance à terre avant de tendre sa main à la Sylvidres. Tout autour de lui, le silence règne.

Dans les souterrains, Neubauer, Serviteurs et Gardiens sont dans l'expectatives. Jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite. Dans les gradins, les convives restent choqués.

Sous son voile de perles, Rachel est souriante au geste de grandeur et de sagesse de l'homme. Elle avait ouvert les yeux en remarquant qu'un événement inattendu avait rendu les individus du gradins surexcités. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés en voyant l'homme déferler ses attaques avec autant de fureur. Son crie lorsqu'il avait cassé la lance l'avait fait sursauter, engourdissant ses muscles et faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Avec cette attitude, il ressemblait tellement à Dick. C'était comme trouver enfin un point de repère dans ce monde. Sa poitrine était en feu. Le bout de ses lèvres fourmillaient. Ses mains s'étaient resserré sur sa poitrine en voyant l'homme prêt à la poignarder avec la lance.

Elle ne ce n’était pas attendu à ce qu'il renonce à la mise à mort. Sans le connaître, elle était fier.

La Sylvidres prit la main qui lui était offerte, incrédule à la clémence de son adversaire. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en conciliation. Il rendit le geste.

Dans les souterrains, les acclamations résonnèrent dans une explosion de joie et de victoire. Dick aperçut Mh’dtk. Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible qui émanait de son regard de billes noires.

Dans le podium, l'ambiance était tout autre. Les seigneurs MacköY's étaient agacés, proliférant des menaces et des injures. Gilles de Rais s'était levé d'indignation, frappant son confrère Minos par frustration. L'homme au groin se leva à son tour, se saisissant de son poignard.

\- Silence ! hurla Necron.

Tous se calmèrent, reprenant sagement sa place. Rachel s'était figée à la vibration de sa voix. Elle avait grondé à travers les tribunes tel un coup de tonnerre. Son énergie avait foudroyé chaque personne peuplant l'Arène.

\- Si ton choix est de la laisser en vie, tu devras en assumer les conséquences.

La Sylvidres passait son regard de Dick à Necron. Elle tenait ses côtes, son sang noir coulant le long de ses blessures. L'inquiétude s'affichait sur ses traits, apeuré qu'il change d'avis et la supprime.

Dick serra les poings. Ses propres blessures étaient un murmure absorbé par l'adrénaline. Il dévisageait Necron. Son despotisme était égal à son machiavélisme. Il s'entourait de la pire vermine des Univers, régnant en Maître absolu sur la Dimension. Il mettait en esclavage toutes espèces et tout individus pour en faire ses martyrs. Dick n'allait jamais lui donner ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il n'obéirait pas, ne se rabaisserait pas et ne s'agenouillerait jamais face à cet homme. Il le combattrait.

Dans un geste purement provocateur, Dick arracha son casque !

Le choc soudain de voir que l'homme inconnu était Dick fit cesser les battements de cœur de Rachel. Son corps tremblait ne croyant pas que cela puisse être possible. Pourtant, il se tenait bien là, dans l'armure ensanglanté au milieu de l'Arène, dévisageant Necron avec hostilité.

\- Dick...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, brisée par le flots de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Dick..., souffla-t-elle à peine plus fort que le son du vent dans les arbres un matin de printemps.

Ses sentiments se déversaient comme une chute émotionnelle sans fin. Le soulagement était emmêlé avec l'incrédulité. Son esprit courait déjà vers lui, sautant la rambarde en hurlant son nom pour le rejoindre. Mais ce traître de corps restait paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient encore à absorber les informations. Il fallait que son cerveau analyse ce qu'elle était témoin. En quelques secondes, ses souvenirs éclatèrent dans une chronologie parfaite. Chaque mots, chaque moments passé avec lui étaient une lumière qui éclatait en elle. La séparation lui avait coûté son âme. Et le voir, là, se tenait comme un grand guerrier, beau et fier, Rachel se sentait revivre. Pleine d'espoirs.

Fallait-elle encore qu'elle parvienne à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Témoigner de sa présence par quelque manière qu'il soit. Elle n'avait qu'à l'observer pour comprendre que Dick ignorait sa présence au sein du groupe. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à parvenir dans cette dimension. Tout ce qu'elle savait, ce que Dick l'avait cherché. Toujours et encore.

Elle souriait, les larmes de choc se transformant en pure bonheur.

Sa poitrine se consuma dans un feu intense, lui prodiguant la force nécessaire pour déployer sa voix.

\- Dick !

Son hurlement déchira l'air plus fort que Necron aurait pu le faire. Elle arracha sa coiffe se projetant contre le parapet du balcon. Elle vit son expression changer. Son visage dur, passa du choc à la surprise avant d'arborer un sourire de soulagement et de bonheur. Il cria son nom en accourant vers elle.

Elle ignora complètement que son geste avait déclenché un déferlement de stupeur dans les gradins.

Necron vit le moment trop lentement. Rachel avait arraché sa coiffe se jetant comme une âme désespéré contre le parapet du Podium. Il saisit la scène dans son ensemble. Il comprit !

Il vit le danger avant même qu'il ne puisse se produire.

Il glissa ses mains sur son bracelet.

Rachel vit avec horreur Dick s'effondrer et se tordre de douleur alors que des arcs électriques bleus parcourait son corps. Il hurlait ! Des cris terribles.

Elle se tourna vers Necron qui venait de l'agripper par les bras.

\- Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! C'est Dick, libérez-le je vous en prie.

Rachel suppliait Necron comme elle avait supplier Trigon. Le regard de l'homme était rivé dans le sien, sévère et dangereux. Elle le vit passer sa main sur une série d'hologramme qui recouvrait son bracelet doré. Dick cessa de hurler.

Elle tourna son attention vers l'Arène. Dick ne bougeait pas. Son adversaire était penché sur lui, un genoux à terre à l'observer. Rachel se sentait écrasée d'angoisses, voyant une fois de plus son monde s'écrouler. Dick était à portée de main, à peine à une trentaine de mètres et elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Ses yeux regardèrent la hauteur du podium. Si elle sautait, ses jambes se briseraient immanquablement.

Tout son corps tremblait. Des sueurs froides couraient sur sa peau dans l'anticipation qu'on lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de contenir les sanglots. Lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Dick remuer et son bras droit bouger, elle cria son nom. Un bref soulagement alors que les bras de Necron la tiraient en arrière.

\- Diskor, Rais, ramenez-là immédiatement dans sa cellule. Maintenant !

Les deux Seigneurs MacköY's obtempérèrent, saisissant Rachel sans douceur. Ils la tirèrent de force pour la faire quitter le podium.

\- Dick, hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Elle répétait sans cesse son nom, incapable de pouvoir s'extirper de leur poigne. Une fois l'arche d'entrée passée, Rais lui enfonça un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, Rachel se plia en deux. Sans ménagement, il lui porta un second coup sur la colonne vertébrale avec son coude. Engourdie par la douleur, Rachel sombra vers l'inconscience. Rais la souleva sur son épaule. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une jouissance extrême.

\- S'il apprend ce que tu viens de lui faire...

Dick ne quittait pas des yeux Necron, lui signifiant toute la haine qu'il avait envers lui. Peu importe ce que l'homme voulait qu'il assume, il continuerait à se dresser contre lui.

\- Dick... !

Son regard passa vers la femme voilée de perles d'où émanait son nom ainsi hurler. Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. L'espoir l'envahie, jaillissant comme un geyser lorsqu'elle expulsa sa coiffe pour révéler son visage.

Elle était là ! Belle, magnifique, se dressant telle une reine sur un trône de pierre blanche.

_Je l'ai retrouvé... Elle va bien. Je l'ai retrouvé..._

Dick sentit les larmes glisser sur la crasse de son visage. Sa cœur palpitant, cherchant à lui balbutier des mots que sa tête ne pouvait pas contenir. Sa poitrine était un brasier qui éclatait de sa lumière vive, le rendant plus vivant que jamais. Cette douce chaleur était de retour. Et son enfant allait bien. 

\- Rachel, hurla-t-il en courant vers le podium.

Il sprinta, oubliant ses blessures. Son seul désir était de la tenir contre lui, serrée farouchement contre sa poitrine.

La douleur !

Implacable, comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti dans sa vie, l'arrêta net. Tout son corps fut pris dans un bouillonnement d'effervescence qui brûlait ses organes. Il avait la sensation que ses yeux allaient exploser dans leurs orbites. Tout son squelette subissait une pression à lui fracturer les os. Sa chair s'en détachait. Ses poumons se remplissait du sang de ses alvéoles qui implosaient.

Son collier émit une série de sifflement. Les décharges avaient cessé. Cependant, la douleur continuaient de s'étendre et l'envahir.

Son regard se porta vers le podium. Sa vision était altérée, néanmoins il pouvait reconnaître la silhouette de Rachel. Necron la maintenait durement contre lui. Ses larges mains serrées sur ses bras pour la tirer en arrière. Il essaya de se relever, remarqua que la Sylvidres était à ses côtés. Rachel cria son nom, avec tant de désespoir que le son de sa voix était une souffrance.

\- Rachel...

Il vit Necron la pousser avec violence dans les bras de Rais et Diskor. Les deux Seigneurs la ceinturèrent par les bras pour la faire sortir de l'amphithéâtre. Il la voyait se débattre avec tant d'énergie en hurlant son nom que ça lui déchira le cœur. La vision était un cauchemars. Gilles de Rais la tenait !

\- Rachel...

La Sylvidres à ses côtés, posa une main sur l'homme qui lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Il avait perdu connaissance. Avec un regard vers Mh’dtk, elle eut l'autorisation. Elle souleva Dick, glissant son bras sous ses épaules. Ses jambes glissaient sur le sol recouvert d'une poudreuse à l'idéal du sable. Les pointes de ses bottes laissait sa trace comme un sillon. Elle passa la porte du camp opposé. Les deux soldats à l'entrée lui permirent d'entrée. Djeil et un Neubauer s'acquittèrent de récupérer Dick des bras de la Sylvidres. Avec un hochement de tête, elle retourna vers les cachots où son peuple l'attendait. Avec un dernier regard vers l'homme, elle quitta les lieux.

Djeil fit allonger Dick sur un plateau de contrôle. Le scanner révéla une multitude de blessures graves. Sans attendre l'autorisation, il commença les soins.

Dick fut dépourvu de sa cuirasse, déposé délicatement sur la table ovale de la grotte, réservé pour les opérations d'urgences.

Le dôme de verre s'était refermé sur Dick toujours inconscient. Les différents procédés des soins chirurgicaux étaient en action sous la bonne exécution de Djeil.

Le système de régénération des cellules avaient opérés plus de la moitié de ses blessures lorsque Necron lui-même pénétra dans les cachots.

\- Cessez l'action de régénération immédiatement.

Djeil obéit à l'ordre donné. L'homme était totalement ébahi de voir le Maître de la Dimension de la Perdition descendre pour la toute première fois dans les bas-fonds de la Tour. Ce n'était jamais arrivé à sa connaissance. Le sas de verre se rétracta dans la table ovale. Necron s'approcha de Dick, observant le degré des soins apporté à son corps de terrien. 

\- Comment est-il ?

\- Son organisme à subit de grave lésions Maître. Toutefois, il a récupéré 78 % de la viabilité de ses cellules.

Necron observa le corps de Dick. Sa peau était marbrée, parcouru par des veines proéminentes qui avaient nécrosé sous les décharges. Par endroit, il était encore noirci par les brûlures, en particulier autour de son cou. Son œil fut attiré par une marque étrange au niveau de son pli inguinale droit.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

Djeil se pencha pour regarder ce qui avait attiré l'œil de Necron.

\- Cela ressemble à un dessin Maître, représentant un animal je suppose.

Necron glissa un doigts le long de la forme. Les pointes symétriques s'étiraient en son centre et se déployaient.

L'homme dont les cheveux brillaient comme un faisceau de lumière, contempla Dick avec curiosité.

\- Apportez-lui les soins vitaux jusqu'à 90 %. Ensuite, vous lui montrerez les rouages de la maintenance. Le Seigneur Diskor est déjà informé de son nouveau serviteur.

\- Oui mon Maître !

Necron quitta les cachots sans un regard en arrière.

Il gravit les étages pour rejoindre les zones réservés à sa Cour. Il parcourut les couloirs vers ses quartiers privées. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Les coursives baignaient dans un rouge profond qui aurait pu jalouser celle qui émanait des yeux de Necron.

Lorsqu'il passa le sas de ses quartiers, Kashi l'attendait.

Les deux enfants étaient enfermées dans leurs cellules respectives. Lehcar était silencieuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un agacement évident.

Rachel, était beaucoup plus agitée. Elle marchait de long en large, sa main droite se tenant le ventre.

Necron se hissa près de sa cellule. Elle se tenait courbée sur le côté, le visage très pâle malgré un maquillage soutenu. Bien que ce dernier ne soit plus qu'un amas de poudre rose mélangé à du crayon noir. 

\- Il reçoit des soins.

\- Laissez-moi lui parler, s'il vous plaît. Je veux juste le voir, supplia Rachel.

Sa voix sifflait, saccadée et fébrile.

\- Pourquoi est-elle si... affaiblit ?

Kashi actionna une console holographique projeté de son bracelet. L'organisme de Rachel était revu en détails.

\- Le détecteurs révèle des micros-cellules endommagés au niveau de l'abdomen ainsi que des lésions osseuses sur sa 8e et 9e vertèbres dorsales.

Necron fronça momentanément les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Rachel, pointant d'un doigt son scanner. Elle était trop bouleversée pour remarquer les changements émotionnelles chez le Céleste.

\- Qui en est l'auteur ?

\- Barbe bleu, ironisa-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête dans l'incompréhension.

\- Sur mon monde, c'est comme ça qu'il était connu. C'est Gilles de Rais. Il m'a frappée.

Lehcar vit immédiatement l'expression de Necron changer. Ses poings étaient serrés à en faire craquer les coutures de ses gants blancs. Elle écarquilla les yeux, en constatant que le coin gauche de sa lèvre s'était relevé. Elle prit note de ce changement comme un atout qu'elle pourrait utiliser ultérieurement. Surtout depuis que Dick était de nouveau dans la partie.

\- Je te laisses faire les soins Kashi, grogna Necron s'apprêtant à quitter le salon.

\- Attendez, appela Rachel, laissez-moi voir Dick, s'il vous plaît.

Necron la regarda longuement avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Non !

Il se détourna, sa cape virevoltant au grès de ses mouvements. Rachel était désespérée. La seule personne qui pouvait lui donner accès à Dick était l'homme au caractère bipolaire.

\- Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-moi le voir !

Il l'ignora.

Rachel regarda Kashi suppliante d'intervenir en sa faveur. Elle baissa les yeux, secouant la tête pour signifier qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

Elle fut gagnée par l'impatience et la colère. Dick était dans les sous-sol de la Tour, enfermé comme un animal, blessé et entouré de criminels. Elle avait été si prêt de le retrouver et il l'en empêchait. Elle avait besoin de le voir, d'être dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait jamais senti une telle furie s'emparer d'elle, ni cette envie de tout briser.

\- Laissez-moi le voir, laissez-moi sortir.... laissez-moi sortir...

Ses hurlements et ses coups portées sur la porte d'énergie, alertèrent Necron. Il la regarda incrédule et ébranlé. Son visage n'était qu'un masque de larmes et de chagrin, embourbé dans son hystérie. Elle frappait ses poings violemment, brûlant ses mains. Le plasma qui alimentait les cloisons d'énergie était en train de ronger sa chair. Pourtant, Rachel perpétrait ses frappes comme cherchant à briser le champ d'énergie.

Elle était en train de se blesser. Son pithiatisme allait aboutir à des lésions grave. D'un comme un accord avec Kashi, Necron prit une initiative pour enrayer la crise de Rachel.

Il activa les décharges sur son collier. Rachel fut saisit par la violence de celles-ci. Elle tomba en poussant un gémissement rauque. Son corps convulsa, ses yeux se retournant vers le haut.

\- Ouais, je sais ce que tu endures, s'exclama Lehcar en croquant dans un fruit.

Kashi lui fit un signe de la main, montrant son propre bracelet. Lehcar se ravisa d'ajouter une autre réplique sarcastique.

Necron attendit cinq seconde avant de cesser les décharges. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Lehcar, le procédé n'avait pas été le même que Kashi lui avait réservé. Il avait poussé le cerveau de Rachel à produire une épilepsie. Elle était maintenant allongée sur le sol, somnolente et sûrement confuse.

Il souffla longuement. Il avait affiché plus d'expression en cinq minutes que ces cinq derniers jours. Il se tourna vers Kashi.

\- Prends soin d'elle.

Kashi lui sourit en réponse.

Necron quitta le salon. Toute sa gestuel démontrait qu'il allait avoir besoin de se défouler rapidement. Lehcar avait une petite idée que Gilles de Rais n'allait peut-être pas finir la nuit. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils, contemplative à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Necron était incroyablement protecteur avec Rachel, ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être le cas. Elle observa Kashi demandé de l'aide à Nilea et Xiang pour déplacer Rachel dans la zone médicale. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, elle s'énuméra les différents éléments dont elle avait eu la connaissance. Il y avait un changement fondamental dans la donne.

À savoir : le retour de Dick Grayson dans la partie.

\- Il est temps que je reprenne ma place.

Lehcar sourit alors que ses yeux se noircirent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le personnage de Necron m’a été inspiré par Iason Mink dans le manga Ai no Kusabi.   
> Étant une grande fan de Morgan Freeman, j’ai imaginé l’acteur dans le rôle de Djeil.   
> Pour les Gardiens et les Sylvidres, je me suis inspirée des cénobites que nous pouvons voir dans Hellraiser.


	5. L'Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick et Rachel s’organisent pour s’évader de la Tour. Dans le processus, Rachel va comprendre à quel point son côté sombre s’avère être redoutable et sans pitié.

Le réveil est brutal, alimenté par un mauvais rêve. Un rêve induit par les fantômes passés et présents. Dick se redresse, les bras en défense, totalement désorienté. Son souffle est court et saccadé par un rythme cardiaque effréné. Lorsqu'il reconnaît la grotte du Ladus où est installé la petite infirmerie, il se détend.

Il a connu de meilleur réveil que celui-ci. Les douleurs lancinantes dans ses membres ne lui laissaient d'autres choix que de grimacer.

La confusion ne dure qu'un bref instant. Ses pensées tournent en boucle.

\- Rachel.

Murmurer son nom est doux comme le coton dans sa bouche sèche. Elle est vivante, semblait en parfaite santé. Elle était revêtue d'étoffes majestueuses. Avant qu'elle ne dévoile son identité sous cette coiffe de perles, elle avait eu l'apparence d'une Reine. C'était juste un masque, camouflant à peine sa servitude. Le collier autour de son cou, identique au sien en avait été la preuve.

_Je dois la sortir de là !_

Sa dernière vision d'elle emportée par Gilles de Rais était trop accablante. Elle était entre leurs mains, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire. Ne pas savoir était comme une corde strangulante. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était inconscient, alourdissant son supplice.

Poser un pied à terre lui demanda un effort. Il était seul, entouré d'un profond silence. Sur une étagère, il remarqua un ensemble de vêtements.

La bienveillance de Djeil était une bénédiction dans ce lieu cafardeux. Il les enfila rapidement pour trouver la première personne, qui pourrait le renseigner sur ce qui s'était passé après sa perte de connaissance. Il courra presque dans les cachots, incrédule de n'y trouver personne. Il descendit vers la fosse où il aperçut enfin tous les Neubauer et les Serviteurs. Ils étaient autour d'une grande table, débordante de nourriture.

Il s'activa de les rejoindre. À son arrivé, il fut acclamé et porté en triomphe par sa "communauté". Une assiette rempli de fruits et de viande sèche lui fut remise.

Affamé, il mordit à pleine dent dans une sorte de pomme avant de repéré Djeil.

\- Djeil, Djeil, appela-t-il, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? Où ont-ils emmené Rachel ?

\- Je l'ignore. Tu étais grièvement blessé et nous nous sommes occupés de tes soins en priorité.

Dick l'en remercia avec une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Je suis resté combien de temps inconscient ?

\- Deux jours.

Il tira sur ses cheveux de frustrations. C'était trop long, Rachel était en danger. Et son imagination avait déjà engendré des nausées importantes.

\- Merde et personne ne sait où Rachel a pu être emmenée ?

\- Je pense qu'elle est dans les hauteurs de la Tour. C'est là que la Cour de Necron est logée.

Une nouvelle information qui avait son intérêt. Le souvenir de la voir sur la droite de Necron était un rappel qu'il la tenait sous sa coupe. Peut-être dans le rôle d'une Dame de Compagnie. Bien que son esprit lui montrait d'infâme images où elle était... et bien, c'était difficile de mettre cela en mot sans vomir.

\- Djeil, il faut que tu me dises tout, y compris les détails. Je dois tout savoir. La Tour comportes quoi et qui ?

L'homme soupira sans quitter Dick des yeux. Il pouvait y lire la détermination. Détermination qui le conduirait comme tous les autres ; à sa perte.

\- Djeil, s'il te plaît ?

\- Cette Tour mesure presque 1000 mètres alors quoique tu penses faire, oublies ! dit-il en désapprouvant.

\- Djeil, elle est entre les mains d'assassins.

La main levé en signe d'abandon, Djeil capitula. Rien ne pourrait arrêter un homme en quête de liberté, en particulier lorsque votre enfant est en danger.

\- Il y a 200 étages qui la compose. Chaque niveaux de privilèges correspondent à un statut. Le centre de triage des nouveaux arrivants, s'effectue au rez-de-chaussée. C'est là qu'est défini, où ira qui et fera quoi. Les soldats de Necron logent dans les 12 étages suivants. Ils sont près de 300, tous avec un passé lourd. Les étages 14 à 22 appartiennent aux hôtes que tu as pu voir dans les tribunes. La plupart travailles dans les machineries, les cuisines et cultivent dans les serres qui sont dans les limitations de la Tour. Les étages 23 à 25 appartiennent aux Seigneurs MacköY’s. La Cour de Necron se trouvent dans les derniers niveaux, au sommet. Personne ne peut y aller, sauf lui et ses résidents. Et nous, dans le Ladus, nous sommes les erreurs ! 

Dick fronça les sourcils.

\- Les erreurs ?

\- Les victimes qui ont été pris dans le vortex alors que nous n'avons jamais rien fait de mal.

Le mouvement de recul n'était pas calculé. Cependant, Dick était à la limite d'exploser dans une colère noire.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, les criminels ont une seconde chance et les honnêtes personnes sont mises en esclavage ?

\- Nous le sommes tous ! corrigea Djeil. Si tu plais à Necron, il pourrait faire de toi un soldat.

Révulsion ! Voilà le sentiment qui anima Dick en une fraction de seconde. Un soldat sert à protéger les innocents, avec devoir et honneur. Jamais pour servir un despote.

\- Plutôt crever. Je vais sortir d'ici avec Rachel.

\- Et pour aller où ? s'enquit Djeil. Dans les villes, à se cacher des Gardiens, des pillards, des Seigneurs qui finiront par vous retrouver, à moins que la distorsion ne vous avale pour toujours.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Seulement, il y avait un danger pire que l'extérieur.

\- Gilles de Rais est connu sur mon monde comme un tueur d'enfant. Djeil, tu n'imagines pas les histoires qui sont contés sur lui. C'est un monstre. Rien que de savoir qu'il pourrait...

Dick ferma une main sur sa bouche pour enrayer la bile montante. Le fruit qu'il venait d'ingérer était en train de faire le voyage arrière.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Djeil. Si cela peut te rassurer, le Seigneur de Rais est actuellement en régénérescence.

Être désolé n'apporterait aucune aide. Toutefois, savoir que Gilles de Rais était hors service pendant un moment était un petit soulagement minime. Dick avait besoin d'action et suffisamment d'informations pour trouver une faille. Batman lui avait toujours montré qu'il y en avait. Il fallait juste regarder au bon endroit.

\- Il y a quoi entre le quartier des Seigneurs et ceux de la Cour ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je travaille au 100 étages, dans l'entretien du Codacam.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Djeil eut un sourire.

\- Tu le sauras bientôt, car Necron t'a affecté à sa maintenance.

Dick resta incrédule avant d'y voir une opportunité. Le meilleur moyen de contrer les entraves liés au collier de servitude était d'en apprendre d'eux. Il aurait également accès à des outils et des fiches techniques pour comprendre son fonctionnement.

Il était sur le point de demander à Djeil d'avantages de renseignements sur son nouveau statut, lorsque des Neubauer se ruèrent vers la cloison d'énergie. Ils étaient agglutinés devant elle, poussant des hurlements et des cris. Interloqués, Djeil et lui allèrent voir ce qui alarmaient autant les Neubauer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'empressa de demander Dick.

\- Pour les punir d'avoir échoué dans l'Arène, Necron a refusé qu'on leur apporte de la nourriture. Ils sont très affaiblis et un de leur vient de s'évanouir. Ou mourir ! expliqua un Neubauer aux allures de Na'vis.

Dick ragea. Il voyait un des gardiens catégorisé Busher qui était allongé au sol. Autour de lui, son peuple était à ses soins poussant des sons étranges qui ressemblait à des lamentations. La princesse Mh'tdk, était à genoux près de lui.

\- L'enfoiré ! cracha-t-il, maudissant Necron une fois de plus.

Tournant en rond, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour remédier à cette situation, Dick regarda amèrement la table recouverte de nourriture. Même pour son camp, il y en avait beaucoup trop. À perte pour être honnête. Dans quelques heures les denrées seraient immangeables. Une autre pirouette de Necron. Le supplice de Tantale pour les Gardiens. Et il y avait tellement de viande qui devait les faire saliver sans pouvoir y toucher. C'était une punition. C'est ce qu'il entendait par "assumer les conséquences". Il serra les poings, avec le désir qu'il percute le jolie visage du Céleste déchu ; _juste pour que je lui démonte sa gueule !_

Dans sa colère, il pensa à un élément qu'il avait noté lors de sa visite du Ladus. La cloison d'énergie qui les séparait des Gardiens n'était pas hermétique. Il y avait des failles entre la roche et le champ plasma. Suffisamment assez large pour passer des aliments.

\- Attendez, j'avais remarqué des manques dans la cloison d'énergie. On peut leur passer de la nourriture par les interstices. Là et là, elles sont assez large.

Dick s'attendait à une montée d'indignation et devoir faire un discours de résiliation aux Neubauer. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Chacun d'entre eux, ont pris les carnes et ce sont diriger vers les interstices pour les donner aux Gardiens. La poitrine de Dick se gonfla de fierté aux gestes.

\- Hey, on partage, cria Dick vers la princesse Mh'dtk.

Les Gardiens regardèrent les carnes être passés vers les encoches de la roche. Ils se levèrent tous de leur place pour prendre la viande convoitée. Les Gardiens les plus faibles étaient servis en premier. Ils prenaient soin des leurs. Il y avait de la gratitude dans leur regard noir. Dick fut surpris de voir Mh'dtk venir vers lui, le rayonnement bleu de la cloison les séparant à peine. Ils étaient si près, qu'ils pouvaient entendre le petit vrombissement qui s'en échappait.

\- Ton nom est Dick ? 

\- Oui, princesse ! répondit-il solennellement en inclinant la tête.

Elle le jaugea

\- Merci pour avoir épargné la vie de L'ghll.

Dick hocha la tête, acceptant les remerciements alors qu'une Sylvidres tendait un morceau de viande à sa princesse. Elle déclina l'offre, parlant dans sa langue. Malgré qu'il ne pouvait pas traduire, il devinait qu'elle refusait de se nourrir pour laisser sa part à un membre de son peuple.

\- Mangez, vous en avez besoin, encouragea-t-il.

\- Nous sommes des chasseurs, nous chassons pour nous nourrir. Nous laissons toujours à nos proies l'opportunité de survivre. Mais au nom de mon peuple, je te remercie.

Elle accepta enfin la nourriture et arracha un morceau dans une mâchoire féroce. Les dents taillés en pointe fit ravaler la salive de Dick.

Elle allait rejoindre son groupe quand elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs. Quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela alors que ma sœur a failli tuer ton enfant ?

Dick sourit.

\- Parce que l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon amis.

Elle analysa ses paroles avant de se redresser.

\- Tu restes qu'une proie pour moi.

Et elle se détourna.

Dick se mordit la lèvre. Chasseur un jour, chasseur toujours.

***

La lumière filtre tellement fort à travers ses paupières que Rachel à l'impression d'être sous un stroboscope. Les spasmes oculaires sont si désagréables qu'elle se redresse avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle les frotte avec ardeur pour faire cesser la gêne. Sa main couvre sa visibilité pour tenter de regarder autour d'elle. Rachel remarque qu'elle était installée sur le grand canapé qui trône au milieu du salon privé de Necron. Quelqu'un l'avait allongée là et avait troqué sa robe majestueuse par une combinaison de servante.

_J'ai horreur quand ils font ça !_

C'est alors qu'elle voit Necron debout face à la grande baie vitrée. Il regarde à l'extérieur, les mains croisés derrière le dos. Comme d'habitude, il déborde de prestance vaniteuse.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir eu recours à une telle extrémité, mais tu te blessais.

\- Je vois, pour éviter que je me blesse vous me torturez. Logique !

Ignorant les vertiges, Rachel se leva du canapé. Ses mouvements étaient agressifs et elle dévisageait Necron avec audace. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

\- Je comprends ta colère.

Ce flegme imperturbable avait le don d'énerver Rachel au plus haut point.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait comprendre de ses sentiments ?

Ce qu'il faisait au quotidien était ignoble. Le souvenir de Dick au milieu de cette Arène, malmené pour le plaisir était une scène marquée à jamais dans son esprit. Chaque coup qu'il avait pris, avant qu'elle ne sache qui il était sous son casque, était une blessure. Necron avait ajouté une torture supplémentaire pour le punir de ne pas avoir tué son adversaire.

Alors oui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait comprendre de sa colère !

\- Vous avez obligé Dick à faire un combat à mort et vous l'avez fait souffrir parce qu'il a refusé de satisfaire vos exigences sadiques. Et après quoi, vous allez l'envoyer à nouveau dans cette Arène ?

Rachel avait la sensation d'avoir été soumise à une explosion. D'abord le Blast qui lui provoquait des acouphènes, ensuite la chute de pression avant le choc psychologique. Cela la laissait tremblante et sans énergie.

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il va bien.

Necron fit un pas vers elle. Son regard toujours si froid, sembla s'envelopper de chaleur.

\- Il le sera et il ne retournera pas dans l'Arène. Je l'ai transféré à la maintenance.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? espéra Rachel.

Elle était soulagée que Dick ne participerait plus à des "Mortal Kombat". Elle préférait l'idée qu'il soit en sécurité à se mettre du cambouis et de la graisse sur le visage, que du sang et des plaies. Elle arbora son plus beau regard de chiot pour amadouer Necron. Elle avait besoin de voir Dick. Comprendre comment il avait réussi à la retrouver dans cette dimension. Et juste pour avoir un moment de chaleur dans ses bras. C'était si peu demandé.

Necron se saisit d'un objet dans sa ceinture et lui tendit.

\- Tu avais ceci dans tes poches. Garde-le, cela pourrait t’être utile dans un avenir proche.

Rachel se saisit de l'objet que Necron lui remettait. Elle fut surprise de revoir "l'escargot" en métal argenté qui avait réparé ses points de sutures. Elle le glissa soigneusement dans sa poche. C'était un cadeau amer qui donnait une réponse négative à sa demande. Une manière de détourner l'attention des plus abjectes. Elle allait devoir trouver une autre solution pour voir Dick.

Kashi entra dans le salon. Sa robe jaune était en contraste avec sa peau zébré. Elle ressemblait au Mini-Miss qu'on vieillissait par le maquillage et sexualisait avec les vêtements rehaussés. Sur un certain point de vue, c'était limite vulgaire et inapproprié. Cela gâchait l'innocence et l'enfance. Même si Kashi avait plus de 800 ans, c'était dérangeant à regarder.

_Je promets de ne plus jamais essayé de me rendre plus âgée._

Son sourire n'était pas moqueur. Rachel avait juste besoin d'un peu de légèreté dans sa condition de servante. Elle savait très bien pour quel raison Kashi venait l'interrompre de son entrevu inattendu avec Necron.

\- Excellent tu es réveillée. Suis-moi, il est temps que tu prennes ton service.

Rachel aurait pu rouler des yeux, si ces derniers n'étaient pas en train d'assassiner Necron. Elle suivit Kashi dans les ascenseurs pour descendre aux niveaux inférieurs. Elle n'était encore jamais aller au 33e étages. Les murs n'étaient plus d'un blanc immaculé. C'était gris, terne sous des lampes jaunâtres. Kashi lui fit traverser une grande salle pleine de caisses où des végétaux étaient stockés. Elles pouvaient reconnaître certains fruits et légumes qu'elle avait servi dans le réfectoire privée du 111e étages. Lorsqu'elle passa la grande arche, ses pieds manquèrent de faire marche arrière. Il y avait des tapis roulant industriels sur des centaines de mètres qui longeaient la structure en escaliers. Rachel avait l'impression d'être minuscule dans l'immense entrepôt. Les machines étaient gigantesques, passant et nettoyant les marchandises pour les transporter sur les tapis. Elle aperçut sur les étages supérieurs, d'autres individus travaillant sur leur poste d'affectation.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois... ?

Elle n'acheva pas sa question lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur Lehcar. Elle triait les fruits des caisses avant de les déposer sur le tapis.

\- Deux longs jours de repos pour la princesse et toujours à se faire attendre, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Toujours détestable, répliqua Rachel.

Kashi les quitta après avoir expliqué à Rachel sa tâche. Elle ne manqua pas également de lui donner l'information que les autres travailleurs leur étaient interdit de les approcher. Leurs colliers avaient été formatés pour qu'ils respectent leur périmètre. S'ils y dérogeaient et s'approchaient d'elles, le détonateur se déclenchait provoquant la mort immédiate. Ceci afin de garantir leur sécurité. Cependant, même avec ce dispositif, Rachel pouvait sentir leurs yeux dégoûtants sur elle. Sur elles deux !

Le travail demandé n'était pas difficile. Juste rébarbatif.

Lehcar était également silencieuse, bien que Rachel avait remarqué qu'elle analysait son environnement à la loupe. Elle semblait prendre des notes mentales. Séparée ou non, elles agissaient de la même manière. Le mot "évasion" sonnait dans leur tête comme un mantra.

Au bout d'un moment, l'indifférence de Lehcar était devenue pesante. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, elle avait dû changer de poste car sa machine était tombée en panne. Elle travaillait face à face avec Lehcar qui la regardait avec dédain et écœurement. Ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Cependant, Rachel ressentait le besoin de parler. D'une certaine manière, se parler à elle-même. 

\- Il refuse que je vois Dick. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

Lehcar soupira, de toute évidence déjà agacée par cette conversation.

\- Parce qu'on est des esclaves espèce d'andouille. En plus, je ferais pareil.

\- Comment ça ?

Son double laissa tomber une caisse sur le sol, un sourire machiavélique collé au visage.

\- Pour contrôler les faibles, il faut leur faire croire que nous sommes les seul à avoir les réponses. Necron adopte ce système. Il suffit de regarder les autres. Ils lui lèchent les pieds. D'abord il refuse tout, et petit à petit, il donne des miettes. Tu t'y accroches tellement, que tu ne te rends même plus compte que tu es sous son contrôle total.

\- Des miettes hein ! Rachel passe sa main sur sa poche, tapotant le petit escargot de suture.

Necron avait effectivement commencé son processus de contrôle. Les explications de Lehcar étaient concrètes et vérifiable. À croire qu'elle avait appris des meilleurs. Après tout, tous les dirigeants de la Terre adoptait cette méthode de contrôle. Ils avaient une parfaite maîtrise de la Charte de Biderman. Tout était question de conditionnement.

\- Tu verras, d'ici quelques jours, il te dira que tu pourras voir Grayson. Et tu seras tellement heureuse que tu développeras de la gratitude envers Necron.

\- Jamais ! fulmina Rachel.

\- Elle a raison.

Lehcar et elle se tournèrent vers la petite voix fluette qui venait de s'immiscer dans leur conversation. Le petit garçon les regardait toute deux avec nonchalance. Il était accompagné d'une desserte volante qui le suivait pas à pas. Encore une fois la technologie laissait Rachel bouche-bée.

\- Yar'El... on était...

Il leva une main pour lui couper la parole. Il semblait tellement blasé que ses petits joues roses étaient en dissonance avec ses yeux qui semblaient avoir trop vu.

\- J'ai entendu. Et ce qu'elle dit est vrai.

Lehcar adoptait une posture fière, concluant ceci comme une victoire. Rachel n'était pas amusée ; Yar'El était le dernier des "enfants" de Necron. Il pourrait courir vers son Maître pour tout lui révéler. Connaissant le despote, il pourrait prendre son insolence comme une prise de position. Les conséquences pourraient rapidement devenir catastrophique.

Yar'El déploya sa batterie d'outil pour s'occuper de la machine qui était tombée en panne. Malgré l'apparence d'un enfant de 6 ans, il excellait dans ses manipulations. 

\- Au départ, j'étais heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de moi, expliqua Yar'El. Et j'ai pris de l'âge. Je suis kryptonien, alors je suis prédestiné a embrassé la carrière qui m'étais attribué. C'est ce qui fait ce que je suis. J'aurai dû être dresseur de Hoklap. Il n'y en a pas ici. À la place, je suis technicien ingénieur sur les machines les plus complexes. Sous prétexte que je dispose de petits doigts et que je peux me glisser dans les bouches d'aérations.

Lehcar s'était accoudée contre la machine qu'il réparait. Ses mains caressaient dangereusement la plaque que Yar'El avait retiré. Ses bords étaient tranchant comme une lame, la nuque du kryptonien parfaitement exposé dans l'axe. Rachel bondit pour s'asseoir sur la plaque avant que Lehcar s'en empare. Le frisson que Rachel ressentit était teinté d'une incrédulité. Son double aurait abattu Yar'El s'en ménagement ? Elle peinait à le croire.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant, souffla-t-elle pour détourner l'attention de ce que Lehcar aurait fait.

Par chance, le kryptonien ne s’était pas aperçu que sa vie avait été menacée.

\- En effet, mais c'est encore plus dur d'avoir mon âme arraché. Tous les jours. Necron choisit pour nous. Aucune liberté, tout est en son contrôle.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas employé le terme "Maître" pour désigner Necron. Il y avait même une intonation particulière. Une sorte de mépris.

\- Tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup. Pourtant les autres ont l'air...

\- Ils l'aiment, cingla Yar'El. À force d'être sous son emprise constante, c'est devenu même vital. En particulier Kashi !

Lehcar fit une grimace, révélant ses dents comme un chien prêt à mordre.

\- Cette peau de vache est une vraie saleté à éradiquer.

\- Si tu la touches, Necron te tuera, répliqua froidement Yar'El en se redressant. Elle est la seule qui compte à ses yeux.

Voir ce faciès de haine sur un petit visage si mignon était inquiétant. Rachel pensait aux autres "enfants" de Necron. Ils étaient tous en adoration devant leur "Maître".

\- Et Xiang, Olin, Fay...

\- Elles sont accessoires.

Le terme était effroyable pour désigner des êtres vivants dotés d'intelligences. Fay et Nilea étaient douces et gentilles. Elle connaissait peu les autres. Toutefois, à chaque dîné où elle faisait le service, ils étaient tous polis et agréable.

\- Génial, susurra-t-elle, sentant qu'elle était sur le point de toucher le fond.

Plus elle en apprenait sur tout ce qui se passait dans la Tour, plus elle détestait Necron.

\- Vous aussi, vous l'êtes. Comme des jouets. Je vais vous donner un conseil ; obéissez-lui et vous aurez un peu plus de liberté.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, s'exclama Lehcar.

Rachel prit les mots de son double comme un écho dans son métabolisme. Quelque chose de sombre en émanait.

***

Dick se demandait encore pourquoi on l'avait amené dans cette pièce. Djeil se tenait devant l'entré comme on lui avait expressément demandé. Aucun mot ne pouvait-être échangé entre eux car la vitre qui les séparait était épaisse. De plus, Djeil lui tournait le dos, tenu en garde par deux soldats. Il n'y avait même pas de porte. Les soldats qui les avaient escorté jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de la Tour, avait actionné un mécanisme complexe. La vitre s'était ouverte comme un rideau. Un des soldats l'avaient poussé à l'intérieur en lui demandant d'attendre. Une fois entrée de force, la vitre s'était reconstituée.

Comment sortir d'un tel environnement ?

La matière qui la composait semblait aussi résistante que de l'acier. Le coup de pied qu'il avait tenté, l'avait fait crier de douleur. Dick avait compté ses orteils ensuite, faisant rire les gardes qui avaient vu son geste. Depuis, il avait tourné en rond dans la salle comme un poisson dans son bocal. Ses yeux avaient mis quelques minutes à s'adapter à la lumière du jour. La grande baie vitrée donnait sur une vue impressionnante des jardins de la Tour. Des grandes parcelles de terre étaient cultivés avec soin. Il y avait des arbres fruitiers sur le long des chemins. Les hôtes qui avaient été dans les tribunes de l'Arène, vaquaient à l'entretien. C'était une terre fertile, contrairement au reste de la contré.

Dick soupira longuement, persuadé qu'il longeait de long en large cette pièce depuis presque une heure. L'agacement jouait sur ses nerfs. Le sentiment prit de l'ampleur lorsqu'il vit Necron et le Seigneur Diskor pénétrer dans la salle. Djeil les suivait, les épaules voûtés en soumission. L'homme si gentil courbait l'échine, terrifié de commettre une erreur.

Dick serra les poings au fur et à mesure que Necron se rapprochait. Ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se dévisageant mortellement. Le Céleste était grand, obligeant la plupart des individus à lever la tête pour le regarder. Dick s'y refusa, seul ses yeux étaient levés avec défiance.

\- Tu es assigné à la maintenance. Le serviteur ici présent te formera à l'entretien du vecteur d'énergie. Tu es sous les ordres du Seigneur Diskor à présent.

Et c'était tout !

Necron partait.

\- Je veux voir Rachel !

\- Tu n'es pas en position de demander quoique ce soit.

Les muscles de Dick se tendirent. Necron n'était ni méprisant ni haineux, juste indifférent. À croire que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Les millénaires écoulées dans son existence avait dû causer un déni de la réalité ou d'empathie pour être aussi imperturbable. La cruauté de l'Homme était acceptable dans son ensemble. Necron en faisait même son mot d'ordre dans sa Tour. Il aimait s'entourer des criminels les plus infâmes.

\- Si Gilles de Rais la touche, je vous jures que...

\- Il la fait ! coupa Necron.

Dick était sur le point de s'effondrer. Le choc de ces quelques mots n'engendraient pas de la colère ou de la révulsion. C'était bien plus pernicieux. Elle le paralysait d'un engourdissement provoqué par une série d'images abominables.

Necron se tourna vers Dick dans un mouvement fluide. Seul ses longues mèches de cheveux semblèrent réellement bouger dans le rythme.

\- Il l'a frappé. À l'abdomen et au dos. Rien de grave, nous avons pris soin d'elle. Je me suis chargé personnellement du Seigneur de Rais.

Les explications n'aidèrent nullement Dick à ressentir un quelconque soulagement. Bien au contraire, le sentiment de vengeance envers Gilles de Rais était inévitable. Il allait tuer l'homme à main nue ! Que Necron se soit charger personnellement de ce monstre était si futile.

Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire ? Le privée de sortie ? Dick était amer. 

\- Bien sûr, votre sbire préféré est consigné dans ses quartiers pour la soirée. Cela doit tellement vous attrister.

Son regard se tourna vers Diskor qui venait d'adopter une attitude étrange. Sa peau était devenu rouge d'Andrinople, les yeux exorbités et ses tentacules se rétrécissant. C'était le témoignage d'une peur viscérale. Dick fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant effrayer un être comme Diskor ?

Necron ne tarda pas à lui donner une réponse.

\- Je lui ai brisé tous les os du corps. Un a un. Lorsqu'il aura récupéré, je recommencerais.

Dick était abasourdi. La réaction de Diskor était donc compréhensible. Y compris celle de Djeil. Le Céleste était instable. Certes, il était ravi de savoir que Gilles de Rais avait subi le courroux de la vengeance. Lui-même n'hésiterait pas à faire mal et tuer l'homme pour avoir violenté Rachel. Néanmoins, il n'était pas dans la torture. Jamais, il ne se rabaisserait au niveau de ces psychopathes. Il avait croisé le chemin de bon nombre d'entre eux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une boucle sans fin. La mort pouvait-être une solution s'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Arkham était rempli de malades mentaux. Cette Tour était également un centre psychiatrique. À la différence, que le chef de service s'offrait le droit de torturer ses malades en fonction de ses émotions.

Necron le regardait avec une telle profondeur, que Dick rougit. Comme si ce dernier entendait ses pensées.

\- Je débusque et rachète aux pillards les enfants. Leur présence reste rare. Je m'assure seulement qu'ils soient en sécurité dans la Tour. Je leur apporte soin, loisirs, éducation, sécurité... Il en sera de même pour Rachel.

\- Entouré par des criminels ? rétorqua sèchement Dick.

Necron redressa ses épaules, ses mains croisés dans son dos.

\- Jamais aucun de ces enfants n'a été approché par l'un d'entre eux.

\- Hormis Rachel, lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton mordant et accusateur.

\- Par votre faute.

Les mots avaient été cinglant. Dick en était resté figé. Non pas par l'aspect accusateur de celles-ci, mais par l'intonation. Batman avait un transformateur de voix dans son costume. Lorsque Robin n'avait pas obéis aux ordres donnés, manquant de le faire tuer, Batman l'admonestait avec virulence. À chaque fois, le jeune Robin avait tremblé de peur et de honte. Toutefois, le Dick adulte avait appris à ne pas se laisser intimider.

\- J'ai le droit à une question par jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Necron acquiesça dans un signe de tête presque imperceptible.

\- Pourquoi vous m'empêchez de voir Rachel ?

\- Parce que maintenant, Rachel est mon enfant.

Dick ressentit de la chaleur, désagréable et collante. Il sentait comme une certaine pesanteur dans sa tête. Sa gorge s'était nouée et sa poitrine opprimée.

Necron voulait lui voler Rachel !

\- Jamais, elle ne sera jamais à vous, hurla-t-il, la rage bavant comme un venin.

\- Elle m'appartient !

Comme s'il venait d'avoir une mauvaise manipulation de la nitroglycérine, celle-ci explosa. Dick vit rouge. Il se jeta sur Necron dans l'intention de déferler sa rage.

Necron esquive et plante son genoux dans l'abdomen de Dick si vite qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de voir le mouvement arriver. Dick tombe immédiatement au sol, le souffle coupé.

C'est alors que Yar'El se présente, regardant Dick cracher son sang sur le sol. La vision est misérable et commune. Le kryptonien fait quelque pas, son regard désapprobateur et fatigué.

Necron se détourne de Dick.

\- Yar'El, Serviteur... formez-le à l'entretien du Codacam.

\- Oui mon Maître.

Djeil baissa la tête, évitant de croiser le regard de Necron.

\- Seigneur Diskor, assurez-vous que l'ancien Neubauer effectue ses tâches.

\- Oui Maître Necron.

Tout comme Djeil, Diskor se courba, ne quittant pas de yeux Necron lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce

Yar'El se dressa devant Dick qui peinait à se redresser.

\- C'est idiot de vouloir l'affronter.

En voyant le petit garçon, Dick était stupéfait. En un coup d'œil, il pouvait noté ce qui n'allait pas. La posture, les yeux blasés, les épaules voûtés... il avait tout l'apparence d'un homme déprimé. 

\- Mon Dieu mais tu as quel âge ?

\- 45 ans, je crois, répondit Yar'El. À vrai dire, j'ai cessé de compter.

Dick secoua la tête, incrédule.

***

Voilà trois jours que Rachel et Lehcar étaient affectées au service du tri des fruits et légumes de la Tour. Le travail était ennuyeux et usant. Le soir, elles peinaient à faire le service à table. Tant et si bien que les maladresses se répétaient. Rachel en faisait souvent les frais.

Un verre qui lui échappait des mains, se brisant au sol. Elle avait renversé une carafe d'un alcool de couleur bleu sur les jambes de PaïKan. Et elle s'était même empiergée, tombant sans grâce à plein ventre sur le sol. Le grand plat qu'elle tenait avait littéralement volé avant de se répandre sur les dalles du salon. Outre de se sentir humiliée par sa chute, les convives avaient ri. Que ce soit moqueur ou non, Rachel s'était sentie misérable. Necron avait quitter son siège pour l'aider à se relever. Seulement, pour lui ordonner de nettoyer son gâchis.

Rachel qui était exténuée, physiquement et émotionnellement, pleurait chaque soir, la tête engouffrée dans son oreiller. Dans la cellule d'à côté, Lehcar ne se gênait pas pour approfondir sa peine. Son esprit gouailleur était blessant, savourant sans relâche la douleur qu'elle lui provoquait. Le harcèlement n'avait jamais de fin.

Chaque jour, Rachel demandait à Necron de voir Dick. La réponse était toujours la même. Un "non" catégorique.

Ses doigts parcourraient régulièrement son collier de servitude. Elle connaissait les aspérités par cœur, les zones qui étaient plus chaude au toucher, la sensation de vibrations sur son côté gauche... Pourtant, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le mécanisme qui pourrait l'en libérer. Son désir de s'évader s'était amplifié.

Tous les plans qu'elle avait déjà élaboré se marquait par un échec systématique. À croire que les plus grands génies de l'Univers s'étaient penchés sur cette Tour. Rachel savait que Lehcar avait discuté longuement avec Xiang. Sous un sourire charmeur et des louanges, elle avait montré un intérêt sur l'architecture de la Tour. Et Xiang était tombée dans le piège, révélant chaque partie des niveaux avec un hologramme à l'appui. Rachel l'avait aperçu de loin. Toutefois, elle avait repéré la zone souterraine où Dick devait sûrement être retenu. Lehcar n'avait pas partagé ses informations. Jetant un "tu n'as qu'à faire tes propres recherches toi-même".

Rachel pouvait au moins lui admettre cela ; elle était très stratège. Un atout qu'elle ne possédait pas. Le terme approprié serait "ne possédait plus". Depuis qu'elle s'était scindée en deux parties distinctes, certaine capacité lui manquait.

Rachel soupira lorsqu'une caisse de fruits se renversa sur son tapis. Elle venait à peine de finir la dernière et les ligaments de ses poignets la tiraillaient dans tous les sens.

Lehcar gloussa à son agacement.

\- Contente de voir que mon malheur fait ton bonheur.

\- Toujours !

Comme pour répondre à sa remarque, le distributeur des caisses de fruits s'enraya déversant son contenu sur Rachel. Elle se protégea la tête en levant ses mains. Les fruits roulèrent sur le sol alors que le mécanisme continuait de faire pleuvoir les végétaux. Il fallut une trentaine de seconde avant que la machine détecte une anomalie et s'arrête. Lehcar s'esclaffait avec engouement, regardant Rachel couverte de jus et de morceaux de fruits.

\- J'en ai tellement marre, ragea Rachel.

Le panneau de contrôle des tâches mentionna le nettoyage de la zone avant l'arrivée du technicien. Agacée, Rachel s'arma de patience pour ramasser la montagne de fruits qui s'étaient dispersés sur le sol.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider tu sais ?

\- Pas mon problème, ironisa Lehcar la regardant les bras croisés.

Bien évidemment.

Moins d'une dizaines de minutes plus tard, Yar'El intervint sur la machine. Rachel l'observait travailler du coin de l'œil. Lehcar semblait absorbée par ses tâches manuelles et ne pas prendre en compte la présence du kryptonien. Depuis quelques temps, Lehcar faisait preuve d'une grande discipline. Œuvrant toutes les demandes de Kashi comme parole d'Évangile. Elle était extrêmement obéissante, ce qui en était inquiétant. Elle allait cependant prendre son conseil, à savoir faire ses propres recherches. Discrètement, elle s'approcha de Yar'El.

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Comment je peux me débarrasser du collier ?

L'entrée en matière était audacieuse.

Yar'El la jaugea un bref moment en la regardant de la tête au pied. Il y avait une certaine forme d'animosité dans sa posture. 

\- C'est impossible.

\- Il y a forcément un moyen ? insista Rachel.

Yar'El se détourna de son panneau de contrôle pour la toiser d'un regard désapprobateur. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête pour s'étirer. Il avait un sourire semi amusé sur son visage.

\- Necron est le seul à avoir la capacité de les désactiver.

\- Comment ? sauta Rachel à l'information.

Lehcar s'était vaguement approché, tendant l'oreille à leur conversation.

\- Avec le dispositif inclus dans son bracelet de commande.

Dans sa tête, Rachel amorçait toutes une série de plan pour avoir accès à ce bracelet. Elle avait vu Necron l'utiliser régulièrement. L'interface semblait compliqué, cependant, elle avait appris à maîtriser celui de sa cellule. Le maniement ne devait pas être très différent.

Lehcar s'était hissée à ses côtés, ses méninges roulant au même rythme que ceux de Rachel.

\- Donc, il suffit de lui dérober et de sélectionner le bon paramètre pour...

\- Pour commencer, tu ne pourras pas le lui prendre, coupa Yar'El. Il ne quitte jamais son avant-bras. De plus, son bracelet est différent des nôtres. Il fonctionne sur la reconnaissance de son ADN. Impossible à dupliquer ou à craquer le système. Je ne connais même pas le code de désamorçage des colliers. Kashi sait les installer, mais ignore totalement comment les retirer.

Rachel soupira, las et frustrée.

À chaque fois qu'elle pensait obtenir une solution, un autre problème faisait son apparition.

\- Necron est donc le seul à pouvoir les enlever de notre cou.

\- Oui.

La réponse était net et sans détour.

\- Pourtant, vous n'en portez pas ! remarqua Lehcar en pointant son doigt vers le cou de Yar'El.

L'intervention de son doppelgänger n'était pas dénuer de sens. Intéressée par ses dons de stratèges, Rachel sentit une petit pointe d'espoir refaire son apparition. Elle prenait en note ces petites choses qui faisait de son double une adversaire redoutable.

Yar'El tourna son attention vers Lehcar. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, comme se rémérant une période de sa vie peu accommodante.

\- En fait si. Ceux qui sont arrivés dans la dimension et qui avait à peu près votre âge, en ont porté. Ils ont dû attendre des années avant que Necron ne daigne les retirer.

\- Attendre qu'ils soient totalement sous son contrôle. C'est brillant ! en convint Lehcar.

Ses yeux pétillaient d'un machiavélisme puant de vanité. Rachel était amer face à l'engouement de son double pour l'aspect maléfique de Necron.

\- Le syndrome de Stockholm, chuchota Rachel.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, s'interloqua Yar'El.

Lehcar gloussa en voyant la mine défaite de Rachel.

\- Un truc de le Terre. Je ne reverrais jamais Dick.

\- Allez, elle va se mettre à pleurnicher, maugréa Lehcar en roulant des yeux.

Rachel sentit ses nerfs se tendre avec l’envie de faire pleuvoir toutes les caisses de fruits sur son double. Il suffisait qu’elle fasse un geste sur le panneau de contrôle et elles tomberaient sur elle.

\- Oh parce que ça te plait d'être sous les ordres de Necron ? On n'a aucun moyen de contrer ces trucs.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, rétorqua Yar’El avec un sourire.

Lehcar et Rachel le regardèrent avec attention. Le kryptonien laissait sous-entendre la possibilité de détourner le processus des colliers.

\- Putain, t'as intérêt à parler ou sinon je te jures... menaça Lehcar.

\- Les colliers sont reliés au système central de la Tour.

Rachel se mordit la lèvre. Quelque chose semblait soudain dangereux avec cette information. Et si c’était aussi périlleux que cela lui semblait être, alors c’était forcément la solution.

\- Je vous aide à vous en débarrasser si vous acceptez de me rendre un service.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ? accepta Rachel sans concession.

\- Que tu me tues.

Rachel se figea.

Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de dire ?

\- Quoi ? s’exclama-t-elle choquée.

Lehcar haussa un sourcil, croisant le regard estomaqué de Rachel.

\- Je suis un kryptonien qui n'a pas d'âme. J'ai essayé il y a dix ans de mettre un terme à ma vie. Mais Necron m'a soigné de force et guéri. Il a programmé mon cerveau pour que je ne puisse pas me suicider. Je ne peux jamais passer à l'acte. Si tu veux que je t'aide, tues-moi !

Rachel secoua la tête, incapable de prendre une telle décision.

\- Elle ne pourra pas, mais moi je peux. Retires-nous ces trucs et tu auras le repos éternel, s’enquit immédiatement Lehcar.

Rachel était resté pétrifiée à la demande du kryptonien et à la rapidité à laquelle Lehcar s’assermentait pour exécuté Yar’El. Elle les regarda se serrer une poignée de main pour conclure l’acte.

\- Deal.

\- Comment... Comment tu vas-t-y prendre ? bafouilla Rachel.

Le kryptonien poussa un long soupir, les mains fermés sur les hanche en énumérant le tour de force qu’il allait devoir opérer prochainement.

\- Ça ne sera pas évident. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide et je pense savoir vers qui me tourner.

Avec cette information, il eut un large sourire en intensifiant son regard vers Rachel.

\- Toutefois, poursuivit-il plus gravement, rendre le vecteur d'énergie sous-tension pendant un moment, sera catastrophique. Les colliers seront désactivés et pourront être enlevé. Y compris chez les prisonniers. Toutes les cellules seront ouvertes, les champs d'énergies désactivés, aucune restriction d'accès dans les étages. Sauf ceux de la Cour qui sont programmés pour se verrouiller de l’intérieur.

Lehcar écoutait attentivement Yar’El. Rachel aperçut son double plisser les yeux, comme notant les aspects qui l’intéressaient particulièrement.

_Je vais devoir la tenir à l’œil. Elle prépare quelque chose, je le sens._

Toutes deux virent Yar’El pâlirent. Il avait l’air incertain voir inquiet.

\- Il y a autre chose ?

\- La Tour fonctionne avec le Codacam. C’est comme une immense cage à faraday. Les Gardiens pourront ouvrir leur portail pour accéder à la Tour... Ça va être un bain sang. Il faudra que vous soyez rapide. Dès que les colliers seront désactivés, vous devrez évacuer les lieux par les ascenseurs Nord. Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez passer à travers la horde de Gardiens qui vont se déployer.

Lehcar souriait, Rachel tremblait.

La manœuvre semblait délicate et infaisable.

\- Quand tu peux mettre le Cada… truc hors service ? demanda Lehcar.

\- Il me faut quelques jours, le temps que j’explique le plan à une personne qui s’est déjà montré beaucoup plus impatient que vous deux.

Sous le regard insistant du kryptonien, Rachel comprit immédiatement l'allusion. Son cœur s'emballa à la pensée.

\- Dick !

Son nom fut chuchoté avec tant d'émotions que cela fit sourire Yar'El.

\- Oui. Et crois-moi, il est prêt à tout pour te sortir d’ici.

\- Il t’a parlé de moi ?

L'espoir ! Rachel pouvait le sentir naître en son sein comme une envolée de papillons. Avoir un lien avec Dick à travers le kryptonien était chose faisable.

\- Il parle tout le temps de sa fille.

Son cœur s'arrête.

\- Sa fille ? Sa fille...

Rachel sentit son corps chuter sans qu'il ne bouge. Tout son métabolisme fourmillait comme un millier de caresse qui se déposait sur sa peau. La chaleur pulsait dans sa poitrine.

_Sa fille, Dick parle de moi comme sa fille._

Sa mâchoire lui fait mal tant elle sourit. Les larmes de joies glissent sur ses joues. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sautiller, le bonheur éclatant chaque ombre qui s'était dressé depuis son arrivé dans la Dimension.

\- Il dit que je suis sa fille ?

\- C'est le terme qu'il emploie en effet !

Rachel crie en frappant ses mains en poings. Ses jambes ne se tiennent pas tranquille alors qu'elle exprime toute son excitation.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir ! peste Lehcar.

Elle détourne les yeux, la haine et la jalousie figeant ses traits dans un masque inquiétant.

***

Dick regarde le Codacam, hypnotisé par la grandeur et la beauté du mécanisme. Il est affecté à sa maintenance depuis une semaine et il était toujours ébahi lorsqu'il pénétrait dans l'immense structure. Elle est au cœur de la Tour. Sur la balustrade qui entoure le système technique, il peut voir son socle et sa pointe. Assez difficilement cela étant dit, car sa hauteur est gigantesque.

Djeil et Yar'El, lui ont expliqué que la Tour avait été construite autour d'une flèche de pierre en cristal de roche. Elle est profondément enfouis sous la Terre. Une légende raconte, qu'elle émane du noyau de la Dimension. Elle produit en continu une énergie inépuisable qui agit comme un vecteur électrique et un stabilisateur. Sa force de diffusion est telle qu'elle recouvre la totalité de la Dimension. À chaque distorsion, elle envoie une impulsion qui réorganise les plaques tectoniques. La vague d'énergie verte recouvre alors la Dimension de la Perdition en quelques secondes. Tout le système demande un entretien minutieux. Chaque détails et vue et revue afin de garantir la perpétuité des fonctions de la Tour à son maximum.

À heure régulière, la Tour envoie un signal sonore qui avertit les habitants du début et de la fin de la distorsion. Dick était affecté à cette tâche, vérifiant sans relâche les mécanismes afin qu'ils ne s'enrayent jamais. Yar'El lui avait montré et fait manipuler les changements des pièces qui devait se faire tous les jours. Et il en avait appris beaucoup sur les fonctions du Codacam.

Néanmoins, Yar'El était peu bavard. Il était en permanence surveillé par le Seigneur Diskor.

Ordre de Necron ; s'assurer que son enfant ne craigne rien avec les Serviteurs.

Jamais Dick n'aurait pu faire de mal à un enfant même si ce "dit" enfant était en réalité un homme plus âgé que lui. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul, d'autres Serviteur travaillaient dans la zone. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs versatiles envers le kryptonien. Dick avait entendu des mots particulièrement acerbes et des envies meurtrières. Diskor s'assurait seulement qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Désobéir ou manqué de vigilance était puni par Necron. De toute évidence, il était terrorisé par le Céleste. Quant à Djeil, il était toujours à un étage au-dessus du sien. Il nettoyait les rouages des machines reliés au champ d'énergie.

Dick avait peu avancé sur ses plans d'évasions.

Yar'El était venu à lui, un soir avant qu'il ne quitte son poste et qu'il soit reconduit au Ladus. Un message rapide et énigmatique : « Dans quatre jours, lors du RondonSet je parlerais avec toi, seul à seul. »

Djeil lui avait expliqué que le RondonSet était le changement des pièces qui se faisait dans la gaine principal de ventilation du Codacam. Une étape vitale qui s'opérait une fois tous les quart de transition, soit une fois par mois. Seul l'ingénieur et un Serviteur était autorisé à entrer dans le cœur principal du Codacam.

Les quatre jours étaient écoulés et Dick attendait.

Lorsque le kryptonien fit enfin son apparition, il lui fit signe de le suivre en silence. Un long processus pour accéder à la gaine principal sous la bonne garde de Diskor. Une fois passé la porte d'accès, le Seigneur des MacköY’s le mit en garde de ne rien tenter de fâcheux sur l'enfant de Necron. Dick acquiesça alors que l'accès se verrouillait. Une fois tous les deux seul, le kryptonien lui montra la bouche d'aération d'un mètre sur deux.

\- Allons-y ! Ne perdons pas de temps.

La pièce était exigus, sombre et parcouru par des gaines et des tuyaux qui dégageaient des jets de vapeurs. Il faisait une telle chaleur que Dick pouvait sentir la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos. La grande desserte d'outils s'ouvrit à même le mur, proposant une multitude de matériel technique. Dick regarda incertain Yar'El faire des manipulation incompréhensible pour ouvrir la grille de la bouche d'aération. Là, où il y aurait dû y avoir des vis, il y avait des joins amovibles aux allures pâteuses et gélatineuses.

Une fois la grille retirée, Yar'El lui indiqua de le suivre dans la gaine. Derrière lui, un robot mécanique flottait. Dick secoua la tête, incrédule de devoir se faufiler dans un espace peu adapté à sa corpulence. Il faillit faire la blague de Bruce Willis dans Die Hard bien que Yar'El n'aurait pas saisit la référence.

\- Là, nous y sommes, avertit le kryptonien.

Dick regarda autour de lui, observant la rotonde qui ressemblait à une sphère débouchant sur plusieurs gaines de ventilations. Au milieu, une tourelle soutenait la petite voûte telle une poutre. Dick pouvait s'y tenir debout facilement, observant avec curiosité les différents processeurs et tableaux de contrôles illuminés par des diodes clignotantes.

\- On en a pour une vingtaine de minutes, écoutes mes directives et sois concentré car je n'aurai qu'une fois pour te donner le plan.

\- Le plan ? répéta Dick.

Yar'El sourit à son regard éberlué.

\- Pour ton évasion.

\- Je t'écoute.

Yar'El sortit un boîtier noir et brillant de son sac. Il le tourna plusieurs fois dans ses petites mains afin de l'ouvrir et libérer une série de fils et de pointes de connexion.

\- Je vais mettre le Codacam en surcharge pendant un laps de temps très court. Le procédé va se faire aujourd'hui avec un retardateur et tu vas m'aider à l'installer, expliqua Yar'El en installant le boîtier dans un des tableaux de contrôle.

Dick observa le kryptonien opéré avec une incroyable minutie le raccord des câbles de connexion au boîtier.

Il se tourna vers Dick en lui tendant un objet sortit de sa poche de veste.

\- Le jour J, tu n'auras que quelques minutes pour placer ceci, dans le réacteur de commande qui est à ton niveau. Sur la plaque de contrôle, là où tu dois changer habituellement les puces d’ionisation des circuits, tu le remplaceras par celui-ci.

Dick tenait avec précaution le petit objet pas plus gros qu'une carte SIM dans sa main. Elle avait la même taille que celles qu'il changeait effectivement tous les jours sauf pour sa couleur pourpre. Les autres étaient toujours noires et plus fines.

\- Le système de sécurité des colliers seront désactivés et tu pourras le retirer en toute sécurité. Il te suffira d'appuyer sur le bouton de serrage sur le côté droit, ici !

Dick suivit les indications de Yar'El touchant l'emplacement du bout des doigts. Le kryptonien était à énumérer dans les détails et les applications du processus de mise hors service du Codacam. Il travaillait avec dextérité dans les mêmes temps à la tâche mensuel de l'entretien du RondonSet. Dick suivait les directives avec autant de précautions qu'il le pouvait. Yar'El n'avait pas de pause, passant des étapes du plan d'évasion à la maintenance. Suivre la conversation pouvait sembler ardus, toutefois, vivre depuis plusieurs semaines avec des adolescents avaient eu son avantage.

\- Pendant combien de temps il sera hors service ?

\- Moins de vingt minutes. Rachel est déjà averti du plan.

\- Rachel ?

Entendre son prénom était toujours une source de conflit intérieur. Son cœur prenait un rythme plus rapide, pris entre ses angoisses profondes et son désir de la retrouver.

\- Oui, nous avons eu l'occasion de parler et d'envisager sa sortie de la Tour. Toutefois, je doute que vous puissiez parvenir à sortir à temps.

Dick fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous n'aurons plus les colliers.

\- Oui mais vous aurez les soldats, les seigneurs de MacköY’s, Necron et... les Gardiens à vos trousses.

Il acquiesça, une idée germait déjà dans son esprit.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Sans le Codacam, le système de faraday est hors d'usage, les Gardiens pourront avoir accès à la Tour, insista Yar'El. Ils le sauront peu importe où se situe leur dimension, ils verront qu'ils peuvent entrer. Et ici, ils ont une de leur princesse...

\- Je m'en arrangerais, coupa promptement Dick.

Le kryptonien leva les mains en reddition.

\- Très bien. Rachel descendra par les accès Nord et il faudra qu'elle soit rapide pour te rejoindre au 100e étage.

Dick expira longuement. Il allait devoir faire confiance à cet homme dans le corps d'un enfant pour faire libérer Rachel.

\- Pourquoi tu nous aides ?

\- J'ai un échange de bon procédé avec Rachel. Elle me rend un service et je l'aide à te rejoindre.

Il ressentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Son instinct n'aimait pas l'idée qui se cachait derrière ce "service". Son empressement allait avoir raison de ses entraînements incessants avec le Batman.

\- Quand ?

\- Demain à 6 per lik, soit à 15 heures sur ta planète.

Si le choc sur le visage de Dick avait pu faire rire le kryptonien, celui-ci se serait esclaffé. C'était plus rapide que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- Caches la puce. Si jamais elle est trouvé sur toi, ce plan est caduc.

Dick était toujours à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions sachant qu'une poignée d'heure le séparait de Rachel. Il glissa le petit objet dans l'ourlet abîmé de sa tunique. Il s'assura qu'il soit bien coincé pour ne pas le perdre. Tout était maintenant entre ses mains. Une erreur et tout était fini.

\- Aide-moi à finir d'installer le dispositif.

Dick s'exécuta.

Ils leur fallut cinq minutes de plus que la normal pour venir à bout de la mise en place du système. Attirer l'attention de Diskor sur cette petite perte de temps n'était pas de bonne augure.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura le kryptonien, je sais maîtriser Diskor. C'est un couard. Il suffit que je le fustige pour un matériel défectueux et il gardera sa bouche fermé.

Marchant à quatre pattes derrière Yar'El, Dick était malgré tout reconnaissant.

\- Merci

\- Ne me remercie pas, ce qui t'attends ta fille et toi, vous ne l'aurez pas prévu.

L'avertissement n'était pas à prendre à la légère, Dick s'en doutait.

***

Le soir avait apporté son lot d'infortune. Un Neubauer avait trouvé la mort dans l'Arène. L'ambiance était morose dans le Ladus. Djeil avait tapoté sur un tambour, contant dans une chanson une histoire de guerrier partit en mer pour affronter les monstres des profondeurs. Rien n'était plus triste ni plus mélancolique que l'air chantonner par les Neubauer qui reprenaient le refrain. Dick ne comprenait pas l'histoire, la barrière de la langue étant un frein à sa compréhension. Néanmoins, il pouvait reconnaître la tristesse du récit.

Ses doigts touchaient les contours de la puce toujours caché dans l'ourlet de sa tunique.

_Si tout se passe bien, demain à la même heure, Rachel et moi serons loin de cette Tour._

La pensée était toutefois obscurcie par un problème de grande envergure ; sortir indemne du chaos qui allait régner dans les étages.

Son regard se porta sur Mh’dtk entourée comme à son habitude par ses Sylvidres. Elle semblait peiner à se tenir debout. Sur ses épaules, sa chair était lacérée.

\- C'est Mh’dtk qui était dans l'Arène aujourd'hui ? demanda Dick au Neubauer qui ressemblait à un Na'vis.

\- Non, c'était Rehl le Busher. Les blessures que tu vois ont étés faites par le Seigneur de Rais.

Dick se raidit.

\- Il est à nouveau actif ?

\- Depuis aujourd'hui et apparemment il a pris du plaisir à torturer la princesse Sylvidres. Il l'a mise dans un sale état.

Entre la colère et l'inquiétude, Dick savait exactement ce qui lui restait à faire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait depuis son entretien avec Yar'El. Il espérait seulement être suffisamment convaincant pour avoir l'aide nécessaire sans attirer l'attention des soldats qui les surveillaient.

Il se leva, indiquant à Djeil de le suive. L'homme glissa son tambour de fortune à un autre serviteur, intrigué par l'attitude étrange du terrien.

Ils se hissèrent devant la cloison d'énergie. Dick appela la princesse d'un geste fugace de la main.

Aider par deux de ses Gardiens, elle alla vers lui. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus Dick pouvait dire que Gilles de Rais avait passer sa frustration et sa colère sur Mh’dtk.

\- Aimeriez-vous avoir accès à celui qui vous fait cela sans que votre peuple en subisse les conséquence ?

La princesse Sylvidres lui porta un intérêt avec une lueur jaune dans ses grands yeux de perles noires.

\- Je t'écoute.

Constatant qu'il avait toute son attention, Dick lui montra discrètement la puce que lui avait remis Yar'El.

\- Avec ceci, je peux court-circuiter le système du Codacam. Toutes les sources d'énergie de la Tour seront hors service pendant une vingtaine de minute. Les colliers seront inactifs et vous pourrez ouvrir les portails vers votre monde.

\- Comment t'es-tu procuré cela ?

La princesse Sylvidres était suspicieuse.

\- Une aide inattendu.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? demanda Mh’dtk à Djeil.

Djeil haussa les sourcils, les bras ouverts dans l'impuissance.

\- Je ne sais rien de ce plan princesse. Mais cet homme à prouver son courage et à défier Maître Necron. Alors oui, je lui fais confiance.

Mh’dtk jaugea longuement Dick.

\- Que proposes-tu ?

\- Une alliance !

Mh’dtk traduit à ses deux Gardiens qui la soutenaient. Ils hochèrent la tête, semblant humble face à la décision de leur princesse.

\- Quels sont les prérogatives de cette alliance.

\- Que vous chassiez les soldats, convives et autres Seigneurs de cette Tour. Vous faites ce que vous désirez avec eux mais vous laissez les serviteurs et les Neubauer en vie. Ainsi que les enfants de Necron et Rachel. Vous nous laissez sortir !

Dick vit Mh’dtk plisser les yeux, sa peau virant vers un violet prononcé sur son cou. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les bras des deux Gardiens. Elle se tourna vers eux, appelant une autre Sylvidres à les rejoindre. Dick et Djeil, observa un dialogue solennelle. Les regards qui se tournaient vers eux étaient à mi-chemin entre l'envie de les assassiner ou d'en faire leur dîner. Rien d'encourageant.

Mh’dtk revint vers Dick, la couleur sur son cou avait récupéré sa pâleur cadavérique.

\- Je ne peux pas te garantir la totalité de ta demande. Néanmoins, aucun mal ne sera fait aux serviteurs durant le laps de temps que tu as mentionné.

\- Je vous remercie princesse de votre bonté, et de nous laisser une avance pour nous cacher.

Dick avait presque envie de rouler des yeux. Djeil était admiratif devant la prestance étrange de la Sylvidres.

\- Pouvons-nous conclure que nous aurons votre aide pour contrer les soldats et les Seigneurs ?

\- Vous l'avez.

Dick fit un geste de courtoisie pour sceller leur alliance.

\- Quand devons-nous nous tenir prêt ?

\- Demain, à 6 per lik.

Il sentit Djeil se figer à ses côtés.

Mh’dtk passa l'information à sa Sylvidres. L'instant suivant, cette dernière allait vers les autres membres de son clan. Dick pouvait voir la stupeur parmi eux. Le regain d'espoir de regagner leur monde modifiait leur expression faciale.

\- Nous serons prêt, avertit Mh’dtk tout en grimaçant sous ses douleurs.

Dick s'apprêtait à retourner vers la fosse quand elle le rappela.

\- Bien que nous ne chasserons pas immédiatement les serviteurs, je te conseil que tu restes sur tes gardes Dick. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu restes une proie.

La menace était enregistrée dans chaque cellule de son être. Dick hocha plusieurs fois la tête, comprenant que la princesse Sylvidres n'arrêterait pas ses Gardiens s'ils l'attaquaient.

Les paroles de Yar'El lui revinrent en tête : ce qui t'attends ta fille et toi, vous ne l'aurez pas prévu.

Djeil posa une main apaisante sur son épaule alors qu'ils regagnaient le calme des cachots.

\- C'est dans sa nature, ne vois pas cela personnellement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non voyons, pourquoi je devrais prendre cela personnellement ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait dit que je finirais dans un de ses plats.

Djeil sourit malgré la blague douteuse de cannibalisme.

\- Elle laisse aux autres un peu d'avance, c'est une bonne chose.

Dick sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque.

\- Attends, tu laisses sous-entendre que tu ne viens pas ?

\- En effet, je t'aiderais à quitter la Tour en retenant les soldats mais je ne la quitterais pas.

L'incompréhension envahie Dick.

\- Djeil, tu es sous la servitude depuis tellement de temps, tu ne veux pas retrouver la liberté ?

\- La liberté ? s'esclaffa Djeil avec tristesse. Mon ami, il n'y en a pas à l'extérieur de ses murs. Du moins pour moi. Je suis vieux, je ne peux pas courir à travers une distorsion. Je suis plutôt bien ici. Maître Necron m'offres des privilèges que je tiens à garder.

Dick secoua vivement la tête, la frustration gagnant une étape dans la formation de ses angoisses.

\- S'il apprends que tu m'as aidé, il te tuera.

\- Alors je mourrais digne.

Longuement, Dick contempla Djeil. L'homme portait fièrement des tatouages sur le visage qui était marqué par les signes du temps. À une époque où il était encore sur sa planète, agissant comme un pilote de nef. Ses années aux services actifs étaient marquées par des points bleus sur sa mâchoire. Les histoires passés de l'homme allaient lui manquer. Djeil semblait faire un choix qui n'appartenait pas à Dick de discuter.

\- Au cas où tu changerais d'avis, le collier se retire sur le bouton de serrage sur la droite.

Il remercia Dick avec une pression supplémentaire à son épaule.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres. Prends du repos, demain sera une longue journée.

Lorsqu'il quitta le cachot, Dick se laissa tomber sur sa banquette. Il énuméra encore et encore les étapes du plan établi avec Yar'El. Il devait rester concentrer pour mener à bien cette mission. Néanmoins, son esprit portait son attention sur son désir de retrouver Rachel.

\- On se voir demain ma puce, se murmura-t-il.

Le sourire qui orna son visage était significatif. L'inquiétude que tout se passe mal était justifié. Toutefois, son excitation de retrouver enfin son enfant était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

***

Rachel tourne en rond devant l'entrée du salon principal. Ses tâches ménagères sont achevées depuis une dizaine de minutes et Yar'El n'est toujours pas venu la rejoindre comme prévu. Dans moins d'une heure, elle sera libéré du collier de servitude.

Ses mains tremblent, son cœur bat la chamade. Elle va bientôt revoir Dick !

Pourtant, elle sait que la manœuvre va être difficile. Elle retrace mentalement le chemin pour aller jusqu'au niveau inférieur. Lehcar a sa part de mission, à savoir récupérer la clé d'accès pour quitter la Tour. En effet, la porte d'entrée donnant accès au centre de tri, situé au rez-de-chaussée, se verrouille automatiquement. Cette sécurité est la seule à passer malgré l'arrêt du Codacam. Et Xiang en a un double constamment sur elle. Lehcar avait obtenu les bonnes grâces des enfants de Necron par ses louanges et son admiration constante envers eux. Elle avait réussi à les embobiner avec une telle facilité que son masque de gentillesse semblait se démarquer par son cœur de glace. Avait-elle même un cœur ?

Rachel lui avait admis cela, son esprit calculateur et machiavélique était un atout dans cette évasion.

Cependant, elle était préoccupée par un aspect sordide du plan établi. Elle se dégoûtait pour avoir accepté le compromis avec le kryptonien. Dick lui avait enseigné qu'il y avait toujours une autre solution. Que rien n'était écrit et qu'il y avait toujours moyen de contourner ce qui semblait incontournable.

Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, elle accourra vers lui.

\- On en est où ?

Yar'El activa son bracelet qui projeta un petit hologramme.

\- Les plans techniques me montrent que ton père à bien incéré le dispositif dans le réacteur de commande. Le système va se purger avant de se bloquer. Si mes calculs sont juste, le Codacam va se mettre en sous-tension dans moins de trente minutes.

Rachel avait envie de sautiller sur ses pieds tant l'excitation de retrouver enfin Dick se faisait désirer.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui... et non. Yar'El, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ne demande pas à Lehcar de te tuer.

Le kryptonien se renfrogna en poussant un long soupir de mécontentement.

\- Ça fait partit de notre arrangement.

\- Il y a une autre solution, insista Rachel avec espoir.

Il haussa les épaules avec dédain.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Viens avec nous sur la Terre, il y a Superman, il est kryptonien comme toi. Non seulement tu pourras de nouveau grandir et devenir un homme, mais tu pourras aussi exercer ton métier qui t'étais destiné. Superman te trouvera une source identique à celle que tu as besoin.

Yar'El prit un moment pour réfléchir au propos encourageant de Rachel. Elle semblait être certaine que ce "Superman" allait l'aider à trouver sa voie. Il y avait juste un élément qu'elle semblait oublier.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas quitter la dimension ?

\- Je suis sûr que si ! Dick va trouver, fais-lui confiance !

Elle était tellement confiante que Yar'El sentit naître un nouvel espoir. Rachel remarqua immédiatement le changement de position du kryptonien.

\- Très bien, allons annoncer à ton double que je renonce à mourir aujourd'hui.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Rachel sentit un regain d'énergie l'envahir. Elle descendit les deux étages pour se rendre avec Yar'El vers les quartiers privées de la Cour. Lehcar devait toujours y être avec Xiang. Aidée du kryptonien, ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à convaincre Xiang de laisser les deux filles avec lui. Il avait déjà réussi à faire en sorte que Fay laisse Rachel sous sa garde. La jeune fille avait vu l'opportunité de regagner ses quartiers pour vaquer à ses occupations. Elle ignora totalement que Yar'El l'avait laissé seule pendant qu'il ajustait les derniers détails de la mise sous tension du Codacam.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas d'entrée des quartiers privées, Rachel pouvait dire que quelque chose de mauvais se passait.

Les pièces étaient plongées dans la pénombre, un silence pesant envahissait les lieux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sonder son environnement davantage que Lehcar se dressait devant eux, le visage éclaboussé d'une substance foncé. Rachel vit un éclat de lumière briller dans les mains de Lehcar avant de remarquer qu'une lame venait de traverser l'abdomen de Yar'El.

Le kryptonien poussa un râle de surprise et de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inerte. Rachel observa horrifié, la tache de sang s'étendre sur le sol sous le corps maintenant sans vie de Yar'El.

Rachel recula par petit pas, le sentiment de nausée plongeant son estomac dans une spirale de brûlure. Ses yeux balayèrent le sol, emporté par la panique. Elle remarqua alors, les corps de Nilea et Xiang allongées dans des positions funestes, la poitrine éventrée. Elle secoua la tête, dans l'effroi le plus totale avant que ses pieds s'empiergent dans une masse molle. PaïKan gisait à plat ventre, à ses côtés Fay avait la gorge tranchée, ses yeux ouverts vers le plafond.

Rachel était incapable de crier, sa gorge nouée dans l'abjecte tableau qui se dressait devant elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son double, ils étaient marqués de noir dégoulinant sur ses orbites. Un masque qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu sur Dick et ses amis. Rachel était terrifiée, sa respiration saccadée par des battements de cœur rapides et incessants. Elle voyait Lehcar se rapprocher d'elle, l'épée lever au-dessus de sa tête telle une guerrière prête à combattre.

_Elle va me tuer, réalisa Rachel._

À la dernière seconde, elle sprinta vers la sortie des quartiers privées évitant de justesse la lame qui s'abattait sur elle.

Elle courra à en perdre haleine vers les couloirs, cherchant à trouver les ascenseurs Nord. Dans sa panique, elle perdait son chemin.

\- T'auras beau courir, je t'aurais.

Les mots étaient hurlés à l'autre bout du couloir où Rachel venait de pénétrer. Les portes étaient en train de se verrouillées les unes après les autres, alors qu'elle sentit un sifflement être émis du collier. La petite lumière bleu sur le côté se mit à clignoter avant de s'éteindre.

_Ils sont désactivés, comprit Rachel._

Elle s'activa à presser le bouton de serrage, le collier tomba lourdement dans ses mains. Le soulagement d'être libéré de cette entrave fut de courte durée, Lehcar venait d'emprunter le même chemin que le sien. Rachel la vit balancer son collier dans un rire tonitruant. Elle la dévisagea avec amusement.

\- Il doit en rester qu'une et ça sera moi Rachel !

Malgré les larmes, elle reprit sa course, cherchant à s'éloigner d'une mort certaine. Elle pénétrait dans un autre quartier privée près du grand salon lorsqu'elle trébucha. Elle tomba à terre, sa tête cognant contre le sol. Et ses yeux se portèrent sur ceux de Daala, sa peau était pâle, sa bouche ouverte laissant répandre un filet de sang. Rachel porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir un cri. La main de Daala était serré dans celle de Arka. Tous deux avaient juste eu la force de se saisir l'un l'autre avant de rendre leur dernier soupir. La vue était abominable.

Lehcar les avait tué sans une once de remord ou d'hésitation. Cette partie sombre d'elle était capable des pires horreurs. Elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible de ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle. Et cette partie était toujours à ses trousses pour l'évincer et prendre sa place. Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir, se concentrer pour se remémorer le labyrinthe qu'était la Cour.

Elle se cacha derrière un canapé lorsque Lehcar passa la porte du quartier privée qui appartenait à Daala. Rachel attendit que Lehcar s'avance vers la chambre pour sortir silencieusement. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, priant tous les dieux qui pouvaient exister pour que son double ne se retourne pas. Lorsqu'elle parvint à sortir sans se faire remarquer, elle sprinta vers les couloirs qui menaient vers les ascenseurs Nord. Elle vit enfin le turbo-ascenseurs qui descendait vers les étages inférieurs. Elle allait actionner la manette d'ouverture quand une épée vint se loger contre le mur, juste au-dessus de la console. Rachel se tourna vers son lanceur. Sans surprise, Lehcar la toisait toujours de ses yeux goudronnés. Elle appuya sur le panneau de commande, ouvrant les portes de l'ascenseurs. Lehcar courrait vers elle, cherchant à empêcher sa fuite.

\- Allez, dépêche, dépêche, pria Rachel pour que les portes se referment rapidement.

Lehcar passa son bras avant la fermeture. Par réflexe, Rachel mordit à pleine dent dans le membre exposé. Son double hurla en rétractant son bras contre sa poitrine. Les portes se fermèrent, laissant enfin Rachel respirer. Elle laissa les quelques sanglots coincés dans sa gorge s'exprimer dans une douce lamentation. Elle n'avait pas aperçu Kashi, ni Olin dans les victimes. Cependant, elle se doutait que Lehcar avait certainement dû les abattre également.

Elle voulait hurler pour cette infamie.

\- Je suis le Mal, se molesta-t-elle.

Elle avait du sang sur les mains, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Son double et elle ne faisait qu'un. Sa partie sombre était redoutable et meurtrière.

Elle regarda les étages défilés sur l'écran. Chaque symbole qui décroissait la rapprochait un peu plus de Dick. C'était avec cette idée que le sentiment de révulsion de soi était mis en silence. Son besoin de le voir était devenu primordial, comme si elle était assoiffée après avoir traversé un désert.

Un bip retentit avec l'arrêt soudain de l'ascenseur. Elle y était ! Le 100e étages ! Là où Dick devait la rejoindre.

L'espoir de le retrouver juste derrière cette porte fut rapidement balayé. Les portes s'ouvraient sur une série d'explosions et d'individus qui se battaient à mort. Le sol était jonché de cadavre. Rachel avança incertaine ne sachant pas si elle devait franchir cette scène de guerre. La percé d'une hache dans l'ascenseur l’obligea à courir vers une zone plus sécurisé. À tenter qu'il y en ait une dans un tel chaos. Des Gardiens pourchassaient des soldats, les éviscérant comme des écrevisses.

Elle reconnut au bout d'un couloir le Seigneur Isnata qui arracha la tête d'une Sylvidres. Rachel évita de justesse la morsure d'une Sentinelle. Avec un regard échangé, Rachel courra pour s'éloigner de la créature à quatre pattes. Elle glissa sur une flaque de sang, son coude heurtant violemment le sol. Elle se releva, ignorant la douleur sachant que la Sentinelle n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle. Le souffle d'une explosion la poussa contre un mur, des débris tombant sans ménagement sur elle. Crachant la poussière qui s'infiltrait dans sa bouche, elle reprit sa fuite, ne sachant même plus si elle était poursuivie. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient du blast, ses yeux papillonnaient par la fumée qui se dégageait des incendies... tout autour d'elle n'était qu'un brasier mortel.

Et à travers les flammes, elle le vit.

Rachel hurla :

\- "Dick !"

***

Il n'avait rien prévu de tout cela. Dick était désarmé face à la violence qui s'était décuplé en quelques minutes. Il avait installé la puce dans le réacteur de commande. Avec un clin d’œil à Djeil, ils s'étaient tous tenu prêt. Le faisceau de lumière bleu entourant la flèche de cristal, avait clignoté plusieurs fois avant de s'éteindre. À l'instant où il avait dégagé son collier, il s'était rué vers les couloirs pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Des dizaines de Gardiens s'étaient engouffrés par leur portails envahissant les lieux.

Les soldats surpris n'avaient pas compris la gravité de la situation avant qu'une dizaine d'entre eux soient tués. Dick avait réussi à se saisir d'une des lances d'un soldat qui gisait au sol pour se défendre. Il avait combattu avec ardeur, visant les jambes des Busher et les nuques des Sentinelles. Une Sylvidres s'était élancée sur lui, tout aussi redoutable que celle qu'il avait combattu dans l'Arène. Elle l'avait tenu contre la rambarde longeant la console centrale du Codacam. Elle le poussait volontairement vers une chute vertigineuse. Ses mains saisirent à la dernière seconde un des barreaux de la passerelle. Avec un sourire victorieux, la Sylvidres avait écrasé ses mains pour qu'il relâche sa poigne. Dick avait crié cherchant sa force et sa pugnacité pour ne pas renoncer. Il vit Djeil encercler la Sylvidres par la taille. Il la tenait farouchement. Cette initiative permit à Dick de regagner la passerelle.

Avec une folie furieuse, elle se saisit d'une arme logée dans son avant-bras pour poignarder Djeil à la cuisse. Il cria tout en gardant son emprise sur elle. Et Dick l'avait vu, l'objet en forme de losange et qui clignotait dans les mains de Djeil. Une grenade.

L'homme lui avait souri. Un sourire qui rappela celui de Myand'r. Lorsque la lumière cessa de clignoter, la détonation désatomisa leur corps, créant une implosion au lieu d'une explosion. Dick était resté pétrifié comme une statue. Il ne restait rien de Djeil, ni de la Sylvidres.

Une fois de plus, un homme s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie. La haine et la rage l'avait gagné, poussant ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il s'était jeté dans la mêlée, tuant les Gardiens qui étaient à sa portée. Son seul but était de gagner les ascenseurs Nord.

Dick voyait le temps s'écouler, bientôt ils seraient à nouveau prisonnier de la Tour. Le système allait se remettre en route, obligeant les Gardiens à quitter les lieux par leur portail dimensionnel. Il se doutait que certain allait rester pour continuer le combat. Cependant, il ne voulait pas prétendre quoique ce soit tant qu’il n’avait pas retrouvé Rachel. Une explosion le surprit, poussant son corps à se mettre en position fœtal. La rotonde où il se situait était devenue un brasier. Des flammes léchaient les murs, courant le long des poutres et brûlant les plafonds devenus instables.

Il se redressa, cherchant à trouver une sortie vers les ascenseurs Nord.

Et il l'entendit, son nom crié à travers l'assourdissement des ondes de chocs provoquer par les détonations. Son regard se tourna vers le son de cette voix. Cette voix si reconnaissable malgré la cacophonie qui régnait.

Et elle était là ! Enfin là, devant ses yeux.

\- Rachel, cria-t-il la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Il courait vers elle, oubliant les flammes, les Gardiens et les soldats. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes peut-être par joie, peut-être par la fumée. Qui allait s'en soucier ?

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques enjambées pour la prendre dans ses bras. Rachel allait enfin être serrée contre lui, l'enfermée dans une étreinte éternelle où plus jamais personne n'allait les séparer.

\- Dick, stop, ce n’est pas moi, c'est Lehcar.

Dick s'arrêta, incrédule. L'instant de joie et de plénitude avalée comme un anaconda avec sa proie.

Deux couloirs adjacents. Deux Rachel.

\- Non, non Dick, elle ment, c'est moi Rachel !

\- Non Dick, non, ne la croit pas, elle a tué tous les enfants de Necron, la vraie Rachel c'est moi.

Les deux Rachel se rapprochèrent de lui. Les deux identiques bien que leur vêtements étaient souillés de saletés et de sangs.

\- Dick, s'il te plaît, intervint la Rachel sur sa droite, je t'en prie, c'est moi Rachel.

\- Non, contredit à nouveau la Rachel sur sa gauche, je suis Rachel. Dick tu m'as vu dans l'Arène.

Elles étaient toutes les deux à portée de main. Son esprit lui dictait de faire attention, qu'une des deux étaient réellement Lehcar. Mais son cœur, voulait juste serrer son enfant dans ses bras.

Il se tourna vers la Rachel sur sa gauche, celle qui mentionnait l'Arène.

\- Dick, Lehcar sait pour l'Arène. Elle sait tout, je t'en supplie regardes-moi. C'est moi la vraie Rachel, elle te ment, comme elle l’a toujours fait.

Dick se tourna vers la Rachel sur sa droite. La frustration de ne pas savoir les différencier était une torture. L'idée même de prendre la mauvaise dans ses bras lui donnait envie de vomir. Tout ce temps, il ignorait que Lehcar était dans la Tour. Ni Necron, ni Yar'El ne l'avait mentionné.

Il était désarmé, confronté à son pire cauchemar. Les deux avaient le même regard de terreurs et de tristesses. Rien ne les différenciaient. Absolument rien.

\- Oh mon Dieu, chuchota-t-il.

L'instant était effroyable. En quelques secondes tout avait basculé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir alors que des explosions continuaient de se faire entendre et que les cris s'entremêlaient à travers les flammes.

Voir un Busher foncer sur eux, l'aida à prendre une initiative dépourvus de sens logique. Il attrapa les mains de chaque Rachel et les tira avec lui.

\- Suivez-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Il allait garder en sécurité les deux Rachel tant qu'il ne saurait pas qui était la vraie. Qui était la sienne !

Les deux filles ne témoignèrent aucun comportement de confrontation avec sa décision. Elles suivirent Dick, leur mains agrippant fermement la sienne.

\- Là, il faut descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Il dégagea sa poigne pour les pousser toutes les deux vers un ascenseur Sud. La descente est rapide, freinée rapidement entre le 8e et 9e étages. 

Bloqué, Dick s'arme de patience pour ouvrir les battants de la porte. Les deux Rachel lui prêtent main forte. Elles s'ouvrent difficilement, laissant apparaître la possibilité de sortie au 8e étages. Dick regarde les deux Rachel. L'une porte des traces de sang sur la poitrine qui forme un V, l'autre une grande ligne noire causée par de la graisse longe son abdomen.

\- Ok, tu es Rachel 1, dit-il vers celle portant le V, et toi la Rachel 2.

Il avait espoir que Lehcar n'apprécie pas cette décision et peste contre lui. Cependant, aucune des deux ne témoigna une quelconque résistance à cette numérotation. Elles acquiescèrent toute deux.

\- Je sors en premier, m'assurer que la voie est libre.

Dick sauta silencieusement, regardant tout autour de lui. Il y avait des soldats qui tenaient en arrière un Busher au fond du couloir. Des cadavres s'empilaient sur toute sa longueur et les murs étaient fortement abîmés par des impacts de projectiles. L'odeur de brûlé était forte et la fumée envahissante.

\- Ok, il ne faut pas traîner, avertit Dick. Rachel 1, allez je vais t'aider à descendre.

Elle obtempéra, glissa sur son ventre pour laisser Dick la saisir par les jambes.

\- Rachel 2, pareil, allez !

À son tour, elle fit de même.

Dick était frustré. Être si près du but d'avoir Rachel pour lui et se retrouver face à un tel dilemme. Lehcar était assez maligne pour ne pas révéler son vrai visage. Il espérait néanmoins qu'elle commette une erreur rapidement.

Ils longèrent les murs, évitant les Gardiens et les Soldats. Dick trouva les escaliers de secours. Autant une bénédiction qu'une surprise dans un tel environnement. Ils purent parcourir quelques étages supplémentaires avant de se retrouver bloqués par un ensevelissement de Gardiens.

\- On remonte à l'étage au-dessus, cria Dick en poussant les deux Rachel.

Erreur !

Le 2e étages était un véritable _No Man's Land_. Necron était de la partie, tuant des Busher avec une facilité déconcertante. Dick fut pris à parti par une Sentinelle, l'écartant des deux Rachel.

Il vit les deux filles être poussée de part et d’autre de la rotonde. Il frappa la créature à quatre pattes avec détermination, roulant et plongeant pour s'en libérer. Un morceau du plafond se détacha après le souffle d'une explosion. Elle écrasa la Sentinelle. Le bloc de béton touchant la pointe de sa chaussure. À un mètre près et Dick aurait été sous les décombres également. Sans perdre une seconde, il chercha les deux Rachel.

Celle portant le V était prise entre les flammes et l'autre cachée derrière un pilonne.

Il courra et sauta dans le brasier pour venir en aide à la Rachel 1.

Elle était pétrifiée, tremblant comme une feuille malgré la chaleur terrible. Elle était en état de choc.

\- Écoutes-moi, tu vas grimper sur mon dos et on a va passer à travers ça, ok ?

La Rachel 1 hocha la tête, sauta sur le dos de Dick et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il s'apprêtait à faire la traversée entre le brasier lorsqu'il aperçut une scène pour le moins étonnante ; bien que celle-ci lui fit une montée d'adrénaline importante.

La Rachel 2 était prise en chasse par un Busher. Elle voulut fuir, ses pieds s’emmêlant sur le sol escarpé. Le Busher avait soulevé sa hache, prêt à déferler sa lame sur le corps de l'enfant. Le cœur de Dick avait cessé de battre, trop loin pour pouvoir agir.

Necron est alors intervenu, bondissant et claquant son coude dans le visage du Busher. Il repoussa le Gardien d'un revers de pied, enchaînant les prises pour l'éloigner de Rachel 2. Son épée incandescente d'un bleu lumineux, traversa son abdomen puis sa gorge. Necron était à semi-accroupi, le buste tourné vers Rachel 2 et lui fit signe de déguerpir. Sa main montrant une sortie vers le couloir Est.

Necron venait de sauver Rachel 2.

Quelque chose se tortillait désagréablement dans le ventre de Dick. Une incertitude !

Il sauta et évita les flammes, protégeant la Rachel 1 des retombés de braises qui pleuvaient des plafonds.

\- Dick, par-là ! cria la Rachel 2 en lui montrant le couloir Est.

Necron croisa son regard, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son faciès Céleste. Le sentiment nauséeux reprit de plus belle. Necron retournait au combat, comme ouvrant le passage vers le couloir qui les mèneraient vers la sortie.

Dick avait la sensation de tomber dans un piège. La Rachel 2 semblait de connivence avec Necron. L'idée que Rachel 2 soit Lehcar était guère réconfortant, car il pouvait s'agir de tout autre chose. Bruce lui avait enseigné de jamais se fier aux apparences.

_Si jamais je me trompe, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça._

Il déposa Rachel 1 sur ses jambes une fois que le couloir Est les laissèrent devant un ascenseur. Sans attendre, Dick emprunta l'ascenseur toujours en fonctionnement. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la réinitialisation du Codacam.

Le rez-de-chaussée était calme. Quelques soldats et Neubauer jonchaient le sol. Les premières victimes n'avaient guère eu le temps de se mettre en action. Yar'El avait eu raison, c'était devenu rapidement un bain de sang.

Dick poussa les filles à courir vers la sortie.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Il faut sortir d'ici avant que le portail soit de nouveau actif.

Les trois coururent à travers les couloirs pour déboucher enfin dans l'immense coupole.

Dick et les deux Rachel s'apprêtaient à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'une barre en métal tombèrent devant eux. Dick et les filles se retournèrent. Diskor, Gilles de Rais et Minos se dressaient devant eux, armes en main.

\- Pas si vite, tonna Gilles de Rais, on aimerait s'amuser avant que vous nous... quittiez.

Dick se positionna en défense devant les deux Rachel. Il calculait ses attaques à venir lorsqu'il sentit du mouvement sur sa droite et sa gauche.

Rachel 2, resserra sa prise sur son bras avec angoisse.

Mh'dtk et Fh'dtk les prenaient en tenaille.

Les deux princesses Sylvidres les encerclaient.

Dick était débordé. Il pouvait contenir les trois Seigneurs, mais sûrement pas les deux Sylvidres. La frustration était à son comble, ils étaient à quelques mètres de la sortie.

Dick passait son regard des trois Seigneurs de MacköY's aux princesses Sylvidres.

Qui allait attaquer le premier ?

Et c'est alors, que Mh’dtk et Fh’dtk s'écartèrent, ouvrant le passage pour eux.

\- L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon amis, cita Mh'dtk.

Dick acquiesça, hochant la tête dans un remerciement sans fin. Il saisit les mains des deux Rachel et courra vers la sortie. Il se tourna un bref instant, pour voir les deux sœurs s'attaquer aux Seigneurs de MacköY's avec rage et vengeance.

Un autre problème se posa lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes.

Les cloisons en acier étaient descendues, verrouillant l'accès à la Tour de l'extérieur.

\- Merde, cria Dick après avoir poussé et frappé la cloison.

\- J'ai la clé de déverrouillage.

Dick se tourna vers la Rachel 1 qui tenait dans sa main une sorte de disque rose de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie.

Sur le tableau de commande, il remarqua une forme similaire.

Il se saisit de la clé et la superposa sur la forme.

Le disque rose devint blanc. La cloison en acier se releva lentement laissant la lumière du jour s'infiltrer progressivement.

\- Les filles allez, passez par en dessous.

Rapidement, les deux Rachel glissèrent à plat ventre par l'interstice. Dick les suivit avec un dernier regard satisfait vers les princesses Sylvidres. Minos gisait inerte sur le sol. Mh'dtk s'acharnait sur Gilles de Rais tandis que Fh'dtk jouait avec Diskor.

Être à l'extérieur était cependant tout aussi dangereux. L'immense portail rétractaient ses battants, le mécanisme produisant ne produisant qu’un léger sifflement.

\- Courez ! murmura-t-il aux deux Rachel.

Tous trois passèrent in-extremis les grandes portes en acier.

Essoufflés, ils reprirent lentement leur respiration. Un bref moment de repos.

\- Il faut s'éloigner de la Tour et trouver un abri sûr avant la nuit. Le tout en silence, chuchota Dick.

Les deux Rachel acquiescèrent, un grand sourire de soulagement ornant leur visage. Dick rejoignit leur joie avec un hochement de tête. Peu importe qui était sa Rachel pour le moment, elle était sortie de cette servitude et de cette maudite Tour.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, évitant des pillards qui cherchaient à mettre la main sur d'éventuels marchandises à vendre aux Seigneurs des MacköY's. Ils ignoraient encore ce qui s'était produit dans la Tour. Le système du Codacam avait repris ses fonctions. La grande lueur bleu au sommet de la Tour brillait comme une aura de bienveillance.

Une illusion.

Necron avait dû se débarrasser du reste de Gardiens. Le système de sécurité et de sauvegarde de la Tour avait fait cesser les incendies. Necron allait devoir tout reconstruire et faire l'inventaire des survivants. De plus, une des deux Rachel avait mentionné que Lehcar avait assassiné les enfants de Necron. Le Céleste devait actuellement être en deuil. À tenter qu'il ait réellement une empathie et/ou de l'amour pour eux.

Dick avait sondé les deux Rachel, posant innocemment des questions. C'était pourtant peine perdu, techniquement elle ne formait qu'une même entité. Sa seule solution était d'attendre que Lehcar commette un faux pas. Pour l'instant, elle jouait remarquablement bien le jeu.

La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Dick avait recherché un immeuble avec les mêmes impératifs que lui avait enseigné Myand'r et Do de MëT. Ils avaient gravis des étages, fatigués et affamés. La pièce était calme, offrant de petites fenêtres sur une vue imprenable de la dimension. C'était la zone la plus sinistré avec des bâtiments vétustes comme si une bombe nucléaire avait rasé une partie de la ville. Certaines parties étaient malgré tout encore habitable. Les angles morts étaient intéressants pour protéger les deux Rachel. Dick s'adossa contre un mur alors que la nuit rouge tombait progressivement sur la dimension. Rachel 1 et Rachel 2, vinrent se serrer contre lui.

Il ne désirait rien de plus que de prendre son enfant dans ses bras, embrasser son front, caresser ses cheveux et la bercer sur son cœur. Ce désir était obscurci par la présence de Lehcar et de son intrusion dans ses rêves. L'image gravé dans sa mémoire, salissant ses souvenirs d'un voile immonde. L'idée même de la toucher était l'aversion ultime. Il voulait détruire cette chose. Détruire cette partie sombre qui était insufflé par Trigon.

\- Dormez un peu, leur dit-il en gardant son cœur à distance.

Il pouvait remarquer le besoin de réconfort des deux Rachel. Il les ignora sachant pertinemment qu'il allait blesser la vraie. Il se releva, s'éloignant physiquement d'elles.

\- Je vais surveiller le périmètre.

Deux pairs de yeux le regardèrent avec mendicité. Leur jolie iris bleu brillaient de larmes non versés. Dick détourna le regard, restant froid à la demande silencieuse pour une étreinte, un baiser ou un câlin... Peu importe, il ne pouvait pas.

Lehcar avait déposé le terme d'inceste forcé dans sa mémoire. Elle lui arrachait une fois de plus, son amour inconditionnel et paternel.

Dick sentit les larmes et la honte envahir sa gorge dans une boule de chagrin.

Quel type de père il voulait être pour Rachel s'il était incapable de reconnaître qui était réellement la sienne ?

Il pria pour que Rachel lui pardonne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère pouvoir poster le chapitre 6 pour le Nouvel An. Cela serait un timing génial. 
> 
> Vous êtes également de plus en plus nombreux à lire mes œuvres et je n’ai pas les mots pour vous remercier de votre soutien. Un énorme merci à vous tous.


	6. Metrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick est au bord de la crise de nerf. Il cherche désespérément à découvrir qui est la vraie Rachel. Lehcar se joue d'eux en permanence. Parmi les dangers potentiels, Dick risque de perdre définitivement la partie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dédie ce chapitre à une personne vraiment spécial. Elle est présente depuis le début de cette aventure, Bonne année not-so-mundane-after-all-97

Dick s'était assoupi. Durant les longues heures de la nuit écarlate, il avait surveillé le périmètre où ils s'étaient tous réfugiés. Les scarabées drones avaient tournés sans cesse dans la zone, l'obligeant à garder l'œil ouvert. Néanmoins, la fatigue eut raison de lui.

La corne de brume qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs semaines, retentit si fort, qu'il avait sursauté. Les deux filles avaient suivi son mouvement en se redressant de leur lit improvisé. Lorsque les murs se mirent à vriller dans les poutres et les fenêtres, Dick et les deux Rachel s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux.

Les rues se tordaient dans des mouvements asymétriques et désordonnés. Les sons du béton et de l'asphalte craquant sous la pression étaient inquiétantes. Les deux Rachel qui n'avaient connu que les champs durant leur traversé des vallées, furent dépassées par la grandeur de la distorsion.

\- Ok, je l'avoue, je préfère largement être dans les terres agricoles, s'exclama Rachel 2.

\- Idem ! rétorqua Rachel 1.

Dick poussait les deux jeunes filles à marcher plus vite. Il regardait avec étonnement les blocs de béton se soulever en pointe. Il n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! La distorsion devrait s'enrouler sur elle-même et pas entrer en collision. C'est comme une subduction.

Rachel 2 regarda stupéfaite la route où ils étaient se briser dans un cercle et tourner sur son axe tel un carrousel.

\- Yar'El a peut-être touché à quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dans son Codacam ?

\- Où il a remis les fonctions à l'envers ? surenchérie Rachel 1.

Dick secoua la tête, incrédule face à une distorsion aussi géométriquement improbable. Il chercha un accès qui pourrait-être praticable.

\- Quoiqu'il est fait, c'est encore plus dangereux. Il faut trouver un endroit qui reste immobile le temps que tout reprennes sa place.

Dick repéra un chemin vaguement escamoté entre deux immeubles. Il montra d'un geste de la main la sortie qu'il pensait être la moins risquée. Les filles le suivaient sans discuter, faisant confiance à ses intuitions et ses talents de réflexion. Les bâtiments étaient tellement haut que la lumière filtrait à peine. Les ruelles étaient nauséabondes et plongées dans la pénombre. Dick aperçu une rue qui était familière. En se rapprochant, il reconnut la boutique près d'un petit pont qu'il avait traversé lors de sa recherche de la Tour. Il avait en mémoire la carte que Do de MëT avait faite pour lui. Son refuge était à quelques jours de marche.

Une idée lui vint.

_Nous serions à l'abri pendant quelques temps. D'ici qu'on y soit, je saurais qui est ma Rachel, songea Dick._

La nécessité de percer le subterfuge de Lehcar était vitale. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer ainsi encore longtemps.

Sa décision de rejoindre Do de MëT était un excellent plan. Il tourna la tête vers les deux Rachel tout en continuant son chemin.

\- Allons vers les...

Avant qu'il puisse donner leur futur destination, Dick sentit un courant d'air froid glisser sur son abdomen avant que la brûlure lui coupe le souffle. Instinctivement, il porta une main sur la sensation étrange et douloureuse. Ses yeux se portèrent sur ses doigts où s'en écoulaient du sang.

\- Dick ! hurlèrent en cœur les deux Rachel.

Le ton d'effroi, n'était pas comparable à la vision cauchemardesque d'un Gilles de Rais, se tenant devant lui sa main droite brandissant une épée ensanglantée. Il avait surgis comme un diable de sa boîte, frappant Dick par surprise.

\- Comme on se retrouve, railla-t-il.

Le Seigneur de MacköY's était dépourvu de son armure, ses vêtements étaient lacérés et son visage couvert de crasse. Il était taché d'hémoglobine, qui n'était visiblement pas la sienne. Il avait l'air d'avoir traversé l'Enfer et de s'en être délecté. Ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation intense, comme un enfant qui passe sa journée à Disneyland. Il souriait d'un air moqueur et psychotique. Il leva son épée vers Dick, pressé de lui porter le coup fatal.

\- Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit, pensant à ce moment avec régale.

Les deux Rachel se jetèrent sur Gilles de Rais. Aucune décision conjointe n'avait été prise au préalable, elles agissaient par instinct. Du moins, l'une des deux Rachel était passé à l'action dans le but de sauver Dick. Les motivations de l'autre étaient très différentes. Le peu de formation que Rachel avait obtenu à la Tour des Titans permirent de repousser un bref instant le Seigneur de MacköY's. Plus aguerri après des siècles d'entraînements, il n'eut aucune difficulté à repousser les deux jeunes adolescentes. Gilles de Rais ne retenait nullement ses coups. L'uppercut à la mâchoire fut si brutale que Rachel 2 tituba en arrière. Instinctivement, sa main droite se ferma sur sa bouche. En effet, l'impact d'une incroyable violence, lui donna la sensation d'y perdre toutes ses dents. Quant à la Rachel 1, son sort ne fut pas plus enviable. Gilles de Rais claqua le pommeau de son épée sur sa tempe tout en la repoussant d'un revers de jambe. Le mouvement rapide laissa la jeune fille s'effondrer au sol. 

\- Non, ne les touches pas ! gémit Dick cherchant à se relever.

Il pouvait dire que la blessure était grave, l'obligeant à rester le dos sur le goudron. Son regard était rivé sur les deux Rachel. Son esprit était déjà à intervenir et les mettre en sécurité. Toutefois, son corps n’opérait pas.

Gilles de Rais éclata d'un rire maniaque. Plus que sa paralysie, Dick en fut pétrifié.

\- Oh je vais me délecter avec elles, et tu vas regarder pendant que tu te videras de ton sang.

Les mots ne lui permirent pas d'enrayer la terreur qui s'infiltrait à travers sa plaie béante. Il fit un mouvement pour se redresser, tremblant sur son bras pour prendre appuis. Le désespoir avait pris une place prépondérante dans ce moment tragique. Ce moment où il avait pensé qu'enfin la solution était à portée de main.

Son regard était rivé vers lui lorsque Gilles de Rais fut soudainement projeté en arrière, son épée lui échappant des mains.

\- Nous n'en avons pas fini !

_Mh’dtk..._

Gilles de Rais se releva, à la fois subjugué et effrayé. 

\- Sale catin, cette fois je vais t'achever.

Les deux ennemis jurés entrèrent dans un combat titanesque. Les Mayaski de Mh’tdk brillaient d'une couleur argentés, maniés redoutablement. Gilles de Rais parvint à reprendre son épée, repoussant les attaques de la princesse Sylvidres. Il était en difficulté.

Les deux Rachel profitèrent de cette intervention pour se ruer vers Dick. Elles l'aidèrent à prendre une position assise alors que trois pairs de yeux ne quittaient plus le combat qui se jouait devant eux.

Dick observa Mh’dtk avec attention. Elle avait des blessures sur le dos et son bras gauche était noircis. La brûlure avait causé des dommages qui handicapait grandement ses techniques de luttes. Malgré cela, la princesse Sylvidres était incroyablement mortelle. Plus puissante que sa sœur, plus rapide que L'ghll qu'il avait combattu dans l'Arène... La voir à l'œuvre était impressionnant.

Conséquence logique, Gilles de Rais perdait l'avantage. Peu importe ce qui avait bien pu se passer au centre de triage, il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Peut-être avec l'aide d'une explosion. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était partie en chasse pour le retrouver. Sa pugnacité et son désir de vengeance était la bienvenue dans ces circonstances.

Un mauvais calcul d'une feinte et Gilles de Rais eut les yeux exorbités. Mh’dtk venait de plongé un de ses Mayaski dans son sternum, la douleur le contraignant à lâcher son épée. La princesse Sylvidres se pencha plus en avant, poussant son arme davantage. Gilles de Rais cracha du sang par la bouche, son regard empreint d'effroi. Mh’dtk porta le coup fatal avec son deuxième Mayaski. L'arme aux allures de tisons fut planté dans son crâne, le traversant de part en part. Le Mayaski se mit alors à clignoter de sa teinte argenté à une couleur rouge flamboyante de plus en plus rapide. Lorsque le clignotement cessa, le Mayaski envoya une impulsion qui explosa la boite crânienne de Gilles de Rais. Son corps dépourvu de sa tête, tomba lourdement au sol.

Mh’dtk se tourna vers Dick et les deux Rachel alors qu'une vague d'énergie verte les traversaient. Les plaques tectoniques reprirent leur place, dansant derrière la princesse Sylvidres tel un balai artistique. 

\- Ma dette est payée.

Elle se détourna d'eux, fière et guerrière, ouvrant un portail vers son monde. Elle disparut dans le miroir à la surface noir, sans un dernier regard.

Le temps sembla se figer alors qu'ils étaient encore à regarder l'espace qu'occupait les deux combattants.

Dick se crispa, ses doigts resserrant sa plaie pour contenir l'hémorragie. Rachel 2 repoussa ses mains pour voir la blessure. Les deux filles grimacèrent.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi le soigner, je vais fouiller les alentours, il y a peut-être un kit de survie.

Dick retint la Rachel 1 par le bras.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Dick, ta blessure est grave et elle n'arrête pas de saigner. Tu as besoin de... points de sutures !

En pleine réalisation, l'expression de Rachel 2 fut inestimable. Elle fouilla dans sa poche d'uniforme pour en sortir un petit objet à l’allure d'escargot argenté.

Rachel 1 écarquilla les yeux.

\- D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Necron me la remis, il m'a dit que je pourrais en avoir besoin un jour.

Rachel 1 et Dick froncèrent les sourcils.

Voilà qui était étonnant !

Necron semblait vraiment plus attentionné envers celle qui arborait un uniforme balafré d'une tache de suie.

Dick regarda Rachel 2 déposer l'escargot sur le coin gauche de sa plaie. Il se rabroua, repoussant l'objet comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- C'est un appareil médical qui réalise des points de suture. Nous l'avons trouvé dans un kit de survie.

Dick toisa Rachel 2 d'un regard suspicieux. Le manque de confiance était visible. Le constater fit grimper les larmes aux yeux de Rachel 2.

_Il est en train de penser que je suis Lehcar..._

C'était insoutenable. Sans le savoir, il lui brisait le cœur.

\- Dick s'il te plaît, supplia Rachel 1, c'est inoffensif et cette appareil va stopper rapidement les saignements. Tu ne pourras pas nous protéger si tu es mort. S'il te plaît, laisse-là te soigner.

_Voilà qui ressemble tellement à ma Rachel._

Dick acquiesça.

\- Très bien, fais-le.

Rachel 2 déposa à nouveau l'escargot de suture sur le coin gauche de la plaie et laissa le petit objet faire son chemin. Il glissa sur la peau, suturant point par point la zone lésé en y déposant une petite pellicule brillante et aseptisé.

Dick regarda les mouvements hypnotiques de l'appareil médical. À chaque point, il avait la sensation d'obtenir une anesthésie locale. La douleur quitta progressivement son abdomen, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ressente plus que quelques légers engourdissements. À aucun moment, il ne remarqua l'expression meurtri sur le visage de Rachel 2. Ni le sourire malsain et victorieux de la Rachel 1.

\- Nous devrions trouver un coin tranquille, le temps que tu te reposes, proposa la vraie Rachel.

Son timbre de voix était si triste qu'il alarma enfin Dick.

Il hocha la tête vers elle, tentant un sourire rassurant. Elle l'ignora, détournant le regard avec colère et tristesse.

C'était une fois de plus, un petit élément qui le mettait dans une position délicate.

_À chaque fois que je pense avoir reconnu Rachel, je m'aperçois que l'autre pourrait l'être aussi._

Dick était en plein tourment. 

Les deux Rachel l'aidèrent à se remettre debout. Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres avant d'entrer dans une petite boutique aux allures de bibliothèque.

\- Reposes-toi Dick, nous allons surveiller le périmètre, informa Rachel 1.

Dick observa les deux jeunes filles prendre place de part et d'autre de la pièce. Chacune à une fenêtre, distante et silencieuse.

Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. La situation s'était passablement compliqué et il se sentait seul responsable de ce fiasco. Épuisé, endoloris, il sentit ses paupières devenirs lourdes. Cet appareil médical avait sûrement dû lui injecter un tranquillisant ou un quelconque psychotrope. Malgré qu'il voulait combattre le sommeil, il n'allait pas non plus remporter ce combat. Dick sombra dans les songes quelques minutes plus tard.

Rachel 2 l'observa un instant, ses yeux embrumés de larmes. Les mots "incrédulité" et "trahison" jouèrent dans ses pensées.

***

Deux longs jours de marches, traversant les dangers des rues malfamés et cherchant des vivres pour se sustenter... Dick, Rachel 1 et Rachel 2 étaient éreintés et affaiblis.

Le manque de sommeil jouait sur les réflexes de Dick. Sa blessure à l'abdomen toujours lancinante. Son manque de concentration avait failli leur coûter cher. Un drone scarabée était passé très près de les débusquer. Sans la réactivité de Rachel 1, ils se serraient retrouvé dans une situation particulièrement dangereuse.

Aussi, Dick qui avait pris la décision de se rendre au refuge de Do de MëT, avait exposé son plan aux deux jeunes filles. Le temps de reprendre des forces, de se reposer et de réfléchir à leurs options calmement.

Les distorsions étaient gérables. Quant aux Gardiens, ils étaient moins nombreux. Ils avaient sûrement des réserves de viandes pour un bon moment.

Dick avait continuellement cherché à savoir qui était la vraie Rachel. Il avait stratégiquement posé des questions ici et là dans un contexte précis. Jusqu'à maintenant, cela n'avait absolument pas fonctionné. Peut-être parce que ce n’étaient pas les bonnes questions.

Lehcar se terrait avec pugnacité et patience.

Ce qui était le plus déstabilisant et frustrant à plus d'un titre, était de voir le besoin de réconfort sur leurs visages.

Il avait repoussé la demande d'affection de Rachel 2 plusieurs fois. À l'inverse, Rachel 1 s'était montrée plus compréhensive. Lui témoignant du soutien sur sa prise de décision.

Plus d'une fois, Dick avait voulu sécher les larmes sur le visage des deux filles. Il était arrêté dans son geste à tout coups qu'il repensait à ce que Lehcar lui avait fait.

C'était plus qu'une simple vision incrustée dans sa mémoire. Il avait tout ressenti, la chaleur, les sensations de plaisirs, la connexion... et ce visage qui n'aurait jamais dû être exposé dans un tel moment.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fauté, commis un acte gravissime.

Et que lui avait-elle dit : "Tu le désirais depuis si longtemps"

Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?

Pourquoi avoir choisi ce souvenir précis ?

À vrai dire, il avait des questions à lui poser. Et il allait lui exiger des réponses.

Le choc qu'il avait ressenti était égale à un SSPT. Lehcar avait brisé quelque chose. Elle l'avait fait volontairement.

Alors comment aurait-il pu, ne serait-ce que poser une main paternel sur cette créature démoniaque ?

\- Dick, c'est encore loin ? demanda Rachel 2.

\- Un jour ou deux de marches. Tout dépend si une distorsion nous oblige à rebrousser chemin.

Rachel 2 soupira de lassitude avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une pause, s'exclama Rachel 1.

Elle alla prendre place sur la première marche d'un escalier, donnant sur un petit pavillon perdu entre deux grands immeubles.

Dick hocha la tête dans la compréhension. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils longeaient les murs, évitant des pillards et des individus étranges.

Deux jeunes filles identiques attiraient rapidement l'attention. Même en était prudent, Dick avait dû écarter des autochtones qui s'étaient approchés d'un peu trop près.

\- Ok, faisons une pause.

Dick leur tendit à chacune une gourde afin qu'elles se réhydratent. La disponibilité des vivres n'étaient pas si difficiles. Les boutiques présentes dans la zone où ils étaient actuellement regorgeaient d'articles diverses. Y compris des vêtements et quelques produits d'hygiènes.

Ils avaient eu l'occasion de pouvoir se laver, sans que le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant n'alerte des Gardiens. La chose n'était pas aisée. Il était difficile de débusquer un appartement pourvu d'une insonorisation.

Le besoin avait même été primordial la veille au soir. Les deux filles s'étaient disputées, jusqu'à en arriver aux mains. Il avait dû les séparer, mettant en avant le danger de leur combat. Depuis, elles étaient distantes l'une de l'autre, se parlant peu, voire pas du tout.

Elles semblaient s'ignorer tout en se jetant des regards assassins en coin. Pour les différenciés, il avait fait en sorte qu'elles portent des sweats de couleurs différentes. Vert pour la Rachel 1 et jaune pour la Rachel 2. Revêtir autre chose que du noir, avait fait couler du venin de leur bouche. La petite pointe d'agacement des deux filles avaient touché une corde sensible. Elles lui avaient reproché de ne pas être capable de le différencier sans cette méthode.

Dick était conscient qu'il avait entre les mains, une bombe à retardement. Tôt ou tard, les conséquences de son manque de reconnaissance allait lui exploser au visage.

Dick resta à l'écart des deux Rachel.

Le silence était pesant.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant une solution pour pousser Lehcar à se dévoiler. Outre le fait de survivre dans cette dimension, il savait que la moindre erreur aurait des répercussions terribles.

\- Allez, on repart, avertit-il, faisons encore quelques kilomètres et ensuite nous trouverons un refuge pour la nuit.

Les deux filles roulèrent des yeux.

Dick marchait devant elles, s'assurant de garder l'œil face à des dangers potentiels.

Rachel 1 et Rachel 2 se dévisagèrent.

\- Quand vas-tu cesser de jouer Lehcar ?

Les mots étaient chuchotés, cela étant dit, ils étaient prononcés avec virulence.

\- Mais je suis toi et tu es moi. Je reprends juste ce qui m'appartiens, fanfaronna-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Lehcar lui sourit avec entrain. Ses yeux pétillaient de malices.

\- Attendre !

\- Attendre quoi ? Dick n'est pas aussi stupide que tu sembles le penser. À un moment donnée, il sera me reconnaître.

Lehcar se retint d'éclater de rire en se mordant la lèvre. Elle secoua la tête, retirant son sweat-shirt vert pour le nouer autour de sa taille.

\- Ta trop grande foi en lui sera ta perte.

Rachel soupira. Elle voulait garder confiance et croire que Dick serait la reconnaître. Il n'avait pas fait un bon travail jusqu'à présent. Il avait même l'air d'être plus proche de Lehcar. C'était une véritable torture. La complicité s'était progressivement installé entre les deux alors qu'il semblait être plus distant avec elle. Que Lehcar ait raison la rendait malade. Son esprit stratège allait manipuler Dick.

\- C'était ton plan depuis le début. À l'instant où tu as su pour Dick, tu as tout planifié. Tu connaissais la Tour comme ta poche, tu as eu le temps d'étudier le plan que Xiang t'avais fourni. Ça n'a pas été compliqué de trouver une autre sortie pour atteindre le 100e étage.

\- Si tu le dis, rétorqua sèchement Lehcar.

Rachel était écœurée, revivant la scène dans la Tour pour la énième fois. Rien ne pourrait arrêtez le machiavélisme de son double, ni son esprit meurtrier et sadique.

\- Pourquoi les avoir tués ?

\- Parce que je le pouvais.

C'était dit d'une manière si désinvolte que Rachel en resta figée. Il n'y avait pas de raison, pas de motivation ou de désir particulier. Juste la possibilité de détruire.

\- T'es une pourriture.

\- Je suis toi !

\- Non, ce n’est pas vrai, murmura Rachel aux bords des larmes.

Lehcar se hissa devant elle, oubliant Dick qui poursuivait son chemin.

\- Ce Mal, il est en toi Rachel. Même si je suis séparé physiquement de notre corps, je serais toujours là !

Elle pointa son index sur la gemme rouge.

\- Ne me touches pas, cria Rachel en la repoussant.

Dick se retourna promptement vers les filles, surpris par l'explosion soudaine de l'une d'entre elle. Rachel 2 venait de bousculer Rachel 1 sans ménagement. Il intervint rapidement avant qu'une fois de plus la situation dégénèrent entre elles. En particulier avec la rue adjacente qui grouillait de pillards et qui pour ne pas arranger les choses, se dirigeaient vers eux.

\- Doucement les filles, chuchota-t-il en les rejoignant. Il y a du monde !

Dick leur fit rebrousser chemin jusqu'à une petite ruelle. Il remarqua qu'une fenêtre d'appartement était ouverte.

\- Ici, montez !

Il aida Rachel 1 et Rachel 2 à gravir le petit muret pour passer par son encadrure. Avec un rapide examen de la pièce, il prit part de les mettre à l'abri dans un placard.

\- Restez-la et ne faites pas de bruit. Je viens vous chercher dès que la voie est libre.

Les deux Rachel acquiescèrent.

Pour assurer leur sécurité, il venait de les enfermer dans cet espace exigu. Elles étaient dans le noir, leur corps trop près l'une de l'autre, les obligeant à se donner des coups de coude. Seul le son de leur respiration était audible. Rachel étouffait. Ce n'était pas de la claustrophobie. Ce sentiment était dû à la seule fin possible pour elle.

\- Tu comptes me tuer n'est-ce pas ?!

\- J'attendrais le bon moment, confirma Lehcar. Je rêve de te voir t'écraser entre deux blocs de béton. J'arriverais à manipuler Grayson.

Dans le silence et dans les ténèbres, Rachel laissa les larmes s'écouler sans prendre la peine de les sécher. Lehcar allait gagner. Elle était sans pitié, avec une force de persuasion et des talents d'acteur qu'elle ne possédait pas. Elle ne savait pas mentir, ni être méchante. Et lorsque Dick comprendrait qu'il s'était fait fourvoyer par Lehcar, il serait trop tard. Trop tard pour elle. Pour lui !

La porte du placard s'ouvrit un moment plus tard, les faisant sursauter. Dick se dressait de toute sa taille devant elle. Un halo de lumière l'entourait, aveuglant un bref instant les deux Rachel.

\- La voie est libre, sortons !

Elles s'empressèrent de quitter cette espace sombre.

Dick remarqua instantanément les traits tirés de Rachel 2. Son œil aguerri vit les joues humides. Les sillons creusés par ces dernières, s'étaient faufilées comme des rivières pour marquer le col jaune de son hoodie. Elle était si triste, totalement abattue. Ses épaules étaient voûtés dans la défaite. Il avait déjà assisté à ce faciès par le passé. Trop de fois à son goût.

Il l'empoigna délicatement par le bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Son regard de surprise mélangé à la peur, blessa Dick. Une chaleur désagréable se dégagea dans sa poitrine.

\- Oui, ça va. Juste je n'aime pas être dans le noir, bafouilla-t-elle.

Dick se raidit.

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait mettre une croix dans la colonne _"Ma Rachel"_ dans son esprit concernant la Rachel 2.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Tour, les indices qu'il avait pu obtenir n'avait jamais réellement été en sa faveur. Cependant, cette peur d'être dans le noir totale était bien un aspect de la personnalité de Rachel. Une chose difficile à imiter. Dick tourna son regard vers la Rachel 1. Il avait besoin de voir si ses suppositions étaient juste. Elle semblait perplexe, les bras fermés sur sa poitrine. Dick la jaugea longuement, gardant avec douceur cette main fermée sur le bras de Rachel 2.

Cette intensité, mit Lehcar mal à l'aise. Elle s'empressa d'avoir l'air confuse et inquiète afin de perturber son jugement.

Ce fut malheureusement suffisant pour troubler Dick davantage.

Il soupira, retirant cette main qui se voulait douce du bras de Rachel. Il désirait ardemment pouvoir consoler l'enfant. L'espoir qu'elle soit réellement la sienne. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de les fermer pour contenir le flot de souffrance émotionnelle qui s'abattait sur lui.

Ce tourment était une torture. Nul doute que la vraie Rachel en subissait également les conséquences.

_Et Lehcar doit se délecter de savoir qu'elle nous blesse. Elle prend plaisir à nous voir souffrir._

Le savoir était comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. L'aversion qu'il ressentait pour le doppelgänger prenait des proportions inégalés.

\- Reprenons la route, nous sommes encore loin du refuge.

Les mots étaient abruptes et acerbes. Dick se faisait violence. Il cherchait à garder son calme sachant qu'il était sur le point de rupture.

S'il perdait le contrôle, tout volerait en éclat. La dernière fois que cela s'était passé, Rachel s'était enfouis dans les rues de San Francisco. Si cela venait à se reproduire, elles pourraient fuir toute deux dans des directions opposés. C'était dans l'instinct de Rachel de courir loin de sa peine, comme tout orphelin qui avait vécu un traumatisme. Lehcar profiterait de cette situation. Elle agirait comme il l'attendrait et trouverait un piège pour le conduire là où elle le voulait.

C'était tellement risqué, que Dick serrait les poings pour mettre sa frustration en sourdine. Le temps et la patience allait devenir ses alliées.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

***

La nuit tombait comme un linceul fantomatique sur les rues les plus malfamés que Dick avait traversé. Les immeubles étaient tous dans un état catastrophique comme si une bombe avait explosé et rendu les bâtiments insalubres. La plupart étaient si abîmés qu'ils tenaient à peine sur leur fondation. Leur seul lieu possible pour se cacher des dangers étaient les caves et les sous-sol.

Dick s'assura de retourner dans l'abri qu'il avait déniché la première fois. Rachel 1 et Rachel 2 l'avaient suivi avec inquiétude alors qu'il s'enfonçait vers les tunnels, de ce qui aurait pu être une vielle ligne de métro. Le peu de lumière émanait de demi-sphères lumineuses jaunes suspendues au plafond.

Rachel s'était laissée guider en gardant une main contre le mur. L'obscurité était si dense qu'elle distinguait à peine la silhouette de Dick et Lehcar.

Elle et lui étaient presque à se tenir la main. Il était doux et patient, une main posée sur son épaule pour la garder près de lui. Rachel ravalait sans cesse cette douleur creusant une abysse dans sa poitrine. Les paroles de son double revenant sans cesse. Lehcar allait parvenir à ses fins et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Et Rachel en voulait tellement à Dick d'être aussi aveugle. La colère enserrait son cœur. La jalousie également n'était pas belle à voir sous les couches de trahisons qui s'y emmêlaient.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque quelque chose agrippa son hoodie. Elle chercha à s'en extirper lorsqu'elle comprit que ce qu'il la maintenait était un bras sortant du mur. Un autre membre l'a saisi par les cheveux. Rachel se retint de crier alors qu'elle se débattait. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit seul face à ces monstres qui se tapissaient dans les blocs de béton. Sa mauvaise expérience dans le lavoir du petit village aux allures roumaines, revint à la surface. Elle se débattit de toute ses forces et en silence pour s'en défaire. Malgré sa meilleure volonté, ils étaient tenaces la tirant davantage contre le mur. La paire de dent claqua près de son visage, cherchant à mordre sa chair. Elle poussa un gémissement d'effroi, apercevant cette mâchoire putride voulant la dévorer.

Une main écrasa cette tête mortifère contre la paroi. Le bruit qui en découla était écœurant tout comme l'odeur de putréfaction qui s'en dégagea. Rachel reconnut avec soulagement la silhouette de Dick. Il fit un autre geste rapide pour arracher les bras qui la retenaient.

\- Restes loin des murs ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Le ton avait claqué sec comme un élastique. Rachel ne pouvait pas voir les traits de son visage, cependant elle était certaine qu'il était froid et austère.

Dick ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. C'était peut-être la goutte de trop. Frustrée et dans la douleur, Rachel le poussa sans ménagement.

_Il pense que je suis Lehcar. Alors, je vais lui en donner !_

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à le foudroyer avec son regard.

\- Très bien, cracha-t-elle, emmènes-moi dans ton trou à rat !

Le silence.

Tout autour d'eux semblait s'être figé.

Dans ce calme et dans ce noir, Rachel sentit sa volonté s'effondrer tout comme sa colère. Elle était certaine que Lehcar criait victoire avec un grand sourire.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

La voix de Dick était faible, empreint d'une émotion à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et la lassitude. Rachel baissa la tête dans la défaite.

Elle avait donné à Dick les derniers indices pour l'aider à les différencier. Accablée de chagrin, elle suivit Dick et Lehcar, la poitrine en feu à retenir les sanglots.

Les râles de ces "créatures" imbriqués dans les murs étaient de plus en plus présent. Chaque pas étaient couronnés par des mouvements cherchant à les attraper. Instinctivement, Rachel se saisit de la main de Dick. Lorsque ses doigts se fermèrent dans les siens, elle fut persuadée qu'il allait la repousser.

Il ne le fit pas.

Sa prise se resserra avec une petite pression.

Ce n'était presque rien, mais pour Rachel ce fut tout.

Il y avait peut-être encore un peu d'espoir, même si Dick tenait également la main de Lehcar dans la sienne.

Il les fit entrer dans une petite pièce aux allures de salles techniques. Il y avait des étagères recouvertes de bidons et de caisses. Un TGBT* recouvrait la surface d'un mur où une multitude de diodes éclairaient la pièce.

Avec précautions, Dick ferma la porte en acier avant de la bloquer avec le dossier d'un siège sous la poignée.

\- Nous resterons ici pour la nuit. Reposons-nous avant la distorsion. Nous ne sommes plus très loin du refuge de Do de MëT. Six ou sept kilomètres.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Nous essayerons de trouver une solution pour quitter cette dimension.

Rachel observait l'échange entre Dick et Lehcar. Il y avait quelque chose dans la gestuel de Dick qui l'alarma. Il ne cessait pas de frotter sa poitrine et triturer quelque chose sous son t-shirt. Il semblait anxieux et désespéré. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

_Eh bien, il y a toujours une première fois à tout._

***

Dick regardait Rachel 2 dans la pénombre. Elle dormait profondément, le visage couvert de saleté posé sur son sweat jaune qui lui servait d'oreiller. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés dans des teignons. Rachel 1 était tout aussi sagouin. Il ne devait pas être mieux lui-même. Depuis leur fuite de la Tour, l'hygiène passait en dernier.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Dick se redressa. Rachel 1 se leva pour le rejoindre et s'adosser contre le TGBT.

\- Je dois rester éveillé.

\- Je peux faire la surveillance pendant quelques heures Dick. Tu as besoin de repos aussi.

Il soupira, las et désappointé.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir de toute façon. À chaque fois, j'ai des mauvaises images qui apparaissent.

\- Comme ? s'en intéressa Rachel 1.

Il pouvait sentir les nœuds œuvrant dans ses épaules.

\- Tu le sais !

\- C'est l'invasion de Trigon dans ta tête qui continue de te perturber ? continua Rachel 1 sur le même intérêt.

Dick ferma les poings. Il avait envie de croire que celle qui se tenait à ses côtés était la sienne. Cette sollicitude lui ressemblait tellement. Il pouvait juste lever son bras pour l'enrouler autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui. C'était tellement tentant. Toutefois...

\- Non. Tu es peut-être Rachel ou Lehcar... Je n'arrive pas à savoir et j'en suis désolé. Lehcar a fait, ou tu m'as fait quelque chose qui me fait faire des cauchemars.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Dick ? s'emporta Rachel 1.

Il connaissait bien cette posture à la fois revêche et hautaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son regard pour savoir qu'elle fronçait les sourcils dans l'agacement. Ce minois fripon et sa moue prête à mordre était toujours adorable.

_Si ce n'est pas Lehcar, je ne veux pas que Rachel sache les limites que son double a dépassé._

Sa tête heurta le tableau de distribution électrique. Il pouvait en donner la forme mais pas le fond.

\- Une invasion de mes souvenirs passés qu'elle a transformé. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle à choisit ce moment-là en particulier.

\- Lehcar ne fait rien au hasard, assura Rachel 1 avec conviction. Elle sait peut-être quelque chose que tu ignores. Quelque chose qui s'est passé durant ce moment et qui est important. Qu'est-ce qui s'y passait ?

Dick eut un sourire aux souvenirs de sa jeunesse. Il n'avait jamais été très sage sur certain point de son adolescence. Toujours obéissant envers Batman/Bruce, sérieux dans son travail de nuit et sa scolarité. Cependant, il avait commis quelque erreur qui s'était finalisé par une punition colossale. Sur celle mentionné à Rachel 1, sa mémoire lui faisait un peu défaut. Il n'était plus très sûr du déroulement de la soirée à l'Université de Gotham.

\- Une fête d'étudiant, beaucoup de bruit, de la musique... et trop d'alcool. Et tu sais ce que trop d'alcool peut engendrer.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

Dick eut son cœur qui émis un battement supplémentaire. Il tourna si vite son visage vers Rachel 1, qu'il entendit les os de sa nuque craquer. Il scruta tant bien que mal ses yeux pour y lire une quelconque forme de sarcasme, avant de constater qu'elle le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais saoulée ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon genre.

_Je te tiens !_

Dick était sur le point de se lever et danser de joie. Il venait enfin de percer à jour Lehcar. Et Dieu, elle était vraiment redoutable. Elle était parfaite dans le rôle de Rachel. Son extension par excellence. Néanmoins, il semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque aspect de la vie de Rachel. Lehcar ne semblait pas connaître les déboires de Rachel avec l'alcool. Il ignorait comment cela était possible, toutefois, il allait remercier sa bonne étoile pour lui avoir envoyé ce signe.

_Qui aurait cru que cette mauvaise expérience allait s'avérer utile ?_

\- Non, tu ne ferais rien d'aussi absurde, s'émerveilla-t-il.

Il posa une main dangereusement prête à faire l'impensable sur l'épaule de Lehcar. L'envie de lui briser la nuque était tentante. Il se retint pour Rachel. Il devait lui parler en premier avant de prendre une décision. Dick voulait également regarder la défaite dans les yeux de Lehcar. L'ultime vengeance avant de porter le coup fatal.

\- Retournes dormir, je me reposerais demain lorsque nous serons à l'abri chez Do de MëT.

Lehcar qui semblait ignorer qu'elle venait d'être découverte, acquiesça avec un doux sourire avant de regagner sa place. Il l'observa retirer son sweat vert pour en faire une boule confortable et s'installer.

Dick se sentait revigoré. La plénitude de savoir que sa Rachel était tranquillement plongée dans le sommeil. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa au bonheur de pouvoir regarder enfin son enfant.

Elle était si près de lui. Il voulait ramper jusqu'à elle et la serrer fort contre lui.

_Bientôt ma puce, tu seras dans mes bras._

Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'elle. Chaque petit mouvement de ses bras ou de ses jambes étaient ponctués par un léger rire. Sa joie était enivrante, souriant avec des yeux larmoyants en admirant sa Rachel.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le comprendre, ses paupières tombèrent de fatigue. Son bien-être l'emportant dans les songes, oubliant les dangers qui pourraient se tapir derrière la porte donnant sur le tunnel.

Alors bien évidemment, lorsque la distorsion frappe dans un tonnerre assourdissant, Dick est surpris. Il ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir lorsque le tableau électrique se casse en deux.

Il saisit Rachel par le bras pour la soulever en la tirant à l'extérieur. Lehcar a suivi le mouvement. Ils s'engouffrent tous les trois dans le tunnel.

Le souffle de Dick se coupe dans la foulée.

Les murs se broient les uns sur les autres n'offrant qu'un passage très limité.

\- On n'a pas la choix, il faut le traverser, hurla Dick.

Il poussa Rachel par la taille, la forçant à courir le plus rapidement possible. Sur sa droite, il aperçoit Lehcar, elle les dépasse d'une enjambée.

Les briques qui constituent les murs sont expulsés de leur structure, devenant des projectiles mortels. Dick en évite quelques-uns, utilisant son corps comme bouclier pour protéger Rachel.

La sortie est si proche, qu'ils aperçoivent la lumière du jour. Cependant, Dick peut juger que la remontée vers la surface ne va pas être aisé. Les marches des escaliers sont traversés par des stalagmites aux pointes affûtés. Un mauvais calcul et ils seront empalés.

Dès la première marche, Dick est dans l'obligation de lâcher Rachel. Il la pousse de toute ses forces vers la gauche avant qu'une poutre ne s'abattent sur eux. 

\- Rachel, dégages de là ! lui cria-t-il.

Dick roula sur le côté opposé, évitant de justesse l'explosion d'un rail transperçant les murs. Quoiqu'ils aient touchés dans le Codacam, la distorsion n'avait plus rien de logique. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Rachel gravir les dernières marches vers la rue.

Ce fut à son dernier pas que les escaliers s'effondrèrent. Dick attrapa une poutrelle par réflexe, escaladant la structure en mouvement. Il bondit sur une plaque de béton avant de rouler en boule et sauter sur une passerelle.

Voir la vague verte le frapper en plein visage fut un soulagement. Il attendit patiemment que les fondations reprennent paisiblement leur place, avant de se laisser glisser vers les escaliers qui s'étaient reconstitués. Un pas après l'autre, il gagna la rue. Rachel était là, toute couverte de poussière et haletante. Il sourit en allant d'un bond pas vers elle avant de se figer.

Lehcar ou Rachel venait de le rejoindre sur sa gauche. Son regard passa incrédule de l'une à l'autre. Même chaussures, mêmes pantalons, même t-shirt... mais où était leurs sweats ?

Une fois de plus, elles étaient à l'identique.

_Non, pas encore !_

Il hurla de rage à la frustration.

Dans la précipitation, ils avaient tout laissé dans leur abri.

Il avait été si près du but.

Son poing frappa durement le mur d'un bâtiment. Il poussa un grognement, tourmenté par sa propre désespérance.

_Je la tenais, elle était juste là !_

Il donna une série de coup de poing contre le béton avec de moins en moins de force avant de s'effondrer. Il glissa le long du mur, désemparé. Ses membres tremblaient inexorablement, sa blessure à l'abdomen le tiraillait les intestins et sa poitrine était en feu. C'était de trop. Trop à supporter. Son regard se voilait et bien que la distorsion s'était achevé, tout continuait de bouger autour de lui.

\- Dick, calmes-toi, s'il te plaît, respires tranquillement.

Il leva les yeux vers cette voix si douce et si effrayée.

Les deux Rachel étaient agenouillés près de lui, avec ce même regard d'inquiétude.

\- Je t'avais retrouvé, gémit-il, cette nuit, je savais.

Dick prit plusieurs long souffle pour enrayer ce qu'il savait être une crise d'angoisse. Il ferma les yeux quand tout devint blanc, écoutant les mots rassurant de Rachel. Peu importe de qu’ils venaient réellement, il avait besoin de s'accrocher à cette voix.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Les deux Rachel ne bougèrent pas, tant qu'il n'était pas en mesure de faire un mouvement.

Avec la sensation purement infernal de tout reprendre à zéro, Dick se releva. Il regarda les deux Rachel avant d'hocher la tête dans l'acceptation.

Sans un mot, il reprit le chemin vers le refuge de Do de MëT. Les deux filles le suivirent en silence également. Il ne remarqua pas les regards assassins que l'une et l'autre se lançaient. La haine la plus farouche brûlait dans leur yeux.

***

Dick marchait comme un somnambule, ne prenant même plus la peine d'éviter les pillards. Ils étaient peu nombreux. À chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une mauvaise rencontre, Dick attaquait avant même que ses adversaires aient fait le premier mouvement.

Il opérait en silence, brisant les os et mutilant la chair. Rachel et Lehcar n'intervenaient pas. C'était inutile, Dick les dominait.

Le besoin de combattre et de se défouler était devenu presque vital. Il mettait toute sa frustration dans ses coups. Toute sa colère dans la nécessité de mettre son adversaire à la soumission.

Les rares fois où Dick s'était adressé aux filles, il s'était montré distant et froid. Lehcar avait été amusé par la situation, constatant que son subterfuge faisait des ravages dans le mental de Grayson. Rachel en souffrait tout autant ce qui était un réel bonus pour elle.

Toutefois, elle savait qu'il l'avait percé à jour. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que son plan prenne fin d'une manière funeste. Depuis, elle redoublait d'effort et de comédie. Y compris envers Rachel à qui elle tenta de soutirer des informations. Apparemment, Dick et elle avaient vécu plus que des journées pathétiques pendant la période où elle était en état latent.

\- C'est inutile de me travailler au corps. Je ne te révélerais rien, lui avait dit Rachel. Lorsque nous serons arrivé à destination, Dick nous posera des questions auxquels tu ne pourras pas répondre. Finalement, tu ne sais pas tout.

Lehcar avait serré les poings si fort dans sa colère, que ses doigts en avaient blanchi. Elle sentait l'étau se resserrer autour d'elle. Sa confiance en ces plans s'effritait. Le petit sourire de victoire qu'avait arboré Rachel l'avait enragé. Elle perdait du terrain et se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tort de sous-estimer Grayson.

En chemin, Lehcar énuméra tous les détails qu'elle avait pu obtenir depuis son retour de son état latent. Chaque conversations que Rachel avait eu avec Gar et Jason, étaient marqués par des indices témoignant d'une succession de tragédies. Les pièces du puzzle assemblées ensemble lui indiquait le mot "agression". Le peu que Rachel lui avait raconté durant leur arrivé dans la dimension était également important. Lehcar pouvait facilement rebondir sur le sujet si Dick Grayson le mentionnait. Elle se remémora les photos que Rachel avait dans sa chambre et les coupures de presses sur un récent tremblement de terre à San Francisco. Les photographies étaient les plus parlantes. Toutes montraient une évolution importante dans la relation entre Dick et Rachel.

Lehcar n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle avait toute les cartes en mains pour appréhender l'interrogatoire que Grayson allait lui faire passer.

Elle croisa le regard de Rachel avec dédain et assurance. Lorsqu'elle la vit ravaler durement sa salive en détournant les yeux, elle sut. Elle avait toujours l'avantage.

Alors que Dick repoussait des autochtones le plus silencieusement possible, soit en leur brisant la nuque, Lehcar plongea dans sa propre contemplation. Cette technique lui permit de fouiller dans les mémoires enfouis de Rachel. Leur connexion était suffisamment vive pour percer à jour les faces cachées de son homologue. Doucement, étape après étape, elle visualisa leurs vécus post Trigon. Avec les éléments répertoriés au cours de sa réapparition, elle put constituer un véritable historique. Sa surprise de découvrir le lien qui unissait Dick à Rachel si étroitement lié, la révulsa autant qu'elle l'intrigua.

Son regard se porta sur Rachel, intense et destructeur.

Cette dernière en ressentit les effets.

Rachel croisa ses propres iris bleu qui lui promettait une fin brutale et sans appel.

\- Il est temps pour ta chute Rachel, lui chuchota Lehcar.

Terrassée, elle ferma brièvement les yeux gardant ses tremblements sous ses muscles tétanisés. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les capacités de Lehcar pour s'accaparer la victoire.

\- Nous sommes arrivés !

La voix de Dick apporta une trêve entre les deux Rachel. Leur périple n'avait pas été de tout repos et ils étaient tous soulagés de pouvoir enfin baisser un tant soit peu leur garde.

Ils montèrent dans l'immeuble, prenant soin d'éviter les pièges installés dans les longs couloirs. Avec prudence, Dick s'avança vers le refuge.

Une ombre se glissa sur eux, menaçante et rapide.

Beclowysk lui bondit sur l'épaule droite, les griffes sorties en guise d'arme dissuasive. 

La femme aux allures de félins, se recula en reconnaissant l'intrus.

Dick lui sourit, ignorant le réflexe de sursaut des deux Rachel.

\- Dick Grayson de la Terre, tu es de retour.

\- Oui et je recherche un abri, si je suis toujours le bienvenue.

Beclowysk ronronna en dévoilant ses canines pointues.

\- Nous serons heureux de t'offrir le logis, à toi et tes... amies. Suivez-moi ! Do de MëT va être si heureux de te revoir.

Dick lorgna un regard vers les deux Rachel. Il leur indiqua d'un hochement de tête de lui emboîter le pas. Rachel observa son environnement avec stupéfaction.

Les salles étaient toutes plongées dans l'obscurité, parcourues par de petites lumières courant le long des poutres. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées par des grands rideaux opaques. Les tapisseries étaient toutes vieillardes et abîmés, elles-mêmes recouvertes par d'immenses plaques de mousses acoustiques. Toutefois, l'ambiance était chaleureuse, paisible et confortable. Les rares individus habitants le refuge se terraient dans leur chambre respective, saluant Dick à son passage. 

Arrivé dans un grand salon, Rachel remarqua un être tout droit sorti du film _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ faire des cercles avec ses mains dans le vide. Il bredouillait des paroles incompréhensibles. À l'instant où il leva les yeux vers eux, ses oreilles pointus se redressèrent. Il accourra vers Dick pour le prendre dans une étreinte serrée.

\- Dick Grayson de la Terre ! Mon amis, tu es de retour. Et tu as retrouvé... elles sont deux ? s'en étonna l'elfe.

\- C'est une longue histoire, rétorqua Dick.

\- Je serais heureux de l'entendre.

Il n'allait pas être déçu !

Dick se tourna vers les deux Rachel. Elles souriaient nerveusement, mal à l'aise au regard plein d'intérêt que Do de MëT leur témoignait.

\- Rachel 1, Rachel 2, je vous présente Do de MëT.

Les deux jeunes filles le saluèrent.

L'elfe se glissa entre les deux filles, bondissant de manière étrange sur ses pieds. Il semblait extatique et excité.

\- Venez, vous devez mourir de faim, s'enquit Do de MëT en les invitant à une table.

\- On est surtout très fatigué, avoua Dick.

Sa visage était couvert de sueur, les traits tirés dans la douleur. Il avait une main posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil pour se stabiliser. Celle-ci tremblait sous l'effort de rester debout.

\- Dick est blessé à l'abdomen, s'inquiéta Rachel 2 en constatant l'état de Dick.

\- Je vais examiner sa blessure.

La femme félin s'était immédiatement emparée de fournitures médicales ranger dans un placard. Do de MëT avait réagi tout aussi rapidement. Avant que Dick puisse regimber, l'elfe soulevait déjà son t-shirt pour examiner la plaie.

\- Les sutures sont excellentes mais nous allons malgré tout nettoyer ta plaie pour s'assurer qu'aucune infection ne fasse son apparition.

Avec des doigts experts, Do de MëT s'acquis de la tâche d'apporter des soins à la blessure de Dick. Pour épargner leurs jeunes yeux, Beclowysk invita les deux Rachel à venir prendre une tasse d'infusion dans leur petite cuisine.

Que ce soit Rachel ou Lehcar, aucune des deux ne quittaient Dick du regard. Il était en pleine conversation avec l'elfe.

Par moment, Do de MëT lorgnait un œil vers elles comme cherchant à débusquer un trèfle à quatre feuille dans un pré.

Il était aisé de comprendre que Dick lui faisait le récit des évènements produit à la Tour des MacköY's. Les soubresauts de stupeur dans les épaules de l'elfe étaient pratiquement constants.

Lorsqu'il finit les soins, Do de MëT appela Beclowysk. Un rapide entretien avant qu'elle ne vienne vers les deux Rachel.

\- Rachel 1, peux-tu venir m'aider à installer vos lits pour cette nuit ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent la pièce, Do de MëT les accompagna en opérant quelques roulades. Le froncement de sourcils de la Rachel 1 laissèrent la femme félin feuler dans un rire plein de dents.

Une fois seul, Dick fit signe à la Rachel 2 de venir le voir.

_Nous y sommes. Voilà l'interrogatoire !_

Rachel 2 s'installa dans la chaise en face de Dick, attendant nerveusement qu'il daigne commencer à poser ses questions.

\- Je suis conscient que ne pas savoir vous différencier est mauvais de ma part. Et j'en suis désolé. Quoiqu'il en soit, que tu sois Rachel ou Lehcar, je vais me montrer ferme et sans pitié. Alors, si jamais tu hésites ou que tu te trompes, je trouverais un moyen pour t'enfermer. Et si tu résistes, je te combattrais. Je suis clair ?

\- Oui, très clair.

Dick se sentit misérable en comprenant à quel point son attitude blessait Rachel 2. Elle était recroquevillée sur son siège, ses doigts tirant sur les manches de son t-shirt. Un geste purement anxieux.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant à garder une certaine distance bien qu'il était désireux de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Un soir, nous étions dans un motel. Qu'as-tu fait à ton front ?

\- J'ai essayé de d’enlever la gemme et je me suis blessée.

Dick poussa un premier souffle de soulagement. Il n'avait pas de certitude sur ce que pouvait savoir Lehcar. Il espérait seulement tomber sur un élément qu'elle ignorait.

\- À mon appartement de Détroit, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Rachel 2 roula des yeux.

\- Ça dépend si tu penses à ma grimpette sur une grue ou avoir abîmé la Porsche ?

\- Disons la grue.

Dick croisa les doigts.

\- Je suis tombée dans l'eau glacé et tu m'en as sorti. Gar était là et ils nous a aidé lorsqu'on entrait en hypothermie.

\- Ok !

Ce n'était pas aussi évident qu'il le présumait. Il allait sûrement devoir entrer dans les détails les plus sordides s'il voulait ne commettre aucune erreur.

Un instant plus tard, après une autre série de question, Do de MëT revint avec Rachel 1.

\- Hey enfant, accompagnes-moi, je vais te montrer notre système de défense.

Rachel 2 suit l'elfe, croisant un regard empreint de mépris envers Rachel 1. Dick observe l'échange, incapable de faire même la différence entre la 1 ou la 2 qu'il avait établi lors de leur fuite de la Tour. Il avait cherché un point de repère sur leur crasse ou leurs teignons, sans réellement pouvoir s'y fier.

\- C'est mon tour, c'est ça ? s'enquit nerveusement Rachel 1.

Dick acquiesça lui désignant un siège.

\- Je vais te répéter la mise en garde que j'ai dite à ton double. Si tu te trompes ou hésites, c'est fini pour toi. Il y a forcément une possibilité de te retenir captif. Si tu cherches à te battre, tu me trouveras en face. Ok ?

Rachel 1 hoche timidement la tête, acceptant difficilement les propos froids et strictes de Dick.

\- Qu'avons-nous visité avec Gar dans Détroit ?

\- Le zoo Royal Oak. Et comme ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, tu nous a emmené au Musée des Sciences.

Dick enserra les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Tout ceci était stressant.

\- Comment s'appelait l'inspecteur qui t'a auditionné à Traverse ?

\- Davidson ! Et il était tout aussi un sale con que toi en ce moment.

Dick se redressa à l'injure.

_Ce n’est pas possible ! C'est du 100% Rachel ce comportement. Je ne vais jamais trouver la bonne._

Dick désespérait. Il se demandait si Lehcar n'avait pas réussi à soutirer des informations à Rachel d'une quelconque façon. L'idée de prêché le faux pour connaître le vrai était une technique qui avait eu de bon résultat auparavant. Dick n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

\- À Gotham, qu'as-tu dis à Bruce lors de votre première rencontre ?

\- J'ai... Dick, je n'ai jamais rencontré Bruce. Tu n'as pas voulu que je t'accompagnes.

Dick soupira, las, sentant des maux de tête apparaître.

Beclowysk et Do de MëT passèrent timidement la tête pour savoir s'ils étaient autorisés à venir. Derrière eux, Rachel 2 semblait prête à imploser. Dick leur fit signe de la main.

_Autant confronter les deux en même temps à ce stade._

Dick se leva de son fauteuil, grimaçant sous le tiraillement des points de sutures. Il commença à faire les cents pas, réfléchissant à ses prochains mots.

\- Aucune de vous deux ne m'a fourni une mauvaise réponse.

Dick observa les deux filles à la loupe, cherchant une quelconque micro-expression. Les deux filles se regardèrent surprise à la nouvelle. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblaient comprendre comment cela pouvait-être possible ?

\- Alors, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de poursuivre mes questions jusqu'à ce qu'une de vous deux commettent un faux pas.

Rachel 1 se leva de sa chaise, les mains tremblantes et la mâchoire serrée. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta fut dépourvu de toute sympathie.

\- Ça a tellement bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent !

Le sarcasme !

_Un autre trait de caractère collant parfaitement à Rachel._

Dick croisa le regard compatissant de la femme félin et de Do de MëT. Ils s'étaient sagement reculés pour laisser les trois d'entre eux discuter. Bien que la tension grimpait en flèche dans le salon.

\- Parce que tu vois une autre solution ? rétorqua Rachel 2.

\- Oui, que tu cesses ton jeu d'être moi et que tu assumes tes crimes.

Rachel 2 s'offusqua, pointant un doigt accusateur sur son double.

\- Mes crimes ? C'est toi qui les as tué...

Le ton montait entre les deux filles. Dick voyait rapidement la situation dégénérer. Conséquence logique, elles allaient en arriver aux mains une fois de plus. Il n'avait plus la patience pour leurs chamailleries. Exaspéré, il laissa sa colère s'exprimer.

\- STOP ! Ça suffit.

Néanmoins, il n'était plus le seul dans cet état émotionnel.

\- Non, j'en ai marre Dick, s'emporta Rachel 1. Je ne vais pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait pu faire ce qu'elle a fait. J'avais réussi à convaincre Yar'El de ne pas mourir et de venir avec nous, mais elle l’a tué. Xiang, Fay, Nilea... c'est elle Dick.

Rachel 2 bondit à l'accusation, suppliant Dick du regard de la croire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! Jamais je ne pourrais blesser quelqu'un...

\- Vraiment ? Tu mens comme tu respires !

La voix de Necron résonna à travers le salon, grave et glaciale. Dick, les deux Rachel, Beclowysk et Do de MëT se regardèrent surpris.

L'éclat de lumière fut tout aussi intense que le souffle de l'explosion. Il arracha une partie du mur, dévoilant Necron flottant dans les airs, les mains ouvertes en croix. Son regard d'acier brillait d'une rage féroce.

***

Dick est abasourdit ! Incrédule à la vision de Necron lévitant à une vingtaine de mètre dans les airs. Sa voix avait résonné dans tout l'immeuble, froide et tonitruante. Elle les avait tous figé sur place. Il était évident que Necron n'avait utilisé aucun explosif pour détruire tout un pan de mur, ouvrant le salon sur le vide. Ses longs cheveux argentés se mouvaient en rythme dans l'énergie qui se déployait tout autour de lui.

Dick ne le quittait pas des yeux, bien qu'il sentit Beclowysk mettre les deux Rachel en sécurité derrière elle. L'instinct maternel de la femme félin, utiliserait son corps comme bouclier si Necron tentait quoique ce soit. Quant à Do de MëT, il s'était armé d'une sorte de javelot à la pointe lumineuse. Quel que soit cette chose, il espérait que cette arme fasse des dégâts, car le Céleste qui se tenait devant eux semblait être prêt pour un combat.

Comme glissant sur le vent, Necron flotta jusqu'à l'intérieur du salon, son pied droit se posant délicatement sur le parquet. Les ondes d'énergies qui l'entouraient, cessèrent.

La dimension de la Perdition, retirait tous les capacités surnaturels aux individus qui y tombaient. Pourtant, Necron semblait en être pourvus. Force, était de devoir admettre qu'il détenait toujours ses pouvoirs.

Dick sentait également de l'activité derrière son dos. Les autres personnes habitants l'immeuble avaient accouru pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Le vacarme qu'avait provoqué l'explosion de la façade, les avaient alarmé. Dick le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que les Gardiens n'infiltrent les lieux par leur portails.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? bégaya Do de MëT.

Dick était déjà en position de défense, sachant que la réponse n'allait pas être en leur faveur. Il avait une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle Necron venait de faire son entrée fracassante.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui réclamait la vengeance.

\- Elles me les ont pris !

\- Pris qui ? demanda timidement un des habitants du refuge de Do de MëT

\- Mes enfants... Elles ont tué mes enfants, elle m'a pris Kashi, hurla de rage Necron.

Ses yeux se mirent à étinceler de blanc, alors qu'il bondissait sur les deux Rachel, son épée glissant de son fourreau. Dick intercepta son mouvement par un balayage retourné de ses pieds. Le Céleste perdit l'équilibre, déstabilisé par sa grande taille.

\- Mettez les Rachel à l'abri, cria Dick à Beclowysk.

La femme félin poussa les filles vers un lieu plus sécurisé, malgré les refus d'une des deux Rachel à le laisser seul.

Dick ne laissa pas Necron avoir le temps de se redresser. Il enchaîna les prises et les coups aidé par Do de MëT et les quelques autres individus. Le Céleste, un genoux à terre accepta les frappent comme si celles-ci n'étaient que des caresses. Aucuns impacts ne semblaient le blesser. À l'inverse, lorsque Necron passa à l'attaque, aucun d'entre eux n'avait une chance de survie.

Dick vit ses alliés tomber les uns après les autres. Do de MëT, subit le même sort un instant plus tard. Non pas par la main du Céleste, mais par un Busher. La faux traversa son corps, alors que le portail noir laissait le Gardien s'accaparer de son cadavre. Tout s'était passé si vite, que Dick n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Le deuil ou le chagrin de la perte d'un amis, n'était pas encore assimilé. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour cela. Des dizaines de Gardiens pénétraient dans le salon et les couloirs, se ruant sur les rares habitants de l'immeuble encore en vie.

Dick ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose ; retrouver les Rachel et les tenir éloignées de la horde de Gardiens. Il courra vers les couloirs, cherchant Beclowysk et les filles tout en évitant une Sentinelle. Necron était trop occupé à combattre des Busher pour s'intéresser à eux. Du moins, pour le moment.

Dick passait devant les chambres, fouillant rapidement des yeux les pièces. Dans celle qui devait appartenir à Beclowysk, il aperçut les deux Rachel cachées sous une table. La femme félin repoussait les attaques d'une Sylvidres.

\- Emmènes-les ! Je vais la retenir, fêla Beclowysk.

Dick acquiesça, aidant les deux filles à s'extirper de leur cachette. Le bref regard échangé avec la femme félin était sans appel. Elle allait se sacrifier pour leur faire gagner du temps.

\- Par-là, indiqua-t-il aux filles.

Les couloirs étaient peuplés de Gardiens qui gravissaient les escaliers. Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de monter vers le toit.

C'était sans compter sur Necron qui leur barra le passage. Le Céleste était passé à travers le mur, traversant le béton comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une feuille de papier. Il saisit Dick par le cou, le soulevant de ses pieds.

Les deux Rachel se figèrent, horrifiées d'être prise au piège entre les Gardiens et Necron. Le Céleste était fou de colère, ignorant les différentes menaces qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

\- Il n'y aura aucune chance de fuite. J'ai détruit le Codacam. À la prochaine distorsion, toute la dimension se retournera jusqu'à devenir que de la poussière. Alors jouons humain, cours, essais de les sauver.

Il repoussa Dick vers le pallier suivant, avant de faire un bond au-dessus des deux Rachel et abattre une Sentinelle qui courrait à la verticale du mur.

Sans se retourner, il prononça une menace qui était une promesse.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu sois entre mes mains Lehcar.

Dick se relevait de sa chute forcée, entendit les mots, en comprit le sens. Les deux Rachel n'avaient pas attendu qu'il les appelle. Elles l'avaient rejoint, les expressions faciales dessinant la peur.

\- Montez ! leur cria-t-il.

Ils gravirent les étages, montant les marches deux par deux jusqu'à parvenir au toit. Essoufflés, ils reprirent un moment leur respiration.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda une des deux Rachel.

Dick longea la corniche, regardant les cinquante mètres qui les séparaient du sol. Il en fit le tour, calculant leur possibilité de sortie.

_Pas un seul escalier de secours, nom de Dieu, pesta-t-il en silence._

L'immeuble le plus près du leur était à trois mètres. Dick pouvait facilement le sauter. Cependant, les deux Rachel seraient incapable de prendre l'élan et l'impulsion nécessaire pour faire un tel bond.

Il observa tout ce qui était possible d'être utile pour s'échapper de cette immeuble sans mettre en danger la vie de la vraie Rachel.

Sur le toit d'en face, il remarqua une longue planche.

_Bingo !_

Il se tourna vers les deux filles.

\- Je vais sauter de l'autre côté et installer la grande planche entre les deux corniches. Vous la positionnez pour qu'elle soit stable et vous la traverserez pour me rejoindre.

\- Attends Dick... je ne vais pas y arriver.

Il ne savait plus qui pouvait-être la Rachel 1 ou la Rachel 2. Elles se mélangeaient constamment. Il n'avait plus le temps pour s'en soucier.

\- Tu vas y arriver !

Le ton fut prononcé avec vigueur et sans chaleur au détriment de la Rachel apeurée.

Dick prit de l'élan, courra et sauta par-dessus le vide. Sans surprise, il atterrit sur le toit de l'immeuble adjacent, établissant une roulade pour se stabiliser.

La planche semblait robuste. La longueur était plus courte que ce qu'il pensait au premier abord. Il l'ajusta sur les bordures des corniches avec l'aide des deux Rachel.

Elles se regardèrent, incertaines.

\- Ok, j'y vais ! concéda une d'entre elle.

Lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur la planche, Dick retint son souffle.

Peu importe si c'était la vraie ou non, son rythme cardiaque pulsait à 120 battements par minutes.

\- C'est bien, allez continues, tranquillement, encouragea-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui, il l'attrapa par la taille, pressé de la mettre en sécurité sur le béton du toit.

\- À ton tour !

L'autre Rachel était hésitante. Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'elle montait sur la planche. Les pas étaient incertains, les bras n'apportant que peu d'équilibre à ses mouvements.

Elle était devenue pâle à mi-chemin alors que des explosions retentissaient dans le bâtiment qu'elle quittait. Dans un léger cri, elle s'arrêta. Ses jambes s'effondrèrent et ses mains agrippèrent le bois de toute ses forces. Sous la déflagration, les secousses avaient fait vibrer la planche. Les yeux rivés vers le vide, elle était pétrifiée.

\- Rachel, ne t'arrêtes pas ! Continues, tu y es presque.

Dick était persuadé d'être en pleine arythmie cardiaque. Ses mains moites n'étaient rien aux sueurs froides qui glissaient sournoisement dans son dos. Rachel s'était laissée tomber sur cette planche où elle pouvait être happée par le vide à tout instant. Sa poitrine le brûlait dans un état d'alerte.

\- Rachel, tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu peux. Allez ma puce, viens me rejoindre !

Le mot doux, si longtemps oublié fut comme une bouffée d'air dans ses poumons. Rachel releva la tête vers Dick. Elle sourit, sentant sa volonté renaître de ses cendres. Elle se redressa, marchant prudemment. Un pas après l'autre. Derrière lui, elle pouvait apercevoir Lehcar la dévisager. Elle était menaçante, sa gestuel prête à commettre un acte irréversible. Rachel s'empressa de prendre la main que Dick lui tendait. Une fois en sécurité sur le toit, elle dévisagea son double. Un combat silencieux débutaient entre elles.

Dick se laissa un moment de répit pour reprendre ses esprits.

Les mains sur les genoux, il enraya la panique. Quelques secondes nécessaires pour ne pas avoir les jambes qui flanchent. Il se redressa rapidement, jaugeant les deux Rachel.

_Je ne sais pas qui est la mienne, mais au moins elle est là !_

Il posa une main sur leurs épaules en guise d'accompagnement.

\- Descendons en silence.

***

Les escaliers étaient déserts. Ils n'y avaient pas âmes qui vivent dans les rares couloirs ouverts vers les appartements. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent vers le 11e étages.

Dick aperçut immédiatement les scarabées drones déployés dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient escortés par des Sentinelles qui fouillaient les lieux une pièce par une pièce.

Ce n'était plus de la chasse, ils cherchaient quelqu'un de précis. Dick pouvait imaginer des scénarios différents concernant ce fait. Ils se finissaient tous par leur capture.

Dick porta son index sur ses lèvres pour intimer aux deux filles de ne faire aucun bruit et leur indiqua de faire demi-tour.

Elles hochèrent la tête, les lèvres semi-ouvertes pour happée l'air difficilement inspirée. La panique était telle qu'elle leur coupait le souffle.

Dick les poussait d'une main chacune en bas de leur dos pour les obliger à gravir les marches plus rapidement.

Ils n'avaient qu'à écouter le remue-ménage des Gardiens pour savoir qu'ils retournaient complètement les appartements.

Soudain, un craquement sinistre envahi les lieux. C'était comme une détonation qui provenait d'un pâté de maison plus loin. Ou le grondement d'un orage. Le bruit ne cessa pas. Au contraire, il s'amplifia !

_Ce n’est pas possible, c'est trop tôt !_

Oubliant les Gardiens, Dick passa devant les deux filles et courra vers le toit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les deux Rachel, s'empressèrent d'imiter son action.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, il regarda autour de lui. Il chercha d'où provenait ces interminables grondements. Il se figea, en voyant au loin la distorsion se tordre comme un mouchoir. Les immenses bâtiments cassaient comme du verre, pour se répandre en un morcellement de bloc de béton.

\- Mais... elle devrait se produire que demain matin, bafouilla une des Rachel.

Dick ferma les yeux, frustré.

\- Necron a dit qu'il avait détruit le Codacam. Il a détruit sa stabilité.

Effarées, les deux Rachel restèrent les bras ballants, attendant que Dick prenne une décision. Le danger se rapprochait sans cesse, leurs oreilles subissant les affres des décibels.

\- Dick..., hurla une des deux filles.

Son impatience fut couronné par le mouvement de leur bâtiment. Il se souleva de ses fondations, explosant toutes les fenêtres de la façade par la pression exercée. Les immeubles plus grand autour du leur se mirent à chanceler dangereusement.

Dick empoigna les deux Rachel par leur bras. Il cherchait une possibilité de fuite sans se retrouver écrasé sous les tonnes de béton.

Inopinément, tout cessa de se mouvoir. Le moment était autant silencieux que d'être dans l'œil du cyclone lors d'un ouragan.

\- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, murmura Dick.

Ils observèrent, incrédule, ce calme avant la tempête.

Dick ignorait si la distorsion avait pris fin ou était en état latent. Il prit rapidement la décision de rebrousser chemin vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble et de descendre pour rejoindre les rues.

\- On doit impérativement quitter les toits. En bas, nous pourrons éviter la chute de débris.

\- Et ensuite ? questionna une des deux Rachel.

Dick secoua la tête dans la pure défaite.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, n'ayant d'autres choix que cette solution de fortune.

Dick n'avait pas saisit la poignée de la porte donnant accès à l'intérieur du bâtiment, que la distorsion repris de plus belle. Dick attrapa les deux Rachel par les mains, s'assurant de les garder près de lui. Les immeubles étaient secoués comme s'ils traversaient un tremblement de terre. S'ils avaient pu le mesurer, cela serait un 8.8 sur l'échelle de Richter.

Le toit où ils étaient, se brisa par bloc avant de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Dick et les deux Rachel tombèrent à plat ventre, le corps subissant les affres d'une chute de plusieurs étages.

À nouveau, la distorsion s'immobilisa.

La poussière de plâtre les recouvrait tout en s'infiltrant dans leur bronche. Dick se redressa lentement, tentant de reprendre conscience dans le choc. Ses oreilles sifflaient à l'écoute des deux Rachel toussant et crachant les particules de béton pulvérisés. Le morceau de toit où ils étaient, avait tenu restant bloqué sur un étage qui n'avait pas cédé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il aux filles.

Les deux Rachel peinaient à se relever. Elles avaient le nez en sang et des éraflures sur le visage. Leur corps allaient être recouvert d'hématomes et de micro-fractures. De leurs conduits auditifs, du sang s'écoulait. Lui-même pouvait sentir que la pression de la chute avait causé des dommages similaires.

Ils n'eurent que peu de temps de se remettre de ce traumatisme avant que la distorsion reprenne.

Cette fois, le bâtiment chancela sur leur gauche, s'écrasant contre la façade de l'immeuble adjacent. Dick attrapa les deux Rachel comme il put, à savoir l'une par un bras et l'autre par un pied alors qu'ils glissaient le long de la parois.

Il vit l'impact trop tard, l'obligeant à lâcher les deux filles. Tous trois traversèrent les fenêtres encore intact pour atterrir dans le bâtiment entré en contact avec le leur.

Ils continuaient de glisser le long du sol, accompagné par des objets tels des tables, chaises et autres meubles. Dick vit de grandes baies vitrée les accueillir vers une chute vertigineuse.

\- Attrapez tout ce que vous pouvez ! hurla-t-il.

Il était trop loin pour retenir l'une ou l'autre.

Dick vit une des deux, agripper un rideau toujours arrimé à sa barre. L'autre continuait à glisser tout en battant des mains pour saisir quoique ce soit de rigide.

Dick réussit à s'accrocher à un rebord de porte, les yeux rivés vers l'autre Rachel. À la dernière seconde, elle se rattrapa à la poutrelle de la baie vitrée, ses jambes gigotant dans le vide. Elle se hissa de toutes ses forces pour regagner la sécurité d'un mur. Elle s'y adossa, presque allongée par l'inclinaison improbable du bâtiment pour reprendre son souffle.

L'immeuble s'était stabilisé. La distorsion prenait à nouveau une pause.

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour récupérer les deux._

Dick regarda ses options.

La Rachel adossée au mur était momentanément en sécurité. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre.

\- Dick, je vais lâcher ! cria-t-elle.

\- Ne fais plus aucun mouvement, je viens te chercher !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ses talents d'acrobates allaient s'avérer utile. Il sauta sur les zones stables longeant tant bien que mal les murs porteurs pour rejoindre la Rachel suspendue au rideau.

Il enroula une jambe autour d'un tuyau apparent pour avoir la stabilité nécessaire pour accéder à cette Rachel.

\- Attrapes ma main !

Elle s'en saisit sans une once d'hésitation. À la force de ses bras, il la tira vers lui. Il l'aida à franchir les quelques mètres pour atteindre une zone plus sûr.

Lorsque la distorsion reprit, tout trois furent pris de court. Le bâtiment se redressa tout en prenant de l'altitude si rapidement qu'ils eurent la sensation d'être aspiré au sol.

C'était comme un souffle provenant du cœur de la dimension. Le bâtiment s'érigea vers les hauteurs avant de retomber lourdement sur ses fondations. Dick et les deux Rachel furent pris en apesanteur. Un court moment avant de rencontrer durement le sol. Ils étaient perclus de douleur, les membres ankylosés par les chocs incessants.

\- Si on ne sort pas d'ici immédiatement on va être écrasé, hurla une des deux Rachel.

Dick empoigna une fois de plus les deux filles, les tirant tant bien que mal vers les couloirs menant aux escaliers. Le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient, avait des allures de bureaux de presse, aménagé par du matériel électronique et de grands classeurs métalliques. Tout un tas d'entraves qui jonchaient le sol et qui ralentissait leur progression.

S'ajouta à cela, les mouvements continuent des murs qui cassaient comme des brindilles. Les poutres se tordaient, éventrant les plafonds. Les câbles et les tuyaux s'en extirpaient produisant de la vapeurs et des étincelles. La plupart des étages semblaient en feu. Des incendies s'étaient déclenchés saturant l'air de fumé. Les vapeurs toxiques irradiant l'atmosphère firent rapidement suffoquer Dick et les deux Rachel.

\- Faut sortir de là ! toussota Dick.

À travers l'épaisse fumée noire, il aperçut un filet de lumière filtrer. C'était peu, toutefois elle promettait de l'oxygène.

\- Là-bas, droit devant !

Les deux Rachel titubaient, trébuchant sur le sol jonché d'objets inidentifiables. À chaque pas, Dick devait aider l'une ou l'autre à passer au-dessus d'un meuble ou éviter la chute de poutrelles. Ils n'arrivaient plus à savoir quand la distorsion se mettait à l'arrêt ou quand elle reprenait. L'immeuble était en perpétuel mouvement, les murs se brisant et les plafonds tombant. Bientôt, c'était tout le bâtiment qui allait s'effondrer.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de l'ouverture, plus ils constataient qu'à l'extérieur tout n’était que chaos.

Ils débouchèrent sur une terrasse.

Un bref instant, ils s’arrêtèrent pour remplir leur poumon d'air pur, avant d'être abasourdit par la vision qui s'offrait à eux. La dimension n'était plus qu'un amas de bloc de béton tournant et vrillant dans des positions opposés. Les terres se soulevaient et s'effondraient dans un fracas de boues et de projections divers.

Les bâtiments encore debout, dansaient comme des ballerines emportées par les parcelles de terre en mouvement.

Les deux Rachel s'étaient rapprochées du balcon, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper.

La rotation de la façade cassa net !

Une partie de la terrasse tomba en contrebas... les deux Rachel n’eurent pas le temps de s’en écarter.

Dick vit l'instant au ralentit.

Leur corps accompagnant la disparition du balcon.

Il bondit par réflexe, rattrapant de justesse les deux filles chacune par un poignet. Son buste claqua durement contre le béton, les muscles de ses épaules criant de douleur à la charge des deux Rachel.

Son adrénaline monta en flèche en les voyant suspendues dans le vide, maintenues uniquement par la force de ses bras et de sa volonté.

\- Non, cria-t-il.

La négation était forte, refusant que tout s'achève ainsi.

Au sol, tout n'était qu'un retournement constant de bâtiment, tel des serpents s'enroulant les uns sur les autres. S'il lâchait... elle mourrait !

Sa Rachel mourrait.

\- Dick..., cria la Rachel à sa droite, remontes-moi !

Il essaya.

Sa position allongée sur le sol, ne lui permettait pas d'avoir suffisamment d'appui pour les tirer du vide. Sa blessure à l'abdomen laissait ses muscles pectoraux et abdominaux en cages.

Quant à ses bras ?

Ils subissaient les morsures de l'arrête du béton arraché de sa structure. Aussi aiguisée qu'une lame, elle tailladait sa chair. Le sang commençant à couler le long de ses bras. 

_Non pas ça. Ce n’est pas possible ! Je ne peux... je n'y arrive pas..._

Dick était à l'agonie.

Il fallait qu'il en lâche une pour sauver l'autre.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux des deux Rachel, exorbités d'horreurs. Des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues. L'effroi était un masque collé sur leur visage, alors qu'elles battaient toutes deux des pieds pour chercher un appui.

\- Rachel... gémit-il.

_Que quelqu'un m'aide, par pitié !_

Les soubresauts de l'immeuble où ils étaient maintenus suspendus étaient incessants. Dick sentait ses mains moites s'affaiblirent et sur le point de lâcher.

Si elles tombaient, il se laisserait aller également.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Le cri déchirant d'un père en détresse.

\- Ça ira Dick, laisses-moi tomber.

La Rachel à sa droite lui sourit, douce et apaisée.

Ses doigts se desserrèrent de son poignet, prête à se sacrifier.

Dick sent ses yeux s'embuer de larmes à la détermination qu'il lit dans ses magnifiques iris bleu. Sa vision est attiré par l’intrusion de son pendentif, brillant comme un joyau de lumière.

La plume d'argent s'est comme faufilé de la sécurité de son t-shirt pour un Adieu.

Rachel sur sa droite, en observe le vacillement. Ce merveilleux "symbole" que Dick lui avait offert à Noël.

Elle sourit de plus belle, versant plus de larmes aux souvenirs.

\- Ici et maintenant et pour toujours.

Et Dick la voit !

La lumière pulsée comme un soleil dans sa poitrine.

Elle étincelle d'un éclat vif, répandant sa chaleur comme un brasier, répondant à celle de sa Rachel !

Elle est là, maintenue dans sa main droite.

Immédiatement, il tourne son regard vers la Rachel de sa main gauche.

Elle comprend !

Dick la lâche, desserrant sa poigne.

Lehcar se débat pour rester agrippée, révélant son masque noir dégoulinant de ses yeux.

Elle grogne de rage, frappant de ses jambes et de son bras libre Rachel.

\- Si je tombe, tu tombes !

Dick donne ses dernières forces pour se débarrasser de ce poids qui se débat.

Rachel frappe à son tour son double, fermement soudée par une prise qui n'allait plus jamais la lâcher.

Lehcar est expulsée !

Rachel et Dick regardent sa chute comme un ralentit. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour déployer un dernier mot. Son ombre se dessine comme un corbeau à la fin de sa vie. Les ailes déployés et dépourvus de mobilité.

Son corps s'écrase durement contre la façade d'un bâtiment, broyé par un bloc de béton, ne laissant plus rien de ce qu'elle fut.

La chute du corbeau !

Dick s'empresse de remonter Rachel, utilisant enfin son bras gauche comme appui. Ses genoux cognent contre les bordures, frappant le béton avec remerciement.

Dick la maintient par les épaules. Il essaye d'accrocher son regard qui est figé par un point derrière lui. Il ne se retourne pas. Il n'en a pas le temps. Alors bien évidemment, il ne sait pas ce que Rachel observait avec autant de curiosité.

Ce qu'il sait ?

C'est son corps qui veut la serrer contre lui, mais sa tête sait qu'ils doivent quitter cette zone dans la seconde. Il repère le soulevant d'un plateau, sans lui expliquer il l'empoigne par le bras.

\- Cours.

Rachel obtempère sans réfléchir.

\- Sautes !

Ils sautent, atterrissant sur de la terre meuble.

Nul doute qu'il s'agit des champs qu'elle a connu et qui se sont déplacer jusqu'à eux. Elle secoue la tête dans l'incrédulité.

Dick ne lui laisse pas le temps de contempler le chaos les entourant. Il la pousse à courir vers ce qui semble être une zone plus stable.

Des débris pleuvent sur eux comme des météorites en fusions.

Toutefois, Dick sait ce qu'il cherche. Les parcelles de terres ont suffisamment voyagés pour avoir rapproché la Tour des MacköY's d'eux. Ou par malchance, l'en ont éloignés.

_Pourvu qu'elle soit toujours un lieu sécurisé !_

C'était son seul espoir.

Ils courent à l'aveugle, évitant les objets divers qui leur tombent du ciel. Dick lève la tête, regardant cette immense immeuble qui s'enroule au-dessus d’eux. Il est tellement bas, que Dick peut en voir les intérieurs. Les façades s'éventrent, laissant des câbles et des gaines pendent.

\- Dick ! hurle Rachel.

Ils s'arrêtent net.

Devant eux, une faille gigantesque s'ouvre sur le noyau de la Dimension. Une crevasse conséquente, les séparant de l'autre parcelle de terre.

Dick est en alerte. Aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. La seule solution était de poursuivre leur chemin dans cette voie. Cette voie coupée par une tranchée de quinze mètres de large.

Il y a un morceau de terre, se dressant comme un îlot, pas plus grand qu'une porte de garage à quatre mètres. Bien trop loin pour sauter. Même pour lui.

Il réfléchit à leur option. Ils n'en ont pas !

Il est pris dans un déni sans fin quand quelque chose frappe le haut de sa tête. Il s'en saisit par réflexe. C'est une barre de gainage, retenu par de long câbles encore rattachés à l'immeuble qui leur occulte la lumière de plus en plus.

Ces choses pendent par dizaines, se balancent au rythme de la distorsion.

Et puis ça le frappe.

Il y a un passage entre les deux falaises.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire !

Il compte leur balancement, calculant les impulsions nécessaires pour se saisir de chaque gaines. Sur sa gauche, il sent Rachel l'observer en silence.

\- On va pouvoir passer.

\- Comment ? s'en étonna-t-elle.

Dick lui montre les suspensions en mouvement.

\- Regardes, c'est comme des trapèzes. Les barres de gaines ne font pas plus de 60 centimètres. Les câbles qui les retiennent sont aussi solide que des cordes.

Rachel blanchie en comprenant l'idée.

\- On va se suspendre à celui-ci, dit-il en lui montrant la gaine qu'il tenait, et se balancer jusqu'à l'îlot. Il n'y a pas plus de quatre mètres, c'est faisable.

\- Dick...

\- Ensuite, je sauterais pour saisir la gaine la plus proche. Tu grimperas sur elle comme si tu utilisais une balançoire.

\- Dick..., répéta Rachel pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Il n'écoutait pas, préparant leur trapèze improvisé.

\- Je m'occupe du balancement pour attraper la gaine suivante. Je me retournerais pour la portée et te donnerais le moment où tu devras te laisser tomber pour que je te rattrape.

\- Dick, je ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas y arriver, s'emporta Rachel.

Il la regarda, son teint blanc maculé de crasse était comme un masque zébré. Ses yeux étaient criant d'incertitudes et de peur. Son manque d'assurance se lisant comme un livre ouvert.

\- On l'a déjà fait Rachel.

\- Oui, et j'ai lâché en plein milieu, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Et je t'ai rattrapé. Je rattraperais toujours Rachel !

Elle roula des yeux.

Comment dire "non" à cela ?

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Mets tes deux mains sur la barre. Serres de toutes tes forces. Je vais me positionner derrière toi et nous balancer. Au moment où nous serons en voltige, tu relèveras tes jambes vers toi. Quand je te le dirais, tu lâcheras.

Elle acquiesça, faisant une prière rapide. Même si Rachel n'était plus aussi pieuse, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Elle prit place, regardant en contrebas. Son cœur était prêt à sortir de sa poitrine alors que Dick s'installait derrière elle, ses mains effleurant les siennes.

\- Allez, on y va. À trois. Un... deux... trois !

Rachel retint son souffle alors qu'elle était suspendue en mouvement dans le vide. Instinctivement, ses jambes se replièrent, offrant moins de poids sur ses bras.

\- Lâches tout !

Rachel desserra sa poigne, ses pieds heurtant brutalement la terre ferme. Elle sourit !

C'était beaucoup plus grisant qu'elle le pensait. La peur était oublié par la sensation étrange et plaisante de vivre cet instant.

L'adrénaline pulsait dans son corps, bonne et enivrante.

\- C'était génial !

Dick lui sourit à son tour. Ressentant une sensation similaire bien que ses sentiments étaient plus filiales.

\- On n’a pas fini. C'était la partie la plus facile.

Avant que Rachel n'ait même le temps d'exposer un avis, Dick s'était déjà élancé dans le vide pour saisir une autre barre de gaines.

Rachel l'observa émerveillé, effectué un retournement alors qu'il se balançait. Il atterrit sur l'îlot, la main fermement refermée sur la barre.

\- Grimpes et poses tes fesses sur la barre ! Tiens bien les câbles.

Rachel s'exécuta, prête à réaliser tout ce que Dick allait lui demander. Elle était excitée malgré le danger permanent qui continuait de créer des explosions et soulever des milliers de bâtiments. Le bruit était assourdissant, couvrant leur voix.

\- Je vais nous balancer. Quand j'aurais saisit l'autre barre, tu continueras à te balancer seule. Oublies le vide, fais comme s'il n'existait pas. Je vais faire de même pour qu'on soit synchro. Quand tu verras me retourner, tu garderas tes yeux sur mes mains. Elles seront tendues vers toi. Je te préviendrais quand tu devras tout lâcher. Ok ?

\- Ok ! Je suis morte de trouille, mais... Ok !

Dick tira sur la barre, prenant soin de garder un œil sur Rachel. Il prit son impulsion, balançant plusieurs fois leur trapèze pour atteindre l'autre barre de gaines.

Rachel se figea, réalisant qu'elle était seule sur la sienne. Elle se secoua pour continuer le mouvement de balancier, jetant ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

Elle vit Dick faire de même, bien que sa position était axé sur la force de ses bras. Et il se retourna, agrippant la barre avec ses jambes enroulée autour des câbles. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur les mains de Dick, prête à la rattraper.

_On l'a déjà fait ! On l'a déjà fait ! se répéta Rachel._

Dick se rapprochait, son corps touchant presque l'horizontal.

\- Maintenant !

Rachel se laissa tomber le corps en avant, ses bras tendus vers Dick. Il saisit ses poignets avec une telle force qu'elle le ressentit jusque dans ses omoplates.

Et il eut autre chose !

Un sentiment... fort... empoignant leurs cœurs...

Dick regardait Rachel avec tellement d'amour. C'était comme apprendre à son enfant, l'héritage de la Famille. Ils partageaient un moment intense, les replongeant dans le chapiteau du cirque Haly.

Rachel pouvait jusqu'à voir le grand panneau d'affichage qui mentionnait les Flying Graysons. Reconnaître l'odeur du pop-corn qui lui avait effleuré les narines, la présence de John et Mary Grayson...

Le moment prit fin trop tôt alors que Dick la relâchait. Rachel tomba au sol, son corps roulant par le choc de la voltige. Elle vit Dick se retourner à nouveau, saisissant la barre à deux mains pour prendre de l'élan et bondir à sa suite.

Son atterrissage fut plus élégant que le sien. Le constater lui apporta une fois plus un sourire aux lèvres.

Dick l'aida à se relever.

\- Tu as été incroyable.

Rachel était aux anges dans ce monde infernal.

Elle n'avait pas le temps pour reprendre son souffle que Dick la poussait déjà à courir vers l'intérieur des terres, imbriqués dans des immeubles effondrés.

\- Il faut retrouver la Tour ! cria Dick.

\- Elle est peut-être déjà détruite.

Dick se renfrogna, espérant que Rachel est tort.

La distorsion continue d'avoir des moments de calme. Plus ou moins long. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait, elle était plus dévastatrice.

Dick et Rachel n'avaient pas réussi à trouver un abri. Plus ils avançaient vers nulle part, plus Dick commençait à craindre que Necron n'avait pas menti.

Retourner la dimension jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne plus que poussière, n'était pas un euphémisme.

Dick n'eut d'autres choix que de devoir l'accepter lorsqu'ils furent pris au piège. Quel que soit les chemins, ils étaient tous condamnés.

La Dimension semblait vivre ses derniers instants d'existence.

\- Dick où on vas ?

Il n'avait pas de réponse. Il tournait et se retournait pour trouver une issue.

Il n'y en avait pas !

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... c'était fini !

Dick ferma les yeux.

Il ne se sentait pas terrassé ou désarmé. Il se sentait triste, vide, acceptant son sort.

Il regarda Rachel. Sa belle et douce petite fille.

\- Dick..., pleura-t-elle.

Il pouvait goutter ses propres larmes touchaient ses lèvres, salées et humides.

Il attira Rachel dans ses bras. Fermant son étreinte avec douceur.

Elle était enfin dans ses bras. Après tout ce temps, il la tenait contre lui. Il savoura sa chaleur, respira son odeur, conscient qu'ils vivaient leurs derniers instants.

\- Ça va aller ma chérie. Je suis là !

\- On va mourir ?

Sa demande était une complainte funeste qui comprima son cœur de douleur. Il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Sauf une !

\- Je t'aime Rachel.

Elle poussa un cri, ne pouvait pas apprécié ses bras qui l'entouraient. Elle refusait leur sort.

Rachel griffa ses doigts contre le dos de Dick, forçant son corps à se serrer le plus possible contre lui, comme si elle cherchait à y entrer. La sécurité de ses bras, n'allait pas les sauver.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désespoir enrobé par le déni.

Elle braillait comme un bébé, malgré les doux mots de Dick pour la consoler.

\- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas...

Dick embrassa sa tête qu'il berçait, répandant tout son amour pour elle dans ce simple geste.

_Metrion..._

Rachel entendit le chuchotis parvenir à ses oreilles, comme s’il émanait à l'intérieur d'elle.

_Metrion..._

Rachel se figea, la voix était féminine.

_Metrion..._

Cette fois, masculine. Elle se desserra légèrement de l'emprise de Dick, ressentant quelque chose de fort s'imprégner dans chaque cellule de son corps.

**_METRION !!!!_ **

Rachel entendit cette voix forte et sismique exploser dans son métabolisme comme une bombe nucléaire. La voix de Necron !

Elle sentit tous ses muscles se tendres puis....

Dick fut repoussé.

\- Rachel, qu'est-ce que... ?

Rachel se tenait devant lui. Droite, comme figée. Ses paupières étaient fermés.

Il vit son corps se soulever dans les airs, ses bras s'ouvrant comme des ailes qui se déployaient. Ses pieds étaient à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, leurs pointes accentués comme une ballerine. Gracieuse et légère.

Dick était abasourdit, engourdit.

Autour d'elle, une effluve d'énergie à la teinte violette encerclait ses mains. Elles s'enroulèrent pour former des runes en cercles, tournoyant à l’infini.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Dick eut un moment de recul. Ses orbites étaient lumineuses, d'un violet prononcé occultant ses pupilles.

Sa gemme se mit à étinceler au milieu de son front, déployant derrière elle, une multitude de cercles enchevêtrés ornée de runes anciennes.

Et Rachel hurla :

\- « METRION ! »

Tout comme cela s'était produit au domicile d'Angela, une explosion retentit autour de Rachel. Dick fut repoussé, cloué au sol.

Autour d'eux, les bâtiments étaient pulvérisés par le souffle. Une énergie décuplée par la formation d'un vortex.

Rachel se tenait devant son ouverture, continuant de pousser un cri perçant. Le trou noir était encerclé par une énergie de la même teinte que les runes, qui continuaient de s'enrouler comme des rubans autour d'elle.

Dick était émerveillé et effaré dans les mêmes temps.

Il remarqua à peine les morceaux de béton qui s'écrasaient autour d'eux.

Son regard fut alors attiré par une silhouette derrière Rachel. Elle était loin, toutefois reconnaissable. Tout comme elle, Necron flottait parmi la pluie de débris.

Il lui fit un salut de la main, presque sûr que le Céleste lui souriait.

Dans l'incompréhension, Dick regarda Rachel puis le vortex.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici !

Il attrapa Rachel par la taille et sauta dans le portail.

Il eut les poumons écrasé par la pression. Il tenait Rachel contre lui. Elle semblait évanouie ou semi-consciente. Ils filaient à vive allure à travers un tunnel de lumière, aveuglant et assourdissant.

C'était comme être dans cette série qu'il regardait avec Bruce quand il était encore un adolescent _. La porte des étoiles !_ C'était tout comme.

\- Dick, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est où ? cria Rachel.

\- Je ne sais pas !

Dick eut l'impression de voir le bout du tunnel. Un disque de lumière bleuté semblait être la fin du vortex.

Ils chutèrent pour rencontrer la surface dur d'un parquet.

Le choc de cette chute leur coupa littéralement la respiration. À force de coup permanent, Rachel et Dick ne sentaient plus la douleur de la même manière. Elle irradiait à travers leurs muscles comme un engourdissement.

Tout d'eux levèrent les yeux pour voir où ils avaient atterri.

Seulement pour rencontrer les regards interloqués de Jason et Gar.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel, s'effara Jason.

Gar tenait son téléphone à l'oreille, la bouche grande ouverte.

Rachel encore essoufflée, ne vit qu'une chose ; l'horloge dans la cuisine.

Les aiguilles affichaient 11 h 12 !

***

Dick et Rachel peinaient à croire que ce cauchemar était fini. La réalisation d'être de retour sur leur monde, n'était pas encore imprégné dans leur esprit. 

C'était trop dur !

Ils n'avaient pas pu répondre aux questions de Jason et Gar. Ils étaient restés silencieux, les bras ballants dans l'impossibilité de débuter une réponse concise et construite.

Dick n'avait pas desserré son emprise sur Rachel. Ses bras toujours solidement enroulés autour d'elle. Il s'était même montré possessif envers Gar lorsque ce dernier avait voulu une accolade.

Sans un mot, ils s'étaient retirés lentement du penthouse. Leurs pas chancelaient, dû à la fatigue et les douleurs.

Comme des somnambules, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la salle de bain attenante à l'infirmerie. Le reflet que leur renvoya le miroir les obligèrent à détourner le regard.

Ils étaient méconnaissables.

Outre la quantité phénoménale de crasse qui les recouvrait, leurs expressions étaient figés dans l'horreur et le désarroi. Un mélange rare qu'on ne retrouvait que chez les survivants d'une guerre apocalyptique.

Rachel était catatonique. Son esprit semblait toujours coincé dans la Dimension de la Perdition. Dick ne s'était pas senti mieux. Tous ses gestes étaient des automatismes ou des réflexes de bases.

Activer la douche, régler la température...

Ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vêtements si souillés, que le tissus restait rigide et poisseux au toucher. Un à un, ils épluchèrent ces couches putrides de leur peau, révélant encore plus de saletés.

Il n'y avait plus aucune pudeur.

Comment s'en soucier dans l'état psychologique dans lequel ils étaient plongés ?

Dick guida Rachel sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ce n'était pas l'ombrakinésie de Rachel qui la teintait de noire, mais la poussière de plâtre et la suie.

Lentement, progressivement, Dick avait repris un peu plus conscience de son environnement. La sensation d'être _"à la maison"_ faisant sens avec si peu de chose.

L'odeur familière d'un parfum, la couleur du carrelage de la salle de bain, les motifs sur les serviettes de douche...

\- On est à la maison Rachel !

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, inerte. Sa tête demandait plus de temps pour revenir d'entre les "morts".

Dick avait continué à masser les cheveux de Rachel, répandant plus de shampoing pour les débarrasser du reste de la suie et faire disparaître cette odeur nauséabonde de fumée.

Cependant, certaines choses seraient plus longue à faire disparaître. Les cicatrices émotionnelles seraient peut-être même impossible à guérir.

\- Mon Dieu, Rachel tu es couverte de bleus.

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Regardant sans vraiment voir sa peau marqué de tâches sombres.

Ils s'étaient enroulés dans d'épais peignoirs. La texture était si douce, que l'un comme l'autre furent bouleversés de ce confort.

Dick avait senti la présence de Jason et Gar qui les surveillaient à bonne distance. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient été hésitants à faire irruption dans l'infirmerie, alors que Dick apportait des soins à ses blessures et ceux de Rachel.

Ils passèrent devant eux, sans un mot, évitant leurs regards insistants.

Dick était certain d'avoir entendu Gar dire :

\- "Faut leur laisser tu temps, je crois qu'ils ont vécu quelque chose de dur".

Et c'était si loin de la réalité.

Dick avait conduit Rachel dans sa chambre. Il cherchait désespérément le silence. Ses ouïes continuaient de percevoir les explosions et la cacophonie de sons assourdissants.

Ils étaient encore là-bas, revivant en boucle leur calvaire.

Dick brossait les cheveux de Rachel, glissant le peigne avec douceur. Chaque petite geste les ramenait lentement au "ici et maintenant".

Rachel voyait la trotteuse de l'horloge faire son chemin alors que les images qui s'en superposaient lui rappelait d'où elle venait.

_Toutes ces semaines de cauchemars n'ont duré qu'une minute !_

Lehcar, Necron, les Gardiens, les distorsions... c'étaient derrière eux.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était encore rentrée. Cela semblait si irréelle.

Rachel se tourna pour regarder Dick.

Dick était la maison.

Il était là ! Ses yeux marrons tout aussi perdu que le siens.

\- On est la maison ?!

Dick acquiesça.

Lorsque Rachel éclata en sanglot, Dick suivit. Elle se précipita dans ses bras où il fut tout aussi pressé de rendre l'étreinte.

Ils pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, réalisant enfin leur retour dans la sécurité de leur foyer. Leur corps, lourd de traumatisme, réclamèrent le confort des couvertures. Les larmes de soulagement restèrent longtemps humide même après que le sommeil les avait réclamé.

À leur réveil, le sentiment de joie fut grandement accepté.

Gar et Jason leur avaient préparé un repas. Le réveillon du Nouvel An avait pris une tournure pour le moins inattendu.

Toutefois, ce premier repas chaud depuis des jours fut accueilli avec gourmandise et plénitude. Dick en étant reconnaissant. Lui, qui s'était nourri que de fruits et de viandes séchés.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, lorsque Dick et Rachel commencèrent à raconter leurs aventures. Jason était friand de détails, ce qui laissait souvent les deux survivants dans un état à la limite de l'angoisse.

\- Elle est morte cette vacherie ?! Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Gar s'était levé pour prendre une bouteille de Champagne dans le cellier. Apprendre la mort du double maléfique de Rachel avait été un soulagement pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Rachel n'était pas aussi enjouée. Les derniers mots de Lehcar alors qu'elle chutait était gravé dans sa mémoire :

_\- « Je serais toujours là ! »_

Elle avait passé son index sur sa gemme, gardant secret qu'elle avait toujours cette part sombre en elle.

Malgré leur longue sieste, Dick et Rachel se sentaient toujours épuisés, endoloris et courbaturés. Ils étaient incapable de rester loin de l'autre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Dick avait un besoin permanent de garder une main sur elle. Un contact physique nécessaire, comme un ancrage qui le maintenait à la terre. Sans cela, il avait peur de perdre l'esprit.

Pourtant, il dû la quitter un moment.

Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il activa son ordinateur portable. Il ouvrit le dossier "Rachel R." et compléta ses premières recherches avec les nouvelles informations qu'il avait obtenu.

Rachel ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ouvert un vortex.

\- Comment sommes-nous revenu ? lui avait-elle demandé.

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un pur mensonge.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être de la même manière qu'il est apparu la première fois.

Mentir pour la préserver, il le savait, était mauvais. Tôt ou tard, ses omissions lui reviendraient au visage. Il en avait tant a expier.

Dick se saisit de son téléphone. Il avait besoin de joindre quelqu'un d'important. Son interlocuteur décrocha à la première sonnerie.

\- Dick ?!

Entendre sa voix, c'était comme un rappel qu'il avait failli ne plus lui revenir.

\- Dick ? Tout va bien ? Est-ce que c’est…

Il avala la boule de chagrin qui obstruait sa gorge.

\- Oui, je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne année

\- C'est encore un peu tôt pour toi, il ne sera minuit que dans une trentaine de minutes sur la côté Ouest.

Son rire à peine contenu était comme une bouffée d'air pur.

_Oui, mais j'avais besoin de t'entendre._

Dick se racla la gorge pour chasser son émotivité.

\- Juste gagner du temps et te dire que le problème de Rachel est résolu.

\- Excellent ! Voilà une nouvelle qui me ravie. J'étais inquiet vu l'heure tardive à laquelle tu me contactais.

Il se frotta l'arrière de sa nuque, embarrassé d'avoir oublié le décalage horaire. Batman était peut-être de sortie au moment où ils se parlaient.

\- Oh oui, il n'est que 2 h 30 du matin à Gotham, désolé.

\- Aucunement ! Vas t'amuser, rejoins ta petite famille. Et bonne année Dickie.

Le petit surnom fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite, reconnaissant d'être toujours le bienvenue dans la vie de Bruce.

\- Transmets mes bons vœux à Alfred.

\- Sans faute.

Couper la communication lui demanda un effort. Il avait besoin de la seule figure paternel qu'il avait pour accepter les dernières semaines.

_On n'est jamais trop vieux pour avoir besoin de son père._

Dick chassa les larmes qui cherchaient à se faufiler. Il y avait une autre personne, tout aussi importante, voire plus dont il ne pouvait pas imaginer continuer sa vie sans sa présence à ses côtés.

Il ouvrit son tiroir où était rangé un précieux dossier.

Il tourna les premières pages, prit le premier stylo qui lui tomba sous la main et apposa sa signature. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps.

Dick savait.

Il le savait depuis le début.

\- Le plus dur sera de lui demander, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il rangea précieusement le dossier dans son tiroir, passant délicatement ses doigts sur les lettres qui composait la mention "Adoption".

Dick retourna dans le penthouse.

Il sourit à la vue.

Rachel glousse en effectuant un pas de danse. Jason l'a fait tourner dans une valse, concentré à lui prodiguer détente et amusement. Gar était occupé à les filmant sur son téléphone.

_C'est si bon de les revoir !_

Dick s'avance, sa main tendu vers elle en invitation. Rachel enroule ses doigts dans les siens, sa tête se posant sur son épaule dans un câlin.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui chuchote-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi ma puce.

Il la sert plus fort contre lui, leurs pas suivant la douce musique.

\- Quand Lehcar est tombée, commence-t-elle, j'ai vu Necron au sommet de l'immeuble où nous étions. Je crois qu'il m'a salué. J'ai cru que j'hallucinais, alors qu'on a sauté sur le monticule de terre, je me suis retournée. Necron n'était plus là mais... Je crois qu'il n'a jamais voulu nous faire de mal.

Dick ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il n'était plus très sûr des motivations réelles de ce despote psychotique.

\- Oublions-le Rachel. Oublions tout ça !

Elle se pelotonna davantage contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur comme un réconfort solennel.

\- Hey, les gars, il est minuit, informa Jason.

En réponse, les premiers feux d'artifices étaient tirés dans les cieux. Le penthouse fut envahie d'un halo de rouge, puis de jaune avant qu'une multitude de couleurs se reflètes sur chacun de leurs visages.

\- Bonne année, crièrent en cœur Gar et Jason.

Rachel sourit, ses membres tremblants de nervosités.

\- Bonne année Dick.

\- Bonne année mon Ange.

Dick et Rachel s'installèrent dans le petit coin salon, regardant les éclats de couleurs illuminer le ciel. Gar lorgna un coup d'œil à Jason et lui fit signe de les laisser tous les deux.

\- Allons fêter ça avec une partie de Call of Duty.

Jason s'empressa de le suivre, attrapant discrètement la bouteille de Champagne laissé sur la table.

\- Quoi ? Ça serait dommage de le laisser se perdre, rétorque-t-il à ses yeux désapprobateurs.

Gar fronça les sourcils, s'assurant que Dick n'ait rien remarqué.

Comment aurait-il pu même faire attention au pitrerie de Jason ?

Toute son attention était rivé sur l'enfant qu'il tenait contre lui, serré dans ses bras. Il faisait tellement de promesse silencieuse.

\- Je t'aime Rachel !

_Je t'aime tellement ma petite fille, pense-t-il de tout son cœur._

Elle tourna son doux visage vers lui. Ses yeux pétillaient d'émotions et de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime Dick.

_Je t'aime papa._

Dick se pencha, embrassant son front et s'y attardant longuement. Il posa son visage contre le sien, sa joue effleurant la sienne avec tendresse.

Loin de tout danger, en sécurité dans la Tour des Titans, Dick et Rachel laissèrent les songes les emmener vers des rêves, qui deviendraient très bientôt, réalités.

**Épilogue**

Deux corbeaux noirs aux reflets grisâtres se tenaient sur le balcon de la Tour des Titans. Ils étaient tournés de tel sorte qu'ils semblaient observer la scène se déroulant dans le penthouse. Les quatre personnes qui se tenaient au milieu du salon étaient plongés dans une conversation animée. Encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, ils ne firent absolument pas attention aux deux oiseaux qui les observaient bel et bien. Leurs yeux noirs ne quittaient pas les deux personnes qui étaient enlacés sur le canapé. Ils semblaient scruter, analyser ou voire comploter. Leur bec s'ouvrirent à l'unisson sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sortent. À travers leurs regards, deux individus encapuchonnés observaient Dick et Rachel.

Un homme et une femme se tenaient devant une console circulaire, un dôme étincelant projetant ce que les deux corbeaux voyaient. Ils étaient plongés dans les ténèbres, chaque gestes et chaque mots étaient décortiqués et étudiés. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années portait une armure de métal noire, la boucle maintenant sa cape orné d'un symbole complexe. À ses côtés, la femme, vaguement plus âgée, était habillée d'une somptueuse robe empire blanche, parsemée de plaques métalliques rouge stratégiquement placées pour préserver les organes vitaux. Sous sa poitrine, un oiseau était gravé sur le plastron.

\- Elle a réussi la première épreuve. Nous pouvons poursuivre l'entraînement, informa la femme.

\- Certes, mais elle n'était pas seule. Cet homme est une problématique dans l'acheminement de nos objectifs. Il faut les séparer !

Elle fit un geste pour le contredire.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

L'homme regarda une fois de plus, Dick et Rachel échanger un regard intense et plein d'émotion. Les deux autres personnes, qu'il avait identifié comme l'animal et le nomade avaient quitté la pièce.

\- Ils trouvent de la force l'un dans l'autre.

\- Il est humain, invectiva l'homme.

\- Une partie d'elle l'est aussi, Brâx'ian.

Il poussa un long soupir résigné avant d'acquiescer. Pourtant, son expression trahissait ses profondes inquiétudes, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Rachel sur l'holonet.

\- Amestha, je ne remets jamais en doute ta sagesse, cependant cette fois, il s'agit de la stabilité des dimensions tridimensionnelles. Si elle échoue à tuer Trigon lors du Touhentac, ce sont tous les Univers qui sombreront.

\- Absolument, en convint-elle satisfaite. Et c'est pourquoi, nous ne la séparerons pas de son Digir'ene

L'homme du nom de Brâx'ian, écarquilla les yeux visiblement choqué. Sa main passa sur l'holonet. Il activa les séquences de Rachel et de Dick dans la Dimension de la Perdition. Il observa tous les signes et les échanges qui indiquaient que Amestha avait raison. Pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- C'est impossible. Et toi Necron, quand penses-tu ? demanda Brâx’ian à la silhouette qui se tenait dans l’ombre, ses cheveux argentés illuminant son visage.

\- Les Univers l'est ont réunie. Laissons la destinée faire son devoir.

Brâx'ian hocha la tête en accord.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un autre chapitre met un terme à cette œuvre. 
> 
> J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous perdre par moment de savoir qui était la vraie Rachel. Cette partie n'était vraiment pas simple à écrire.
> 
> La série "Le Corbeau d'Azarath" continuera avec des petites aventures. Moins longues et surtout moins troublantes. 
> 
> Cette histoire me tenait à cœur pour montrer l'évolution de Rachel et ses problèmes de contrôles. J'espère que la saison 3 nous apportera des réponses. Et qu'ils remettrons son entraînements guerriers pour son affrontement final avec Trigon au goût du jour.
> 
> Prochaine sortie : Genesis. Interlude dans la série "Le Corbeau d'Azarath"   
> Dick Grayson/ Bruce Wayne - Batman/ Robin - Dick Grayson/Rachel Roth  
> Monsieur Freeze, Commissaire Gordon, Alfred, Melissa Roth (Brown)  
> Relation père/fils  
> L'histoire se déroule en 2005 à Chicago. 
> 
> Résumé : Le Gala annuel de la Fondation Martha Wayne en faveur des Orphelins de Gotham, attire l'attention de Mr Freeze. Loin de sa ville, Batman ne peut pas intervenir. Bruce Wayne n'a d'autre choix que prendre les armes lorsque son fils adoptif est pris en otage. En chemin, Dick Grayson va apprendre sa place dans le Monde.
> 
> Merci à tous. C'est votre soutient qui me permet de persévérer.   
> Je vous souhaite une meilleur année 2021 que celle que nous quittons.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shinai : Sabre en bois composé de 4 lattes de bambou remplaçant les katanas dans l’art du Kendo.  
> Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien. Les commentaires et les félicitations sont appréciées. 
> 
> PS : Chapitre 2 pour Halloween.


End file.
